Hidden Clips
by Normero-Benzo
Summary: Short chapters of scenes we never got to see. Isolated one shots. (Normero)
1. Lightning Strikes

_This takes place after the glorious scene of 'I'm keeping my name!'_

* * *

Thunder wakes Norma up from her deep slumber. She cursed under her breath when she noticed her window was open. Sitting up it's a challenge for her, the many drinks she shared with Alex over dinner are catching up to her. She feels dizzy, tired. She glances at the digital clock next to her bed and lets out a deep sigh after finding out the time. A sudden lightning strike makes her jump.

Norma's never been a fan of this weather. It was worse when she was a little girl. Not having anyone to look after her during storms was what scared her the most. They knew how much she hated it. But neither one of them ever did anything about it. No one was ever there to protect her, and she hated it.

But tonight there was someone there to look out for her. The same man that's been there since the start, and he was only a few feet away. Down the hall. Another lightning strike was all it took for her to find the courage to walk― in this case, speed walk to his room.

Her shaken hand takes the form of a fist, knocking three times on the wooden door.

"Alex?" she calls to him, her voice quiet and shaky.

She leans her head on the door frame, waiting to hear his steps. She overhears nothing.

"Alex? Please open the door."

Her delicate fist bangs on the door again, this time, awakening the man on the other side of it.

"Norma?"

She sighs relieved.

Norma hears as he unlocks the door with urgency, opening the door instantly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

It pains her that every interaction between them always starts with those two questions.

"Um..." she looks around nervously, finding the right words. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything is okay."

"What is it?" he asks, letting go of the door.

Her eyes take a quick glance at his body, indulging his appearance. He is shirtless, his chest exposed. She moves his glare from his body before he has time to notice her staring.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she starts to walk away, but Alex stops her.

"Norma," he mutters.

She stops dead in her tracks, his voice being enough to keep her from walking back to her room.

As soon as she turns around to look at him, another lightning illuminates the house, and she jumps. Her hands move over to her chest as if they could keep her heart from pounding so hard against it.

Alex notices the way her body responded to the lightning. He tied the loose ends and figured out the motive behind her hard knocks and her shaken voice.

Her eyes scan the wooden floor, anything is better than the urge of being secured in his arms.

"I-I hate this weather..." she stuttered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Norma, you knocked on my door. Of course you intended to wake me up."

"That's irrelevant, Alex."

"How so?"

She sighs. "Just forget about it, it's all right."

"You're walking back to your room right now?" he asked as he made his way to where she was standing. "Why wake me up if you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"I already told you," she looked deep into his caramel orbs. The darkness is making it difficult for them to see their surroundings but their eyes are locating each other with ease. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he heard her the first time, but for some reason he wants her to repeat herself.

"I hate thunder. I hate lightning. I don't like this weather, and usually, I have Norman here to look after me but-"

She's afraid. She's acting like a five-year-old girl, and he loved it.

"There's nothing to be scared of," he said kindly. "Nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know?" her voice shakes. "There's lightning out there, and we don't know exactly how far we are from where it strikes."

"Yes, we do."

"We do?"

"After you see a flash of lightning, count the number of seconds until you hear the thunder."

"How does that help?" she spoke as she hugged herself.

"Well, you see, for every five seconds, the storm is one mile away. Then you divide the number of seconds you count by five to get the number of miles."

"That doesn't make any sense."

He chuckled. "I know it doesn't, but it always helps."

Alex knows that what he just told her didn't alleviate her nerves. For whatever reason, he thinks he's made it worse.

"I guess I wanted to ensure you were there... You know, close. In case something happens," she lied. "That's why I woke you up."

He knew she's lying. Therefore, he decided to test her courage.

"Okay, then. Have a good night, Norma."

She bit her lip cowardly, hating that he was walking back to his room and that she'll be all alone in this horrible storm.

The sound of the door closing after him startles her. She hates him for leaving her there. For not protecting her when she implored it most. Her eyebrows furrow as soon as she hears thunder in the distance.

Norma walks quickly to his door once again, repeatedly knocking on the timber door.

"Alex!"

He was leaning against the wall in his room, waiting for her return. A devilish smile splattered on his face. He knew she'd be back.

"Please, open the door. I'm scared."

The tone of her voice shattered his heart. She sounds more like a child now than she did before. Her implore breaking his bones.

The door creaks open, and he finds her leaning her head on the door frame. Her eyes slowly find his in the dark, and that glance was all it took for him to cradle her in his arms.

"Come here," he told her softly, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her delicate figure.

Norma relaxed her face on his chest, relocating her hands to hold him firmly by his torso. Her body shakes when the house lights up, rapidly tightening her grip around him, waiting patiently for the thunder to hit.

As soon as the house shakes, he finds himself bringing her closer to him, as if possible. He hates how terrified she is. How something that soothes him to sleep, makes her body shake in dismay.

"Shhh," he tries to calm her, his fingers playing with her blonde locks. "It's all right. I'm here."

Not knowing what to say or do, he walked back to his room with Norma still wrapped in his arms. He waited for her to pull away, to ask him what he was doing-but she never did. This was something she wanted him to do, and he couldn't oppose.

He closes the door after them, sauntering back to the foot of his bed. He's never had her this close, only that time when he dismissed himself from room eleven, and it was driving him crazy.

"Here..." he tries to speak, his mouth dry. The grip of his hands loosen, and Norma takes the courage to look him in the eyes after all. "Take my bed. I'll watch over your sleep."

Walking past her, he grabs the only chair he had in his deserted space, moving it passively closer to his messy cot. Norma is just standing there, watching his every move.

"No, I'm not gonna make you sit there until I fall asleep."

There it is. She just said what Alex didn't want to hear. She's leaving. He made her feel uncomfortable, and he hated himself for it.

"I just, I thought that maybe you'd feel safer?" he expressed.

"You can't just sit there and wait until I fall asleep," she explains. "Your back won't like that."

"I don't care about that, Norma."

"But I do."

"Just stay here."

She gives him a weak smile, knowing this is a battle that she won't win.

Walking towards the bed, he pulls down the comforter all the way. He stands aside as he waits for Norma to get in, mildly covering her body making sure she was tucked in.

Another lightning strike and she covers her face with the thick duvet. Alex smiles. Her squeals are filling the room.

"It's all right," he reassures her. "The storm will pass soon."

Norma pulls down the cover just enough to reveal her blue eyes. Another flash illuminates the dark room, giving him the chance to contemplate her.

Alex walks back to the chair, dragging it closer to the side of his bed. The bed that after tomorrow will forever linger her smell. The flowery scent of her hair. The goodness of her skin.

"How come you're so afraid of this weather?"

She lays on her side, facing Alex completely. He leans in and pulls the rest of the quilt for her, earning a satisfied and shy smile from Norma. He relaxes his elbows on his knees, assembling himself into the intolerable chair.

Norma takes a deep breath. "I've never liked this weather. When I was a little girl, I remember I used to hide in the closet with my stuffed animals, talking to them and soothing them because I always thought they were as scared as me."

"How old?"

"Nine... maybe eight," she explains. "It all started because of this awful and repetitive nightmare... It never went away. I never had anyone to look after me at that age. My mom was passed out most of the time, my dad as drunk as I could remember... and my brother... He-he was doing his own thing. I would always wake up to having no one there... Only my stuffed animals."

Alex kept his lips pressed together, carefully listening to her hushed words about her past.

"Does that mean that I'm one of your stuffed animals tonight?" he smiles widely at her, wanting to ease her nerves.

A chuckle escapes her lips. "Something like that."

"What am I? Like a teddy bear?"

"You're more like Lotso from Toy Story."

"I can't be Lotso... He's mean."

"He's adorable and smells good."

They both smile at her words, the booming thunder shaking the house once again. Her eyes closed at the feeling.

"It's okay," he whispers. "You're not a little girl anymore; you have me here to look after you."

The sincerity in his voice made her believe everything he told her.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"This bed is comfy," she smiles. "I know that chair is not."

He looks down at himself and grins. "Anything for you, Norma."

"Thank you, Lotso," the name escapes her lips before she had time to stop herself. He doesn't hate the name but loves that she thinks of him as one of her guardians. He would always protect her.

"Try to sleep, yeah? I'll be right here."

Alex gets on his feet as he searches for a different quilt inside the dresser near the window.

"Alex..."

"Yeah?" he looks back at her with the comforter in hand.

"You don't have to sleep there."

"Relax, Norma. I don't mind."

"Do you... do you want to sleep here?"

He is not sure if he heard right. Sleep where? With her? In the same bed?

"No," he says. "Stay there."

"No, I mean... Get in here. I can make a barrier with pillows if you'd like..."

"I don't want that," he whispers. "I mean... I don't want you to make a pillow barrier."

She smiles. "Then get in here."

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes find his. "I'm sure."

Norma scoots over, lifting the comforter for him, making it easier for him to settle himself in his bed.

"I will go back to the chair as soon as the storm is over," he reassures her. "Is that okay?"

The fact that he is still concerned about the whole sleeping in the bed situation makes her heart jump. "Okay."

They're both staring at the ceiling, the thunder outside illuminating the room now and then. Her nerves have eased, and her breathing went back to normal. She feels secure, and she has Alex to thank for that.

"Do you ever just stare at the ceiling until you find random figures and faces?"

"All the time," she confesses. "I do that all the time."

"We're weird human beings," he smiles.

"You more than me."

He turns his head, finding himself staring at the side of her delicate cheek. A smile is playing on her lips. Her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"I don't think that's right."

"I'm sure of it."

He sucks his teeth. "You don't get to call the shots."

"I always do."

Between chit chats, thunder and more lightning, Norma's body started to give up on her. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy for her liking. The stimulating conversation got the best of her.

"Try to rest, Norma. You need it."

She yawns. "Okay," she responds happily. "Good night, Alex."

Slowly but surely, she turns her back on him. He is not bothered by it, though. He loves having her here. Taking care of her. Protecting her. That is more than enough.

"Good night, Norma."

Alex is trying his best to ignore the fact that Norma is right next to him. In his bed. She is sound asleep, and he is glad that his presence somehow calmed her. That he could be her Lotso even if it were just for tonight.

Just when he is about to drift off to sleep, she moves. She mumbles something under her breath, she is dreaming. He is ready to wake her up from her nightmare, ready to tell her that he's there with her. That she's not alone. But Norma turns around unconsciously, her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. When he pulls down the cover to sit up and wake her, Norma drapes her left arm around his bare torso, pulling Alex closer.

He freezes, not knowing what to do. She is not aware of what she's doing. If she wakes up right now, she might freak out, and he doesn't want that. Not in a million years. As soon as he gets ahold of her wrist to remove her hand from him for him to get out of bed, she speaks.

"Don't," she murmurs under her breath. "Don't leave me."

His sturdy hand brushes the hair out of her eyes. She's wide awake.

"Norma?"

"Please, Alex. Don't go."

"The storm is over," he tells her frankly.

"I know," she mutters. "But I don't want you to go."

"Are you sure?"

Her big blue orbs find his caramel ones, and he can read her like an open book.

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

His robust arms pull her incredibly closer, allowing her to find the crook of his neck. Alex pulls the covers up, protecting her vulnerable body from the cold. An involuntary deep breath comes out of the back of his throat, betraying him. He needs to pinch himself somehow because what it's happening he is not to believe. What a dream.

"I told you that chair sucked," Norma mumbles against his chest. He lets out a nervous laugh.

"You did tell me."

"If you don't start listening to me you won't get very far."

He chuckles. "Is that right?"

"Mhm," she smiles, pulling him closer. Loving that he is her husband. Congratulating herself for marrying this piece of art.

"I will consider your advice, thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," she replies in a jolly voice.

Alex rests his chin on her head, keeping her close to his body.

"Lotso?"

He closes his eyes and giggles at the sudden change of name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"It's my pleasure, Norma Louise."


	2. Absence

Norman was back, and Norma was unable to stop herself from feeling uncomfortable around him. Something had drifted and changed between them, and she was sure Norman knew precisely what it was.

As a good mother, the one she's always been to Norman, before picking him up that morning she had to make some rearrangements herself. Her husband had to go back to his old house. Abandon the home he had learned to love so much and call his own.

The look on his face when they both decided that it was for the best, despite everything else happening between them, broke her heart. Norma despised that she couldn't be honest with Norman just yet, even more, that her husband had to go away.

Pretending that she spent his time in Pineview crying over him was simple, but spending so much time separated, a little bit more than they were ever used to anyway, made her feel like granting Norman the access to come home was the wrong decision.

Now she was alone in bed freezing to death. Not knowing if it was because the heater seemed to be broken or because Alex wasn't there to keep her warm. She missed Alex in a way she's never endured before. Not with Sam—not with anybody else. Her chest stings, and she needs to cry. The absence of her husband is too much.

In plain dark, Norma reached for the vintage watch that she always arranged to take off before bed. Her cold hand turned on the lamp on her bedside table, exposing the watch with ease. It was only 11 pm, and she let out a loud cry of defeat.

Assembling up in bed, Norma raised her glare trying to find the location of her phone. Spotting it on her vanity, she promptly got up, and speed walked her way through it, grasping it smoothly and running back to bed.

She turned the light off and covered herself entirely, uprooting the thick duvet all the way, trying her hardest to find the warmth and coziness that her husband readily granted her every night.

But it was gone.

Norman was back, and her husband was gone.

His voice is the song her heart wants to hear. Assembling back in bed was easy, not finding him was the difficult part. Norma unlocks the phone and finds her husband's name on her recent call log, tucking in her lip as she pressed the phone to her right ear, waiting anxiously to hear the sound of his voice.

Her favorite melody.

After two rings, his deep voice swelled her heart with immediate joy.

"Can't sleep either, Mrs. Romero?"

She could tell that he was smiling. She loved the way he answered the phone, praising how he didn't ask if something was wrong. He just solely knew the reason behind her call.

"How do you know?" the same smile plastered on her face.

"Because I can't sleep either," he admitted. "I've been tossing and turning all night."

"I wanted to hear your voice," she stated in a muffled voice, her tone hopeless and defenseless.

"Are you okay?" his voice swelled with concern.

Norma took a deep breath; there was no need to try and answer this question because they both knew he already had the answer.

"Baby?" he whispered. "It's okay. It's not forever, I promise."

Her voice quivering as her eyes shut in dismay. "I just miss you so much," she cried softly, not daring to wake Norman up. The last thing she needed was for him to invade her space.

She detected the second he also released a deep breath, both of them recognizing the circumstances weren't as easy as they made it out to be.

"Don't cry, please," his voice sad and pitiable. "It kills me to know I'm not there with you, where I'm supposed to be."

Norma blinked a few more tears at his words, knowing that he was hurting just as much. The way he said it making it even more painful.

The tears remained, and she wasn't able to stop crying. Her body longing the touch of her husband, the way he pulls her closer to him, the way she feels unharmed.

"I don't like this," she managed to blurt out. "I don't like this at all, and it's not fair to you. I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's okay," he said sweetly. "You're a mother first, and I understand that. We both know that I couldn't stay, at least not until he knows about us."

She managed to smile through the pain, the term soothing out her distress. "Not until he knows about us?"

He let out a shy chuckle. "Yeah."

"What is there to know?"

"That this is real," he muttered. "That it's not only because of the insurance. That we love each other and that being apart right now is killing us."

"I love the sound of that," she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Even though I know you've wanted to marry me since the day we met."

"Oh, really?" he simpered.

Her giggle stretched his smile.

"Yes."

"What do you know about that, huh? You read minds now?"

"Something like that," she grinned. "Don't you know your wife?"

"Well, my wife is pretty clever, so I don't doubt it."

After a pleasant silence, she spoke. "How was your day?"

He groaned. "It sucked."

"Why? What happened?"

She could hear him shuffling around in bed. "I don't know; I guess I knew that at the end of the night I wouldn't come home to you."

"Were you grumpy?"

"Yes."

"Were you mean to Regina?"

"Maybe."

"Alex..." Norma scolded with a smile.

"I know, I know," he sighed. "I have to be nice. No need to remind me."

"I was afraid I had to remind you."

"She's just annoying."

Norma smirked, hearing him tell her about Regina was entertaining and delightful. He sounded like a kid back from his first day of preschool ranting about the girl that pulled his hair during recess.

"Sheriff, she's just doing her job. Stop giving her a hard time."

"She asks too many questions. It'd be okay if they were work-related," he explained. "She just talks too much."

"She _does_ talk too much," she agreed with him.

"See? I'm not making it up."

"Just cut her some slack, Sheriff."

"I don't want to," he whined, just a like child.

"My God, one day away from me and look at you, you're a mess."

The teasing in her voice was indisputable, making him grin like a five—year—old. "I am. Your husband can't live without you."

The sincerity in his voice breaks her soul in a swift motion. The way he said it bringing her back to the realization of their current circumstances. Those outburst of honesty between them seems to surprise them both once the words are spoken.

The wall that Alex created for the rest of the world appears to disintegrate when she's near. When he speaks to her. When he touches her. Norma can't help to feel like she's the best thing that's ever happened to him. His smile always diminishing every insecurity.

"Your wife can't either," she confessed. "She's so in love with you that she's unable to sleep if you're not with her."

He grinned. "That's true love, right?"

"It is," she whispers. "And that's how it's supposed to be. Now that I know how you taste like, I can't get enough of you."

"Oh, really?"

They both laugh.

"Hey, that's just me being honest, Sheriff."

"It's fair, it's fair."

A sharp creak next door alarms her, and she feels like she's being overheard. She stops talking, waiting for another creak on the floor. Her eyes fly to Norman's connecting door, looking for some light or movement behind the closed door.

Nothing.

"Baby?" his voice shrieks through the phone after hearing her gasp. The sound of his voice filled with nothing but concern.

"Give me a second," she whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

"What's going on?" he asked, ignoring her demand.

Sitting up in bed, she leaned over to see if she could spot Norman's shadow under the door.

She couldn't.

"Norma!" Alex shrieks.

"Sorry," she said in a much better voice. "I thought I heard something. It's nothing."

Alex could hear her assembling back down in bed, tucking her arm out and over the comforter like the many times Alex witnessed her doing so.

"Don't scare me like that, Norma."

"I'm sorry, honey. It's nothing," she reassured her disquieting husband. "It's nothing."

"Is your bedroom door locked?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you double check that all doors downstairs were locked?"

"I did."

"All right," he said sounding more convinced than a few seconds ago. "I hate not being there."

Her voice fell. "I hate not having you here."

"When are we going to tell him?" he inquired and she loved that he incorporated himself into the equation. "I don't think I can put up with this any longer. I don't like being without you, having a restriction when it comes to you. I hate it."

"You want me all to yourself, don't you, Mr. Romero?" he could tell that she was smiling because of the resonance of her voice.

"Well, isn't that the deal? We're married. You're mine."

"I am," she said between giggles, embracing that possessive side of her husband. "But... I will know when the time is right. Just give me time, yeah? At least until I figure out how to deal with this."

"How is he?"

"I don't quite know... He seems a bit off," she revealed. "It's almost weird."

"He just needs to readjust."

"I know," she mumbled. "I just wish you were here to help me figure all of this out. And to keep me warm. It's freezing in here."

"Is the heater on?"

"It doesn't seem like it. I think it's broken; I don't know."

"See? If I was there..."

"Stop..." she whimpered. "Don't say things like that."

"I was just going to say that I have other ways of keeping you warm, that's all," he said stoically, hiding the real meaning behind his words.

She smiled. "Yeah? And how is that?"

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you."

"You're cruel," she snickered.

"You know how," he said far too deep, making her insides twist. His tone was all she needed to reveal his obvious and known riddle. "All I can say is that you wouldn't get much sleep."

She bit her lower lip, keeping the flesh caught between her teeth. It sounded tentative and delicious. Her eyes shut at the meaning of his words.

"Don't tempt me, Sheriff," she warned. "Don't say stuff like that just to make me suffer."

He giggled first and then she followed, a deep yawn leaving his lips right after.

"Go to bed. I don't want to keep you—"

"Shut it," he breathed. "I'm not hanging up."

"Is that an order?" she smiled.

"Maybe..."

"Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?" she despised how absurd that sounded. Of course, he didn't. They're not teenagers anymore.

"Of course I do," he affirmed. "I'd love that. Let's not hang up, yeah? I'll be able to sleep with the sound of your breathing."

"Me too," she confessed. "I don't want to miss your snores."

"I don't snore."

"Yes, you do."

"I do not!"

"How do you know?!"

"I just do," he grinned.

"I love you, old man," her voice angelic and soft, rolling her eyes at him even though he couldn't see. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. A whole lot. More than you can imagine," he muttered. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'll come visit you before you leave for work."

"I can't wait to see you."

Her eyes shut at his declaration. No one's ever been this clingy and in love with her and she loves it.

"I can't wait to kiss you," she said dreamily.

"Sleep well, Mrs. Romero. Don't drool all over the phone."

"It's a hard task, Sheriff," she joked. "I don't think that's possible."

"Oh God," he teased her as well. "At least stay on your side of the bed. My side is drool—free."

"Until tonight," she simpered. "I'm already on your side."

"Knew it."

"I _do_ miss you," she said in a soft-spoken voice. "You thought I was joking?"

"Maybe."

"Have a good night, Mr. Romero." Norma hated but also loved how he always teased her.

"You too, baby."

They both hear the sound of the covers and quilts, as they position themselves in bed. Their individual cold beds. She smiled as he whispered another _I love you_ under his breath before drifting away into deep sleep. Both satisfied to know that they couldn't sleep nor live without the other now. Their bubble somehow still intact. The bubble that Norman will try to pop one way or another with his presence and unpredictable state.

Norma's breathing turns soft and soothing. The vibrations of her husband's snores causing her to fall into profound slumber. If she only knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep without them for the rest of her life. But she'll find out soon enough.

Just like Norman will. He will have to deal with it by hook or by crook. Sooner rather than later.

Because he heard everything.

He's been standing behind the connecting door the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N: And then Norma wakes up around 3 am because she's freezing to death. Norman, wide awake, follows her downstairs and complains about the TV being too big and demands that she calls someone to fix the heater at that time.**

 _"It's 3 am. They're repair people, not emergency roadside service. Go back to bed, Norman."_

 **Of course, this is my version of it, hope you like it.**

 **If you're being affected by Irma, stay safe. Too many bad things happening in this crazy world.**

 **Xx**


	3. Nightfall Revelations

After three bottles of wine, including champagne, it was trustworthy to say that Norma relished the evening and complimentary meal more than anticipated.

They went from talking about their past marriages to how well behaved they were as kids, and it seemed to change the mood, the diverse topics and exposures making them feel at ease by their second bottle of wine.

Alex has never witnessed her like this. He's never endured this side of Norma, and he loved every minute of it. The tension caused by Norman's disease and current state obstructed her from appreciating the current events. But nothing that alcohol wouldn't fix.

"I still don't know the names of the girls," her voice a quiet whisper, leaning her head on his shoulder, not overlooking his firm grasp around her waist. Her heart was hammering vigorously against her chest.

"What girls?" he asked with a slight grin forming on the side of his lips. He fished for his car keys inside his pocket, not remembering exactly where he had parked his SUV. The parking lot crowded and cold. He wanted to get Norma home.

"The women you've slept with," she replied quietly, looking up to meet his gaze. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Why are you so eager to know?" he questioned, looking down and meeting her eyes. She was tipsy, or perhaps sufficiently drunk, but he couldn't tell. Alex broke their gaze, still trying to find their method of transportation.

"I'm just curious," she stated. "I can't ask?"

He smiled. "It's okay to be curious. There's nothing wrong with that."

Norma groaned. "I feel funny."

"I think you're drunk," he deadpanned.

"But I feel relaxed, Alex."

"That's part of it," he clarified, feeling like he was explaining the effects of alcohol to a teenager, and not to a grown woman. "The magic of alcohol, I tell ya'."

"Dinner was excellent," she confessed, leaning her head on his shoulder again. Her left hand sneaked behind his back, grasping onto the hem of his jacket for support. "I'm glad you have friends who own restaurants."

Alex chuckled at her words. Knowing that she meant every phrase, but the tone of her voice made it seem like she didn't, at all.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner," he grinned happily, spotting the SUV and turning the other way, walking towards it as he despised himself for making her walk more than she had to in her state.

"I wanted dessert."

"You said you were full."

She let out a loud groan, making him smile at her frustration.

"I didn't mean it," she confessed. "Is it too late?" Norma looked back over Alex's shoulder, staring blankly at the restaurant in the distance. "I wanted chocolate cake."

"I can get you chocolate cake," he offered, standing still with his arm still wrapped around her waist, admiring the change in her attitude as he offered her the cake she's been craving all night.

"Really?" she looked back at him with dreamy eyes, the same look a little girl gives you on Christmas morning when she sees the pink and purple bike adjacent to the tree.

"Yes."

"Okay," her tone satisfied and free of guilt. "I'll share."

Alex starts walking again, the same smile plastered on his face. He was happy. He felt genuinely happy, and he had Norma to thank for that.

The happiness seemed to be enough that it had prevented him, for a split second, to capture the figure of a woman leaning against the trunk of his SUV. A redhead that insisted on meddling in his business. The last person he wanted to see.

He stops dead in his tracks, making Norma look up at him in confusion, discovering that his eyes were fixed on someone else other than her. She follows his gaze and finds a strangely slim redhead inclining on her husband's SUV.

"So it's true?" the thin ginger grunted, glimpsing down at the couple, taking in their posture and their proximity, holding onto each other protectively. "Alexander Romero is a married man."

"I am," he responded dryly, pulling Norma closer to his body. "What are you doing here?"

Norma gazed back at him, discerning the tone of his voice, a not very pleasant one. She had no idea who the redhead was, but the interaction between her and Alex was sufficient to detect the exasperation within the pair.

"You know," arrogance in her tone. "People around town were talking, saying that the Sheriff got hitched this morning. I couldn't believe it. I had to see it for myself."

"So you followed us? Who does that?"

The redhead laughed mockingly at him. "You're not that important, Alex."

"Leave."

"Why? This is a free country. I am allowed to be here as much as you two."

"What's your problem?" Norma finally spoke, her voice trembling a bit, straightening her back as she leaned away from Alex a little.

The redhead finally turned to Norma, making it obvious that she's been trying to neglect her for as long as she could. Eyeing her up and down, taking in her features. Her eyebrows go up in judgment.

"What's your name?" the redhead asked ordinarily.

"I told you to leave," Alex cut Norma off, pulling her again towards him, closing the gap between them. His tone was still sharp.

"I see," she smiled. "Your wife doesn't feel well?"

Norma's intoxicated condition was indisputable, and Rebecca enjoyed observing her in such state, not finding her amusing at all because of it.

Alex opened his mouth to intervene again, but Norma beat him to it.

"I'm fine," her voice steadier than before, "Who are you?"

Rebecca gulped hard, clearing her dry throat. "I'm Rebecca."

Norma looked down at her extended hand, Rebecca waiting for Norma to introduce herself formally. She went to grab it, but Alex rudely patted off Rebecca's hand, alarming Rebecca in advance.

"Don't you touch my wife," he exclaimed, standing between the two. "You think I don't know what you're doing? The reason behind this funny little encounter? Stay the hell away from us, Rebecca. You don't want to mess with me. You don't."

The singer managed to keep a straight face. "Mind telling me what it is? Since you think you know everything?"

Alex looked down at his feet, turning his eyes into the distance before focusing them back on Rebecca. "You don't intimidate me. This act? It's bullshit. Who sent you?"

Rebecca grinned gleefully. "It's funny how you always assume someone's after you, Alex. That's not healthy. You should go and get that checked. It's not right."

"You're full of it," he breathed close to her face, Rebecca inhaling his wine breath.

Rebecca looked over his shoulder, spotting Norma behind him, her eyebrows furrowed and hands intertwined resting firmly on her chest.

"She's pretty," Rebecca whispered, coming closer, just an inch away from his face. "More beautiful than me, I suppose? Is that why you married her and not me?"

His face displayed the same sentiments as a stone. The woman he had in front of him could never and will never be associated with the one he just married. He knew that Rebecca's little act came from a place of possessiveness.

Rebecca spotted Norma again and spoke over Alex's shoulder, directing the next words to her. "I don't know what you did, lady. But whatever it was, make sure you share it with the rest of us. Don't be greedy."

"What are you talking about?" Norma had enough of the little act the redhead continued displaying for them both.

Alex turned around, finding Norma's frown already on him. His hands reach for her, keeping her on her feet, preventing her from walking towards the woman that apparently had nothing better to do than ruin their perfect and pleasant evening.

"Let's go home," he told her, forgetting about the figure that was still leaning on his car.

"Who is she?" Norma whispered and looked into his eyes, finding nothing but pure affection in them. She seemed soberer now than she did a couple of seconds ago.

"She's no one," Alex confessed to his new bride, meaning every syllable.

Rebecca somehow overheard his last remark, roaring mockingly in the background. Norma's eyes darted back to the giggling redhead, somehow resenting this woman's attitude and childish little game.

"It's funny, you see," Rebecca spoke directly to them even though they were not paying the inadequate attention to her. "When a man tells you that he will never get married, it usually means that he will never marry _you_."

Rebecca's last comment caught Norma's attention. Her blue eyes were spears, digging into her creamy flesh. Norma's eyes went back to her husband, casually but surely putting two and two together.

"You can't force someone into marrying you, ma'am."

Alex smiled at her criticism, boastfully relishing the way Norma was behaving.

Like a real dame.

"You can't trick them either," Norma looked back at him, giving him a side smirk, commemorating the morning of her unexpected proposal.

"It's obvious what Alex sees in you," Rebecca stated. "You're nothing but a—"

"Watch your mouth," Alex blurted, turning back to her, his hand protectively stretching for Norma's waist, keeping her behind him. "If I have to ask you to leave one more time, I will—"

"What?" Rebecca cut him off. "Calling the cops on me again, Sheriff?"

"Do I have to?"

Norma appeared from the shield Alex was putting up for her with his body, walking stumblingly but steadily over to the bothersome redhead.

"Ratbecca, you said?"

The ginger straightened her back, finding it hard to keep her eyes fixed on the woman that had the life she's always wanted.

With Alex.

"Rebecca," she corrected her with a sparse artificial grin, disregarding her mild offense.

"Oh, right," Norma's tone flat and judgy. "Rebecca, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to let it go."

Norma knew perfectly what her problem was. She knows what it feels like to be rejected by men. But Alex is now hers, and she is proud to be wiping it all over Rebecca's face.

"I understand how you feel, I understand very well your frustration," Norma leaned closer to the redhead, her lips only millimeters away from Rebecca's ear. "But we can't have it all, can we?"

Norma inclined backward just in time to read and welcome Rebecca's troubled expression. Sleeping around with Alex was no longer a choice for Rebecca. Norma relished winning and gaining a different type of self-confidence.

To know that Alex had the chance of marrying Mary Jane's double, but didn't, made her feel the hottest chick on Wine Pine Bay, and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt impregnable with her now bloated ego.

"Norma?" his voice arose from behind her, bringing her back to earth and her surroundings. He pulled her to him again, for the hundredth time, instantly feeling the warmth of her body radiating towards his.

"Yes, honey?" her tone firm and Alex had to do a double take on her words. He knows she's doing it on purpose. To piss Rebecca off. But her pure expression made his heart jump.

"We—we should go," he stuttered, moderately recovering from her wonderful words. They started to walk around the SUV but stopped as soon as Rebecca opened her mouth again.

"You see, Norma," Rebecca stated coyly. "It must feel nice to know that the Sheriff of this town is your husband. I bet it feels great. Excellent, to put it mildly."

The couple's eyes followed the ginger that wandered back to them, that slight smirk never leaving her face.

"But... Can I tell you something?"

Norma took a deep breath, exasperated by her lack of class and manners.

"He's incredible in bed."

"Enough!" Alex exclaimed, his voice stronger and louder than Norma's ever witnessed before.

It appeared that the reason for her confrontation was to rub it in Norma's face. That she's slept with him. That she's been in the same bed, naked, with her new husband. That's all Rebecca wanted because as soon as she saw the damage in Norma's eyes, Rebecca winked at Alex, blowing him a kiss and walking right past them, disappearing into the night.

After making sure that she was completely gone, he turned around as soon as he heard Norma's door slamming after her. He puffed a short but long breath, hating Rebecca for ruining their almost perfect night.

As soon as he hopped in, he indulged her appearance. She didn't look drunk, nor tipsy. Her hands were folded upon her chest, her foot tapping continuously against the rubber mat, as her eyes focused on something outside the window.

"Norma..." his voice quiet and thoughtful, the air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. "I didn't want our night to end like this. I'm sorry."

"No big deal," she said dryly, her blue eyes still looking out the window. "Take me home, please."

Without another word, he started the engine and drove away from the restaurant that now held many memories from this night, their first dinner as husband and wife, including the memories of their past.

It's been a little bit more than fifteen minutes on the foggy road, and Norma was still looking out the windowpane, the only difference was that her foot decided to stop its tapping against the rubber mat. The constant noise was making him feel more uneasy by the second.

Alex tried to steal a few glances at her, but she failed to meet his eyes. After a long and inopportune silence, Norma uttered.

"I didn't know you had a thing for redheads."

He turned back to her, staring at the side of her cheek. He was glad she was talking to him but despised that she had let Rebecca get the best of her.

Before he could say anything at all or process what her words meant, they had arrived, the gravel bringing him back to reality. She jumped off the SUV and slammed the door after her once he came to a complete stop.

"Norma!" he called to her, his voice sharp but tenderly.

Ignoring him was her best choice, as she continued to climb the stairs with difficulty. Alex caught up with her, walking past her and standing in front of her, blocking her way. His hands held her shoulders gracefully, his eyes begging for a response.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question. "What did I do?"

"Why was she there? Am I going to be followed everywhere I go now by your psycho ex-girlfriend?"

"She—she was never my girlfriend," he declared openly. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Well, that's just great," she tried to walk past him, but he was faster and stronger than her.

"What—why are you acting like this?" he pulled her back to him, holding both sides of her face, forcing her to face him.

"Let—let me go," her voice faltered, making him aware that she didn't mean it. Not after feeling her hands gliding up his torso. "Let go of me."

"No," he murmured kindly, his thumbs caressing her rosy cheekbones lovingly. "Why do you care, huh? Why do you care so much? Why are you acting like this?"

Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, and his eyes found beauty in such a small but genuine gesture. He did the same.

"Alex, just—"

"Tell me," he implored. "I need to know."

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't—I don't want to talk about this."

Their breathing had quickened in a matter of seconds, their eyes devouring each other. Possibly the alcohol in their system was after every glance, behind every touch. But whatever it was, at that moment, it felt perfect.

"Norma..." he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as a result of losing all sense of rightness in front of this woman. "Please."

"How long?"

He easily followed her question.

"Not long. We only saw each other a couple of times."

"Recently?" she gulped hard.

"No," he said immediately.

"Define _not long_."

"Norma," he protested.

"Tell me."

He couldn't deny her anything. Not even the details of his personal life. Not when she was desperate to know.

"Why?"

"I want to know how long you've been screwing her."

He tilted back, capturing her eyes. "Why does that matter?"

Norma looked away, and he had the answer he wanted all along.

"Hey," he rustled with a slight grin plastered all over. "Why?"

"She's _that_ good? That you had to screw her more than once?"

He couldn't expunge the stupid look on his face. She was jealous. Norma Bates was jealous of Rebecca Hamilton, and he's never felt this happy before.

"I'm not discussing this with you, Norma."

"It was stupid of her to show up like that. What was her purpose? What was she trying to get out that?"

He lowered his gaze and Norma resumed.

"Rub it in my face? That she's had you? Pretty childish of her," she mocked. "What is this? High School?"

Norma spun around, and Alex had no choice but to stare at the back of her head. He was shocked when she turned back to him again, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Alex..."

His eyes met hers, and he then knew he had lost.

"I just don't want whatever that was to ruin this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want Rebecca to blow our cover."

Those words stabbed Alex in the heart several times. He was mistaken. She wasn't jealous. Norma was just worried about Norma. It had nothing to do with jealousy, it meant nothing to Norma, and he nearly laughed at himself for thinking differently.

"I see."

Norma sighed. "We are married now. What people think and say about us matter."

"Not to me," he said curtly. "But I understand that it's not just me anymore."

"You know what," she paused for a few seconds. "Just forget everything I said. I don't care if you, you know, keep seeing her. Just be cautious when it comes to that. I don't want people to talk."

Norma started to walk up the stairs again, and this time, it was Alex who caught up with her. Again.

"You mean that?" he challenged, holding her by her refined arms. "You think that I will continue to sleep around while being married to you? I'm not that type of man, Norma. If that's what you think of me, then you're completely wrong."

Norma held onto him when she didn't feel his hands on her anymore.

"Alex, I—" her voice weak and staggered. "I don't think that."

"Really? Because you sound convinced."

"I don't," she declared with confidence. Her blue eyes were infiltrating his soul. He knew she was honest. "I don't think of you like that, I just—"

His calloused palms find her face again, keeping her imminent to him. "Just say it, please." Alex was tired of this game. Of all the unspoken words among them.

"I know you did all of this because you want to help me, but I don't think I deserve it. I don't want this to keep you from living your life the way you lived before today. I don't want your world to change because of me."

"You mean you want me to keep acting like a bachelor? Even though we're legally married?"

Norma tried dropping her glare, but Alex didn't let her. Their eyes were stuck together. "I don't want this fake marriage to change your life. To change who you are and who you sleep around with."

"You talk like you drove me into marrying you, Norma," he said. "That was my choice."

"I know," she murmured. "But it's not fair to you."

"So, basically, you-you want me to act like I'm still single?"

Norma panted lightly at Alex's question. Fake marriage or not, he doesn't consider himself available to anyone else anymore.

"You can do what you want," she said with difficulty, not meaning any of it. "It won't matter to me. I just want you to know that I'll be okay with it."

"You will?" he asked sternly, hating that she's acting like none of this concerns her. Like seeing Rebecca being so territorial over him didn't affect her at all.

She broke their gaze, lowering her head and Alex letting her. He was hurt. The moment she showed up on his doorstep that morning and proposed to him, he knew that it meant nothing to her, that she was just asking for his help because she was desperate. Her son needed treatment, and this was the way out. But listening to her say it sure hurt like hell.

Norma furrowed her eyebrows, and he could see tears building in her eyes. He couldn't read her. He was a cop, for God's sake. This was easy for him, a piece of cake. But right at that moment, with Norma so close to his body and with the alcohol still in their system, it was tough to read her, and he despised it more than anything in the world.

"Norma."

"I'm sorry," she cried, her hands holding onto his forearms, pleading for support. "I don't want you to go through this. I don't want to make you miserable."

"You're making me miserable by not being honest with me," he breathed.

She stared back at him, inhaling and looking away shortly after seeing everything she needed to see in his eyes. The pureness in them making her falter and tremble in his arms.

"You won't care?" he questioned quite hurt. "I know what this marriage means to you, and I know what it means to me. But coming home to you after sleeping around is what you want me to do? Is that what you want? For me to act like I don't have a wife? Just because it's not real?"

He yearned she would stop saying that it's not real. A fake wife wouldn't care about Rebecca nor any other woman in his life. A fake wife wouldn't be acting the way she was.

"Yes," she said almost too soon as if she's been patiently waiting for him to ask her that question, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do. Just continue living your old life, don't let this marriage change anything. Don't let it."

"Look me in the eye and say it," he raised her chin, and she met his eyes immediately. "Tell me that you want me to sleep around, to screw Rebecca after work and come home to you like nothing happened," talking to her like this was never his purpose, but he wanted to perceive what she was trying to say. "Tell me that's what you want, and I promise you, Norma, that that's what I'll do."

Norma started to breathe profoundly, her chest rising and falling at a constant pace. The drowning tears in her eyes pleading for an outlet. The grip on her hands stiffened around his wrists, and that's when Alex knew that she didn't mean any of it. None of that absurdity.

But he needs to see it in her eyes, that this is what she wants. Her words mean nothing to him if she can't face him, if she's too unreasonable to hide behind a fake smile and useless words.

"Tell me that you don't care," he whispered, his lips millimeters away from hers, their eyes screaming at each other what they're hesitant to accept.

"No," she cried, her eyes shutting in dismay.

"No, what?" Alex asked, taking in her features, trying to figure her out.

"No."

Alex pressed her closer and asked again. "No, what?"

"Don't make me say it," she cried, the tears dancing freely down her cheeks, dissolving as they touched his skin.

He knew, then.

He knew everything.

"Say it," he implored. "Norma, please."

"No," she sobbed noiselessly, and Alex made a bold move and came even closer, leaning their foreheads together. His eyes closed, he couldn't bare being so close to her. Her wine breath making him senile, a mixture of it with her fancy perfume.

It was a strange combination of pure bliss.

"Please."

Alex lost track of time. It was just them. Standing in the midst of the stairs, the climate turning her cheeks and nose a rosy color. But nothing else mattered. Not to them. Not the world, not the reality they had to face after this.

Norma opened her eyes and took a quick glance at him, at the way he had his eyes shut, the way his hands were deliberately holding her face. How his hot breath was keeping her warm even though she was freezing to death.

He sensed her eyes on him, and he drifted back a bit to stare back at her. What he saw frightened him. And it was arduous, almost impossible, to intimidate Alexander Romero.

"You're my husband now," Norma whispered. "I don't want anyone else to have you. Not anymore."

What he felt in his chest after hearing those words was unutterable. He admired that her voice didn't tremble. She didn't look away nor tried to sound convincing.

"You don't?" he wanted to hear more, Alex was dying to hear her repeat it. "You don't want anyone else to have me?"

"No," she spat and frowned, letting him worship the way her face had transformed when he said it out loud. "And I don't want that redhead anywhere near you."

Alex beamed like a child. His mighty arms locate the curve of her hips, pulling her amazingly closer. If likely.

"I just don't like that Rebecca woman," Norma said defensively. "I don't like her at all, and I don't want her to, you know, think that you're available."

Alex stared at her, the way she swayed and made her skirt dance in the cool breeze. Norma was trying to play it off, that she wasn't making a scene, insisting that she didn't care about his choices when it was destroying her that Alex still had a chance to continue whatever he had with Rebecca.

He cleared his throat and wished that she could see his good intentions. "This might be fake, Norma, but I would never do that to you."

"I know," she muttered. "I know that."

They studied each other for a while, Alex stealing glances and small smirks from her every now and then. Their bodies danced to no music, enjoying the moment of closeness and explosion of openness between the two.

Norma looked down and tittered. "I've made a fool out of myself, haven't I?"

He smirked. "Not at all."

"Alex!" she teasingly shoved him a little, granting Alex the access of swaddling his arms around her waist again. "I'm serious."

"You haven't," he repeated, inspecting her demeanor softly.

The tie around his neck suddenly had all her attention. Purposely avoiding his eyes and sumptuous but giddy smirk. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Looking at you, how?" Alex chuckled and proceeded to stare at her with the same tenderness and hope.

"Like you just discovered my biggest secret."

"I may have," he said in a small voice. His eyes traveled down to her lips, Norma's tongue darting out mechanically, making his insides twist in delight.

"Can I tell you something?"

Norma nodded in response.

"I've never had a thing for redheads," he leaned in and delicately pressed his lips incredibly close to her earlobe. "I've always had a thing for blondes."

Norma's face beamed with happiness and he could see it in her eyes before even looking back at her.

"Yeah?" she bit her lip unconsciously, taking pride in what he just said. Wanting also to rub that in Rebecca's face.

Alex wanted to stop time the second he looked back into her captivating eyes. They know this marriage is nowhere near fake. Her intention always explicit, since the day she proposed, making Alex understand that she'd do anything to protect her son.

But Norma coming to him for help was what delight him the most. She trusted him to do such thing, not caring that he was the law and knowing that she was breaking it at all extend. She wanted to marry Alex, her confidant, not the Sheriff of White Pine Bay.

When he told her that he wouldn't marry her, the look on her face terrified him. He didn't know that Norman's condition was as critical, that same motive urging him to check on her, to try and find answers to his numerous questions.

Her eyes, a light shade of blue that afternoon, told him everything he needed to know. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Norma Bates. A person he wouldn't destroy for Norma Bates. And she knew that. Norma was more than aware of the things Alex would do for her and evidently he was aware of it too.

But here she was— staring back at him the way she's done it a hundred times. Granting him the honorable pleasure of keeping her close to his body. Her hands gently resting firmly on his chest, her fingers toying inoffensively with his black tie.

Alex is relieved to know and to assuredly discover what's been eating him alive since the moment he met Norma. Maybe what just happened between them will stay restricted, neither of them allowed to talk about it until the end of time.

He loves this woman. He couldn't deny her anything— not even marriage.

Alex smiles at her, happy to know that somewhere inside of her, deep down, she felt the same way. No one has to tell him any different, her actions and body language betraying her, granting Alex the satisfaction of knowing that this marriage was never meant to be fake after all.

"Come on," she broke their spell, moving away from him and grabbing his arm. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about anything anymore. Insinuating with a knowing look that they will talk when the time is right. "I'm freezing."

He followed her, urgently holding her by her arm as she almost stumbled upon her own two feet, giggling again at herself and clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled and held her still for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah," Norma laughed. "I'm all right."

Alex joined her, standing in front of her to guide her way. Norma held his hands and was more than okay with the way he was helping her. By the time they got to the porch, Norma was still a complete mess.

"What's so funny?" he grinned happily after seeing her this bubbly and exuberant after such an emotional confrontation only a few minutes ago.

Norma fished for the house keys in her purse and opened the door to their cozy and warm house. Alex followed her gladly, still trying to hold her protectively.

"Are you all right?"

Norma swung the door open. "Yeah," she responded cheerfully. "Sooner or later I'm gonna break my neck on those stupid stairs."

Alex turned to close the door properly, his attention back on Norma almost instantly.

"Hey, look, more stairs."

His hands moved to her lower back, helping her keep her posture, if possible.

"Whoa," he said cheekily. "Here, wait, wait, let me help you."

"This is like an Olympic sobriety test."

He laughed at her sensation of giddiness. Glad to know that she had a good time after all. Maybe dropping hints on the way she feels about him lift a weight off her shoulders and she felt satisfied enough to laugh and appreciate the remaining of the night.

Here he goes, holding his most valuable possession in his hands, helping her in something so simple, to climb up the stairs, understanding that even now Norma needed him to achieve this task.

But he'll always be there for her, no matter the obstacles, no matter the misery.

Because he loves her.

His wife means everything to him.

And he will prove it to her, one way or another.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

Norma wants to knock on the wooden door of room four but thinks better of it. She had promised Alex that she would be back to check on him after making dinner; dinner wasn't close to being done, but since she had time to spare, she chose to check on him instead.

A smile emerges as soon as she sees that he is sleeping. He is still in the same position that she left him in; right after he called her beautiful. Closing the door after her, with that same grin coated on her face, she marches her way to him. He looks so serene. Not as troubled as to when he's awake and half the time, sullen. He doesn't seem so stoic when he's in profound slumber.

Norma tucks a curl behind her ear, examining him casually and very discreetly. There is something distinctive about this man, and she wants to figure out exactly what. Perhaps the similarities between them are what attracts her more. They are so different and yet, remarkably similar in a lot of ways.

But he trusts her. He trusts her enough to call her and unashamedly ask for her help. He trusts her sufficient to tell her about his mom. He thinks of Norma when he is not his full self; Norma Bates is always in his mind, and that was something that she couldn't neglect.

Norma grins while still scrutinizing him. She feels important. It's been a long time since she's perceived something so pure; so personal. As much as she tries to deny it, she can't dismiss the chemistry between them. She thinks back on the way he held her hand an hour ago. How he tugged her closer to him—what that moment represented.

She ventured to move imminent to him; to inhale his masculine scent. A weird mix of alcohol and aftershave. It was something powerful yet essential. A smell that, in other circumstances, was meant to be unwelcomed. Is such a delicacy to her because the man passed out in front of her, unmistakably drunk, is Alex and not Sam.

Alex stirs a bit, and Norma catches her breath. She thinks he can perceive her proximity, perhaps her perfume or the way her heart was pounding aggressively against her chest. It feels ominous and intimate to be here with him, alone in that room, secluded from the rest of the world.

But it also feels ideal; exactly where she craves to be right now. Alex grumbles something under his breath, something Norma can't quite comprehend. She sits on the very edge of the bed, the same place she sat an hour ago while he emptied his heart out and for the very first time, after all these years, talked to her about the most important person in his life—his mom.

He stirs a bit more, and she smiles again, halting both of her palms flattened on the bed. Alex senses her movements and opens his eyes gradually, discovering her gazing back at him thoughtfully.

"Hi," his voice melodious and almost subtle.

Norma beams. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you supposed to be revolving around the room?"

Norma chuckles. "No."

"Then I'm extremely dizzy," he says coolly. "You're all over the place."

"Let me go get you some water."

"I don't want any," he protests with no shame. "I'll throw up."

Norma stops dead in her tracks, gazing back at him through her eyelashes, giving him a knowing look. He rolls his eyes, recognizing more than anyone what that expression meant. He thought he saw a faint smirk forming on her lips before she disappeared into the restroom, but he was too dazed to discern.

Norma walks back into the room holding a glass filled with tap water, including two washcloths and a towel.

Alex looks at her, and she articulates. "In case you throw up."

"I'm not going to throw up, Norma."

She lifts her eyebrows. "You just said that you'd throw up if you drink water."

He leans his head back and groans in displeasure. He feels sick, and he hates it. He was sure that the pain he tried to anesthetize a few hours ago was more significant than the consequences of the alcohol in his system.

"Fine."

"Here," she sets aside the set of towels and places the glass of water right next to the clock on the bedside table. "Sit up."

Alex stretches his right arm for her to grasp. He needs assistance due to his left arm being utterly ineffective just now, limiting him from executing this mild task, hating that he needed her help just for that as well.

"Stop being a big baby," Norma buzzed when he lamented about feeling dizzy and in pain. "You're going to make it out alive."

Once he was sitting up fully, his back reclined against the headboard, he looks at her stoically. "You have like... five heads."

Norma lets out a small chuckle, reaching over to grab the glass of water adjacent to him. "That's not good. You might be going crazy."

He takes a deep breath, leaning his head back a bit, closing his eyes in wonder. "I think so. Imagine having five of you... They'd drive me even more crazy."

Norma grins. "Oh, _I_ drive you crazy?"

With his eyes still shut, he speaks. "Yes. All the time."

She knows that it's the alcohol doing the talking, without taking offense to it, she savors in the idea of disturbing him, being sufficient to drive him crazy and get under his skin.

"I think five is enough," she replies mildly, the glass of water still in hand. "Six of us are a little bit too much."

"No," he stares back at her. "One Norma is enough."

She snickers at his words, more than likely at the way he scrunched up his nose when he said it.

"Is she?"

"Yes," he murmurs. "One Norma is more than enough."

She grins. "Okay."

After a moment of blankly staring back at him with no remorse, taking advantage of Alex not paying the inadequate attention to her, she clears her throat and waits for him to take the glass of water from her hand.

"Oh," he discerns her handing him the glass. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she states. "Drink up. You need to hydrate."

"I'd rather drink juice," he pouts.

Norma lets out a deep sigh, she suspected Alex would give her a hard time, but she couldn't bring herself to get upset about it, for some reason she likes seeing him in this state. Exposed. Not as tough as he makes himself out to be. She likes that behind closed doors, he is his true self and Norma is the only one able to see that, among other things.

"But I only have water, so drink up."

"No," he whines, closing his eyes again and tipping his head back. "I don't want water."

Norma tries to hide her smile but fails inadequately. "What do you want, then?"

"I want juice."

"And I want my motel to be sold out throughout the year, but we can't have it all, can we?"

He meets her gaze and keeps his glare soft but steady on her. "You see why dealing with _one_ Norma is enough for me? You can't lose. Ever."

"That's because I never do," she says contemptuously. "Now, drink up."

His eyes traveled from her face to the glass and vice-versa. Norma Bates always wins. He loathes that she has that power over him. No matter how hard he tries, she still wins.

As soon as he takes the glass from her hand, she grins gleefully. He rolls his eyes in advance. "Whatever."

"You should know better," she teases. "I don't know why you keep wasting your time. That's time you won't get back, you know? Just let me have the last word."

"I will never."

"You just did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, Alex... You did."

"Well, I'm not exactly aware of what's going on here. Your headcount went down to three, but the room is still spinning."

Norma holds the back of her hand against his sweaty forehead. "You'll feel better in a little bit. It's not the end of the world."

Alex opens his eyes and catches the clear crystal blue of her eyes. Her perfume was exhilarating him; it was too much.

"You know, for a Motel owner, you have no sympathy at all."

Norma drops her hand but lingers imminent to him. Her blue eyes blazing his skin. "I have plenty, thank you very much."

"Where is it? Because I don't see it."

His appearance dissolves in a matter of seconds. He is teasing her, and she is letting him get under her skin—the way she always does.

"You just make a big deal out of everything," she pants. "I can't imagine you with a headache."

He laughs, and she isn't able to hold it in either, laughing out loud with him.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he says after their laughter had dissolved. "I appreciate it. And for letting me stay here."

Norma shrugs indifferently. "It's not like I need the room."

"I know," he states. "But I asked you to take me home, and you still refused."

Her eyes abruptly concentrate on anything other than his caramel orbs. "I wasn't going to drop you off like that," she looks up at him, finding his eyes stinging her all of a sudden. "I wanted to look after you."

"Well, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," she says as she crosses her arms over her chest. "And don't ever say I don't have compassion. I do. I may not show it as often as I'd like but..."

"I was kidding," he whispers. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," she admits, shaking her head. "You didn't."

"Alright," he gives her a slight smirk.

After a non-awkward silence, an enjoyable one, she utters. "Does it hurt?"

"What?" Alex asks innocently.

"Your wound."

His eyes stretch. "Oh! Not right now. But it went right through me, so I guess I'll be fine."

Norma sees the smirk on his lips but she doesn't smile.

"What is it?" he asks concern.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you," she says in a low voice. "I didn't mean to be such an ass."

"Really?" he gives her a knowing look. "You didn't?"

Norma frowns at him and nudges his leg. "I'm serious."

He could see that she was. His face relaxes almost immediately, taking in her demeanor.

"I was such a jerk," she remembers. "I should've shown that I cared."

"Did you?"

She looks back at him. "Of course I did!"

"It didn't show," he states casually. "I was worried sick about you. I really thought you were dead, Norma."

"I understand your frustration," she confirms, her fingers fidgeting with each other. "You know, how bad it looked, uh, not being able to reach me after almost getting killed," she finishes her rant with a slight sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Norma," he tries to reach for her hand, and she lets him. Her sad eyes showing traces of unshed tears. "You didn't know, and you had your own thing going on."

"I tend to forget how grateful I am to have you in my life," she says. "I would've been dead if it wasn't for you."

"Don't say that," he frowns. "That's not true."

"But it is," she sniffles, holding back tears. "I'm so ungrateful."

"We all have things going on in our lives, you see, being shot isn't the least of my problems. I have to deal with this lady, and she's the biggest pain in my ass, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

Norma smile grows instantly. "Is she rude to you?"

Alex scrunches his face and leans forward, his hand still clutching hers. "All the time, and when I say all the time, I mean _all_ the time."

A tear escapes her tired blue eyes, but she wipes it incredibly fast. "That can't be," she says with a grin. "She can't be mean all the time."

"Well, you certainly haven't met her," he responds, looking down and playing deliberately with her fingers. "But I guess she's got her good side."

Norma chuckles. "She must have a good side."

He looks up at her; his eyes traveling down to stare at her lips. "I think she's not all bad."

Norma keeps her eyes on him. "Well, she was worried about you, even though she didn't show it. She was scared for you. I think that shows that she's got a heart somewhere, right?"

Alex grins. "Maybe... Maybe that's what it means."

Norma licks her lips involuntarily, staring back at his lips. "She cares about you... She might not show it, but she does."

"She does?" he whispers, her fingers toying mischievously with his own.

She leans forward, shifting her body and bringing it closer to his. Her left-hand rests passively between his knees; her knuckles pressed gently on the bed.

Her heart wants to come out of her ribcage. She's suddenly unable to breathe. "She always has... And it's not going to change."

Alex squints his eyes. "How do you know this? Do you know her?"

Norma relishes on the way he keeps talking about her... to her.

"I believe I do," she answers indifferently. "She's pretty cool."

"She's kind of cool."

"Pretty cool," Norma corrects him.

"Okay," he admits, rolling his eyes playfully. "She's pretty cool."

Norma wipes her nose with the back of her hand, smiling softly at him.

"How do you feel?"

He shrugs. "Better?"

"How many heads do you see?"

He simpers. "Just one."

Norma nods. "Good to know. See? My water worked."

Alex leans back casually, permitting the back of his head to rest fully on the headboard. "That was just luck."

"Say what you want to say, Sheriff. It worked wonders."

Alex gazes intensely into her ocean blue eyes, locating nothing but beauty in them. He wants to tell her that the water had nothing to do with it—it was all her. That his solution to getting sober was a whiff of her fragrance, of her scented lavender hair—the light blue of her eyes.

Norma stands up, fixing her long skirt. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I have to be," he states gradually. "That's if I don't want to be called a big baby again."

She smirks. "Sounds good to me. Man up, Sheriff. Someone has to."

Her hand was still clasped to his. He wasn't letting go and neither was she.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to, okay?" she whispers, tightening her grip.

"You won't need the room?" he jokes openly, beaming at her.

"No," she says distinctly. "Very funny."

"Had to go for it."

"Of course you did."

His eyes betray him and he closes them for a moment, never letting go of her hand, though.

"Rest," her voice kind and quiet.

Alex opens his eyes again and feels as she gets closer.

"Huh?"

"Try to rest, Romero."

"Okay," he agrees drowsily.

Norma smiles at him, noticing how his face was turning back to the not-so-stoic-Sheriff look. That peace entirely drawing him in. Very, very moderately.

Against her will, and loathing it more than ever, she lets go of his hand, blandly placing it down on top of his stomach, exactly where it was a while ago. He doesn't move so she stays there, both feet planted solidly on the ground, examining him once again.

She would stay here all night if she could; watching over his sleep. But she has to go take care of dinner—duty calls.

As soon as Norma spins around, her hand gripping the doorknob tenaciously, his husky and sleepy voice brings her back to her senses.

"Norma?"

Turning back to face him, she finds him staring back at her, the same privation and desire as always.

"Yes?"

"I know I'm drunk, and maybe drunk people don't remember much..." he trails off. "But I'll remember everything we talked about."

Norma beams. "I know you will, Alex."

"Will you?"

"Of course," she admits. "Always."

"Okay," he says gratefully, feeling free of blame. "I will too."

"You better."

"Don't start. I know what you're doing."

She snickers. "You do?"

"Yes. You want to have the last word."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alex!"

"Norma!"

"Alex!"

He grunts. "Like I said... Biggest pain in my ass."

She grins playfully. "But it's a good type of pain, right?"

He looks back at her. "Not quite."

She snorts. "Rude."

"Norma, just go," he beams.

"Okay," she gives him one of her sweet smiles before shutting the door after her. She leans against the closed door, satisfied to breathe in fresh air. She is glad Alex can hardly move because if by any chance, Alex would open this door, the ground would have to open up and swallow her whole.

Because she is falling for this man—hard.


	5. Room 1

In the dimmed room, Alex was able to make out Norma's features by the lighting that crept in through the bathroom door.

After finding her troubled about finally admitting to Norman that he was more than an insurance cover-up, he found himself lost in her eyes and drawn into her delicacy.

His hands are executing slothful patterns on her exposed back, her arm draped over his torso, keeping him imprisoned. Norma's pool of curls scattered bluntly across his chest, his chin pressed comfortably on top of her head. Their lovemaking depleting them to an extent.

"Are you leaving?" her voice broke the perfect silence, bringing Alex back to his senses.

He pressed his lips gently to her head, bringing his hand up to hold her by the neck.

"Do you want me to?"

Norma hoists her head from his chest, finding his eyes. "I don't want you to. Stay with me tonight."

He smirked, flicking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like the sound of that."

"How did you sleep without me last night?" her voice delicate and patient. She had rested her left hand purposefully on his chest, placing her chin on it.

"I couldn't sleep," he stated. "At all."

Norma wanted to let her husband know about Norman joining her in bed last night, but thought better of it.

"I couldn't either," she admitted. "Mostly because it was freezing."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here tonight to keep you warm," he whispered in her mouth, brushing his lips against hers teasingly and torturously.

"Me too," she grinned, leaning onward to meet his welcoming lips.

"I did miss this," his hand wandered down to her lower back, squeezing her ass vigorously. "A lot."

Norma's giggles overflowed the room as Alex managed to get her underneath him, relaunching the silk sheets over them, concealing their naked bodies. Alex felt her legs rise, wrapping themselves around his waist. Her breasts pressed fully against his chest, making him feel giddy in anticipation.

"I'm sure you did," she hummed seductively, her hand drifting towards the back of his neck. Alex tried to keep his weight off her, keeping his posture firm on top of her fragile body. "I'm surprised you made it this far," she teased. "I know how much you like to make love to your wife every night."

"It was hell," he said, connecting their lips. He found her hands and clutched both of her wrists, bringing them up and over her head; keeping them there. "I was dying for this."

Norma extended her neck sufficiently, enabling Alex to kiss her where she craved to be touched. Her tiny moans increased when she felt his hard length taunting her entrance.

"I thought about it all day," she declared with the same craze, groaning in pleasure when she felt Alex's teeth nipping at her collar.

His hand travels lower, grasping her thigh hotly, pressing himself against her even more. If likely.

"I can't get enough of you," Alex said before licking his way down to her delicious breasts. "You're my damn drug."

Norma's back arched off the bed, her eyes immediately closing in pure bliss. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips willingly, keeping her bottom lip captured between her teeth.

As soon as Alex opened his mouth to welcome her tender breast, paying as much attention to the other one with his calloused hand, she let out a loud cry, causing him to smirk upon her flesh.

Her fingers play with his dark hair; as dark as black ink on a tilted piece of parchment. It was always incredibly thin and silky. When he turns to look at her, her eyes are pale like the lightest of blue petals in the strongest of sunlight. And so he is prized and compensated in equal portion, admiring the flawless tiger beneath him.

His mouth finds her waiting lips, devouring them in a swift motion. Their bodies tangled in one, yearning to pleasure one another for the second time that night. It was a tangible manifestation of love; if love was something you could touch.

Alex pulls back, keeping his caramel eyes penetrating her sky-blue spheres of love. Norma makes him tremble, a wave of desire burning him with each passing second. The love he feels for this woman is unimaginable. She knows it and feels it too. He could only show her by demonstrating her that her body was the most valuable thing he had ever encountered—his most precious treasure.

He breaks his gaze and continues his path down the valley of her breasts. Norma's eyes swiftly shut in satisfaction, giving him everything.

Alex's gentle nibble on her delicate nipple causes her to let out a soft and playful laugh—driving him insane.

He raises his glare, looking up at her; finding her simpering vividly while staring back at him with the tip of her index finger inside her mouth, pinched between her teeth.

He smirked. "You liked that?"

Norma nodded wickedly, pushing her head back sensually when Alex did it again, teasing her the way he's always envisioned. He looks up at her while still doing it over and over again, aspiring more than anything to witness the look on her face.

Alex bit down harder than predicted, and the shriek that escaped Norma's body made him tense up, stopping his torturous game.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked fearfully, his tone of voice apparent to Norma.

"No," she smiled mischievously at him, placing her hand on the back of his head and guiding him again, wordlessly imploring for him not to stop his teasing.

Alex, a man that will forever do as his wife implores, went back to his tantalizing little game that his wife was evidently savoring like never before.

When his teeth found her sensitive nipple again, she let out another frisky snicker, her thighs involuntarily enveloping themselves furthermore around his waist. Her fingers tighten the clutch on his dark hair, making him groan under his breath.

Looking up at her, he makes eye contact while his tongue darts out insanely slow, flicking her rosy nipple torturously. This simple act drives Norma to the edge, making her tremble under his body, a louder moan and coquettish giggle causing his hand to fly up and cover her mouth; he had the most significant grin plastered on his face.

"Shhh," he gently covered her giggling mouth. He waits until her laughter dies down, removing his hand and finding her smiling back at him incredulously.

"Sorry," she whispered, covering her mouth while she laughed a little more.

He chuckled at her. "Where's Norman?"

"Room twelve," she said almost out of breath.

He dipped his head down, kissing the side of her neck. "That's good, then. You can scream all you want." Alex makes a path with his wet tongue, all the way up to her ear, bitting down her earlobe. "Because I'm going to make you scream a lot tonight. I won't stop until you scream my name the way I like."

Norma squirmed under his body, panting as she witnessed that husky voice of his that could drive almost anyone insane.

"That's your punishment for letting me sleep one night without you."

Norma wiggled her eyebrows. "Then punish me all you want, Sheriff."

Alex couldn't hold it in anymore; he tried as best as he could to torture her—without knowing that he was the one being tortured. He grabbed his hard length, aligning it at her entrance, tickling her clit with the tip of his member; watching her squirm.

"You're being a bad girl," he said huskily. "I will punish you all I want tonight."

Norma grinned gleefully, that same coquettish snicker was back. "Please, Sheriff."

He dipped down, connecting their lips as he tickled her again. "Please, what?"

She loved when things got this heated. When he almost made her beg for it.

"Just—" she ran out of breath; her chest rising and falling at a consistent rate. "Give it to me."

Alex observed her hungrily, leaning down; pressing their foreheads together. "You want it?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Take it."

Norma reached down between their bodies, taking his member in her hand, stroking it a few times; keeping eye contact with her tempestuous lover all along. After a few tantalizing strokes, Norma aligned his hard member at her entrance, reaching for his mouth as he made his way inside her astonishingly slow. They kissed each other with their eyes opened, beholding each other's countenance.

Norma tips her head back, letting it rest wholly on her pillow. Alex, not wanting to break apart, nibbled her chin seductively. Norma takes a deep breath as soon as Alex is solely inside of her. He burrows his face in the crook of her neck, grunting deeply at the exquisite sensation.

"Look at me," she demanded vigorously.

Alex did what he was told, gazing back at her, scrutinizing every change of her face; the intensity of it made him feel weaker after every thrust. Her hands find comfort on his shoulders, tightening her grip as she opens her legs even wider for him.

Speeding up his tempo, Alex relished on the way her breasts would bounce abundantly after every plunge.

"I love you," she whimpers, holding onto his neck sleekly.

His fingers grazed her jawline, his mouth tracing kisses down to her neck.

"I love you, Norma Romero."

Norma gasped and smiled against his shoulder. "I'm keeping my name, Sheriff."

Alex sped up his pace as a response, causing Norma to move her hands down and hold onto his forearms; the ones keeping her captive and under his control.

"Yes, please," Norma moaned as Alex deliciously hit a sweet spot inside her, driving her crazy. "Right there."

Alex kept his eyes on her at all times, observing as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her eyes shut; her breathing advancing with each passing second. As soon as Alex felt how her legs started squeezing him, keeping him trapped possessively, commanding more from him, he knew that she was close.

Her voice was gone, and her moans were the only source of communication. She opened her eyes to find her husband staring at her with want, with absolute lust. Norma cupped his cheek, letting her hand travel down to his chin, clutching it quickly. She brought his face close to hers, keeping her fingers dispersed around his jaw. Her thumb suddenly made contact with his lower lip and Alex, feeling blunt as ever, opened his mouth to it, pinching her thumb with his teeth.

He never stopped moving on top of her, didn't dare to slow down either. His tongue made contact with her thumb, causing Norma to smirk wickedly from under him.

Norma's free hand squeezed his ass blandly, urging him on. She was so close; and watching how her lover was on top of her, solely giving her exactly what she was supplicating, drove her over the edge.

"Let go, baby. Give me everything."

Norma grinned as she shut her eyes again, doing exactly what her husband ordered. Her gasps and wails abruptly ended and Alex, knowing what was coming, sped up his tempo. His muscles were tensed, and he did what it was in his power to make Norma enjoy her release the way she always does.

"I'm-I'm-," Norma squealed under him, removing her hand from his face and arching her back off the bed. She held onto his biceps with force, her legs clenching on him, her toes curling against her will.

"Alex!" Norma's ragged scream filled his ears with nothing but pure luxury. He was running out of breath, but that didn't matter. He felt her inner walls closing around his member, a warm rush as he sought for a release also. His mouth found her sensible nipple again, sucking it harder than before.

Alex let Norma ride out her orgasm, surrendering entirely and watching her convulse under him. The rhythm that Norma had set was agonizingly slow; he looked down at her as she reposed her arms at either side of her face. Her hands grazed the oak headboard, her baby blue eyes shining like never before.

"See what happens when you sleep one night away from your husband?" he grinned down at her, connecting his lips to her chin.

Norma giggled, her breathing reverting back to normal. "Don't tempt me, Romero," her right hand flew down to stroke the back of his neck. Sensing the tone of her voice, Alex tilted his head back, meeting her eyes. "I might check you back into room eleven if it means you'll make love to me twice in one night."

"Let's not talk crazy," he returned with a smile.

"We'll figure something out," she whispered, the look of joy moderately dissolving from her face. "You should be here with me... At home. This is your home."

"If going back to room eleven is what I have to do to be close you, I'll do it," he offered sincerely.

"No!" Norma spat succinctly. "You're my husband. I don't want to sleep away from you any more than I have to."

"I know," he said sadly. "I'll wait forever if I have to. I just want things to be normal for the three of us. I want us to be under the same roof, to be a family."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."

Her eyes watered almost spontaneously. "I want that too."

"And we'll have that," he promised. "We'll be a family, and I'm going to make love to you every night."

That last remark made Norma smile. She felt as his calloused fingers brushed her tears away. Alex kissed the tip of her nose, then moved down to her chin, and up to her forehead and cheeks as Norma kept her hands tangled in his hair.

He began moving on top of her again, making her giggle at the sensation. Alex was looking for his release, burying his hands in Norma's hair, swallowing her flowery scent.

"I want it all, Alex," Norma murmured hotly in his ear, causing Alex to gaze back at her with endless appetite.

His flaming lips found her delicate ones, deepening the kiss as he increased his speed on top of her. Norma bit his lip with force, causing Alex to grunt in pleasure.

While finding his release, he concluded that there isn't anything he wouldn't do for his wife. Because everything he's ever wanted in life was right in front of him.


	6. Christmas Eve

"Honey, I don't know where this goes," Alex examines the carton box attentively, not knowing what the real purpose of the heavy cream was.

Norma overhears his voice even though the Christmas music is blaring in the living room and makes her way to him, dropping her whisk and wiping her hands on her Santa apron.

"Read," she points to the opened recipe book adjacent to him and the sink. "You need half a cup of heavy cream or the half-and-half. Whichever one you'd like."

Alex frowns adorably, showing her the item he had in hand. "And which one is this?"

Norma smirks broadly. "That's heavy cream, sweetheart."

"And apple crumble with caramel sauce is supposed to come out of this?"

Norma couldn't take the comeliness and the delightful concern in his voice. It's Christmas Eve and having him here, in the kitchen, covered in flour and eggnog, was pretty much how she pictured their first Christmas as husband and wife would be.

They have been baking for hours now, and Norma is happy to know that Alex had no intention of abandoning her in the kitchen, not on Christmas Eve and not ever. Never in her life, she thought she'd have to show one of her husbands how to whisk egg whites and how to peel apples the proper way. Alex was perfect. He was the man she's been waiting for her whole life, a man that will bake holiday goods with her and drink wine while listening to Christmas music in the middle of the day.

"Just follow the steps, and you'll be surprised how good it'll turn out," Norma encourages him with a kiss to his temple.

"I just don't want to ruin it," he whispers, but because of her proximity, Norma can hear him.

"You won't," she asserts with a smile, guiding her hand to the back of his neck. "You're doing great."

Alex wanted more than anything to please her. He saw the excitement in her eyes the moment she mentioned the many desserts she would be making for dinner. Dylan and Emma are arriving in a few hours, and she wanted to have everything ready on time. Her face softened the moment he said he wanted to help. He could almost see tears forming in her eyes when he came closer and kissed her lips.

That made her happy. And he was going to do whatever to give her the best Christmas Eve yet.

"I'm far from being a pro like you, but I'm trying," he smiles, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love that you're doing this with me," Norma confesses, her lips only millimeters away from his. "It's perfect."

Alex smirks and places the carton of heavy cream down, turning his body entirely towards hers. His hands find her delicate waist, pressing ever so lightly her sensitive flesh. Norma's arms find their way to his neck, her usual way of keeping him close.

"You're perfect," Alex mutters, gently kissing her jawline. "Even when you're covered in flour and strawberry jam."

Norma giggles coquettishly. "It's raspberry."

Alex notices the spot of jelly on her forearm and dips down to lick it off her. Norma watches him warmly.

"You were right," he affirms, looking back at her. "Raspberry."

"I know," Norma grins gleefully. "I'm always right."

Alex squints his eyes, stepping closer to her but reaching for whatever was behind her. He moves pots and pans, sliding them to the left side of the counter as he reached for her hips. In a swift motion, he hoisted Norma on the countertop securely; a tiny chuckle escaped her lips.

"Is that right, Mrs. Romero?" his playful hands find their way up her thighs, tickling her in the meantime, causing another giggle to burst free.

Norma pulls him closer by his neck, the devilish smile never vanishing from her face. This was something different, something she's never experienced. The afternoon was perfect to do just this-the two of them, baking and kissing in the middle of the kitchen as if they were two teenagers in high school. Two lovers ready to take on the world by acknowledging the little things; the ones that are truly important.

"What'd I say, sir?" she wraps her legs around his waist, bringing with them the lower half of his body towards her.

"I'm going to keep bringing it up until you change your mind and finally take my name," he teases her for a second, moving his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping on the tender skin there.

Norma bites her lower lip and closes her eyes at the sensation. "You think that's going to work?"

Alex leans back to stare at her, finding her with her eyes closed and pure lust reflected on her face. "I hope so. I'm counting on it."

"Keep on hoping, Sheriff," Norma teases. "Hope is the last thing you lose."

"I thought it was faith?" Alex frowns.

Norma shrugs indifferently. "Whichever one."

Alex grins at her little pout and moves his hands up again, reaching her hips under her flared skirt. Norma grabbed his face and connected their awaiting lips, tasting the sweet combination of powdered sugar and cinnamon on his lips. A low moan leaves his throat, causing Norma's insides to twist.

Just when things started to get heated, her timer on the oven went off, startling them both. Norma breaks the kiss to look back at the oven, but Alex is quick to catch her lips again, softly maneuvering his hand under her chin, bringing her mouth close to his yet again.

"One more minute," he whispers upon her mouth, kissing her again a sliding her down the counter a bit, gripping vigorously her bottom.

"I have-," Norma smirks and tries to talk but Alex is quick to connect their lips. "I have to take them out or they will overcook."

As much as she was trying to pretend, the nip on his lip and her hands and legs around his waist said otherwise. She didn't want to let go either.

"They'll be fine," he mumbles huskily. "I promise."

Norma kisses him back with the same urgency. She is sure that there is more than butterflies in her stomach. He tasted delicious.

"At least-at least open the oven for me," she says between kisses. "Let it air out."

Alex did as he was told, letting go of her promptly and leaning over to open the oven door. He probed the banana muffins quickly, turning his gaze back to her.

"They look good!" he grins widely, almost too proud of the muffins he had made.

"I'm sure they do!" Norma's heart melts at his naive behavior. He looked just like a little boy on Christmas morning.

Since he stood there watching the muffins proudly, Norma missed his touch, his warmth. She leaned over and yanked him by his shirt, that devilish smile coating her face. "Come here."

Alex happily complied, wrapping his muscly arms around her torso, bringing her incredibly close and Norma encircled her legs around him again. They kissed, the way they've kissed a hundred times, but this kiss was different. It was slow and passionate. It wasn't hurried or forced.

"Do you want to take a break?" Norma suggests, breaking the kiss. Alex smiles and tightens grip on her hips. It amazes him how quick she can change her mind.

"I do," he smirks, sliding her off the counter and pushing her up to adjust her posture. She holds onto his shoulders and tightens her grasp around his waist, waiting for him to settle her the way he wanted to.

Norma kept her eyes on him at all times. Smiling when he leaned forward, reaching for her waiting mouth. His hands rest solely on her ass, his lips kissed hers as he made his way upstairs. They've been baking goods since the early morning; it was time for a break.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **Hope you like this little chapter. I will be posting a Christmas one tomorrow.**

 **This one is for you, my dear guest reader.**

 **Merry Christmas, babies.**

 **Xx**


	7. Merry Christmas

"Nononono," Norma takes the wrapped box from Dylan's hands.

"But it has my name on it!" Dylan declares, grinning. "It's mine, mom."

"It is but it's not your turn yet," Norma pinches his cheek and walks back to the tree to place the gift back where it was.

"That's not fair," Dylan says, looking back at Emma, who at the moment was too busy drinking her hot chocolate and enjoying Norma's freshly made brownies.

"Don't look at me," she says. "Go by her rules."

Alex, who is sitting down, legs crossed adjacent to Norma, smiles from his spot. "We're all safe if we do, Dylan."

"Well, how about you open your present, mom?" Dylan walks closer to the tree, perching down and grabbing the one he brought with him. "This one is for you."

Norma omits that it was Emma's turn to open her gift, overlooking her own rule. "Oh, thank you, honey."

They all stare at her, enjoying the full grin cemented on her face. She squealed like a child the moment she ripped the paper with the same enthusiasm.

Norma got to her feet and sprinted to Dylan and Emma as soon as she recognized the fuzzy material inside the box. After squeezing the life out of them, she obliged and handed Dylan the gift he was so eager to open a while ago.

The living room presented the ideal scene Norma had in her head when thinking of her perfect Christmas morning. The only person missing was Norman. But his presents are secluded upstairs, waiting to be delivered sometime this week.

"All right!" Norma exclaims, getting everyone's attention. "I have one more present for you, honey. Well, more like two."

Alex had his hands encircled around his knees, and his big caramel eyes lit up the moment Norma spoke. "Another one? I thought we agreed on two each."

"We did," Norma says gleefully. "But you know, I like to break the rules sometimes."

Alex chuckled as she disappeared somewhere in the corridor. Alex sees when she opens the door that leads to the basement, bringing with her a gigantic box with a bow on top.

"Whoa!" he exclaims as she walks in holding the box proudly, depositing it right in front of him. Alex raised himself up and rested his full weight on his knees, holding his present excitedly, looking back at Norma. "You didn't have to."

"Trust me, I did," Norma sits next to him, being watched by Dylan and Emma from the other side of the room. Alex leans in, trying for a kiss. The moment their lips met, Dylan groans in disgust.

"None of that! Please!"

Emma nudges his arm. "Party pooper."

Norma snickers and it only causes Alex to kiss her again, rubbing it in Dylan's face.

"Seriously?" he grunts.

"Like you've never seen your mom kiss anyone before," Emma says.

"I've never seen her in love, so it's kind of gross," he says with a slight smirk.

"Shut up," Norma chuckles, grabbing a remaining piece of wrapping paper and turning it into a small ball, throwing it at his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he gives up, throwing his hands in surrender with a grin.

Norma looks back at Alex, that same smile he loves adhered to her face. "Open it," she instructs him with a warm tone.

Alex obeys her, ripping off the thin wrapper, exposing a traditional box underneath. He reached for the pair of scissors he had next to him, cutting through the middle of it and creasing the flap that folds in on the top.

"How exciting!" Emma chants from her spot on the couch.

Alex tries to hide his excitement but fails miserably. "What is it?"

Norma sits comfortably and stays in her spot, not daring to tell him what it was. When Alex opens his mouth, as if to speak, he finds another box inside it. He looks back at her, a slight grin forming on his lips. Norma laughs as soon as she sees the look on his face.

"What is it?" Dylan asks intrigued.

"Another box," Alex says as he takes it out, revealing the much smaller box that was inside.

"Nice!" Emma giggles, loving Norma's technique.

"You're silly," Alex states merely, leaning forward to meet her lips again. Norma's hand finds the spot behind his head, seizing his neck securely.

"Open it," Norma says upon his lips.

"Please open it, anything to stop this torture," Dylan pitches in.

They look back at him, smiling broadly. "Are you going to quit being a pain in the ass?"

"Just let them be," Emma tells him. "It's the cutest thing."

Dylan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, resting his back on the couch.

Alex opens the box only to find another one inside of it.

"Seriously!?" Alex chuckles, staring warmly back at her.

Norma shrugs indifferently but smiles.

"Let me guess," Dylan chirps in. "There's another box inside of that one? Pretty clever, mom."

Alex opens the next box with the same emotion as he opened the first one. He finds another box and another one after that. Norma was having the time of her life, congratulating herself for the suspicious perspective of the whole thing.

"Honey, what's in this?"

"I can't tell you," she says sweetly.

As he reaches the last box, Norma assures him that it is the last one. He opens it, finding a velvet pouch in it. He smiles and grabs it tenaciously, looking back at her.

"Norma Bates," he singsongs, clueless to it all. "What are you up to?"

"Open it," she indicates warily, setting her opened palms on the floor, tipping forward a bit.

As soon as he does, his heart stops. He looks blankly inside the pouch, locating the item fondly inside of it. His eyes find her blue ones, detecting tears immediately.

"Baby..." his voice quivers as he lunges forward, cradling her adorable face.

"Do you like it?" she whispers, staring intensely into his eyes.

"What is it!? What's in it?" Emma shouts from the couch, clasping her hands together as if in prayer.

Alex rests his forehead against Norma's, taking in her scent, drowning in her eyes and blocking out the rest of the world.

"It's perfect. It's beautiful, I love it," Alex mumbles almost inaudible. "It's perfect."

Norma cups his face, keeping it compressed in her hands. She looks back, gazing profoundly into his dark orbs.

"I hope it fits," she smiles.

Alex kisses her lips before letting her go. He flips the pouch, unveiling the silver wedding band.

"Oh my God!" Emma squeals, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Better late than sorry, right?" Norma says.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Emma chants.

Norma smiles at her excitement, taking the ring from his hands. Alex stretches his arm, dispersing his fingers steadily as he waits prudently for Norma to do her task. His heart was pounding sumptuously, unable to contain his emotion. Who knew that something so small, something he never thought of ever earning, means the world to him right this second.

It fits faultlessly as if it was made just for him. Norma smiles without showing teeth, a smile that reminds him of the first time he told her he loved her. The same pure, angelic smile.

"Do you like it?" Norma asks again, waiting for him to repeat it as many times as possible, that this ring was everything he's ever wanted.

"I never thought I'd see myself wearing a wedding ring," he announces. "But I also never thought about marriage, and yet, here we are."

"I'm happy to hear that," Norma says in a low voice. The tears wanting to make an appearance again.

"I love it, and I love you, very, very much."

Alex grasps her chin and draws her close, attaching their lips. This time, Dylan kept his mouth shut; it may have been the tight grip Emma had on his arm or perhaps observing how happy his mom was, that he didn't dare to make another smart remark. He is happy for his mom, and he loves how much Alex cares for her. A blind could see the love between those two.

Norma breaks the kiss, staring back at him. "I love you."

"You said they were two?" Alex remembers, looking back inside the box.

"Um, yes, look at the bottom of the box," Norma directs.

It takes him a minute to seize whatever was taped to the bottom flap of the medium box. When he did, he took out a white, shallow envelope. Norma bit her bottom lip discreetly, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

Her heart pounds aggressively against her chest, her breathing picking up just a tad. Alex opens the envelope, taking the folded piece of paper out of it. He looks back at her one last time. Norma glances down and observes his left hand, loving the sight of him with a wedding band. He sure looks more handsome now than he ever did.

She licks her lips as she scrutinizes the features of his face as he read the content of the letter. Norma stares and stares, not daring to move her gaze from his stoic face. As soon as his features soften, she knew she had made the Big Daddy of White Pine Bay the happiest man alive.

"Really!?" he shouts over the blaring Christmas music, kicking the box away from them and pulling her to him by her legs. Norma giggles gracefully and binds her arms around his shoulders.

"All your nagging finally paid off, sir," Norma says in a low voice.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he kisses every inch of her face, stopping solely when he reached her mouth. "I'm the happiest man that ever walked the planet."

"That's all I've ever wanted," Norma mumbles. "To make you happy, Alex Romero."

Dylan, being as curious as he'll ever be, inclined over to grab the letter Alex had left unattentively on top of the opened box. Emma is quick to scoot over, eager to know what had made Alex overjoyed. They read silently as those two relished their love inside their perfect little bubble.

 ** _The state of Oregon_**

 ** _Docket NO. 2015-0119_**

 ** _I, Carol J. Lovejoy, Register of Probate for said County of Bayside, _**

**_hereby certify, that at a Probate Court held at White Pine Bay, in and for said County, on the fifteenth, day of December, 2015 the name of Norma Louise Bates in said County was changed to Norma Louise Romero which shall hereafter be her legal name. _**

**_IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto set my hand and affixed the official seal of said Court, this Fifteenth, day of December, 2015._**

Dylan peers back at Emma, a bewildered expression on his face. Norma took Sam's name a little bit more than twenty years ago.

"I can't take it!" Emma whimpers, covering her mouth. "She changed her name!"

Dylan looks back at them, his face softening almost instantly.

"Yeah," he smiles. "It's still gross but... I have to admit that my mom is in love."


	8. Bars of Steel

**_Season 5: Alex went to jail and Norma never died. That's all you need to know. ;)_**

* * *

"Alex Romero, you have a visitor," the correctional officer taps blatantly against the hard metals of Alex's cell.

Alex's been here for less than three days, and he had a feeling of who his visitor was.

His wife.

As soon as Officer Gutbrod opened his cell and had him follow him to the visitor's room, Alex felt anxious to see her. She's been everything he thinks about ever since he got here.

There were more than five tables inside that tiny room, but a particular one had a blonde waiting for him. Then Norma hears the loud door snap shut, locking eyes with her husband.

"No touching," Officer Gutbrod commands, unabatingly waiting for Alex to sit down.

"How are you?" Norma lets out a broken whisper, evident tears in her eyes.

"I'm better now that you're here," Alex sighs, leaning forward a bit. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"How can you ask me that?" Norma breathes. "How can you ask me how I'm doing when... when you're here."

Alex takes a deep breath. "I know, baby. I know it's hard for you. It is for me too. But I'm going to get out of here soon, okay? The DEA has nothing on me."

"If the DEA had nothing on you, you wouldn't be here, don't you think?" she whispers. "Who do I need to talk to? Tell me. Who do I need to go to to have you released from this hell hole?"

"You're not going to do anything," Alex instructs her.

"Why not? I'm your wife. I'm here to help you. To support you," she reasons quite hurt. "I don't care what I have to do, but I need to get you out of here. They're going to kill you."

"No one is going to kill me, honey," Alex guarantees.

"How do you know? You don't know that. You're the Sheriff. Half of these prisoners are here because of you. I can't let that happen. I won't."

Norma's tears escape freely down her cheek. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see you here? To know what all of these assholes are capable of?"

"Baby, you have to trust me, okay?" Alex requests, dying to reach for her hands. Eager to touch and feel her light skin upon his. "Everything's going to be okay."

Norma scoffed. "Don't you want to come home? Why do I feel like you don't want me to do anything to get you out of here?"

"Because I don't," he responds softly, bringing his voice down to an almost whisper. "Because I don't want you to risk your life for me. I don't want to expose you. You're my wife. If they want to hurt me, they'll go to you. I can't let that happen, Norma. I can't and I won't."

"I don't care," she sobs quietly. "I don't care what I have to do. I need to get you out of here."

Alex closes his eyes in order to try and block the image of the sorrow and desperation on her face. He rests his forehead on his closed fist, trying as best as he could to not let her feel how worried he really was.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispers, her voice breaking as she tries to find a good reason as to why he doesn't want her help.

Alex looks at her and then locks eyes with her. Her eyes were red and puffy, he knows how hard this is for her. But he has to protect her at all costs. "I don't want you involved in anything. I got myself into this mess and I'm going to get out of it on my own, okay? I'd go crazy if something happens to you because I wasn't careful or because I'm not thinking straight when it comes down to all the possibilities of me getting out of here. I'm not risking your life. I'd never forgive myself for that."

"But I'm the one that wants to do it," she whimpers. "I'm not asking for permission."

Alex looks despairing at this point. "There's no one you can go to, anyway."

"Yes, they are. We-I just have to find them."

Alex lets out a long sigh. "Norma..."

"I want you home," the blue of her eyes breaks every single barrier inside him. "That's where you need to be. Not here, surrounded by murderers and only God knows what."

"Baby..." Alex murmurs. "I'm the Sheriff. You said it yourself. People here respect me."

"No, they don't," she wasn't buying it. "Not anymore. They don't see you as a threat anymore."

"Norma..."

"Please," she begs as tears start rolling down her wet cheeks. "I can't do this. I can't take it, baby. I hate seeing you here, knowing that you're in danger. It kills me."

"I know it does, honey. Because I feel the same way. But we're going to get through this, okay? I promise."

Norma shakes her head in denial. "No, no. Don't make promises you can't keep."

"When have I ever broken a promise? I'm going to take care of it."

Norma nods her head and breaks eye contact with him. She relaxes her head on her opened palm, facing the other tables as she wept softly in front of him. Her eyes shut in dismay and all Alex wants to do is hold her; tell her that everything will be okay.

"Baby, look at me," Alex whispers.

Norma refuses and keeps her eyes shut.

"Please," his voice low and hurt. "I need you to be strong for me. That's the only thing that's going to help me get through this."

Norma opens her eyes and gazes back at him. "Don't ask me that. Because I'm not strong. I can't pretend that you're not here and move on with my life... I can't do it."

"I just-I need you to be open to all possibilities. If I don't ever get out of here-"

"No. No, stop. Don't even finish your sentence."

"Please," he implores with a broken heart.

"Do you love me?" she asks abruptly.

"Of course I do."

"Then you'd let me do this. If you love me like you say you do, you'd let me do this for you."

"Don't. Don't play that card. Don't do that," he states. "Because I love you is why I'm trying to keep you safe."

"By doing what?"

Alex takes a deep breath and breaks eye contact with his wife.

"Look at me!" she commands.

"Norma, I've been the Sheriff for more than two decades. I've seen and done stuff that people in this town consider illegal. I've killed. I've been shot at. I sent a lot of drug dealers to prison. I ended the drug trade. I've been through hell in this crummy town and not once did I think twice about doing any of that because it's what needed to be done. I can take all of that, I can take the blame if that's what they want me to do..."

Norma looks at him in a way that's breaking every single one of his bones.

"I'd do all of that if I have to... But I won't lose you. I don't want you to risk your life. Because that's what's going to happen. There are scumbags out there without a sense of morality. You're everything I have and if something happens to you... I won't be able to go on. Not without you."

"So how do you expect me to sit back and wait?" Norma cries. "How can you ask me to do that?"

"I will figure something out, okay? You have to trust me."

"Who's working for the DEA? Who's responsible for you being here in the first place?"

Alex looks around before speaking. "The DEA was onto me for a long time. I told you, remember?"

"Yes, I do."

Alex signals. "They were watching me. But I don't think they have anything on me. This is all suspicion and they have to lock me up to prevent me from running away."

Norma looks at him for a moment before speaking. "When you get out of here, I want to move. I don't want to be here any longer. This town disgusts me."

Alex, for the first time, smiles. "I'd love that. I promise you we will. I'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Norma wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "What type of garbage are they feeding you? You look thin already."

Alex grins at her dramatic observation. "I'm okay, baby. Trust me, you're the one keeping me sane."

"I miss you," she mutters. "I just need you to go home."

"And I will," he affirms. "I'll be home before you know it."

"I love you," Norma cries. "A lot."

"Keep loving me, please," Alex pleads. "Your love is the only thing keeping me alive right now."

Norma looks down and the furrows her eyebrows. Alex leans over and finally seizes her hands. Officer Gutbrod oblivious to the act. "I love you more than my own life. I need you to be safe, okay? I'm going to get a lawyer and everything will work out. Would you promise me that you will stay out of trouble?"

Norma tightens the grip on their hands. "I promise."

"Look at me when you say it," Alex whispers.

Norma locks eyes with him again. "I promise."

"That's all I need," Alex says. "Please take care of yourself. If something happens to you-"

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

Alex nods. "I miss you. I love you."

"I love you more, honey," her voice breaking again. "A lot more."

Officer Gutbrod clears his throat and they catch him staring blankly at their clasped hands. They let go of each other immediately.

"I hate that I can't touch you," Alex says.

Norma gives him a weak smile in return.

"Have you eaten anything?" Alex asks, major concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she responds.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm not regularly hungry... I can't sleep appropriately since you've been here. It's driving me crazy."

"Norma..." Alex scolds. "You have to eat. You have to rest."

"Well, I can't!" she says carefully.

"Sure you can, honey."

"I just want you home," she whimpers. "That's all I want."

"I'll be home soon," Alex reassures her. "I promise."


	9. Sheer Curtains

Something awakened inside Norma the moment Alex ineptly told her about her curtains, right after she had checked him out and had come to the realization that he looks incredibly handsome in a suit.

It's half past ten o'clock, and Norma has been tossing and turning all evening. It's stupid to try and find sleep when all she can think about is Alex.

He has seen her exposed. Never in a million years, she would have thought that her actions would acquire someone else's attention. Her hand flies to rest apprehensively on her forehead, and her teeth get ahold of her bottom lip when, unknowingly, she apprehends that Alex Romero has seen her completely naked and that peculiar feeling inside her chest is something she can't underestimate.

She likes knowing that he has and doesn't even know why.

Norma grins gleefully, not disparaging the idea of being exposed to Alex Romero. Their relationship is more than sophisticated, but somehow they understand each other. Their bickering is a part of her day-to-day life and at this point, something she needs to function properly throughout the day.

Tired of struggling to find sleep, she uncovers herself and gets out of bed. Her lights were off, but she was bold enough to stand in front of the window Alex specifically warned her about. Her eyes look for his SUV, and they spot the humongous vehicle parked in front of room eleven.

Bingo.

Norma fidgets through her drawers, all of that without daring to turn her light on. She spots her cellphone and uses its flashlight to locate what she's looking for. Once she does, she clutches her robe and walks out of her room and heads straight to the bathroom.

If he was able to tell her about her curtains unashamedly; she's going to show him how it's done.

Alex takes his last gulp of scotch and flops down on the bed. He can't deny that seeing Norma hugging another man had been a kick right to the teeth. While he questioned Norman about Jimmy Brennen's death, she was easily being enveloped in the arms of an obscure man, and that simple act drove him to the edge. Norma Bates would be the death of him, and he hates the power she has over him. He loathes it.

He tries as much as he can to delete that picture from his head. Norma is an attractive woman. She took Lee Berman's chair, and he knows that, for the scumbags in this town, that was even a more prominent attraction.

His thoughts are disrupted by two distinct knocks on his door. He immediately knows who it is. He only knows one person who knocks, at his door anyway, in that individual way.

A groan escapes his mouth involuntarily, but it took everything in him to get out of bed. He marches to the door and takes a deep breath; his hand hasn't touched the doorknob when there's another knock. He smiles at her apparent desperation.

Alex swings the door open and finds her leaning her head on the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. That silky blue robe concealed her body in all the right places. He concluded that from that point forward, that specific mantle had become his favorite attire on Norma Bates.

"Is something wrong?" he questions, peeling his eyes off her body and meeting her gaze.

Norma sucks her teeth. "You sound like a broken disc. You know that, right?"

He sighs and attempts to break eye contact. "Norma, you know what I mean."

"Can you find another way of greeting me instead of asking me what's wrong all the freaking time?"

He looks back at her, already exasperated by her common and never-ending sarcasm. "Fine. What do you need?"

She frowns. "Do you think that sounds better?"

"Norma," he starts, taking a deep breath. He catches the sparse grin on her face. Pushing his buttons, it's what she's best at, and she's well aware of it. "How can I help you?"

"That's better," she states. "Um, well, now that I think about it, I _do_ have a little problem."

His eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What is it? Are you okay?"

The constant solicitude in his voice was what always made her feel unharmed. She straightens her back, no longer sagging against the door frame.

"Um," she looks down at her feet before proceeding. Her heart was pounding dynamically against her chest. "I was wondering, you know, you got me thinking... How long have you been watching me?"

Their eyes meet, and Alex is incapable of following. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know... through my curtains..."

A sudden prick ran through his spine the moment he realized what she was talking about. He knew he shouldn't have said anything to her. It was hard for him to tell her, too. But he couldn't bring himself not to tell her and have someone else examine her perfect body the way he already has. Although watching her without her consent didn't feel right either, he felt this possessive side of him demanding what was not his and he couldn't expose her like that to no one. No one else but him.

"Listen, I'm sorry if—if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just—I had to tell you. I couldn't just stand back and wait—wait for, you know, someone else to..." he breathes, despising himself more than ever for decaying in front of her like it was nothing. He always had control. "I just had to tell you."

"Wait for someone else to do what?" she asks softly. "To watch me the way you were watching me?"

He scratches the back of his head, feeling foolish for not being able to find the right words to express himself. "I didn't mean it like that, Norma. I just—I thought you needed to know. That's all. Again, I'm sorry if it made you feel like you had no privacy... And—and I don't want you to feel like I'm some pervert that just creeps—oh God, I sound like a pervert, don't I?"

Norma manages to keep a straight face. Her lack of sentiment made him feel enervated and queasy. Making her feel awkward was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Norma," he laments, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry, I never intended to, you know, I wasn't—" he was babbling like a five-year-old, and he hated it. "I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want. I just had to tell you because I don't—"

He stops talking the moment he watches Norma reach for the knot that was keeping the robe fastened to her body. His eyes travel down to what her hands were doing.

"You don't want anyone else to watch me..." she whispers as her hands work to undo the tight and futile knot. "Is that it?"

Alex swallows hard. "Norma..."

"Is that it, Alex Romero?" her hands finally untie the harness and rush over to her collarbone, opening ever so gently the fabric and revealing what was underneath. "Is it because you want all of this to yourself?"

His eyes travel down her body with anticipation. He had Norma Bates standing right in front of him in silky black stockings with a suspender belt that had two perfect tiny bows attached to the front, resting sweetly on her thighs. The matching lace bra that left little to no imagination with very delicate small buttons on the front; the same sheer material as her dainty underwear, exposing her perfect porcelain skin in all the right places. Very much indeed a contributing factor.

His mouth goes dry, and he can't think straight. Is he drunk? Is this a dream and he has the scotch to impute? He can't tell.

Norma watches as his eyes devour her hungrily, and she bites her lip to try and contain her arousal. No one's ever looked at her like that, and it was making her weak at the knees.

"You don't want anyone else to see this, don't you?" she whispers intensely, obtaining the perfect reaction from him.

"No," he states huskily, licking his lips as he looks around and lunges forward to envelop his hand around her waist, tugging her inside his room cautiously.

Norma smiles triumphantly as he locks the door behind them. Alex keeps overseeing her body with deprivation. How astonishing she looks in this and thinking of a million ways he can rip it off of her body.

"Do you like it?" she murmurs, feeling a bit timid at his lack of words.

"Do I like it?" he asks in disbelief, his chest rising and falling, steady and constant like the waves crashing on the shore. His fingers trace the fabric pressed against her body, making her tremble under his warm and delicate touch. "I love it. It's perfect."

His hot breath brushes her neck, causing a shiver that only occurred when icy beach water first reaches her toes.

"You—you look fantastic... amazing," he declares as he rests his forehead against hers. Her body touches the door, and her hands find support on the hem of his shirt. Her breathing had picked up the moment he asked if it was okay to remove the hindering robe, letting it fall gradually to the floor.

He leans back to gaze at her delicious body; any sense of irony gone whatsoever at this point. The black lace hugged perfectly every curve, every speck.

He cherishes her to deep within the core of his being. With an overwhelming urge to protect her, to make her happy— to make both of them happy. He needs her, every fiber of him wants to be near her. To let her feel his devotion and his love.

Alex grins, and Norma immediately feels him smiling. She opens her eyes deliberately, moving her hands to hold him by his waist.

"What?" she murmurs with a tiny smirk.

"I just—" she feels his fingers pulling down slowly the material of her bra. "This looks so good on you. I can't get over it."

The moment he lets go of the lace bra, she suddenly remembers what it's like to breathe. She loved witnessing his reaction. Seeing how gentle he is being and how he's taking his time to explore her body.

Her hands move under his shirt, feeling every hard muscle against her fingertips. Alex steps closer and rolls down the bra strap on her left shoulder, kissing the exposed skin right after with delicacy.

The moment she feels his lips on her glowing skin her heart stops. She shuts her eyes at the delicious sensation and bites back a moan. He traces a path up her shoulder to the side of her ear. A smile shows the moment he spots her self-evident goosebumps.

Alex leans back to find her with her eyes closed in concentration and her lower lip easily gripped by her teeth. The instant her eyes open, she loses it. Everything she's feeling now, and he hasn't even thoroughly touched her yet, don't compare to what she's going to feel later. Norma relaxes her head back against the wooden door, never breaking eye contact with him. Both of them eager for the other.

Since her hands were already touching his bare skin, she pulls his shirt up, and Alex obeys. Raising his arms to help her in the process, Norma takes advantage and seizes his perfect, muscular torso.

She's never seen him without a shirt before, which makes everything more personal. She needs him. The little that he's expressed at the moment she's been in his room describes the perfect and attentive lover that he is.

As soon as his shirt is discarded, he closes the distance between them again. Norma runs her hands up his torso with no remorse. She wants this, and she is going to enjoy it.

Her eyes focus on his hard-rock chest, finding a few freckles and beauty marks on his skin. He watches her watch him. He likes the feeling of her soft hands on his chest. There isn't anything more perfect than this.

After watching her fascinated with his body, the same way he was with her, he lifts her chin to make eye contact with her. It was crucial that she answers what he's about to ask her with nothing but the truth, and he needs to see it in her noble deep azure eyes.

"Norma," he whispers, his one finger under his chin being replaced by all of them. He holds her chin softly, sustaining eye contact at all times. Her hands stop moving but remain right where they were. "You have no idea what you do to me. You can turn my life upside down with every word you say, with everything you do. And right now..." he keeps his glare on her. "Right now I'm all yours. There's no point in hiding it anymore. And-and when you're ready for me to show you," he brushes her hair to the side. "I'm going to kiss you."

Norma's breath quickens, and her eyes remain glued to his. Her hands move slowly, almost painfully slow, to his collarbone. Alex clutches her waist, pressing his hands firmly around her body and bringing her closer.

Her eyes travel down to his lips, and she licks her own, making Alex's insides twist. Her hands rest wholly around his neck, and he was sure he could feel her heart pumping inside her chest.

It's a whole new version of delicacy.

"I'm ready," Norma whimpers, her mouth only inches away. "Kiss me."

* * *

 _To those of you asking me to give Alex and Norma alone time in_ **Chaos Without You** , _be patient. These past four chapters needed to happen in order for me to get where I need to be. However, Amanda is such an important character and you'll understand later why. We are just getting started. The next chapter will be different and we'll learn so much. Norma will talk about her feelings and so will Alex._

 _Be patient. Good things take time._


	10. Love Above All Else

_I hate you! I hate you!_

They're both breathing the same air—their mouths barely touching. Alex wants to kiss her; tell her that he never meant to disappoint her nor hurt her feelings. He wants to tell her that he'd protect them the way he always has. He wants to show her how much he cares—but Norma is as obstinate as ever and won't budge.

"Don't touch me," she demands, turning away from his sparse kiss on her cheek. "Don't you touch me."

She slips away from his hold, marching towards the door that, if he had superpowers, he would lock infinitely and keep her in until they turn old and grey.

"Norma," he mutters with no power, still feeling frivolous from their proximity. She makes him feeble. "Norma!"

But Norma continues her way to her car, car that she had to lurk in the dark to limit Alex from seeing it when he arrived home.

"Please, stay," Alex implores as he tries to catch up to her. "Let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Norma says coldly. Her back towards him. "I have _nothing_ to say to you."

Alex steps in front of her, making her stop abruptly, her body imperceptibly collapsing with his. "You're mad. I'm mad. People say and do stuff they don't mean when they're angry."

Norma lets out a quick but unreal chuckle, stepping aside and continuing her way to her car. She needs to get out of there as soon as possible.

Alex stands there, gradually giving up on trying to make her come to her senses. "Do you really hate me?"

The question seemed to get a reaction from her. Her feet stop moving, and her breath stirs. She turns around very leisurely as if he had just insulted her by asking her the obvious.

"Of course I do!" she declares. "You ruin everything! You make me believe that I can trust you, and then you stab me in the back with no regret. Like it's nothing to you."

"Norma, that's not true—"

"You are just like the rest," Norma ejects. "You're just a ticking bomb waiting to explode. You make everyone trust you just to take advantage of them. God, you're such an asshole, Alex!"

She rolls around and starts to walk away, but his feet are fastened on the floor. He can't move. Harsh words can hurt a person more than physical pain. The tongue has no bones, but it is strong enough to break a heart.

"You know that's not true," he speaks in a hushed voice, gazing at the dirt. "I've never taken advantage of you, and you know that. This is different and needed to be wielded differently. But that doesn't mean that I'm done protecting you."

Norma whirls around. "Protecting me? You're protecting yourself. You're just doing your job. You couldn't care less about the people in this town. You clearly don't care about the consequences of your actions."

Alex breathes. "Norma..."

"I'm-I'm so stupid for ever trusting you," she got closer. The rage on her face was imminent. Alex couldn't help but love the way she furrows her eyebrows when she's annoyed. "I should've known that you couldn't be trusted. You're a damn cop. Cops are nothing but lying pigs."

"Insult my profession for as long as you want. It doesn't bother me, Norma. It's not the first time I hear this," he tells her guardedly, stepping closer to where she was standing. "You're just upset because I did something behind your back. I turned the damn flash drive in because it needed to be turned in. There are a lot of important people affected, and quite frankly, I'm not—"

"I don't care!" Norma stops him. "I don't care about anyone in this town but my son! I had Bob Paris by the hairs. He was doing everything I was telling him to do. He was so threatened by me that he had to find other ways to manipulate me. To hurt me."

"Bob isn't scared of anyone," Alex points out. "And most certainly, not of you."

Norma feels a rush of fury again. "You-you think you're made of steel and that no one can hurt you. That no one can touch. You're so arrogant, Alex. It disgusts me."

Alex knows she doesn't mean it. He could see it in her face. She's just mad. That's all it is. She tries to turn around again, but Alex stops her. His steady hand holds her forearm tightly but with prudence. Her eyes burn him the way they always have.

"If you're so sure that I'm an asshole, that I'm so arrogant then why did you trust me with this in the first place? Why come to me and ask for my help if, according to you, I'm this pathetic cop that only cares about himself and no one else?"

"B-because I had no choice!" she is quick to think of an answer. Alex hates the way she can think of a lie so fast. "I had no one else. You were my last option. Like always."

Alex furrows his eyebrows and stiffens his grip on her. "You've always been a bad liar. Ever since I met you on your porch that night, you've always lied. And I've always known."

Norma rolls her eyes at him, trying to move again from him. His cologne was intoxicating her yet again. "What, you're God now? Is that it?"

"I'm not," he reacts promptly. "But I've always been able to read you. It's so easy, Norma Bates."

Norma shifts her eyes from him, looking down where he had his hand on her. "Let me go."

He could never do anything against her will. Not this at least. He lets go of her immediately, watching her as she walks away.

He was whiling to let her go but not before telling her how he feels.

"You know you don't hate me. You trust me more than anyone in this town. I'm your only escape," Alex remarks. "I've always been. And now? You're just mad at me for what I did. But you don't think I'm an asshole. You still trust me with your life and you always will."

She turns around again, her eyes catching a bit of his scanty grin. He's so cocky and annoying. She can't stand it. "My world doesn't revolve around you. You don't know anything about me and you never will. You think you know, but you don't."

He paces closer to her, staring profoundly into her blue orbs. "I don't think. I know."

Norma swiftly shoves him back. "God, you annoy me!" she relaunches him. "I hate you so much! I hate you!"

This time, he doesn't let her do as she pleases. He walks closer to her and pins her against her car that's hidden in the dark. "Stop it. Stop hitting me and stop pretending that you hate me because you know you don't."

"I do hate you. I hate you so much. I've never hated anyone in my life as much as I hate you."

He holds her face again, looking at her with loving eyes; finding her wounded ones.

"Let me go," he's not going to. Not this time. "Alex, let me go."

"No, please," he urges. "Just stop. Stop whatever this is."

Her eyes dart down to his lips. Her breathing is picking up again. He's so close, and she's not able to breathe because of it.

After a few seconds of finally making her linger in his arms, he feels her body reposing into his. Her eyes start to water, and he instantly hates the situation they are in. They're both hurt. They both said things they didn't mean.

Alex leans his forehead against hers. "Do you really hate me?"

Norma half smiles but is quick to conceal her grin from him. "The answer is not going to change no matter how many times you ask the same question."

He lets out an inadequate chuckle, making her smile. "I was hoping it would."

"I've always hated you," Norma states but her voice is so mellow and soothing that he must know the truth behind it. "You're just an annoying human being."

He tilts his head back a bit, glimpsing at her. "But not as annoying as you. You broke into my house, for God's sake. You're a crazy woman."

Somehow the tension had vanished in a matter of seconds. Maybe it was their closeness. Perhaps the way he was holding her, similar to how he had her moments ago inside his house and pinned against his wall. She holds onto his forearms, but her tears are still there.

"I'm the Sheriff, and you broke into my house," he says with a hint of a smile. "You're crazy."

"Don't waste your time trying to arrest me."

"I won't," he affirms. "I'm not wasting my time and energy."

"I'm glad you know so."

They gaze into each other's eyes. Deeply this time. As if trying to find the answers they were looking for in a dull glare. Alex is driving himself crazy as he tries to figure all of this out.

"I never intended to hurt you. I wanted to keep you and Norman away from this mess for as long as I could. It's out of my hands now, but I'll continue to protect you. I always will."

"I know," she whispers, looking straight into his big, heavy eyes. "I know you will."

"Do you trust me?"

Alex wipes the tear that escapes her tired and foggy eyes. She cries softly in his arms. His eyes never leave her face. He wants to protect her until he dies. Nothing will ever change that.

"Norma..." Alex whispers again. "Do you trust me?"

After a few seconds, she responds. "I do."

He smiles shortly, comforted that she still does.

"Oh, stop smiling so much," she says with a frown. "It's weird."

"Sorry," he chuckles.

But Norma grants him with a smile.

"And I don't hate you, Alex," she pronounces openly.

"Really? Because I don't think you'll ever get tired of reminding me how much you do."

"I mean, I hate you, but I also don't," she clarifies.

Alex frowns. "How does that work?"

"I don't know. It just does," Norma tells. "Besides, you were the one that said it first."

Alex nods. "Yes."

"So you started it."

"I know I did. But I only said it once."

"And? It still means what it means. Or do you really hate me?"

Alex shrugs. "No, I do hate you."

"See?"

"But I also don't," he adds with a smirk.

Norma pushes him softly, sucking her teeth right after. "Shut up."

Alex can't help but smirk. Seeing her finally pacified gave him some redemption. She was upset because of him, and it was up to him to remove that fury from her eyes one way or another.

"Feeling better?" he asks as his thumbs caress her cheekbones.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for everything," he starts. "I'm sorry for making you mad."

"Like that's not your area expertise."

Alex rolls his eyes. "I'm trying to apologize here."

"Well, you're terrible at it."

"Cut me some slack, will ya'?"

"Never," she finally smiles.

He removes his hands from her face, taking a few steps back from her. He smiles. "You're so complicated, Norma Bates."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Not as much as you."

"We all agree to disagree," she nods, licking her lips and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She looks back at him, at his stoic appearance and can't help but to cherish the way he is. How everything has to be done his way when it comes down to guarding her.

"But thank you," she finally says. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, but I know you did what you did because you had to."

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise you that much. You'll be safe."

"I don't feel safe, Alex. Not anymore. My plan backfired, and now I'm screwed."

"I'm going to take care of it."

"You always say that."

"And that's what I'll do," he vows. "Just trust me, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

Alex nods, walking away from her. "Don't ask me that question."

"Wh-why? Just tell me," Norma steps away from her car and paces towards him. "How are you going to fix this? There's no fixing this, Alex."

Alex spins around. "I just am, all right? Don't ask me how. I can't tell you how."

"Why not?" she whispers. Her eyes pleading for an answer that she's afraid to discover.

Alex walks closer to her, clearing his throat before speaking. "I will do what I have to do to protect you. You and Norman. There are no limits, no barriers. You just have to trust that I'll do this and that you and Norman will have nothing to worry about."

"Alex..." her voice quivering with dread. "Are you going to kill him?"

Alex breaks eye contact with her, scrutinizing the dirt beneath his feet. And so she knew. Nothing else needed to be vocalized among them. Norma simply knew.

"Alex," her voice scarcely a whisper. She moves closer, seizing him by his jacket, forcing him to look at her. Once he did, she saw nothing but intensity and perception in them. "Don't. Don't do it. You could go to prison and-and I won't bear it."

"I am taking care of it," he says again, not affirming nor denying her speculations. "You just have to trust me."

Her voice wavers. "I trust you, but I don't want you to do this."

Alex grabs her hands, the ones that were clutching his leather jacket with authority. He brings them to his lips, kissing the back of her hands with sheer discretion.

"I'm going to keep you safe," he murmurs, looking back at her with her hands still pressed against his lips. "I will do whatever, Norma. I don't care how despicable, how immoral. I'm keeping you safe."

Norma's eyebrows furrow with concern. Her eyes watering at the thought of losing him forever because he merely feels entitled to always protecting her—not caring about anything else but _her_.

"Alex, no," she whimpers softly, her body closing the gap between them. "I don't want to lose you."

He is taken aback by her words. It always surprises him the numerous layers of Norma Bates. She was hitting him, screaming at the top of her lungs how much she despises him and now—now she's afraid of losing him? She's going to kill him. He's sure of it.

"You won't," he promises.

"You can get hurt. What-what if they hurt you first? What if-if they..." she takes a deep breath. "If-if they kill you? It's not only Bob, Alex. Bob has an army. You know that better than anyone."

"I'll be cautious. I may not have an army, but I know how he thinks. Bob is shallow. He can't keep up with the things he does."

"I don't care," she sobs. "We can try something else. I can leave town, move somewhere far. If something happens to you because of me I—"

"No, you're not leaving," he says, letting go her hands to wipe her tears away. He cups his wet cheeks with tenderness. "I am not losing you either, Norma."

"I don't want you to do this," she weeps. "Please."

"I'll be okay," he susurrates. "I promise."

"No."

"Norma," he sighs. "See? This is why I didn't want to say anything, but you're so stubborn. You just have to let me do what I have to do. Let me handle it."

"Give him a good scare," she offers. "But don't do something that can put you away forever. Or that can get you killed. There is one of you and a hundred of them."

"I have a plan," he says. "I'll be meticulous. I always am."

"I'm sorry, but every time you say you'll handle something, someone dies," but Norma thinks of Abernathy and Nick Ford, and a cold spark suddenly runs down her spine, making her shiver.

"And I don't regret it," he confesses with security. "When are you going to understand that I have your back?"

"This is my fault. I got myself into this mess, and it's not up to you to clean it up, Alex. I can't let you do this."

"It's my job to protect you."

Norma looks back at him. "Because you're the Sheriff?"

Alex steps closer to her. "No."

"Then why?" Norma whispers.

"Because-because I have to protect you," he explains with a slight stutter. "Not because I'm a cop, but because I'm Alex."

The intense look she's giving him makes him feel weak and unsteady. She breathes and looks down at his lips.

"You can't risk your life for me," she says.

"Like I haven't done it before."

"This is different," she points out.

"Stop worrying, okay? I'm going to be fine."

Her hands grab his jacket again, bringing him closer.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me in one piece."

Hearing her talk and act this way confuses him to say the least. She was acting like a lover. Someone that cares about you and sees you as more than a friend. Come back to her? When has he become her property? Alex takes a deep breath as his feet move involuntarily towards her. Closing the gap between the two.

"Come back to you?" his calloused hands find her refined face.

But Norma is keeping her steady glare on him. Her eyes watery yet determined.

"Yes," she affirms. "Promise me that you won't die. Because if you do..."

"What?" his hot breath stroking her face. "What will happen if I do?"

Her eyebrows furrow in dismay. Tears emerging from her loving eyes. She tugs on his jacket as if exasperated by his ridiculous question.

"I won't be able to—"

"To what?" his forehead resting passively on hers.

"I won't be able to go on without you. I don't want to lose you. I hate you with my life, but I don't want to lose you, Alex."

His heart flutters as the desperation in her voice. The impotence.

"God, Norma," he says in the most carnal way. "You're going to kill me. Not Bob, not my profession. You."

"I hate you," she states again with a sparse grin. Alex opens his eyes and wipes her tears away. He smiles at her remark.

"I don't," he says. "Because I love you, Norma Bates."

Norma feels as her heart skips a beat. She stares back at him in awe. Understanding now the reason behind his thirst for vengeance. But she can't say that she's surprised.

Because maybe, just maybe, she just realized that she loves him just as much.


	11. Sheer Curtains: Part Two

They both knew it was coming. A shy look before he pulled her face closer and their lips met. Alex kisses her, and the world fades away. The kiss is slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

His hand rests on her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Norma runs her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

"Norma," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Norma smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasps her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful.

"Yes?"

She leans in, so her forehead rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," he says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" she replies, her voice low and husky.

"For being you," his voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them. Dear God, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Alex holds Norma's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

Neither of them knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Their lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; he pulls her closer, the kiss more in-depth, more passionate. Alex feels her hands on the back of his neck, her fingers deliberately playing with the ends of his hair. A smile grows on Alex's face as it started to tickle, finally causing them to pull apart.

They take shaky, shallow breaths. They stare at each other, deep into each other's full orbs. Alex's full of wonder and love, Norma's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken, but a story worthy of them is communicated.

His eyes move down to the curve of her sharp jaw, wanting more than ever to devour her exposed and delicious neck. Norma, sensing what he is about to do, tilts her head to the right, silently imploring for the obvious.

Alex smiles, planting soft kisses up and down Norma's collarbone. Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips touch her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her. Norma closes her eyes, resting her elbow on his shoulder as her hand keeps his head in place. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation.

Alex works his way back to her tender, smooth lips. Norma is quick to catch his lips, savoring and nipping at the lips that she's been dying, for a long time now, to devour and kiss.

His playful hands drift down her body, creating their own path to her perfect and radiant skin. Alex holds her waist, gripping ever so lightly the skin there. He is unable to think of anything else other than the masterpiece he has in front of him. How he has to take care of her the way no one ever has.

Norma lets out a low moan, moan that will forever be imprinted in the back of his mind. His favorite sound, his favorite melody. Alex could sense her body shaking under his fingertips. Pride grows inside of him because, the Norma that the rest of the world is used to seeing, the fierce and badass motel owner that takes crap from no one, right now is as vulnerable as a flower; in front of him and _just_ for him.

Alex needs to catch a breath, but he refuses to let go of her lips. Suddenly, his hands grasp her bottom vigorously, hoisting her in his arms and lifting her off the ground in a swift motion. The frantic movement interrupts their kiss, causing Norma to giggle freely in his arms.

He smiles as he lets her wrap her arms around his neck, staring intensely into his caramel eyes. He positions his hands right where he wants them to be, pushing her up a bit to fix her posture.

Alex removes his glare from her amazing eyes only to stare at her puffy and rosy lips. He leans in, kissing her again. Norma moans softly, and he is sure his heart is bound to explode. Her fingers are tangled in his hair, creating their own little pattern that he won't ever forget.

As careful as he'll ever be, he starts marching his way to the bed with Norma still being held protectively in his arms. He breaks the kiss to take a look around, not wanting to drop her or hurt her any less.

"Don't put me down," her voice deep and sexy. He looks up at her, a sweet but confused look planted on his face. "Not yet."

The way she said it made him promise himself that he'll always give her what she wants. As if that was not established the second he learned it was his job to protect her at all costs. Norma grins happily, and Alex follows.

There is something about that gaze of his she'll never find in another man. At that moment, their souls have made a bridge. His eyes are so different in moments like these, softer than Norma knew eyes could be.

It feels delicious to have her like this—the way he's always dreamed of, in his arms. The woman that drives him up a wall is giving him her all. He plans on conferring her with the best night of her life; he'll cherish her body, her soul—the way no one ever has before.

Her blue eyes examine every inch of his face. The tenderness that only shows when she's near. The sweet look that is given to just her and no one else.

"You're beautiful when you're not trying to be so stoic all the time," Norma whispers, cautiously studying his sharp and manly features.

Alex peeks his eyes. "Who says I'm trying?"

Norma's eyes follow every movement of her hand. A slight but playful grin wanting to make an appearance. "I think you're right."

"You remind me of my grandfather," Norma reveals, and Alex scrunches his nose most delightfully, and she is incapable of containing her laughter. She rests her forehead against his, making him laugh with her at her ridiculous statement.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks between chuckles.

Norma tips her head back, staring at him with sparkling eyes. "Yes! A very good thing."

"Okay, good."

"He was an amazing man. Very solemn and dejected, but amazing in his own way," Norma murmurs, daring to kiss his lips once more.

"Good," he mumbles in the middle of the kiss, not having the heart to pull away. He waits until she's done kissing him to speak finally. His grip stiffening around her. "I'd compare you to my grandfather, but that would be weird."

Alex consumes her laughter as she kisses him, as much as she is willing to, while still tittering in his strong arms. "Good," she mimics his answer.

Alex grins gleefully. "But seriously Norma," his tone of voice changes to a much serious one. "I think you're beautiful."

Norma pulls him closer with a smirk coated on her face. Her arms encircle him protectively with necessity, dying to feel him closer to her warm body. "You are too. Very, very handsome."

He can't help but smile. "You think so?"

Norma nods in agreement, tilting her head back a bit to take a better look at his dark and expressive eyes, how they're being hugged splendidly by his pitch-black and lengthy lashes. "I love your eyes."

Mindfully and with apparent discretion, Norma runs her index finger through his lashes, as if trying to count them one by one. The friction made him close both eyes to the sensation, enjoying the way she was smoothly caressing his eyes as if frightened to hurt him in any way.

"Huh."

Alex senses when her hands swiftly stop their torturous game and open his eyes to find her with the cutest little pout.

"What?" he says, launching her up a bit to fix his stance.

"I always thought they were fake."

Alex scoffs but simpers. "Why would I have fake eyelashes?"

Norma shrugs indifferently as if what she just said made total sense. "I don't know."

Alex leans in, whispering precariously close to her waiting mouth. Her eyes dart down to his lips, watching as he licks his own. "You come up with the strangest things."

After letting him kiss her this time, she speaks. "I guess we've never had a chance to look at each other before, really."

"No, I guess we haven't," Alex agrees.

"I like it," Norma says cooly, looking into his caramel orbs with nothing but appreciation and content. "I like all of you, Alexander Romero."

Alex is taken aback by her sudden confession. They've never been this honest with each other, at least not when referring to their feelings. But Alex knows that after today, nothing will be the same. Not after hearing her say what he's been wanting to hear ever since he met her on her porch that one night.

The night when he knew his life was over. The night that he realized that his world would revolve around that woman whether he liked it or not.

"It's fair to say that I like _all of you_ too, Norma Bates," he made sure his eyes stayed focused on hers, wanting her to see his honesty and perhaps, just perhaps, his real feelings.

Norma lets out a simple little chuckle, drawing him in even more. His head was spinning, and he couldn't think straight anymore. His arms were still holding her up. He had her in his arms, with her hair parted to one side, her lips puffy from kissing his own, her legs and arms wrapped around him; the perfect and only way he's always dreamed of having her.

In his arms.

"Can I lay you down on my bed? I'd like to make love to you, if you let me," Alex asks with sincerity and calmness.

Norma closes her eyes and rests her forehead against his, feeling his warm breath on her lips. "I'd like that."

"You sure?" he leans back just a tad, wanting to see it in her eyes. To know that she wants this as much as he does.

"I am sure," she responds, her fingers playing with his silky hair. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Plus, I don't think I came all the way down here wearing _this_ just to get a pat on the back, now did I?"

Alex bites his lip as he tries his best to hide his excitement and pure bliss. He loves this woman, and he was about to show her how much.

"I suppose not," Alex says huskily, daring to move his glare to her cleavage, the one torturing him since the moment she walked in. "I still need to make sure, though."

Norma looks at him sweetly, her heart pounding incredibly hard against her chest. No one's ever asked her if she was sure that this was something she wants. No one's ever asked for permission before, and she can't wrap her mind around it. Alex notices the change in her demeanor, furrowing his eyebrows discretely as he tries to figure out what's going on inside her tiny head.

"What is it?" he moves forward, finally placing her on the edge of his bed, not daring to break eye contact with her. He kneels in front of her, his hands resting ever so lightly on her knees. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nonono," Norma sniffs, holding back her tears. Her hands find his face again, holding him softly as if he was ever to break. "It's just—you, Alex Romero… You're perfect. The most caring guy I've ever met, and I feel so stupid for not realizing it before."

"Don't say that," Alex moves his hands to rest fully on her hips. His strong arms wrapped her in. "I just want to make sure that you're okay. That you want this as much as I do. Because, God, Norma. I want it. I want it _so_ much, and I would hate it if I ever do anything against your will."

"You could never do anything to hurt me," Norma says, coming closer to him, cradling his worried face. "You could never hurt me. Ever. I've never been afraid of you, and I love the way you make me feel. I love the way I feel right this second, and I don't want that to change."

Alex was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I want this," she whispers upon his mouth. "I want this, Alex."

"Yeah?" his eyes fixed on her mouth.

"I want it," she responds freely. "Make love to me, please."

Norma feels his hand in her hair, how he loves watching it tumble as he releases it. Then his hand moves down her cheekbones, reaching her lips slowly. That's when he finally kisses her, and they start to move like partners in a dance that is written in their DNA. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm.

Alex locks eyes with her for just a moment, just enough to feel safe with one another. The facade they show the world melts away and all they want is to spend eternity in each others' arms.

The professional man is gone and instead it is the eyes of one who loves genuinely. In all the world there isn't another like him, or her for that matter. They belong entirely to each other; even if it is just for tonight.

She lies on her back as he matches her body's form. Alex's hands venture over her curved shape, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes.

Alex holds her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of her neck. Norma's body goes rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more.

Norma is breathless with delight as he showers her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Norma gazes up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He darts back again and spends a moment studying her face.

Norma blushes, and it deepens under his scrutiny. Alex gazes at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilts her head to the side and kisses her, his lips demanding. Norma feels a smoldering heat deep within her as Alex's grip tightens, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slants her head further, deepening the kiss.

While kissing, Norma opens her legs for him, allowing him to settle in-between them. Her tiny gasps haunt him with no will, tormenting him most deliciously.

Her legs hook securely around his torso, keeping him captive and firm between her legs. Alex groans as she bites his lower lip, not hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to make him aware of the effect he has on her.

He pulls back and stares at her with surprise, finding her smirking like a child, letting out a coquettish laugh that almost drove him to the edge.

"Does it hurt?" her fingers search for any blood or bite mark, but they find none. Alex's insides twist as he feels her warm fingertips on his lower lip.

"No," he promises, opening his mouth to nip her thumb with his teeth. Norma's smile widens at the act, and she lets out another flirty laugh.

"Do it again," Alex lets go of her thumb only to reach for her mouth again. Norma kisses him back, moving her hand to the back of his neck. Her breathing had picked up just a little bit—Alex's has, too.

Their tongues touch and they both let out a little moan, learning that it was something that would drive them both completely insane. That simple act made Norma dissolve in his arms, knowing for a fact that no one will ever kiss her the way Alex is kissing her just now.

Alex rests both hands beside her head, keeping her in. His lips devour hers until he feels her nipping at his lower lip again. This time she does it harder than before and manages to keep his lip captive with her teeth. Sensing that she wasn't going to let go just yet, he opens his eyes, finding her staring back at him with nothing but pure lust mirrored in her blue orbs.

She finally lets him go, and he tucks it in with joy, biting it softly as he smiles at her and dips down again to continue with his game. Norma grins as he tries to kiss her, finally giving up after feeling her smiling so much.

"Give me," he chuckles, grabbing ever so gently her jaw and finding her lips again. His lips evidently hungry for more.

Norma giggles but allows him to kiss her the way he wants to. Her hands reach down and start to make a lazy path down his hard torso. Alex's mouth had found her tempting neck as Norma tries to undo his belt.

After letting her do it and seeing how she fails, he stops kissing her tender skin and helps her. He leans back, resting entirely on his knees, watching her hungrily from that excellent spot that grants him the perfect view.

He sees as Norma's chest rises and falls with steady anticipation. Her legs are on either side of his knees, and one hand rests softly on her stomach, the other thrown over her head, partly touching the hard headboard.

He maintains eye contact as he takes off his belt. He sees when she bites her lower lip, her blue eyes darting down to his body. She had quite the view, too. The man that, before today, she's never seen without a shirt on, is about to expose himself in front of her and she's quite desperate, desperate to know the goodness that hides under all of those layers of clothing.

He tosses the belt aside, unbuckles his pants and pulls down his zipper while he keeps his eyes fixed on hers. Norma is desperate at this point. She shifts her body to a sitting position, replacing his hands with hers. He dips down, searching for her lips. Norma cranes her head up, finally reaching them.

Her hands pull down his jeans, pulling and pulling until it touches his knees. Norma lets go of his lips with a deep breath, looking down where the fabric reached the mattress, silently asking him to discard them completely.

Alex gets her silent command and helps her in the process. Alex sits, letting his legs dangle and touch the floor. Once his pants reach the floor, he turns around, finding Norma stooping on his bed.

His eyes sparkle with joy, his heart wanting to explode and overfill with love. His hands stretch for her, and she moves closer to the edge go the bed. Alex persists for a second, taking her all in again.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look in this?" Alex murmurs as he works his hand down her torso, down her flat stomach and smooth skin. "Because you look incredibly sexy in it."

Norma finds herself feeling hot again, shy all of a sudden as his words.

"Can I take it off?" he asks, his eyes finding hers again.

Norma grins and nods. "Yes, you can."

Alex is quick to pick her up again, bringing her with him back to bed. He lays her down and starts to leave a wet path of kisses down her neck, making his way to the valley between her breasts.

Norma tilts her head back, knowing what it's coming. Her breathing hitched the moment he nipped the skin beneath her cute, silky and sheer bra. Her hands find the back of his head, keeping him there, not wanting him to stop.

Norma feels as his hands travel to her back, she gently arches her back off the mattress, helping him in the process. Alex unhooks the piece of clothing with expertise, surprising Norma a bit.

Alex looks at her, somehow waiting for her to permit him, permission that's been granted since the moment she walked him, but that was being overlooked by the man that wants to do everything with her consent.

The way her body reacts to his simple touch gives him the answer that he's seeking. He manages to keep his weight off her, not daring to crush her. His hands clutch the straps of her bra, sliding it off her shoulders with ease.

He tosses it to the side, darting his eyes back to her perfect breasts. Breasts that he is free to do whatever he pleases, for as long as he wants. Norma closes her eyes again, waiting to feel his lips where they're wanted the most.

The moment his tongue touches her nipple, Norma takes a deep breath. Holding it for as long as she can, she enjoys this new feeling. Something she's never felt before because no one's ever taken the time to explore her body the way Alex is.

When he nips her erect nipple, she's finally able to breathe. His hair is tangled in her fingers, being possessively pulled every now and then. Alex licks, and sucks and bites her tender breasts with ease, getting the expected reaction from her. Her breathing rate duly noted.

Norma peels her head off the pillow, not wanting to miss this and watching everything Alex is doing. Feeling how his other hand was paying as much attention to the other one as his mouth was. Norma moans loudly as he sucks it deliciously. He looks up, finding her eyes on him. He opens his mouth, and Norma sees how his tongue tortures her erected nipple endlessly. She throws her head back in pleasure the moment she does.

There are no words to describe how she's feeling; how Alex is making her feel. The acceleration of her heart-rate has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what her body wants. What she wants _Alex_ to do to it.

With a gentle finger, he reorients her face so that he holds the gaze Norma didn't want to give him, stealing the passion from her eyes in a way that only magnifies the spark. There is no smile on his lips, just the hot intensity of his gaze that they both know is the start of the inferno to come.

"Oh, my—" Norma holds his face as she watches his tongue tickle her the way she likes it. "Yes," she moans, losing all sense of rightness and dropping her head back against her will. This time he smiles.

He releases her, waiting for her to meet his gaze. After a few seconds of recovering, she fixes her eyes on him, smiling gleefully at him. He returns the smile and moves up, capturing the other breast in his mouth again.

After teasing her for a couple of minutes, watching as she squirms under him and furrows her eyebrows in concentration, not daring to find release just yet, he lets go of it with a low moan.

He is quick to start a path down her stomach, giving opened-mouth kisses to her perfect and silk skin. Norma's lips part open, breathing in and out relentlessly. She looks down at him, finding him exploring her body with his wondrous mouth. She feels the wet path of his kisses, how he kept going lower and lower, making her giddy with anticipation.

Alex settles himself between her legs, tossing each of them over his shoulders. Norma, knowing what he's about to do, trembles in pleasure.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she asks in a low but very sexy voice.

"I want to taste you," he says innocently, looking up at her from his spot between her legs. His fingers trace unhurriedly the lace that hugs her perfect waist in.

"Well, I've never-" Norma can't find the words. "Uh, it'll be my first time, um, you know—" she says with difficulty, covering her eyes right after with shame. She feels stupid for bringing it up.

"Really?" he asks quite shocked but with a cute little smile on his face. He's ready to show her what she's been missing on. But Norma refuses to answer him and keeps covering her eyes ashamedly.

"Norma, baby, look at me," Alex calls for her. Her heart softens at the pet name he just gave her. Her eyes find his, contemplating his dark eyes filled with nothing but lust.

"Would you let me do it? I promise I won't hurt you," Alex speaks softly. "You're going to like it, I promise."

If Norma tells him no, then he'll stop. He'd never force her. Never.

"I want to," she says confidently but with a slight shake of her voice. "Trust me, I do. I'm just nervous."

"It's okay," he says reassuringly, running his hands up and down her thighs with care. "Just relax and enjoy it, okay? You're going to love it, and I will take you to heaven and bring you right back."

Norma smirks brightly, loving his confidence. "Oh, really?"

Alex kisses the inside of her thigh over her stockings instead of responding but nods his head lightly right after.

"I promise," he says, kissing her tender skin again while still making eye contact. "Just let me... okay?"

Norma bites her lip, already enjoying the feeling of his lips on her thighs, dying to feel him right where she needs it most. "Okay."

His kisses get lower and lower, Alex alternates thighs to torture her a bit. His wet and soft pecks of love leaves a perfect path, leading towards the part of her body that he can't wait to devour. His hands caress her flat stomach, feeling under his hands the way she trembles after every kiss.

He finally reaches the destination and glances up at her for a moment, finding her breathing hard with anticipation, looking right at him waiting to taste a little bit of heaven just like he promised.

He plants a soft opened mouth kiss to her delightful heated core through her panties. Norma gasps and furrows her eyebrows deliciously, still watching his every move. Alex does it again, teasing her just right.

Breaking eye contact, he takes his hand to run his index finger through her sheer soaked panty, feeling her already swollen clit. Norma moans and tilts her head back, but keeps her upper body raised, resting wholly on her elbows.

Alex watches her squirm, knowing that she'll go crazy the moment he tortures her with his mouth and tongue. The moment he tastes her delicious glory, the moment he loses all type of rightness in front of this woman.

Alex tugs on her underwear, wanting to rip it right off, but knowing that he couldn't do so. He starts pulling the fabric down, and Norma lifts her hips to help him in the process. Alex runs them down her legs, finally discarding the hindering piece and tossing them aside.

He looks back at her through heavy eyelids, devouring with his eyes her entire being. He settles between her legs again, still looking right at her. Her heart wants to come out of her chest, and she is sure that it will at some point. Her breathing resembles one of an athlete than just ran ten laps around the track. She can't wait any longer. She wants to go to heaven. Now.

As if reading her mind, he settles her legs higher up and over his shoulders again. She's incredibly wet, and he can see it. She must taste delicious. He can't wait another minute.

"Ready?" he repeats it, exciting her all the more.

"Yes," Norma moans and nods her head desperately, dying to feel him.

He smirks softly, spreading her legs a little bit and starting his old path down her thighs. Norma's breathing quickens the moment she sees him getting closer and closer. He gently bites the skin on her pale and perfect legs, directing himself right where he needs to be. Norma moans, and he picks up his speed, dying to hear her moaning his name already.

And then she's gone. She feels his mouth opening and closing on her heated core. His tongue licking off her wetness with tenderness and confidence. He hums under his breath, loving how amazing she tastes. He can't believe that he's the first one ever to taste this deliciousness. His tongue dips deeper, searching for more.

Norma drops her head on the pillow, covering her mouth to keep her moans to a minimum. He was right. She can't believe how amazing it actually feels and that Alex is the one making her curl her toes in pleasure.

He hums a little bit more, devouring her the way he knows how. His hands hold her by her hips, pulling her in even more. Norma's moans fill the room, and he couldn't be happier—beaming with pure pride.

Alex lets go of her, tilting his head back a bit, sticking his tongue out and giving her a few, slow laps. Norma raises her upper body on her elbows again, twitching under his touch every time his tongue makes contact with her heated core. Their eyes devour each other, and she watches him very attentively; he is an expert with his tongue and little mouth, and it's driving her crazy.

He licks her with no mercy, capturing every reaction from her, learning what she likes. Her back arches from the bed, her fist clutching ever so tightly the linen beneath her. He flicks her clit very, very slowly, making Norma whimper in pleasure. Right there is where she needs his tongue. Right there.

"Alex! Alex!" she implores through heavy lids, moving her hands to hold his head steady, not wanting him to move or stop doing whatever it was that feels _that_ good. "Right there."

"Mmm," Alex smiles and flicks it even slower this time, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Still holding onto him, she lets out a loud scream, a scream of pure pleasure, a scream that tells him how close she actually was.

"Oh, oh my God—" she moans most exquisitely. "Yes, yes, please. Don't stop," she fixes her eyes on him, observing as he teases her in the most delicious way possible. Her hands still clutching his head, keeping it in place. "Keep doing that. Just like that…yes."

After a few torturous laps, Alex stops. Norma looks back at him, her breathing far from ordinary. Alex smiles, knowing that she wanted him to do everything but to stop.

"You want more?" Alex asks huskily, pulling her more towards him.

Norma has no other choice but to nod, unable to find words just yet.

"Tell me," Alex begs. He'd devour her for a lifetime if he could. He has no intention of stopping, not now, not ever—but he has to make sure that she's okay. Or perhaps, he just wants to hear her say it.

Norma finds his eyes, licking her lips before speaking. "I want more. I want more, and I don't want you to stop until I'm screaming your name, please," Norma mutters hotly. "You promised you'd take me to heaven."

That's all he wants to hear. Something inside of him stirs. He wants to take it easy, to go slow. But hearing her say that, listening to the urgency of her voice, he knows that he can't take it slow. Not anymore.

His waiting mouth finds her swollen and delicious clit, sucking it with hunger, wanting her to shake precisely how she said. Her moans grant him the want of keep sucking exactly where it drives her crazy. Her perfect little bundle of nerves. He's going to make her cum and scream his name in no time. He's sure of it.

Her back arches off the bed again, and her legs spread even wider for him.

"Oh, my God!" she shrieks. "Yes!"

Norma moves her hips against her will, wanting to feel more friction than the one Alex's warm mouth is already making. She bucks against him, in the most wonderful way.

He keeps sucking and sucking and sucking until Norma loses balance, and her back hits the warm mattress with ease. Her hands clutch the sheets, tighter than before this time.

"I'm-I'm so close, Alex," she cries happily, unable to control her breathing. "Yesyesyesyes," she whispers, and Alex knows that she's close.

"Mmm," he hums again, loving the vibrations spreading softly through her body. The way her body is getting ready for a sweet and perfect release. Her sighs fill the room, and they increase in volume. This was it. She's ready for take off, and he's going to give her the best orgasm of her life.

Her hands suddenly grab him by his hair, imploring more from him. She was about to cum, and she can't wait to not only feel, but see that it's his mouth that's making her feel this good—this alive.

Her sighs suddenly stop, and she goes quiet. The look on her face, one filled with nothing but pleasure, is by far, the most erotic one he's ever seen. He sucks even harder, watching and feeling as her orgasm took the sweet Norma Bates from him and replaced her with a carnal beast with no intentions of slowing down.

Taking her all in, he lets her ride out her orgasm. His name comes out of her mouth like fire, burning him in the right places. Her loud scream is replaced by tiny moans and her body convulses, just like she asked for, against his tight and predatory grip.

Norma giggles as the sensation became too much, removing his warm mouth from her sensitive spot.

"Toom-much," she manages to say out of breath.

Alex lets go of her but is eager to lick her dry. His dark eyes find hers, and she smiles dreamily. He dips down, sticking his tongue in her wetness. Norma furrows her eyebrows in pleasure, sighing with ease. She moves her hand to the back of his head, watching slowly as he licks her with expertise.

Alex presses her more firm upon his mouth, granting her with another happy ending. He finds her clit again, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Norma bucks against him.

"It's too sensitive, Alex," Norma whispers but continues to hold his head right where it was. She pushes herself on her left hand, resting it on her back.

"Alex," Norma moans as he starts to lick her swollen clit again, loving how sensitive she is but how good it still feels.

But Alex continues to lick, suck and lick her most delicate area. He was going to make her cum again. He was going to do it gently, this time.

"Oh, God," Norma closes her eyes and her eyebrows furrow in concentration. "Yes, like that."

Alex keeps doing what she's commanding, not daring to let her go just yet. He smiles as he sees the way she's enjoying it, forgetting about how sensitive it was.

Her hand keeps him close, pressing him more firmly against her. She was ready.

"Right there, right there," she sighs, her chest wanting to explode. "Oh."

Her back hits the mattress forcefully, but only for a quick second. It was arching off the bed as soon as her second orgasm took her from him once again. Her legs shake against her will, her teeth biting her lower lip to the point where she tastes blood.

Norma didn't have to push him away once it got to be too much because he did that himself. He smiles as he witnesses the perfect goddess in front of him. A pleasured Norma twisting in pure delight. His cheeks go warm at his sight.

Norma lays there, completely out of breath and with her heart banging powerfully upon her chest. Alex watches her as her breathing starts returning to normal. He crawls his way over to her, keeping her captured between his muscular arms.

She opens her eyes to find him staring back at her with lust. The smile on his face betraying him, to say the least.

"You taste amazing," he whispers huskily, lowering his mouth to hers.

Norma kisses him back, tasting herself in the process. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist again, bringing him incredibly closer. Her playful hands find his neck and move up to his dark and silky hair. She knows his lips are her new addiction. The way he kisses reminds her of the perfect lover that he already is. Never rushed, never desperate. Their lips have danced together in perfect sync since the start.

"It was amazing," Norma comments as she breaks the kiss, her lips nipping his chin before moving to his neck. He extends his neck, giving her more room to kiss and smiles with proud.

Benevolently and almost agonizingly, Norma runs her tongue up his neck causing a groan of pleasure to bolt free from his lips. She smiles against his skin but keeps licking her way up to his earlobe. Her hands drown in his pool of thick hair, and her hot whisper causes him to tremble along the way.

"Take them off," Norma demands precisely, sliding her right hand between their heated bodies, tugging on the elastic band of his tight brief.

Alex smirks and happily complies. He kisses her one last time before detaching his body from hers. He kneels on the bed again, just like last time, leaving her there to contemplate him with no guilt.

Her eyes follow the movement of his hands, and she finds herself grinning like a spoiled brat. She can't wait to see all of him. Her breathing picks up as she anxiously waits for him to remove the hindering piece of clothing that was disturbing her view.

Her hands rest peacefully on top of her stomach, and Alex observes her. When he removes his brief and his erection finally springs free, her left eyebrow goes up in astonishment. Her eyes dart back to Alex's, and he is sure that this time he's lost. Norma owns him, and he's going to surrender to her without any sense of remorse.

"Come here," she orders, closing her legs around him not wanting him to escape. Her mouth found his, and her hunger for him grew.

Alex kisses her. Once, twice, until she's had a taste and realize she'll never have enough. He's everywhere up her back and over her arms, and suddenly he's kissing her harder, more profound, with a fervent urgent need Norma's never known before.

He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over, tangled together, still kissing. Norma now rests on top of him, and she finds herself straddling his waist. Her chest pressed firmly against him, making him shiver with consent. Her curls tickle his face as he tries to catch his breath; their lips tasting each other still.

Norma feels him, all of him, pressed against her. She inhales his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that's just... _him._ His face has the slightest bit of stubble, grazing her skin. He feels wonderful. All of him.

His noble hands start a path running down her back, reaching without trouble the swell of her ass. They grip the flesh there, hard. Norma gasps lightly and nips his bottom lip with a slight moan. He chuckles, and she engulfs his laughter.

"Alex," Norma whispers, hands rest solely on either side of his torso. Alex hums under his breath and breaks the kiss. "You sure you want to do this?" she teases, using the same tone he used with her a while ago.

Norma smiles and kisses him again. "I didn't get butt naked to get a pat on the back, now did I?" he responds, repeating her words.

Norma chuckles and holds onto him while he rolls them over again. She giggles happily from under him, granting him with the best view. A laughing Norma was always the best Norma.

"You're perfect," he tells her, his eyes devouring her with lust. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh, Sheriff," Norma starts, her hands run up his biceps flirtatiously. "If you keep talking like that, I might believe you."

"Believe me because it's true," he dips down to kiss her lips. "You're beautiful, Norma Bates."

She grins widely, but Alex doesn't stop kissing her. He assembles himself between her legs, and she can feel his hard length tickling her entrance in a delighted way. She tries her hardest to bite back a moan.

"Make love to me," Norma whispers hotly, running her hands up his neck. "I can't wait anymore."

"I can't either," he says huskily, grinding himself on her most deliciously.

Norma is unable to speak but keeps her eyes glued to his own. Alex kisses her lips one last time and pulls back to look at her. Her hands rest on his torso, feeling his muscular body under her fingertips.

Alex reaches down and aligns himself at her entrance, not daring to break eye contact. He can't wait to feel her. All of her. He watches as her breathing picks up again, torturing him in the process. He suddenly can't breathe.

The tip of his member tickles her and she bucks against him, closing her eyes at the sensation with a tiny but cute frown.

"Look at me," he demands hotly, not wanting to miss her for a second. Wanting to cherish her forever.

One last look and he enters her. The moment their bodies merge into one, they both let out a cry of remission. Finally. They're finally together the way they've always wanted to be. Ever since the start.

Norma furrows her eyebrows in discomfort at the sudden friction, and Alex stops.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?" the look of fright coats his face.

Norma recognizes the tone of voice and knows that he's thinking that he's hurting her somehow and she couldn't bear it.

"No, no," she affirms blandly, her hand finding his face. "You're not hurting me."

"Are you sure?" he questions, not entirely convinced.

She smiles sweetly at him and reaches for his mouth. "I'm sure. Don't stop, yeah?"

He starts moving again, as tender as he knows how. Norma would let out tiny gasps, but he knows that her body was just adapting to his length. It feels incredible to be inside her, and he doesn't ever want this moment to go away. Ever.

"Oh," Norma moans as she keeps Alex close to her. "Oh, my God."

Alex sinks his head into the crook of her neck, enjoying this moment and the feeling of her walls wrapping him entirely. He can't hold back his groans. He couldn't, and he didn't know how.

His teeth nibble the smooth skin on the base of her neck, even there she tastes gratifying. She's just perfect in every perspective.

Her moans are driving him crazy, and he was sure he'd never heard anything more pleasing in his life. He has dreamed of this day since the moment he laid eyes on her. There was something about her that drove him to the edge. Her attitude, her sassiness. He just couldn't get enough of her. Of her witty comebacks and the way she always bickered with him.

But now, they're both lost in an island of sheer want. Pleasure. He couldn't get enough of her, and he is sure that after today, after this moment, he never will.

His hips coincide with hers after each thrust. Her eyes shut, and her inestimable mouth lightly opened, setting free her cries of satisfaction. She looks ideal, even more, with her hair a complete mess and for being right under him, exactly where he has envisioned her a million times before.

He seals her cries as he gets starved for her lips again, kissing her steadily as if they had the time of the world. And maybe, just maybe, they did.

His body never stops moving, wanting more of her. He'll never be full. He'll always want more. While kissing her, his hands find her wrists, transferring them to relax solely above her head, grazing the headboard effortlessly.

Norma loves that he has complete control. The way he moves above her making her shiver in all the right places. She's never had a lover like him. The way his muscles tense at the rhythm he had set, the perfect action that hits her right where she needs him. Her body shakes and is eager for more. More than what he's already giving her.

Her eyes open and she meets his glare, the one that burns her like cold air on a winter morning. He looks fantastic on top of her. The way he slams into her with nothing but tenderness; the way his eyes display nothing but faultless admiration for her. He is everything she's ever wanted to have. Everything she's always dreamed of.

"Harder," she implores almost out of breath, her hands precisely where he had left them, letting him take her the way he wants to. "Please, Alex. Harder."

He won't make her beg. He will give her what she wants; precisely what she's asking for. His thrusts become firmer and electric, bringing her to the edge of a cliff and leaving her there. Her wails got heavier, and so did his manly grunts. The feeling was inexplicable. It feels extremely good. A luxury.

Norma arches her back once again, letting him hit the sweet spot inside her just right. He groans loudly, bringing his lips to the valley between her breasts.

"Cum for me, will ya'?" he demands huskily, not daring to stop his penetration even for a trice. His words got the reaction he wanted from her because her cries got firmer than before and he could feel her inner walls enclosing his member in the most pleasing way. He almost climaxed with her.

Alex keeps his eyes on her at all times, captivating her demeanor. Beholding as she savors what's about to be her third orgasm and he couldn't feel luckier.

He feels that she's close, and so he leans back a bit, gripping her hips just right and slamming into her harder and faster. Her hands fly to hold the sheets beneath her, twisting them in delight. She looks magnificent. Extremely attractive in this state and Alex couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the goddess under him.

"Alex!" she squeals with heat, making him quiver. "I'm-I'm-"

He didn't stop. He plunged into her fleeter than before, hitting her in the right place. She climaxed easily after seconds of delicious friction, leaving her writhing under him. He furrows his eyebrows and mutters a word Norma's never heard him say before. It feels too good, and he has to pull out of her. He had to because then it would be over too soon.

Although out of breath, Norma can't help but smile. She glances back at him and sees him holding himself in his hand while trying as best as he can to keep a straight face.

"Too good?" Norma challenges with a flirty grin.

"Yes!" he snickers naturally, dipping down to kiss her lips. She breaks the kiss almost instantly, commanding to catch some air.

"I know," she says in a hushed voice, voice that resembles one of a child. Her forehead rest against his and he is unable to suppress his cheerful smirk.

"Wanna go again, Mrs. Bates?" his lips find hers, and she giggles, relishing the feeling of him not being able to get enough of her kisses. In all honesty, she couldn't either.

"If you can handle it," she challenges, kissing him back with her eyes opened. He opens his eyes and catches her glare, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, yeah?" he reaches down and aligns himself, entering her again in a swift motion. Norma moans lustily at the sensation, giggling right after at his sense of payback for what she just said.

"You think I can't?" Alex goes at it, thrusting his hips back and forth, making her tremble. Norma grabs the back of his neck, holding him tight, forgetting suddenly how to speak.

Her eyebrows wrinkle, and he keeps his rhythm steady and drastic almost, driving her crazy. It was maddening but in an ideal way.

She beams and strikes for his mouth. "I'm sure you can, Mr. Romero."

But Norma was close again. She couldn't believe the times she's come to find release with just him. How Alex knows already what she likes and how she likes it. Her nails scratch his back with anticipation, silently supplicating for more.

And more, and more and more.

But Norma wants it all. She wants to feel his passion, his heat, and insanity. She wants to spend the rest of the night in his arms discovering his most inestimable skills. How amazing he could and will make her feel. The night is long and she could go for more.

Norma wants it all.


	12. Happy Valentine's Day

"Honey?!" Alex shouts from the bottom of the staircase.

"Upstairs!" Norma exalts from her room. She's been digging through her closet, finding the best attire for tonight but regardless of the million dresses that she own and the fancy blouses, she can't find anything to wear.

So she stands there, hands on hips with her lip tucked in. Alex's heavy steps on the wooden floor go unnoticed as she tries to focus to finally find the perfect dress, one that can conceal her belly the best.

Alex clears his throat and Norma finally faces him. Her annoyed look immediately vanishes the moment she sees what he's holding.

"Happy Valentine's day," he says with a grin, holding an enormous bouquet of red roses.

Norma is taken aback by his surprise. No one's ever given her flowers. None of her previous husbands even bothered to give her chocolates or even a homemade card. But her Alex is not the same way. When she woke up this morning, he was gone, but he had left a small note on the nightstand for her.

 _Good morning!_

 _Breakfast is ready and coffee is waiting for you downstairs. I should be back before 5. Wear something sexy and be ready for tonight._

 _Can't wait to see you._

 _Happy Valentine's day._

 _Yours,_

 _A_

Norma didn't know what he meant by 'wear something sexy'. Her hormones got the best of her and, annoyed and flustered, she spent the entire afternoon looking for something _sexy_ to wear with no success.

"You-you don't like flowers?" Alex asks timidly, scared that he had made a mistake and had poked an old wound. He had. But in the best way.

Norma noticed that she hasn't said a word since the moment he walked in and he was probably thinking that she was upset. She walks towards him, a slight grin planted on her face. Her tears were now evident and he could see them running down her cheeks.

"You're the first one to ever get me flowers," Norma clarifies, taking the roses from his hands. "I love them."

"You do?" he asks hopeful but with a smile.

"Yes," she confesses through smiling teeth. She brings them up to take a good whiff of the roses that she'll never throw away and keep forever.

"I'm glad you like them," he says, looking at her sweetly. "Are you almost ready?"

Norma just noticed the nice suit he was wearing. Where is he taking her?

"Not even close," her tone desperate yet hurt. She walks back to the bed, placing the roses down on the nightstand, reminding herself to get a pretty vase for her perfect flowers. "I don't have anything to wear."

Alex looks back to the giant mess and mountain of dresses on their bed. He looks back at her with a hint of a smile.

Norma meets his eyes and rolls them in annoyance. "I look like a whale. Doesn't matter which one I try on, I still look fat and gross."

"You are not fat and most certainly not gross, honey," he walks to her, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. "You're beautiful and pregnant. There's a difference."

"Nothing fits me," she says with much discourage.

"Let me see," he lets go of her and starts digging through her pile of clothes. "How about this one? I like how it looks on you."

"Doesn't fit."

Alex nods and fishes for another one. "And this one?"

"That one either," Norma says as she makes room for herself and finally sits down on his side of the bed, giving her swollen feet a rest.

"There must be one that you like," he tries to cheer her up.

"I won't look good with any of these dresses if you're wearing that."

He looks down on himself. "What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with it," she explains. "You just look extremely handsome and I don't want to look like a train wreck standing next to you."

Alex looks down at the adorable way she's holding her belly. She's five months pregnant and ever since she started showing, he's been promising her that she's never looked more beautiful but it's fair to say she doesn't think the same way.

"Honey, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he steps around the bed to kneel in front of her. "You're carrying our baby. You're not fat and you know that."

Norma feels her tears building up. "But nothing fits," she cries again, hating how her hormones betray her and make her feel as disgusting as she does.

"I know, baby. I know," he runs his hands up and down her thighs, finally coming to rest on her belly. "Tell you what, I'm going to change and we can stay in, okay? You can wear a big shirt and your underwear for the remaining of the night, how does that sound?" he adds with a smile.

"Nonono," she begs. "I don't want to cancel, please. You've gone out of your way to make me feel this special. I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't ruin anything, okay?" he assures her.

But she refuses to ruin this day that, after long years of hating this holiday, she was starting to feel like she could learn to love it.

"I'll find something, okay?" she holds his face, staring deep into his expressive and always loving caramel eyes.

He couldn't deny her anything. He never would.

"Okay," he smiles, moving his hands in circles on her abdomen. Their baby decides to kick the moment he stops his movement. They both look down at her stomach at the same time. Alex smiles immensely, the same expression on his face every time his baby moves.

"Yes, tell mommy that she's as beautiful as she'll ever be and that she has nothing to worry about," he talks to her belly attentively.

Norma leans back, resting her weight on her palms. She smiles happily, all of a sudden forgetting about her insecurities the moment she witnessed her perfect husband directing his words to their daughter.

As if understanding and agreeing with him, the baby kicks again. Norma laughs and Alex follows.

"I know!" he says loudly through smiling teeth, pretending he's having a conversation with his daughter. "Mommy likes to worry."

Her hand brushes his thick hair, loving his perfect way of handling every situation like he always does. He dips down and kisses her stomach, feeling his daughter move again.

"Happy Valentine's day for you too, my little angel. Daddy loves you a lot, you hear me?"

Tears start to swell in her eyes but this time, they were tears of happiness. The joy she feels every time she sees how good of a father he already is gives her more reasons to fall in love with her husband all over again.

Their eyes meet and Norma grins. He cranes his head, reaching for her lips. Norma leans forward and kisses him back. Slowly, with a lot of emotion. She truly loves this man.

"I think I've changed my mind," she mumbles on his mouth. Her hands grip his jacket and she pulls him back with her, both of them resting on her ocean of dresses.

His wife's libido had increased after the first trimester, and he couldn't complain. His fear of hurting the baby had diminished the moment she promised him that there's not way that he would hurt her, or the baby in any way.

"That was quick, Mrs. Romero," he teases with a smile. His hands tug down her bra straps, setting free her larger and sensitive breasts.

Norma moans at the sudden touch. Lately she's been more sensitive than ever before. His warm hands making her squirm immediately under his touch.

"You look very handsome," Norma states weakly as he kisses her neck. She could feel his erection exciting her all the more.

Alex grins, moving up to meet her mouth.

"So do you," he whispers huskily.

"I'm not wearing anything," she points out with a small smirk.

"Exactly."

"You must really love me," she giggles, his kisses tickling her in the right places. "You think I'm always beautiful."

Alex stops grinding on her the moment he recognizes her tone of voice.

"Because you are," he says honestly. "You're the hottest milf out there."

Norma bursts in a fit of laughter, feeling hot all of a sudden at his choice of words.

"Milf?"

He looks back at her. "Yes. You're a milf. My milf."

She chuckles and aims for his mouth. "I like that."

"Good," he smiles. "We have dinner reservations for seven."

Norma looks back at the clock. "A little bit more than an hour. You think you'll have plenty of time to make love to your wife, Sheriff?"

"I'll have plenty of time, Miss."

Norma watches him as he pulls back, standing in front of her undressing himself. Norma gladly enjoys his little strip tease. The baby moves again and Alex is quick to notice her daughter's need for attention.

"Nononono," he says gently, dipping down and pressing his lips on her stomach. "You need to go to sleep," he tells her. "Daddy and Mommy need some alone time."

Norma bites her lip with anticipation.

"And put your earplugs in," he whispers. "Mommy is kind of loud."

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's day, babes._

 _Xx_


	13. Moving Out

"Are you sure this is everything?" Norma questions from the kitchen.

"I don't have much."

"I can see that," she acknowledges delightfully.

They had agreed to move Alex out of his former house and place it on the market. It was a lovely house, it really was. But it didn't serve a substantial purpose if no one was residing in the small but cozy home.

"You need more boxes?" he comes to stand behind her, enveloping his robust arms around her lean waist. Her back is pressed against his hard-rock chest, and he likes the way she starts swaying in his arms.

"I think I'm good," she assures him. Her hands were occupied coating his last plate with bubble wrap. "This is the last plate. All the drawers are empty. We just need to figure out what to do with the wine bottles."

"Okay," his lips now pressed upon the side of her neck, and she playfully pulls away from him when she feels his lips on her neck.

"I'm all sweaty," she smirks, but he pulls her back.

"No, you're not," he says and nibbles at her earlobe.

"Alex!" she exalts through a fit of giggles. The action almost causing her to drop and break the plate.

She senses his smile against her skin and feels frivolous at the whole idea that he still wants her even when she feels dirty and gross.

"I'm not doing anything," he says defensively. "I'm just kissing my wife."

"Well, don't," she grins. "We're not done here. We still have your room and the garage."

"My room is almost done," he whispers, but his hands don't stop moving. His mouth still torturing her, and his naughty hands kept going under her oversized shirt—agonizing her all the more.

"No, it's not," she tells him. "Your closet is still packed and so are your drawers."

"Fine," he sighs disappointedly, stepping away from her. She peers back at him, but he proceeds to walk down the hall without shifting back.

"Hey!" she barks with a smile on her face.

He smiles but drops his grin before entirely turning around.

"Don't be a brat," she tells him with a knowing look.

He smirks at her but continues to stroll away while still facing her. He was glad that his couch was gone and he was free to roam around his living room without bumping into anything.

"I'll be in my room," he wriggles his eyebrows at her, and she giggles.

"None of that, mister," she warns him. "We're just packing. That's it."

He stops walking and furrows his eyebrows. "That's not fair."

Norma laughs and stores the flawlessly wrapped plate inside the box. She closes it and reaches for the tape gun. "Back to work, Sheriff."

He starts walking back to her. "I need tape."

"No, you don't," she chuckles, hiding the tape gun behind her back.

He is beaming widely like a kid in a candy shop.

Alex reaches for it, scarcely. He's indulging the way she tries to hide it from him even though he's barely trying.

"There's one upstairs!" she declares with beaming teeth.

He stops fumbling around, letting her catch her breath. "I didn't see it."

"You haven't been upstairs!" she roars. "It's on top of your dresser."

Her smiling husband reaches for it again and traps her between the kitchen island and his body. "I want this one."

His statement has a double meaning, and she feels her cheeks go warm. This back and forth and his apparent want for her was stimulating her all the more.

"I..." he kisses her neck. "...want..." another kiss where her shoulder and neck meet. "...this one."

Norma chews her lip, and her eyebrows twist in satisfaction. She's trying strenuously to conceal her arousal, but her body language keeps betraying her relentlessly.

"No," she whimpers weak and throaty. She had forgotten about the tape gun, letting her fingers flicker deliberately with his thick hair.

"Please?" he requests hotly. His voice a mere whisper and stifled against her skin. He started a path of slow and wet kisses all the way up to her ear.

"We-we have to finish packing," she announces, her hushed and sexy tone doing and wanting to do the complete opposite of that.

He licks her neck, and after hearing her moan, he adds, "We'll be quick."

"We're never quick!" she hisses unexpectedly, holding back another moan as he nibbles at her sweet flesh.

He disregards her fake cries of him wanting to stop and slips both hands inside her shirt. Her skin yearning and shivering at his touch. Her breathing had changed, and Alex was able to identify it right away. He smiles and knows that she was as aroused as him.

"Do you want to stop?" he challenges, drawing back a bit to meet her eyes. His dangerous hands still immersed inside her shirt. They glide down her torso, clutching fiercely at her hips.

She takes the opportunity to clasp his neck, denouncing the distance between them and pulling him back to her once again.

"Don't you dare," she responds huskily, her hot breath roasting his wanting lips.

He grins. "I thought we needed to pack..."

"We'll be quick," she promises this time.

As if a switch has been flipped, Alex lets his hands skate down her lower body, taking a bit of a detour and gripping her thighs securely, hoisting her up on the counter in a swift movement.

Norma's little mewl of surprise attracts him. He urges her to the edge of the counter, keeping her confined to him. Her legs immediately encircling him—keeping him restrained.

Having her this way is so sexy to him. And doing it in the kitchen was a more significant turn on. It got him even more amazed the fact that it'd be the first time they do it at his place. His house where, countless of nights, he portrayed Norma exactly where she was. Doing exactly this.

"I know I'm hard to resist," Alex grumbles between kisses.

Norma snickers, the gesticulation causing them to break the kiss. "Is that so, Sheriff?"

"It's pretty obvious, Mrs. Romero."

"I guess it is," she admits huskily as her mischievous hands worked his belt.

"I know you are," he dips his head, striking and munching at her neck. He stays put as she strives to release him from his tight and hindering jeans.

Norma smiles and, defeated enough, gives his pants a sharp tug, the action causing Alex to bump upon her center and the edge of the countertop.

"Easy," he warns, loving her recklessness all the more. His mouth attacks hers, and after a few more tries, Norma disposes of his jeans, having them magically pooling immediately around his feet.

"I hate those stupid jeans," she reminds him. She's told him a million times to get rid of them. This specific pair, anyway. It's not the first time it's taken her forever to take them off. Seeing how difficult it was for her to unzip his pants, he took it upon himself to discard his shirt.

She kisses his smiling lips as his hands work to dismiss her from her clothes now. Alex grabs the hem of her navy blue shirt and pulls it over her head, leaving her exposed in her dainty sheer bra.

"I love how this looks on you," he whispers hotly, running his index finger through the see-through lace material of her very modernized bra.

Norma bites her lip as she studies his hot and hungry stare. How his caramel eyes roam around her chest as if it's the first time he's seen her without a shirt on.

Although thin and not as strong as his, her arms accomplished to pull him towards her, enveloping the tiny gap between them. Her legs still keep him captive. He has no way out.

Alex enjoys watching her squirm as he rakes his fingernails up her thighs through the fabric of her pants. He wishes she had chosen to wear a dress instead of these snug, blue jeans. He loves when she wears pants, that's unquestionable, but dresses or even skirts were more convenient to maneuver in a situation like this.

"How come you didn't wear a dress?" he questions between kisses. His hands never stopping their torturous game.

Norma chuckles and achieves to tighten the grip on her legs. "What, Sheriff? You feel threatened by a pair of jeans?"

"I don't like them," he somehow repeats her words in a way. "Too much work."

"I thought you liked the way my ass looks when I wear them," she responds smartly.

He grins. "Oh, I do."

Norma lets out a fit of giggles when she feels his hands roaming up and grasping relatively harshly her ass.

He starts kissing her neck, and she takes the chance to bury her fingers in his dark hair. She closes her eyes and lets out a small gasp the moment his teeth nip her sensitive flesh.

"Make up your mind, Sheriff," she says in a mere whisper, keeping her eyes closed as he bites her again.

"Everything you wear is beautiful," he pants, pulling back a bit to stare deeply into her eyes for a quick second before drifting his glare down to where his hands are working to undo her button and zipper. "But I love it even more when you're not wearing anything at all."

She bites her lower lip seductively and observes him as his wicked hands achieve their goal.

She whimpers lowly when he slides her completely off the counter. Her hands finally find support on his shoulders as he tugs on the tight fabric, rudely pealing it off her hot skin.

With her legs still wrapped around him, he found it easier to roll the waistband down to her mid-thigh. She holds onto him securely, although with enough confidence that he would never drop her.

She squeals delightfully when her rear comes in contact with the cold countertop. Alex smiles and gives her jeans another tug, eagerly wanting her to be exposed and free of them. She helps him in the process, straightening her legs and letting the cold air kiss her skin most deliciously once the piece of clothing was tossed to the floor.

But something caught his eye. The light, delicate pink underwear matches perfectly with her bra. The expensive duo not being one that is worn on the daily—matter of fact, it's not the kind of garment you use when you're planning on moving boxes and pack a house up all day long. This piece was one for male enjoyment only, and Norma knew precisely what she was doing the moment she decided to wear it.

You wouldn't think that this beautiful set was hidden under her baggy, old shirt and her plain pair of jeans. Her hair up in a messy bun with a few loose strands, and her glowing face free of makeup.

You wouldn't think twice about it, but leave it to Norma Romero to surprise you when you're least expecting it.

After putting all the pieces together, he looks back at her, and he's not surprised to find her looking as innocent as possible. In the meantime, she's managed to lean back, resting her upper weight on her opened palms. She tilts her head as if inspecting him and trying, hard, to read his mind.

This act of innocence drives him crazy. The way she smiles kindly at him; knowing exactly what she did but expertly pretending that she didn't.

Alex can't speak just yet, and it makes him feel weak and defeated. The lust in her eyes is disputable. A known glare. His insides twist the moment she licks her lips but keeps her bottom one tucked in.

"Mrs. Romero…" he says at last. His steady hands reaching for her, grabbing her by her torso, making her giggle coquettishly in advance.

He pulls her towards him until her body is touching his own. Her hands gliding up his torso as she enjoys watching the spell her husband seems to be in.

She feels triumphant at the mere sight that she's left him speechless. That a tiny piece of garment would torment him as much. Perhaps the fact that he's come to find out that she's been waiting for him to make the first move. Tormenting him all the more by pretending she'd rather be moving furniture around and packing boxes than being in his arms.

"Has this been your plan all along?" he finally questions her, his voice almost inaudible. His fingers start to play with the narrow elastic that hugged her waist in. She giggles as he pulls on the fabric and lets go of it, the small sting against her skin exciting her even more.

She feels relentless, naughty even, to be here with him this way. All windows were opened, and so was the front door. She's glad that his house was located on an end street, that no one could drive by and witness this act. Two newlyweds acting like horny teenagers in the middle of the day. Not able to keep their hands to each other—and in all honesty, she hopes that it'll forever stay that way.

She leans in and, very slowly, starts licking a path up to his jaw. His grip on her thighs loosens and he losses all strength at that instant. She's seduced him expertly as if she does this all the time. And perhaps she does. Alex simply overlooks it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbles and bites the area where his neck meets his shoulder. His greedy hands, always needing and wanting more, come to rest on her ass, grabbing the flesh there entirely with opened and willing hands.

She lets out a breathy chuckle, not wanting his hands ever to stop their meticulous and impeccable game. She's never felt this wanted by any man—this desired and beautiful. Alex seems to know what she likes and what she's been waiting for her entire life.

His breathing changes the moment her eyes find his own. The bright crystal color in them daring him to do more. Wanting him to take her in the way he's never had before.

She doesn't want him to make love to her. She wants to fuck. She wants to see him giving her his all and doing things he's never done to her. But she's sure that they don't know how not to make love. He always tells her how much he loves her and how beautiful she is. He watches her intently and cherishes every speck on her body. Every delicacy.

He always holds her close to him, as if terrified that if he lets go, she'll somehow break. He always wants to look her in the eyes and promise her over and over again that he'll never leave. He swallows her moans in searing kisses. He gives her what she asks for. Norma knows she's always in control.

So today, right this second, she still wants to feel all of that but differently.

"Sheriff?" her raspy voice low and flirty.

"Yes?" Norma is sure she sees a sparse grin forming on his lips. He loves when she uses that tone. He almost knows what she's about to ask for.

"I have to ask you something," she says timidly all of a sudden. Somehow afraid that he'll say no and that she'll end up feeling ashamed for asking him in the first place.

He doesn't say anything but continues to stare at her with the same lust and want. She's sure she has nothing to worry about.

"Um..." she blushes lightly and feels the moment her cheeks go warm. He sees her nervous state and giggles a little.

"What is it?" he places the loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I-I want to do it differently this time," she says rapidly and covers her eyes ashamedly. He grins widely and immediately gets what she's trying to say. But he can't miss the opportunity to tease her and decides to say out loud what she's afraid to pronounce. "You know..."

"You don't want to make love?" he murmurs, pretending to be surprised at her sudden suggestion. She's still covering her eyes adorably and nods in negation.

He finally chuckles and reaches for her hands, wanting to peel them off her angelic face. He could tell she was blushing.

"You want to do the F-word?"

She finally faces him and laughs at his way of making her feel unashamed of wanting it. Their fingers dancing together in the only way they knew how.

"Alex!" she exalts through a fit of giggles and smiles. He chuckles too and rests his forehead against hers.

When their giggles had subsided, and their fingers got tired of dancing, he takes the chance to cup her face.

"I'll always make love to you, you know that right?" he whispers. Their eyes were closed, but Norma opens them and tilts her head back a bit, meeting his glare.

"I know," she says sweetly, loving him more just for that.

"But I don't know how to say no to you," he smiles, tugging her to the edge of the counter again.

Norma smirks most delightfully and feels lightheaded the moment his lips attack her neck. He starts kissing her slowly, the same way he's done a million times before. She closes her eyes, wanting to enjoy this. Wanting to feel him. Wanting all of him.

She's unable to control her feelings and the way she feels a new spark tickle her in all the right places. She's damped, she can feel it. And she knows that he's about to find out.

His teeth nip her flesh as if wanting to eat her all. The way his breathing picked up tells her everything she needs to know. The way his hands grip her hips tightly, pulling her a little bit more to the edge, keeping her in posture.

Although out of breath, she leans back, the gesture causing him to stop his game. She wants to tease him; she wants to drive him crazy. Alex looks at her with adoration and a very well known desire. Her smirk is enough to make him groan, pulling her back to him.

Norma closes her eyes and moans, tangling her legs together around him again, pulling at his hair almost painfully. They were just kissing. Nothing more has happened, and their bodies were already on fire.

"Are you sure?" he asks as he reaches for her mouth, his hands busy and working to undo her perfect and cute bra.

Norma dies a little bit on the inside—not intending to but always doing it. She does not want to compare everything Alex does to her past experiences. Making love to Alex is not the same as being taken against her will. And him asking if she was sure she wanted to do something else other than making love, fills her heart with joy.

"Please," she breaks their kiss and looks back at him as he removes her pink garment. "I want it."

At this point, they were both hyperventilating. Their kisses sloppy and desperate. His hands snake around her back, holding her still. The moment his mouth finds her nipple, she lets out a cry of pleasure. His right-hand pays as much attention as the one he's devouring. He groans, low in his throat. And Norma loses it.

She leans forward a bit, her hand wanting to feel him. All of him. She sandwiches it between their bodies, finally grasping roughly his hard bulge. He sucks even harder when he feels her tiny hand around him in the most delicious way. Rubbing him through the thin fabric of his briefs making him shake in delight.

She claws hard at his shoulders the moment she feels his teeth nipping her neck again. She's burning with desire and can't wait much longer. Prolonging this might actually make her go crazy.

In a swift motion, she pushes the elastic band of his briefs down, signaling him to discard them right away. He smiles against her neck, loving her desperation. But he was as desperate. He lets out a breath of comfort the moment Norma's hand dismissed him from his tight and already uncomfortable hold.

"Alex," she pleads in a mere whisper, her voice quivering in pure bliss and anticipation. The wetness between her legs already bothering her, pleading for attention. "Baby, please."

Alex pulls back to catch a quick glimpse of her swollen lips and lustful eyes. Her ragged breathing and devilish hands pulling him desperately to her, giving him a very sweet taste of what was to come. She looks flushed and thoroughly horny. Like a ruthless teenager—a ruthless tiger waiting to eat its prey.

His strong hands pull her to the edge of the counter again, grasping tightly for a second before loosening his grip. He looks down and takes himself in hand, looking back at her through heavy lids. He finds her staring down at their center, keeping her lower lip captive with her teeth to hold back a frantic moan.

Norma feels his eyes on her and looks back at him with want. Another tug of her hands is all it takes for him to end this torture.

The tip of his member makes contact with her clit and the moment it does, Norma lets her head fall back as if she's finally able to breathe. Her quiet and perfect moan makes him want to tease her until she's begging for him to stop. Until she's shaking under his touch and it's almost unbearable not to have him touching her where she needs him most.

Her wetness covers the tip of his length as he pushes into her a little but pulls out right back. Just enough to have her go crazy. To make her crazy. He tries his best to hold back a groan—he isn't a prude after all, and this whole thing was creating a beast he didn't know existed.

The vain act makes Norma squirm in perfect lust and contentment. She smiles as he does it again, pulling out of her continuously after giving her a taste of the pleasure that is bound to make her disintegrate in his arms. Norma holds onto his shoulders and giggles when he goes deeper this time but holds back, not pulling out at all.

"Is this what you want?" he finally groans as she bites her lip and nods happily, taking hold of his neck with both hands.

"Please," she begs childishly, twisting his insides at the mere sight of her being this aroused and ready for him.

He pulls out and scoots her closer to him, his hand snaking behind her back to grab a fist of her blonde curls, pulling her head back just slightly.

"Like this?" he mutters huskily, biting her chin and dragging his tongue down to her exposed neck. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she cries out, feeling as if her body was on fire. The moment she feels him aligning himself at her center, she tugs at his hand, encouraging him to pull her hair even harder.

And when he does, she comes undone. He thrusts inside of her maliciously, as if wanting to torture her for making him suffer. For seducing him. His lips find the crook of her neck, he nips, and licks, and bites again. His hips never stopping their torturous delirious.

He pulls her hair even, and Norma screams in pleasure, opening her legs wider for him. He's hitting a sweet spot inside her, and it's driving her crazy. She brings him closer, if likely. He keeps his hands tangled in her hair and deposits his left hand on her lower back. Trying his best to keep her in place.

Her moans were barely audible, and her eyes were closed in concentration. Her hands were accurately deposited on the counter, indolently laying on her sides, letting him take her the way he wants to—the way she wants him to.

Alex groans deep in his throat, and he finds her mouth, nipping her bottom lip with caution. She opens her eyes and locates his brown orbs looking back at her. She smiles as he continues to pound almost roughly into her, his teeth still holding onto her bottom lip. She whines a bit, fascinated by the way he's taking her. How he manages to still be gentle even though she specifically asked him not to be.

Her playful giggle makes him almost lose control. She leans back, breaking free from his firm grip. Her palms find support on the countertop, and he holds her hips tenaciously, wanting more than anything to keep going but knowing that if he does, this little game would have to be over before Norma begins to enjoy it.

Alex stops his movement, leaving a heavy breathing and flushed Norma staring back at him through heavy lids. He'll never get tired of seeing her this way. Seeing the lust in her eyes and the way her body reacts to his always present want for her.

She knows why he's stopped. It was crucial that he did and she looks back at him with a sweet but mischievous smile. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing her mouth close to his.

"Why are you stopping, Sheriff?" she questions with a senile tone. Alex starts feeling dizzy and giddy as though he was a kid in high school again.

He doesn't know what to say or do. He's not capable of coming up with any sort of comeback. She wins. She always does.

Alex simply looks back at her, his dark eyes darting spheres in her angelic blue ones, challenging her all the more.

Her tongue comes in contact with his lower lip and he pushes her back a bit, enough to catch that playful glint in her eyes. He doesn't smile. This is no longer a game that he's enjoying. This woman was toying with him and he was letting her.

Slowly, her hands start to slide down his torso, urging him on again but Alex doesn't budge.

She scrunches her eyebrows in impatience, a bothersome expression on her face. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"Maybe," he finally says, gliding her off the counter and hopping her in his arms. She squeals contently, excited that he'd take her standing up. His member's still inside her and she could feel how hard he still was.

Norma finds support on his shoulders, keeping her arms coiled around him securely. He holds her to him, tight and close to his body. Norma rests her forehead against his, grinning like a child on Christmas eve.

"You're full of surprises, Romero," she flirts, her tone softer than ever before. "I like that."

"You're such a bad girl," he tells her and his hips start moving maliciously and hard, this new position making him go deeper and harder than before. "You need to learn how to behave."

"Do I?" she moans and keeps her forehead glued to his. Her sighs and gasps providing him the assurance that he wasn't being too rough. She's enjoying it as much as he is.

"You do," he says sternly, reaching for her lips. He bites her again, not able to get enough of her. Norma furrows her eyebrows and groans, starting to feel a known tightness in her stomach. He's teasing and thrusting repeatedly a sweet spot inside her, his rhythm never settling. She's afraid she might go insane.

For a second, she holds her breath and Alex knows that she's close. Her arms are holding him tighter and stronger than before. Her ragged breathing tipping him off. Her flushed cheeks and the way she's biting her bottom lip give him all the signs that she's about to come undone.

He doesn't stop. He pounds into her harder, if likely. Enjoying the way her perfect little moans grew within seconds. How her legs tangled around himself—not daring to let go.

"Baby," she sighs, trying to alert him. He kisses her, groaning wildly as he starts feeling that same tightness in his stomach as well. Alex swallows her moans, her cries of pleasure. His hips keep going at it. There's no way he'll stop.

"You want me to stop?" he blurs out, knowing that she'll kill him if he does.

"I'll kill you if-if you do," she whimpers and throws her head back. Alex grins and takes the chance to roam his hand behind her back, drowning his fingers in her pool of blonde curls and pulling with ease.

His muscles clench and he can't hold off any longer. He groans against her neck, his body tilting forward and preparing for take off. Her inner walls close around him deliciously, taking him to a different land of pure bliss.

Afraid of not being able to hold onto her longer than expected, he moves to the edge of the counter, letting go of her hair and assembling his hands on the very edge of the wood top, managing to keep her steady and most importantly, secured.

Norma weights almost nothing, making it easier for him to maneuver her the way he needs to in order to give her what she wants.

"I love you," he grunts through a mere whisper, feeling closer and closer by the second.

It takes her a second to respond, opening her eyes to catch his deep glance. "I love you."

He kisses her again and Norma cups his face, kissing him deeply and letting their tongues dance to the rhythm they know so perfectly. She stops kissing him back but he persists. She's ready. And so is he.

Norma holds her breath and Alex, surprisingly, speeds up his tempo. Her breathing stops and her toes curl. Her inner walls confine his member tenaciously. She goes quiet and her body loses control and goes frail in clear glee.

Alex groans as he spills inside of her, his body fooling him to think that he could deal with the aftermath and still hold Norma in his arms. He leans forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her head thrown back and her hands tangled in his hair.

His hips thrusts continuously agaisnt hers until the pleasure had eased. Tiny speks of sweat spotted on her chest. Her flushed chest. Alex maneuvers his hand to hold her head and he makes her face him. He lifts her up and she's settled back on the counter in a prompt motion.

Norma opens her heavy eyes , all of a sudden feeling her mouth completely dry. Their ragged breathing combine into one. Their chests rising in perfect sync.

"Can we do that more often?" Norma whispers and kisses him sweetly. She pulls back and looks at him as she waits for his answer. There's a hint of a playful smile waiting to appear.

"We'll do what you want whenever you want it," he responds, nipping her bottom lip and tracing his fingers down her spine.

She grins. "Don't be so quick to agree."

He lets her kiss him, lets her pull him to her with possessiveness. His eyes have been opened the entire time—watching the way she keeps toying with him.

"Like I don't always give you what you want," he hisses while she continues her kissing spree.

Norma leans back and stares deep into his caramel eyes. "Oh, do you, now?"

He breaks their gaze and he tries his best not to smile. She knows that she gets her way with him. Whatever she wants. He is not to deny her the moon if that's what she wants.

Her hands find his face and she makes him face her. The smile planted on her face is breathtaking. His hands rest passively on her thighs. They're still acting like reckless teenagers. If someone was to walk in, they'd be in trouble.

"You don't get what you want with me?" he asks huskily, bringing his mouth close to her lips. "Didn't you _just_ got what you wanted?"

A playful and innocent giggle bolts free and he relishes in the way she melts in his arms. The perfect way he swallows her laughter as if nothing else mattered in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she dares to say. That same child like smile coating her face. She's such a tease.

"Do I need to remind you?" his strong hand got a handful of her hair. Norma's breathing falters the second she feels his fingertips caressing her scalp. She closes her eyes at the feeling, unaware of the welcomed rudeness that her teasing just caused on her perfect husband.

"Yes," she roars deep and lustful, biting her lip and moaning freely when his hand tugs harder than expected her blonde curls.

"You forget that easily, Mrs. Romero?" he groans as he enters her again. Norma's done playing games and feels a tingly sensation the moment he thrusts harder than anticipated—making her weak and relentless.

"Remind me," she makes eye contact with him and holds tight onto his broad shoulders. "Show me."

He slides her off the counter and makes his way to his room with Norma in his arms. He will make love to her the way he never has before. She wants to play? He'll show her how it's done.


	14. Between Hope and Fear

It's _Alex, Norma._ I _wa— I-I wa-was shot. Though you-you, you gotta be very careful. You could be in a lot of danger, so call me. Call me._

Norma's breath hitches the moment she hears Alex's unexpected voicemail. She looks out the window of her brand new Mustang and spots room 202; her escape for the night.

After ditching that asshole at the bar, Norma drove back to the motel she had booked on her way to Portland. There's no way she's spending the night with Dylan and Norman. Not after what they told her. Not after what they want her to do. She was away from home. Away from everything and she didn't feel as bad for it.

Norma listens to the automatic message asking her to press 1 to repeat the voice mail or 9 to delete it. Norma decides to listen to it again, not letting go of the steering wheel.

 _It's Alex, Norma. I wa— I-I wa-was shot. Though you-you, you gotta be very careful. You could be in a lot of danger, so call me. Call me._

It's her fault. Alex got shot because of her. Because she doesn't know when to stop. When to put an end to things she can't handle. She always has to drag him into her mess, and she hates herself for it.

But something inside her changes. A sudden cold spark roaming through her veins at the mere thought of losing him. Of getting him killed because she was selfish and stubborn. Her breath picks up, and she feels a distinct contract feeling in her chest.

Norma starts the engine and gets back on the road, speeding her way to White Pine Bay making sure that no one is following her. None of Bob Paris' narcissistic jerks. Alex said so himself—she could be in a lot of danger.

He got shot. It's only a matter of time until Bob finds her and tries to kill her, too. But she doesn't care. She's getting more and more anxious by the minute and hates that she's not closer to home and that she can't get to him sooner.

Her fingers shake as she dials his number and she struggles to keep her eyes on the road. She's shaking and afraid. Like she doesn't have enough going on right now? Who has her voodoo doll and why are they holding her rag doll by her neck?

That's what it feels like because she suddenly can't breathe. Alex is not answering the phone. Is he dead? Did he die? Why is he doing this to her? He can't die. She couldn't bare it.

Norma detaches the phone from her ear, pressing the red button and ending the call. She dials again. And again. And again. She'll keep calling until he answers. She's not giving up now.

"Norma! Are you okay?" Alex concerned voice echoes through the other end of the line, and Norma closes her eyes in relief. He tries to sit up and fails. The discomfort in his chest prohibiting the task.

"Oh, my God, you're alive," she pronounces, mostly to herself.

"Yes, I'm alive. Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine, Alex. I'm okay."

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls? I thought you were dead," he tells her in a desperate voice. The same tone she just realized she's using with him.

"I'm sorry," her voice breaks. How could she be so selfish? Abandon her kids at home and expose Alex by dragging her into her mess. "Are you okay?"

Alex senses her distress even through the phone. He wishes he was there to prove that she was all right. "I'm-I'm alive. I think I'll make it."

The hand holding the steering wheel slightly shakes with discomfort. "I'm so sorry, Alex. This is all my fault. Everything is always my fault."

"This is not your fault, okay?" he tells her comfortingly. "This is all Bob."

"I'm driving back home from Portland," she tells him. "Where are you?"

"P-Portland?" he questions in a mere whisper. The chest pain increasing its strength. "What were you—"

"Where are you?" she cuts him off, needing to know his location with urgency. "Central hospital?"

"Yes," he sighs and closes his eyes in dismay, leaning his head back against his pillow. "Norma, you can't come. It's not safe."

"What room do they have you in?" she ignores him. He's out of his mind if he thinks that he can stop her.

Alex sighs. "Norma-Norma, listen to me—"

"What room do they have you in?" she asks again.

"Please," he begs in surrender. "I'm sure they're expecting you to come. They might be waiting for you-I-I don't know."

"I don't care, Alex," she spits. "I'm coming to find you."

He places his left hand on his forehead, feeling extremely hot for a second. Is he sweating? He doesn't feel good.

"Norma," he whispers, begging her to stay safe.

"I need to make sure you're okay," her voice trembling after every word. "What if you're not telling me the truth and-and you're dying or something?"

Alex closes his eyes again, but this time his pain is forgotten. Norma's worried about him. She sounds desperate—too desperate, even. His heart overfills with a known joy, making him feel warm and almost too happy at her desperate state.

"I'm not-I'm not dying, okay?" he tells her, his tone calmer than before. "I'm fine. I'm okay and for now, safe. I just need you to stay in Portland, Norma. Please."

"I'm fine, Alex. I'm not being followed, I'm fine."

"Okay so stay there," he tells her. "Drive back to Portland, Norma. It's not safe for you here, and I can't protect you. I'm tied to a bed."

"They tied you to a bed?" she asks in disgust. What type of treatment is he receiving? He's the Sheriff, for God's sake.

"Not literally," he whimpers, feeling hot again. He tries to find a comfortable position but fails. "I'm stuck here, and I cannot leave this room. So, please. Please, Norma."

"You're wasting your time," she says in a thick voice. "I'm coming to you."

As perfect as it sounds, he wishes the situation was different and that her life wasn't in danger. That he wouldn't be hospitalized so that he could keep an eye on her.

"If you get hurt I'm going to kill you."

Norma smiles at his tough threat. "I'll be fine, Alex. I promise."

His voice low and sorrowful. "You don't know that. They're out there. It's not safe."

"I don't care what I have to do," she mutters. "I'm coming to you, Alex. If-if I see something out of the ordinary, I'll call you, okay?"

Alex takes a deep breath in annoyance. She's so hardheaded. So stubborn. "Norma!"

"See you soon, Alex."

Before he has time to answer, Norma hangs up. Alex groans in annoyance. It's absurd to try and make her come to her senses. To tell her what to do. Deep down Alex knew that it'd be this difficult to try and make her understand.

He covers his face with his huge hands, not liking the tingling sensation throughout his body. He doesn't feel well. The pain medication he was given a while ago is failing. He's not feeling better, and he needs more of it. Now.

Alex is caught in a range of unknown feelings, not deciphering right away the importance of his condition. Is he sweating? All of a sudden he feels hot and uncomfortable. His throat is closing, and he can't breathe.

His eyes roll immediately to the back of his head—his body convulsing. Machines start to go crazy, beeping loudly, alerting the nurses and doctors in the area. His futile hand still holds the phone captive in his hand.

Nurses roll in, dragging with them carts with rare machinery. Speaking amongst each other a dialect that only they understood. Dr. Khan walks in, the nurses making room for him immediately.

"It's okay, Sheriff," Dr. Khan says in a genuine voice as his hands hold Alex's shaken head. "It'll be over soon."

"His body is on fire, doctor," the nurse standing by him states.

"Medication reaction," he tells her with his eyes focused on Alex. He takes a thin flashlight out of his pocket, shining its light into Alex's orbs with no remorse. "Perhaps bacterial. We'll see."

The crew is able to stabilize Alex in a matter of seconds. The crazy beeping of the machines suddenly disappears, automatically changing the aura inside the hospital room.

After taking the blood samples required, and adding a strong dose of antibiotics for Alex's high fever, they marched out of his room, leaving him there to rest. A nurse would come to check on him every fifteen minutes, writing down on her clipboard his most recent state.

An hour and a half later, that same nurse is questioned at the reception's help desk. A particular blonde wearing a red shirt, black pants and boots bolted in demanding to see Alexander Romero and to be taken to his room.

"I'm sorry, are you related to Mr. Romero?" the thin nurse questions with a speck of judgment in her voice.

Norma had to think quick. She's not family. They won't let her see him if she's not immediate family. She finds herself thinking about it for too long until she finally snaps out of it.

With known confidence, she mutters. "I'm his girlfriend."

The nurse looks down on her computer, handing Norma a visitors form and requiring for her to hand in her driver's license for security purposes only, of course.

"Name?" she asks subtly, impatiently waiting for Norma to fill out her paperwork and asking for the information herself.

"Norma Bates," she says as she scribbles away.

"Date of birth?"

Norma peers back at her. "You have my driver's license right in front of you."

"Confirm it, please," she says in a monotone voice.

After giving the nurse her information and acquiring her name tag with her black and white photo printed on it, gluing it to the front of her blouse and clutching tightly to her purse. As they walked to Alex's room, Norma bombarded the nurse with numerous questions.

"He had a high and complicated fever," she explains to Norma as she walks next to her. "He's okay now."

"A fever?"

"The convulsions have stopped, and his fever is gone," she explains gently, still walking her down the hall. "His body neglected the medication he was given."

Norma stops dead in her tracks. Convulsions? When? He was fine when they talked over the phone. "Is-is he okay?"

The nurse looks back at her with slight pity, taking in Norma's troubled expression. "The worst has passed. Mr. Romero was given a different type of medication, and he's reacted very well on it. We've been monitoring him ever since."

Norma remains silent as she plays nervously with her fingers. The nurse notices her state and proceeds to guide her towards his room.

"He's okay," she assures Norma. "Right this way."

The pair starts walking again, and Norma feels likes her heart might come out of her chest. This is all her fault. She'll never forgive herself for this.

They reach his room, and before turning on the knob, the nurse asks Norma is she's ready. Norma gives her a weak nod; her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Her watery eyes lost and distant.

Everything else around Norma started revolving in slow motion. It was as if she was looking at Alex from a different body, a different persona. And maybe she was. This night has been anything but ordinary, and somehow she feels like she's not entitled to this. To be standing right in front of him and for Alex to be the one suffering the consequences of her actions.

Her blue eyes land immediately on Alex. Her breath hitching at the sight of him. Norma covers her mouth with both hands the moment she spots the location of the bandage. They've missed his heart by a speck. It was almost impossible to believe that she was seeing.

His chest is exposed, and it's covered in different colored wires. Each with its own meaning. His skin was a strange color, and he seemed different.

"We were able to remove the bullet," she tells Norma as if she had asked. "He's very lucky."

Norma looks back at her and drops her hands, leaving them across her chest. The nurse gives Norma an apologetic look and excused herself from the room, leaving the two alone in what felt like an isolated world.

But seeing him there stirred something inside her. It hit a nerve. She sobs softly as she marches to him, shaking lightly at the sight of him. He looks vulnerable and weak. She's never seen him like this before. He's always been her rock; her superhero. Alexander Romero wasn't weak. He wasn't afraid of anything—but then again, right this second, it seems like he's ready to give up and Norma cannot bare it.

"I'm so sorry," she cries softly, leaning her upper body against his cold hospital bed. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes roaming around his appearance and torso, spotting yet again the spot where the bullet had ripped his skin in, so so close to his heart.

"I'm really sorry," she says again, her hand running through his dark hair. Her face imminent to his, wanting to feel him close. To feel him near. "Please, forgive me."

Norma rests her forehead on his good shoulder, his body slightly shaking due to her cries. "I'm sorry," she keeps saying over and over again between sobs. He's not responding and is sound asleep.

She raises her head from his shoulder, her tears streaming down his skin. She gets closer as if hoping that way he'll be able to hear her. To wake up.

"Alex?" she whispers, the back of her right hand coming up to rub against her nose. "Wake up."

Norma nudges him very very thoroughly, scared that he might break. "Open your eyes. Tell me that you're going to be okay. Please. Wake up."

But Alex remains unresponsive. Her heartbreaking for him. Aching for some type of movement. Her left-hand remains glued to his right shoulder and her right one brushes his hair back, caressing his scalp smoothly.

"I never wanted any of this to happen," she tells him, her tone low and shaky. "I didn't think _this_ would happen. Not to you. To me maybe, but not to you."

She means it. Going to Alex for every little problem she came across wasn't because she'd eventually expected him to get hurt because of her. It's never been her intention. She solely feels secured under his armor and frankly, never imagined that her protector wasn't immortal. She'd always looked up to him. Always thought that he had the answer to everything and could solve almost anything.

In her head, he could never get hurt. He didn't flinch when it came to defending himself. He didn't think twice about protecting her, and that fact was bothering her to a degree. The man that fears no man is fighting for his life. Even his body is rejecting the medication he was given, and she doesn't know if she should take it as a sign that he's giving up or worse—that he's giving up on her.

"I need you to wake up," she orders persistently. "Just open your eyes and tell me that you're going to be okay. Tell me that you feel fine. That we'll walk out of here and that-that we're going to look for Bob Paris and make him pay for what he did."

Her tears keep on streaming down her cheeks, like deep waterfalls. Her hands won't stop stroking his silky hair. His soft hair. Norma waits submissively for him to wake up to no avail.

Seeing as he's still yet to respond, she drifts back and glances around the room. For the first time familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She locates a cushioned chair imminent to the window and a small table with brochures on top.

She hauls it freely towards his side of the bed. Norma settles in it quickly, getting ahold of his hand, the one reposing composedly right in front of her.

Norma bends her body onward, holding his hand tightly. She relaxes her head on top of their tangled hands, her left one holding him right below his wrist. She'd sense any type of movement. She'll feel the moment he wakes up, and for her, that's enough.

"I'll make better choices, I promise," she tells him as if he's for sure listening to her. As if he's torturing her on purpose and refuses to wake up just that he could teach her a lesson. "I won't risk your life anymore. But you have to wake up. You have to tell me that you're going to be okay. That I have nothing to worry about."

This feeling is new, and she doesn't know how to manage it. It's oddly comforting but scary at the same time. She has no reason to be this attached to him. Or so she thinks. Why is she terrified of losing him? Why is she crying as she clings to him as if he was the love of her life? Why does she care? Why is she afraid for him? Why?

Norma shuts her eyes in misery, trying to come up with answers to her infinite enigmas. But perhaps she's playing hard to get; she's only fooling herself. The moment she heard his voicemail, her world suddenly stopped turning. It was as if someone had stricken her straight in the stomach with no shame.

She's sure she sped the entire way from Portland to White Pine Bay. Desperately needing to get to him. But why? Why is Alex so important to her?

While her mind runs wild, Norma drifts off to a place much safer and reserved. She couldn't hear the hospital implements where she was; in profound slumber. Away from all the turmoil and distress.

However, although far in mind but near in presence, her hands are still clutching to Alex protectively. Her cheek comes in contact with his hand. Her right hand holding his with much serenity and delight.

But she's exhausted. Physically and mentally. The entire night had taken a toll on her, and before drifting away, she could feel a headache coming in. Her eyes hurt from crying and her head was starting to pound aggressively. She needs a break.

It wasn't until much later that a slight movement wakes her up from her deep sleep. She feels it again. A light tug. She moves a little, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance at whoever is waking her up. She needs to sleep.

Norma feels that same tug again, maybe harder than expected and she opens her eyes carefully. As if she was dreaming. She slow blinks a few times, feeling her eyes heavier than ever before. She knows they're swollen. She can feel it.

Her eyes roam around for a split second, before closing again. That same tug brings her back, and she's sure now, if she wasn't before, that there is one human being on this earth, only one, that would pick on her and bother her to no avail at a time like this.

Raising her head from his comfortable hand, her eyes land on him immediately. She sits up and sees him staring right back at her. He's awake.

Norma smiles widely before launching herself to him. She stands up, her body stirring the chair back with an unknown force. She comes close but not too much. He's still fragile, and she's afraid that he might react differently because of the medicine or pain.

"Hi," she grins, whispering her greeting as if they weren't allowed to speak in the room. Her right hand has found its way to the back of his head again, caressing his dark hair.

Alex closes his eyes at the feeling. She's so close. She looks so perfect, her hair a mess and her face free of makeup. Norma Bates looks perfect.

"Hi," he says with difficulty, closing his eyes as he tries to pass saliva and fails. His throat is dry, and he's in need of water pronto.

"You're awake," she murmurs. Alex could see tears forming in her eyes. Why is she crying? He's okay.

"Don't cry," he tells her through heavy lids. He seems tired and pale. Not a good combination. "Are you okay?"

Norma half-chuckles as she finds it absurd that he's worried about her when he's the one hospitalized and the one that had a bullet in his chest.

"I'm fine," she promises, getting closer to him.

Alex takes a moment to scrutinize her face. Her appearance. He shifts his head and looks down at her body, looking for some type of wound or broken bone. Norma notices his worried glance and knows exactly what he's doing.

"Hey, look at me," she places two fingers under his chin, making him face her immediately. "I'm okay. Nothing happened to me. I'm completely fine."

Alex's hand rests passively on the back of her neck. "You can't be here. It's not safe, Norma. You have to get out of here. Now."

Norma shakes her head. "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you here, Alex. I don't care how dangerous it is. I'm not leaving."

His eyes are tired but full of worry. "They might come back to make sure that I'm really dead."

"So, let them. You're here because of me," she says in a broken voice. "This is happening because of me, and I'm not leaving you alone now. If they barge in here and try to kill you for sure this time, they'll have to kill me, too."

He squeezes her neck. Maybe in annoyance or comfort. "Norma..."

"Don't ask me to leave again because you're out of your mind if you actually think that I will," her hand caresses his exposed wrist, her head kind of leaning into his touch.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he sighs, his eyes never leaving her blue spheres. "Why do you have to make this even more complicated? I cannot protect you. I need you to be safe."

"As long as you're with me, I'm protected."

Alex closes his eyes and brings her closer. Their foreheads touching. His hand still clutching her by her neck.

"I've killed for you," he mutters hotly, his warm breath caressing her face. "I've lied to protect you. I've taken a bullet... But I'm not losing you... I'm not."

Norma pulls back a bit, enough to catch his amorous glare. Something stirred inside of her. Again.

She's seen this look before. Many times. But something feels different. More personal and meaningful. Mysterious in a perfect way.

Her eyes roam around his face, taking a bit of a detour to his lips and back again to his gorgeous eyes. They're full of surprises. Full of unspoken words that somehow she's able to hear perfectly without prudence and interruptions.

"I can take a bullet any day. I'd kill every human being that disturbs your peace but..." his voice low and tender. His hand had found its way to her cheek. Caressing her soft skin delightfully. "If something happens to you... if they hurt you..."

Norma gasps for air. His desperation evident in his tone of voice; on his face. He wants to protect her and he currently can't. He hates it. He detests it.

"Alex," she sighs, her eyes scanning his demeanor tenderly. She can't leave him here.

"Please," he begs, reaching for her hand that rested passively on his chest.

Norma shakes her head. Her tears coming back. "I'm not leaving you here. I'm not leaving."

"You're so hardheaded," he whispers as he brushes her tears away. "So stubborn."

Norma half-smiles but doesn't utter a word. He's right. She is. Even more when it involves someone she genuinely cares about. Her eyes shift to his wound, paying particular attention to it now. Alex notices the look on her face, and his heart breaks for her.

"Don't look at it," although his left arm is strapped to his body, his right one is still proficient of doing its function. He grabs her chin gently, making her face him. "It's nothing, and I'll be fine."

"It's-it's so close to _—_ "

"I know," he acknowledges, catching the sorrow in her eyes. That sparkle that's always present all of a sudden gone. "But I'm here."

Norma looks at him for a split second and deposits her head on his bare and exposed chest. She listens carefully to the loud thumping of his heart. He's still here. _And he's not going anywhere._

Alex closes his eyes in consternation, somehow sensing the bond between them. Their closeness. Their concern for one another. His fingers tangle comfortably in her blonde curls, his fingertips gradually massaging her scalp. Her eyes close immediately to the touch. She feels safe here. She's unmistakably shielded in his arms.

"I'm staying here tonight," she tells him, her tone letting him know that it's not opened for discussion. But he doesn't argue with her this time.

"Okay," he merely says, keeping his fingers in her hair.

Norma raises her head and gives him a perplexed glance. "You're done fighting with me?"

Alex has to smile at that. She was waiting for him to argue back, to try and make her leave.

"I wasn't fighting," he tells her, his hot breath burning her skin. She was extremely close.

"Yes you were," she hisses. "You always argue with me."

"Not always."

Norma raises her eyebrow, asserting her point. Alex chuckles at her grumpy but cute expression and winces immediately at the abrupt discomfort laughter causes on his injury. He places his right hand on his wound mildly, his face contorted in pain.

"Don't laugh!" she demands, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

His frown turns into a smile again. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts like hell."

"I didn't say anything," she defends herself with her grumpy expression still present. "I seriously didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to. Your cute face said it all."

Norma rolls her eyes in a mix of annoyance and glee. As much as she tries to, she knows she can't resist his charm. His delicate glance and his beautiful smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asks as she drags the covers halfway to his torso.

"Better," he answers, reaching for her hand.

His adoration for her hands is inexplicable. Something out of a fairytale or a modern and straightforward book. He scrutinizes her hand with courtesy. The same way he's done it a million times before. As if he had all the time of the world.

A knock on the door breaks their ideal and carefree silence. The same nurse from earlier peeks her head in, asking if she could come in.

"Of course," Alex says, his hand still seizing Norma's.

"I just want to check in," she says, taking her digital thermometer out of her front pocket. "See how you're doing. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he states with a smile. The nurse reads the thermometer after placing it on his forehead. 97.1

"I can see that," she smiles. "I think you just needed a little bit of attention and love from your lady, huh?"

Alex looks back at Norma, whose face is already colored in shame. She catches his surprised glare and bites her lip apprehensively, wishing that the nurse wasn't much of a tattered tale after all.

The sweet way he's looking at her is burning her skull. As if he's able to look right through her. As if he's reading her mind right now and discovering all her secrets.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex says with his eyes fixed on Norma, playing along. "I think that's all I needed."

Norma breaks eye contact and tries really hard to repress her smile. Alex stiffens the grip on her hand, and she feels the moment her heart skips a beat.

"Well, Mr. Romero, I think you're acclimating well to this new medication. How bad is your pain?" she motions towards his wound.

"Um, like a seven? It comes and goes."

"That's normal," she scribbles something down on her clipboard and looks back at him. "I'll be coming back in an hour to change the bandage, okay?"

"No problem," he says smoothly. His eyes dart back to Norma, whose blue orbs are glued to whatever the nurse is arranging. Anything to keep her from his burning glare.

"Don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything," she tells him. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

The nurse dismisses herself with a grand smirk, motioning towards the couple as she does. They both smile at her as she exits the room.

At this moment, Norma wishes that the earth would swallow her whole. As soon as the door closes behind her, she peers back at Alex immediately.

"I had to tell her I was your girlfriend," she says casually. "She asked if I was a close relative and I didn't want to risk it. I knew they wouldn't let me see you if I wasn't."

"I see," he says in a low tone which causes Norma to think that he's upset about her little white lie.

She scrunches her eyes. "Are you mad?"

Alex looks back at her. "No. Flattered. You think I'm handsome."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Norma broadens her eyes in astonishment and can't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, really!? Says who!?" she exalts through beaming teeth.

"You!" he smirks.

"Okay, Sheriff," she rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Alex tries to look pitiful, but his grin shows otherwise. "You'd have to think I'm handsome to be dating me, don't you think?"

"Oh, like that's your only quality?"

He shrugs. "That's my best quality."

Norma smiles and looks away, letting go of his hand and moving away from him. Something between them shifted in that instant.

"We're both beautiful, that's why she bought it," Alex says playfully after a long and contented silence, trying hard to stifle his smile.

Norma looks back at him and tilts her head at his words. "I'm sure," she adds scornfully, grinning like a kid.

A trillion butterflies explode inside her stomach. She is sure she forgot how to breathe. Alex catches her smile before it fades away. He finds himself smiling, too. They know what they mean to each other. They know what they want. Even if they're too afraid to own it.

"I don't think that's why," she adds coolly, still trying to cope with the amazing aura that just ran through them.

"Come here," he susurrates. Norma shakes her head but with a sparse smirk on her face.

Alex smiles. "Please?"

Norma grins broadly this time, keeping her stance and refusing to go to him.

"No," she titters like a shallow teenager.

"Come here," he says again, his hand reaching out for her.

"No!" she shrieks in laughter, her face too angelic for him not to adore. "I'm fine right here."

Alex smirks and raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Are you going to make me go get you?"

"Don't you dare get up from that bed!" she commands, still smiling.

"Well, come here," he says gently, resting back snugly in his bed, waiting for her.

Norma doesn't know why, but her heart wants to come out of her chest at the perception of him wanting her near. Are they flirting? Why does it feel so normal yet nerve-racking? His smile is melting her from the inside out.

She moves imminent to him, her unexpected nerves corrupting her. Norma comes to stand right before him, looking down at his extended hand. She takes it happily, intwining their fingers together. Like they've always belonged that way. _Together_.

Alex gazes at her the way she's come to find out she adores. He's not saying anything, just cherishing her.

"What?" she whispers, a hint of a smile wanting to show.

"Nothing," he murmurs. "I just want to have you close."

"In case the nurse comes back?" she teases, raising her eyebrows at him. Her heart doing that thing again.

He smirks. "Yes. We can't blow our cover."

"You're right," she says and peers back at the chair that's still adjacent to the bed. She hauls it with her free hand and sits down. She assembles herself comfortably on it and focuses back on Alex, who's innocently staring back at her.

"Why were you in Portland?" he inquires, his voice submissive and pacified.

Norma takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I don't know. I needed an escape."

"From what?"

It's so easy to talk to him. To vent. Norma knows that she can't lie to him, not after everything.

"From my perfect life," she chuckles half-heartedly and rolls her eyes in embarrassment. "From this mess. From everything."

"We're you planning of never coming back?" he asks in a faint and troubled tone. The thought of losing her forever was frightening and disturbed.

Norma thinks about it for a second. "I don't know," she replies. "I really don't know what I was trying to prove."

Alex stops himself from asking any more questions. It feels out of place somehow, and he doesn't want her to think that he's just meddling in her business solely because he wants to or thinks that he can.

He gives her hand a tiny tug, smoothly dragging her to him. Alex plants a tender kiss on her opened palm. He senses the moment she holds her breath; he's going to be the death of her.

"Alex..." she mutters when he continues to kiss her hand. She's weak and finding it remarkably challenging to breathe.

"I just want you to be okay, Norma," he looks back at her. "To be safe."

"And I am," she reassures him. "As long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe."

He goes back to scrutinizing her delicate but powerful hand.

"I'm so sorry this happened," she concedes, her body leaning close to his against her will. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

Alex shakes his head. "It was my choice, Norma. You didn't make me get involved. I did that myself."

"I know," she whimpers. "But if I hadn't—"

"It's done," he interrupts her. "And I would do it over and over again if that's what it takes. You were going to do it with or without me. There's not stopping you."

Norma sees him smile. He knows she would have done it on her own. It's a known factor.

"Maybe that would have been best, you know?" she murmurs.

"I was going to find out regardless, Norma. You think I wasn't going to get you out of this mess myself? That I would stand back and watch you get hurt and manipulated by Bob?"

She shrugs and breaks eye contact with her protector. "I always screw things up. I always mess everything up."

"Look at me," he implores, letting go of her hand to find her eyes. He seizes her chin mildly, finding himself lost in those lovely and delicate eyes. "You're not screwing anything up, okay? This town is fucked up, and we're just trying to survive in it."

Her eyes water. "Are you going to be okay? Are we going to be okay?"

Alex gets the impression that her last question had a double meaning. _We._

"Are we?" he murmurs as he draws her closer. Norma lets him pull her close. She wants him to. She desires it with a common but scary sentiment. He finds himself caressing her cheek and gliding his fingers down to her jaw. "Are we, Norma?"

She's feeling vulnerable but determined. His words are infiltrating her mind, and she wants nothing more than to be with him. To feel him. To have him. Her eyes dart down to his lips, and she's quick to shift them back to his lustful but tranquil stare.

"I think so," she gulps, trying to keep her posture. "We'll be okay."

 _Kiss me,_ she thinks. She's dying of thirst, and his lips are her only escape.

As if reading her mind, his mild hand drags her even closer. His eyes devouring her lips the way she'd want him to devour them with his own. She holds her breath and licks her lips. She's a nervous wreck, and she hates it. She's always had the upper hand.

But he persists. Norma senses that he's waiting on her to make the first move, to be sure that she wants this, too. That she wants to be kissed. Although she thinks that their proximity and the way their eyes are devouring each other is simple enough for him to perceive that this is what she wants.

"You can," Norma murmurs. It seems to be the right thing to say because he nods softly in gratitude. He was waiting for approval when the only thing she's been wanting is to be kissed by him and him only.

His steady hand roams to the back of her neck, and Norma braces herself for the burst inside her stomach that's about to come undone. Her breathing had picked up a tad, and although she tried, she couldn't remember what's like to breathe normally in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he mutters through heavy lids.

She licks her lips seductively, causing his insides to spin. "Yes."

And before Alex had a chance to register it, Norma's lips were on his own. It was like a dream, an inestimable and incomparable dream. Their lips rocked to their own harmony, fooling them into thinking that it wasn't the first time they've kissed. It feels like they've done this before. Something so pure and wonderful that they've both been wanting to happen for a long time now.

Norma's never felt anything like it. She's never been kissed with such tenderness and care. A kiss not hurried nor mediocre. She lets out a tiny moan the moment she feels his tongue taking dominance. She smiles a little and determines that she could torment him, too.

She nips his bottom lip with a little more strength than awaited, causing him to chuckle while she still had his lip captive and secured.

They break the kiss and Alex is convinced, certain, that Norma's never looked at him that way before. The known sparkle in her blue spheres was back; Alex was afraid he'd never see it again.

Norma doesn't say a word but runs her thumb across his lower lip. Her eyes hinder on his lips, and Alex never knew that someone could be so pure. The moment their eyes meet, Alex clutches her refined jaw and pulls her in.

She giggles as she lets him kiss her. Kiss her the way she's always dreamed of. Her hands reach up and tangle around his neck. Norma breathes in piercingly and kisses him back delicately, his arm circling her waist and drawing her in, their lips greedy for each other.

Without thinking about it, Norma lets her right arm slide down a bit, causing her elbow to brush against his bandage, hurting him just lightly in the process. Alex winces in consternation, breaking the kiss immediately.

"Oh-oh my God," Norma cringes. "I'm sorry!"

She leans back a bit, glancing down at him as he settles his free hand on his injury.

"It's okay," he's quick to say, fixing his face and looking back at her. "It's a good kind of pain."

Her delicate hands cover her mouth in anguish, her eyes glued to his wound.

"Hey," he murmurs, reaching out for her again. "It's okay, I promise. I'm okay."

But Norma's eyes continue to linger on his wound. She couldn't stop feeling responsible for the whole ordeal. Especially now that he was in pain because of her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry," she cries softly. "I'm really sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing?" he asks in a soothing voice. She wasn't the one to blame, and he's not going to let her continue with this guilt game. "You didn't pull the trigger, Norma."

"I feel like I did," she confesses. "By dragging you into this."

Norma keeps a significant gap between them. Her body leaning away from him as if having contact with him could burn her. Alex wants to get out of bed and hold her; reach for her and try to make her understand. Grab her and kiss her again. Tell her that everything will be okay.

"Come here, baby, please," he begs from his bed. His brown eyes exhibiting nothing but misfortune in them. He was hurting for her.

But Norma is incapable of moving, and her feet persist cemented to the floor. However, her crystal clear eyes spring back to his own. Her heart skipping madly at what he just called her. At the individual and particular way it echoes coming from him.

But her chest starts to throb, and she comes to the understanding that she's never been as helpless and unprotected before. The loud cries of Norma Bates could almost be overheard outside the room, including the reception's help desk. Norma holds her face as she wails uncontrollably in the middle of the room.

It's all too much. The whole mess with Bob investigating her husband's death. Caleb coming back to haunt her and her sons dictating that she should listen to what he has to say. Alex getting shot was the last drop that spilled the cup.

Alex feels powerless at the idea of not being able to hold her like he'd want to. Especially now. His brown eyes remain fixed on her shaken and distraught body. He doesn't know how to help her, how to make her feel better. All he knows is that he needs to hold her.

"Come here," he keeps telling her. His tone fragile and broken, his hand extended for her to grab even though she wasn't paying the inadequate attention to him. "Please, come here."

Norma runs her hands across her face, trying to clear her face from her tears. Her crying hasn't stopped, but her eyes find Alex and she shakes her head no. She doesn't want to go to him. Because she knows what will happen. He has the power to fight away any demon inside her head and she doesn't want him to keep fighting her battles. She wants to do it on her own. But she longs to be in his arms. For him to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be all right. She knows that's what he wants to do, too. That's why he needs her to go to him. She has to go to him.

"I'm sorry," she cries with no prejudice. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Come here," is all he says. He's talking to her like he'd talk to a frightened child. Wanting to gain the kid's trust. "Please."

Norma continues to cry but earns the courage to start walking back to him. His extended arm looking as robust as ever. Her body is still shaking as her sobs escape her thin and frail body. Norma sees the moment Alex lifts his body off the bed to reach for her. No sign of pain is contorted on his appearance. He doesn't care about his pain because Norma always comes first.

He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Norma starts crying hysterically again once in his arms. Her body is leaning halfway on his bed. He rolls back and although his left hand is still fastened to his body, he is quick to maneuver his free hand around her waist, tugging on her leg, making her join him in bed.

"Shhh," he rustles as he buries his face in her ocean of messed curls. He scoots over a bit, as much as his injury lets him, and waits for Norma to settle herself next to him. "It's okay, baby. You're safe now. You're safe."

His hand holds her protectively to him as her body shakes in dismay. Her face is buried into his neck and her right arm holds him tightly by his torso and under his left arm; careful not to hurt him in any way.

"You're okay," he keeps telling her. His hand caressing her scalp with such tenderness that he's not sure if that's the reason why her crying had almost fully ceased. He kisses her forehead repeatedly as he promises that everything is going to be okay. Her breathing had returned back to normal and her eyes were tired and heavy. She's exhausted of fighting against everyone and everything. She needs a break. And to her, this was it.

Alex keeps whispering sweet nothings to her as he senses the instant she drifts off to sleep. Her face red and wet from her tears. He wishes he could fix whatever was bothering her. It's obvious that something's going on and he's going to figure out specifically what it is that made her run away to Portland. What's causing her to feel so fearful and uncertain.

"I wish I could protect you from this crazy and fucked up world, Norma," he whispers as he proceeds to rub his fingertips against her scalp. His lips pressed lightly upon her forehead. "I wish I could take your pain away. But I'm going to take care of Bob," he tells her as if she's listening to him. "I don't want you to worry, okay? I will take care of him and nothing bad will happen to you or your sons."

He wishes she could hear him. Because he means those words. He'll fight against everyone for her. He'll do whatever for Norma Bates.

"I want you to trust me, okay? Please trust that I will fix this for you because I will," he kisses her forehead gently and stops massaging her scalp. He closes his eyes as the words come out of his mouth involuntarily. "I'll destroy the world if I have to Norma," he says in a mere buzz, his voice scarcely audible. "Because I love you."

Alex feels as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders after saying those words. Yes, Norma is dreaming away in his arms, but saying them out loud is like he's finally able to breathe. He kisses her forehead again with all the fragility of the world, scared of waking her up. He wishes he could freeze time. That she could stay here, in his arms, like this.

But yet, he doesn't know what this means for them. He has no idea how she's going to react after she wakes up. She's so vulnerable and so scared that he would hate himself if, even for a second, he makes her feel uncomfortable after all this is gone and they have to return to the real world. But he wants to believe that it's been real. She granted him permission to be kissed. He doesn't think that he's forced her to do anything she doesn't want to do. But with her, you never know.

For now, he'll cherish the sight of her in his arms. The way she's keeping him close to her. How easy it was for her to fall asleep once under his armor. How adorable she looks in her sleep. He wants to admire her, smell her, feel her. Although he wishes that the situation was different, he is happy they've found each other tonight. It may sound uncanny but he's somehow glad that things went down the way the did. He wasn't dead and Norma was with him. She's safe. And for him, that's all that matters.

Alex joins Norma in her profound sleep as his mind runs wild and out of his control. But he wakes up startled as someone yanks on his left arm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Romero. I tried not to wake you," the nurse says in a low tone but with a witty smile.

Alex, seeming confused as ever, observes to find Norma still resting in his arms. He regards the thick duvet that was thrown over them. He glances back at the nurse in bewilderment.

"Wha-what time is it?" he asks groggily, his right arm that's hidden under the duvet snacking slowly around Norma's waist, keeping her close.

"It's almost four o'clock," she grins politely and Alex sees the moment she removes the tape that's keeping the bandage together. "I came in earlier but I didn't want to disturb you. She seemed cold so I brought in an extra blanket for her."

Alex gives her a weak smile and rests his head against Norma's. "She's exhausted. I hope it's okay..."

"Oh, it's fine," she is quick to know what he's referring to. "I completely understand. Besides, it's not like that couch was made for sleeping. It's extremely uncomfortable."

"Thanks," he whispers.

They both kept their voices very low, trying not to wake Norma. She seems unfazed by the sparse conversation between the two and the little to no movement the nurse would make as she changes Alex's dressing. Norma's hand is still holding protectively onto Alex as it remains hidden under the covers. The nurse had only exposed the skin half down his shoulder, enough to change the gauze with no difficulty.

"How are you feeling?" she asks as she cleans his wound. Alex tries to keep his eyes off it by focusing on Norma.

"Right now? Just tired."

"That's normal," she says softly. "You're going to need a lot of rest, though. Once you're discharged. You'll feel tired the first few days."

"Good to know," he tells her quietly. "I'm not going to need an arm sling, am I?"

"You will," she chuckles silently. "Oh, you will."

"Great," he sighs and rests his cheek on top of Norma's head. She really could sleep through anything. He smiles a little at the thought.

"I'm almost done here," she promises as she adds alcohol to her gauze and dabs it on his wound. Alex winces a bit and the nurse is quick to apologize, promising that the sting will only last a few more seconds. Alex nods in agreement and hates that he's being talked to as if he was a child. He takes a deep breath and presses his lips on top of her head. He plants a sparse kiss there, one that doesn't go overlooked by the busy nurse.

"She was really worried," she tells him and Alex is quick to peer back at her.

"Yeah?"

"You should have seen the look on her face when she first saw you. I kept promising her that you were better but I don't think she was convinced."

Alex looks back at Norma and feels the moment his heart melts for her.

"She likes to worry," Alex tells her. His hand comes from under the covers and holds her head in place. He settles another kiss there.

"I mean, you did get shot at," the nurse adds nonchalantly. "I'd be just as worried, Mr. Romero."

"I guess you're right," his voice barely audible.

"She really loves you," the nice nurse dares to say. Her brown eyes are focused on her work. "She's definitely a keeper."

Alex looks back at Norma and is glad that she can't see him blushing. He'd like to tell the nurse the truth. That she was just pretending to be his girlfriend because she's compulsive and decided against speaking the truth. That he wishes that she indeed was his. But he chooses not to spill the beans. Not now when an outsider has seen the affection Alex is yet to discover from Norma. Someone else had seen the desperation in her and the vulnerability at seeing him so defenseless and hurt.

And then it hits him.

 _She really loves you._

 _She. Really. Loves. You._

"She is," Alex manages to say.

The sound of tape ripping brings him back to earth. The nurse is done with his bandage and he sees when she brings the covers up, covering his wound from view.

"Alright, Mr. Romero, I will let you sleep now. You're doing okay so I'll be back first thing in the morning to give you your pain medicine. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to let me know."

The nurse turns off the light above his bed, leaving them in the dim room secluded and guarded from the outside world. It feels delicious to have her so close. To have her with him. If he could only stop time right now. If only he could.

"Thank you," Alex breathes, snaking his hand under the covers again to place it back where it belongs; around her waist.

Once the nurse is out of the room, he closes his eyes and indulges in the wonderful fragrance of Norma Bates. His nostrils overflow with a particular strawberry scent, the clean smell of her blonde curls. She's breathing heavily and he's glad she's resting for now.

He wants to drift back to sleep but a part of him doesn't. When will be the next time that he has her all to himself? He doesn't want to waste that precious time sleeping it off. He wants to stay awake. He wants to know that she's real and that, even if it's for a day, pretend that they're real, too.

It would be so easy. If she was really his girlfriend. She would wake up with a smile on her face and maybe reach up, demanding a kiss from him. They would talk and laugh at their silliness for falling asleep together in a hospital bed. Maybe Alex would tease her about it and she would make him stop by kissing him some more.

She would blush at they way he'd look at her; as if it was the first time. She'd snuggle closer to him and he'd make sure she's no longer cold. She would tell him she loves him and he would tell her that he loves her, too. She'd ask if the nurse came to change his bandage and he'd tell her that it's all taken care of. She would nod in appreciation and perhaps drift back to sleep.

All these things run through his head as he watches her sleep. As he notices the way her chest rises and falls after every breath the way the waves crash on the shore after a heavy storm. So full of power but yet so calmed.

Alex squeezes her but just slightly. He presses another tender kiss to the crown of her head and brings the duvet up and around her, covering her completely.

He closes his eyes for a bit, wanting to enjoy every second of only her. He doesn't remember the exact moment he drifts off either, not until there's someone caressing his chin. He opens his eyes deliberately, letting them roam around the dark room for a second until they land on her. The nurse had left a side lamp by the entry door slightly dimmed, making it easy for him to spot his surroundings.

He looks down to see her staring sleepily back at him. His hand comes from under the covers to rest on her head again. He smiles the second she lets out a small yawn.

"Hello there, sleepy head," Alex mumbles in a deep and sleepy voice. His eyes close again for a moment, he's come to find out he's also exhausted.

Norma grins and snuggles deeper into him, looking for warmth. "Right back at you."

Alex chuckles as he squeezes her to him, bringing her closer. She squeezes him back and lets out a small moan in appreciation, nothing sexual but still enticing.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks as he tangles his fingers in her hair. Norma rests her head quietly on his chest, shutting her eyes against her will.

"Ugh, I feel like I could sleep for a hundred more hours and still feel tired," she murmurs.

Alex is relieved that she isn't shying away from him. Maybe she feels it, too. Perhaps she feels that something has shifted between them the moment they kissed.

"I feel you," he breathes.

She peers up at him, finding his eyes despise the dimmed room. "According to the scale, how's your pain?"

He smiles. "A four, ma'am."

She looks away with a sparse grin on her face. She figured that he'd get her teasing. Speaking to him as if she was his nurse.

"Not too bad," she says indifferently and Alex chuckles a bit.

"So I've heard," he tells her and Norma looks up at him again. He finds her eyes and laughs the moment he spots her tiny frown.

"The nurse came to change the bandage," he says. "Everything looks good for now and she'll come back in the morning to give me my medicine."

"Good," she sighs as she pulls the duvet up to cover her shoulders.

"Did you know that I'm gonna have to wear an arm sling?"

Norma chuckles at the tone of his voice. He's looking for pity. "Of course you have to, Alex."

"I don't want to," he whines and shoves his head back, almost slamming it onto the pillow. "They're horrible and embarrassing."

Norma suppresses her smile and lifts her upper body to incline on her elbows. Her right arm settles itself on his chest.

"Seriously?!" she exalts through beaming teeth.

But Alex glances away and tries not to smile. He can't keep a straight face with her looking at him like that.

"Everyone will make fun of me," he states simply.

"You're the Sheriff," Norma says in a stoic pitch. "Why would anyone make fun of you?"

The moment Alex discerns her tone, his eyes flash back to her. He shakes his head incredulously, not believing that she wasn't taking it seriously.

"Norma," he scolds. "Have you ever seen a man wearing a sling? It makes us look weak."

Norma raises her eyebrows. "Oh, that's it? Are you scared of an insignificant piece of fabric? Be glad you don't have to carry crutches all around."

He rolls his eyes, making her giggle. In reality, she's sure it'd make her heart leap the moment she sees him wearing the sling. She can't wait to see his grumpy appearance once instructed how to properly put it on.

She grabs his chin, making him face her again. Her eyes are smiling back at him, her simple expression being enough to make him want her even more.

"You'll be fine," she tells him reassuringly. "I promise."

She's still smiling at him. He can't help it anymore and he smiles right back at her. Norma lets out a helpless little giggle and he deposits his hand on the back on her neck.

"Don't make fun of me," he chuckles, bringing her in.

Her heart flutters for him, she can't help but love the image of him looking so vulnerable. So scared of looking weak in front of others.

Norma moves her hand to cup his cheek. She lets out another giggle involuntarily. "You're serious?"

"I am!" he exalts, trying really hard to not fall for her charm. For those eyes. For that smile. But who is he fooling? He's all in.

"You'll be fine," she grins widely. "A simple arm sling won't kill you."

"Exactly. I don't have to wear it. It won't make a difference," he tries to sound convincing. Norma raises her eyebrows in defense.

"You're wearing it," she tells him. "Doctor's orders, Sheriff."

Alex sighs in defeat, knowing that she was right and that wearing the damn sling would be the right thing to do. But he cannot picture himself wearing it in front of others. He doesn't want to look weak in front of her either.

"You got shot and it's part of your recovery," she says in a serious tone now. "You won't have to wear it forever."

Now it seems like he's being talked to as if he was a kid again and he hates it. Especially that the one scolding him is the woman that he loves. She's always right. Always. But he's too stubborn to admit it just now.

"Alright," he sighs, looking away from her. She sucks her teeth the moment she notices that he's being the hardheaded Sheriff she met three years ago.

"Hey," she moves his head again, making him face her. "Don't be a brat. It's for your own good."

Alex hears the obvious concern in her tone and decides to stop acting like a spoiled brat that didn't receive a brand new Nintendo Wii for Christmas. Norma smiles a bit the second his eyes soften.

"Okay," he simply says, looking right through her soul. Making her feel exposed and weak. She leans closer and holds her breath the minute her nose detects his manly and delicious after shave scent.

Norma drops her voice to a barely there whisper. "I'll look after you. I have to make sure you're following the Doctor's orders. You can be really stubborn sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he whispers, his hand snaking dangerously to the back of her neck again. Norma licks her lips and her eyes drift to his waiting lips. But he's teasing her again and she hates him for that. But she has to admit that she lives for these moments. When they bicker away to no avail.

"All the time," she pronounces. "You're so stubborn. And I'm not exaggerating when I say that, Sheriff."

They look at each other for what seems like forever. Inspecting their features as if they've never seen each other before. His hand is caressing the back of her neck, waiting for her to make her move this time.

"I learned from the best," he says after a while, earning a small frown from her, sucking her teeth again.

He smiles widely, loving how quickly he's able to irritate her. How easy it is to tease her and argue with her over nothing, mostly. To see that she always has something smart to say and that keeping her inner thoughts to herself is an impossible task. That she'll always speak her mind and he loves that about her. It entices him, to say the least.

"What?" he asks sounding as innocent as ever, his eyes widened. "I learned from the best. Who says I'm talking about you?"

Norma raises her eyebrows and that's all he needs to burst into a series of tiny giggles.

"Who are you talking about, then?" she's quick to demand. "Your other girlfriend?"

Alex senses a bit of jealousy and possesiveness on her tone. He can't be right, he thinks. _Your other girlfriend._ As if she really was his real girlfriend. He suddenly can't breathe but his eyes do not dare to leave her burning glare.

"No way. You're my only girlfriend," he says casually, trying hard to supress his dorky smile.

He spots the moment her eyes soften at his response but sees that she tries hard to keep her serious posture.

"My only girlfriend," he says again, his tone low and dangerous. That seems to be what she wants to hear because he notices the moment her walls crumble right in front of him.

Norma dares to break eye contact with him, focusing her eyes back on his lips. Alex, however, is still admiring her. Seeing the way her eyelids move as she indulges and takes her sweet time to scrutinize his lips. Her tongue darts out and she wets her lips, burning his lips as she speaks the next words.

"I can't stand you," she whispers, feeling hot all of a sudden. Is the heater on? Her eyes dart back to his own, the ones that were staring at her already. Alex smiles grandly, finding that same sparkle in her eyes. "Kiss me, you idiot."

His heart skips a beat and his smile doesn't fade away. He looks down at her lips, too. Her smile makes an appearance and he's glad that she didn't take his teasing the wrong way. That she noticed that he's just playing along although deep down he wishes that they weren't.

Alex can't stop smiling and it makes her heart flutter in pure happiness. This feels wrong. Like they're not supposed to be doing this. Acting so childishly pretending to be something they're not. Even more under the circumstances. But, she can't help it. She can't help feeling drawn to him like a mysterious and almost awful spell. She wants it all with him. It was all or nothing now.

"Kiss me!" she whines almost child-like, dragging her words. Desperate to feel his soft lips on hers again. Allowing her hand to give his neck a light tug, trying to bring him closer, wanting anxiously to taste his lips. But he wasn't budging.

Alex tangles his fingers in her hair very slowly, all while maintaining eye contact. He spots her cute frown and almost loses it and gives in. But he's in cloud nine. Everything seems like out of the ordinary and he wants to enjoy this moment and make it last for as long as he endures.

He's looking at her precisely, like he's never seen anything more beautiful. And perhaps he hasn't. Norma knows what he's doing, though. She smiles the second she connects the dots. And she adores him for that.

"Alex!" she hisses, finally earning a laugh from him. She chuckles quietly, pouting like a helpless kid. "Stop it."

His smile still present. His hand holding her firmly this time but his lips not close enough, driving her crazy. "What am I doing?"

Norma cranes her neck again trying to kiss him, only to watch him push his head back against the pillow, smiling like the stubborn child that he is.

His little game is working and he can see now that this is what she wants. She wasn't demanding him to kiss her just to play a game or to satisfy her needs to just forget about them later. She wants him to kiss her. She wants this. He couldn't feel happier.

"Stop!" she giggles helplessly, her hand tugging him again towards her but failing miserably. The giddiness in her voice imminent, filling his heart with complete joy. He chuckles at her desperation, loving the look on her face and her tiny little frown.

"Stop," she whispers against his lips once he's drawn her closer, her smile still there.

"Okay, okay," he tries to apologize with a waggish smile, feeling her mouth already on his. "I'm s-sorry," he mumbles against her lips, opening his mouth to her, feeling her hand squeezing his neck slightly the moment their lips lock entirely.

They kiss like normal lovers, a simple and known task, as if it's something they both do every single day. But it feels that way, too. Like they've kissed a million times before. It doesn't feel strange or weird. It feels perfect. Like their lips belong together.

The way she's kissing him is revealing everything he wants to know. His hand tangles in her hair and she smiles upon his lips the moment she feels him bringing her closer, if possible. Her hand glides down and around his neck, keeping it secured there.

Alex breaks the kiss slightly, still feeling her hot breath on his lips. She leans her forehead agaisnt his, keeping her eyes closed.

"Norma?" Alex murmurs, kissing her lips again and pulling right back. "Do you want to be my real girlfriend?"

Norma pulls back completely, a perplexed look on her face. Alex is afraid he's stepped over a line that only existed in his head. His heart is pounding and the hairs behind his neck are spiking up relentlessly.

But Norma continues to stare at him and is quick to furrow her eyebrows.

"I thought I already was?" she tells him. Alex holds back a huge grin.

"Oh."

"You don't go around kissing your friends, do you?" she questions in a very low and risky voice.

He narrows his eyes at her, sticking his tongue out and wetting his lips. Norma's eyes drop to his inviting and delicious mouth, wanting intensely to taste his lips once again.

"Not really," he answers casually. "Just the ones that pretend to be my girlfriend for the night."

Norma tries to hold back her enormous smirk but fails. Alex is certain that she's blushing a little, too. Her eyes roam around his face and he does the same. They're staring at each other as if it was the first time.

She moves her hand to hold him firmly by his chin. She finds his eyes. His big, gorgeous and expressive eyes.

"I'd love to," she whispers. "But you have to stop kissing your lady friends. I don't think I'd like that."

"Deal," he tells her, bringing his mouth close to hers. He kisses her and feels her smiling again upon his lips. They both drift away from a world with danger and turmoil to a much secluded and safe place.

And they were fine there.

At least for now.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't forgotten about you guys. Really, I haven't. These past couple of months have been rough and crazy for me. Tough, too. I recently lost a close family member and although hard and heartbreaking, writing helps me a lot. So here it is. A long chapter just for you. I haven't forgotten about** _Chaos Without You_ **; I'm working on that and will be updated next.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. For waiting for me. Seriously, you guys are the best.**

 **All my love, my sweet babies.**


	15. Happy Father's Day

_I wrote this small shot on father's day. Yes. It's been sitting in my documents since Sunday, June 17th. I figured I would read through it, edit it and post it. It's nothing too fancy, and by fancy I mean nothing like the other one shots I've ever written. I liked the idea of Alex enjoying a father's day breakfast with his kids and lovely wife. (Why not?) For me, this is exactly how it happened. Okay, I'm done ranting. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

A tickle to the nose awakes Alex from his deep slumber. He opens his eyes and spots a tiny human, one that looks just like him, flicking his nose as hard as he possibly can the instant Alex lays eyes on him.

"Happy father's day," Liam says with a happy, content little voice. Alex grins immediately, leaning to the edge of the bed and completely forgetting about the nose flick and the small sting it caused. He picks up his son and in a swift motion, deposits Liam in bed with him.

The little boy kneels on the soft mattress and allows his father to kiss him before speaking again.

"Mommy told me to come get you. Breakfast is ready," he states contentedly.

"Is it?" Alex asks as he brushes Liam's hair to the side. He is as handsome as his father. An exact copy of him. Although his hair is much longer and hugs his face delicately, his caramel eyes and soft features couldn't hide the fact that he's the Sheriff's son.

Liam's nose is just like Norma's. His lips fuller, like his mother's, too. His skin tanner than expected, reflecting a mix of the two in the most significant way.

"Yeah," he responds, leaning down to hug his father.

Alex welcomes him with opened arms, squeezing him softly, the way he knows Liam appreciates. The boy giggles in his arms as Alex tries to tickle him―something Alex knew his son hates.

"No!" he tries to maneuver out of his dad's tight grip but completely fails.

Alex laughs with him, completely knowing what he was doing. His son's tiny giggles grant him with a brand new feeling, something he's never experienced before. With the purest joy. A love so big that knows no regularities―no boundaries.

As soon as Alex stops torturing his oldest, a new set of tiny steps are discovered and they both look towards the opened door, finding a beautiful four-year-old, an explicit mini Norma wearing overalls, staring back at them.

"Daddy!" she runs with a known force and jumps in bed, collapsing with her brother, the motion causing them to fall back onto Alex's exposed chest.

"Ow!" Alex pretends to be out of breath, holding his tightly his chest, exactly where his kids had made impact.

They laugh happily as if what happened was hilarious. After coughing a couple of times and noticing that they were taking no pity of him, he gives up and looks back at them with beaming teeth.

"You almost killed me," Alex tells them, bringing Ava close to him. The little girl wrapping her tiny arms around him, as much as she possibly could, anyway.

"Sorry, daddy," she mutters, her little voice muffled against his chest.

"It's okay, baby," he tells her, letting go of her and keeping his eyes on the tiny creatures that made him a father―the reason why he's celebrating today.

He scrutinizes them with great delight. He doesn't quite get why he spent years hating the idea of having kids and becoming a father. Of never getting married and tying himself to some woman that would make him go crazy in a ridiculous way.

But he was wrong all along. Now, everything made perfect sense. How he waited almost an entire life to find Norma. Now he's happily married with two kids, and it's impossible to picture his life without them―the thought exclusively restricted.

"Mommy is making breakfast," Ava states in her squeaky voice. "We came to wake you up."

She always wants to do whatever her brother does. Wanting to follow his movements and say what he says. Wanting to be just like him. Alex loves that. Norma―not so much.

"That puts pressure on me," Norma had said. "We have to make sure that Liam doesn't say or do something out of the ordinary because Ava is always watching him. She looks up to him, and her mind is like a sponge."

"We have great kids," Alex had told her. "We'll be fine."

Ava must have heard when Norma asked Liam if he could come to wake his dad up. Alex is sure that Ava waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen, follow her brother and do exactly what their mother asked for him to do.

"It smells amazing," Alex confesses, already feeling hungry at the mere aroma of a fabulous breakfast cooked by his loving wife.

"We helped," Liam pitches in proudly.

Alex opens his eyes widely in astonishment. "You did!?"

They both nod happily. Ava leans in and tries to shield her mouth from her brother's view, thinking that would keep Liam from hearing her. "We made pancakes, too."

"Look at you! Cooking for the old man, huh? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

His robust arms encircle them at the same time. Their small bodies molding rapidly onto his. The kids feeling that same assurance and protectiveness that their father is so good at providing for them, to their mother as well.

"There you are, sleepy head," Norma walks in holding a tray of food, making the trio break free from their tight and always warm hug.

"Hi," Alex smiles at her and the munchkins are quick to make room for their mom, knowing that she would hop in bed with them soon enough.

"Happy father's day," she grins from her spot, depositing the tray full of food on the bedside table. The orange juice spills a little the moment she scoots the tray closer to the center of the table.

"Thank you, honey," he sighs happily, assembling himself to a sitting position. Liam and Ava move to Norma's side of the bed when their mother sits at the very edge of the mattress. Alex's brown eyes scan the food he knows for sure they'll all eat from. There's no way he could finish it on his own.

Not without his tribe's help.

"You have to eat it all!" Liam says, and Norma laughs, the same giggle as Ava's.

"I want pancakes," Ava peeks her head and rests her miniature hands on her father's thighs.

Liam and Ava start bickering about who's getting the pancakes and who's splitting the bacon with their dad. Alex disregards their arguments and focuses on his wife. The way her hair was shining like golden coins thanks to the rays of the sun reflecting solely on her head.

The peculiar way she's smiling back at him, as though it's the first time they smile at each other. His hand snakes through her shoulder and up her neck. He kisses her good morning, thanking her for existing even though he's the one being celebrated today.

"Thank you," he whispers upon her mouth. "Thank you for making me a father."

"Ew!" Ava growls as she covers her mouth in disgust. For her, seeing her parents kiss is the nastiest thing ever. Alex likes that she's grossed out every time they kiss. The longer she keeps away from boys, the better.

"They're just kissing, Ava," Liam is quick to tell her, seeming unfazed by his parents kissing. "The way the always kiss."

"But they're _always_ kissing," the four-year-old complains, her little eyebrows furrowed.

"Because they love each other a lot," Liam replies smartly.

Norma grins but keeps her eyes locked on her husband while still listening to her kids bicker away. Alex glances back at them but is quick to return his gaze to his wife, smiling grandly at her. Feeling giddy at the thought of his daughter thinking that something so innocent is the worst thing on earth.

"Okay," Ava says, settling her opened palms back on her father's legs. "No more kissing."

Norma and Alex chuckle at Ava's way of always acquiring everyone's attention. She loves being the center of attention and having a say in what she wants and does. Norma hates the way Alex spoils her but loves it at the same time. This little girl has him wrapped around her little finger, and Norma feels slightly sorry for him. Just slightly.

Alex grabs his daughter rapidly, not giving her time to even think about it. She squeals in contentment, knowing exactly what her parents are about to do.

In fact, Alex had warned her the last time she remarked on them kissing. Ava knows precisely what she got herself into, and although she pretends to hate it, they all know that's the main reason why she always complains.

Ava finds herself being attacked by her parents' always and never tiring tickle fingers. Her little hands fastened to her tiny body with no remorse as her parents tickle her and kiss every single part of her body that's exposed and not covered by clothes.

"Stop!" she yells happily, breathing hard as she still tries to untangle herself from their embrace. Her little face turning red as the attack continues and her brother joins the commotion.

"We're going to kiss you all we want!" Norma states with a massive grin on her face, her hands holding down their daughter.

Ava gives up and continues to laugh as her father continues to plant kisses around her face and her brother takes the chance to tickle her a bit more before letting go.

She's out of breath by the time she's set free. Her parents smiling and laughing with her. The bliss reflected fully on their faces, as if nothing, not even the outside world, could ever hurt them.

Ava takes deep breaths as she rests her body back upon her father's thighs. Her mother leans down to kiss her repeatedly on the cheek, grabbing her chin tenderly.

"We kiss because we love each other. The way we all love each other, munchkin," her mother tells her. "That's never going to change."

Ava listens carefully to her mother's words, her face turning back to its original color.

"I know, mommy," she says sweetly, kissing Norma back and wrapping her little arms around her neck.

Norma scoops Ava in her arms, and her heart swells at the thought that her baby girl is growing up. She gets heavier every time, making it difficult for Norma to carry her the way she used to.

Liam gets closer to his dad, silently asking for the same affection his little sister was receiving. Liam never too proud to hint his father that he seeking attention and love from him.

Alex looks at Liam as he gets closer to him. He smiles widely at seeing his son so attached to him. Everyone always says that boys create a much stronger connection with their mom. That dad's should wait for little girls in order to obtain that connection between two souls.

But they're wrong. Liam made Alex a father. He is his first born. The boy that looks exactly like him but completely different in his own particular way. There's not doubt that he loves his mother. But there is a certain bond that no one else will ever get between them. Alex is his hero. His leader. Liam looks up to him as if Alex is some type of god. Needless to say, in the eyes of his six-year-old, he truly is.

"Come here, munchkin," Alex welcomes him in his arms, kissing lightly the top of his head. His hair smelling like his own shampoo. His son refusing to use the one his mom had bought for him.

"Those are for little boys, mom," Liam had said. "Could I use the one dad uses?"

Neither Norma nor Alex could argue with that. They've both agreed to raise their children without a concept of forcing them to do what they, as parents, want them to do. They refused to treat them as if they didn't have a mind of their own.

Liam and Ava have their own voice, therefore, Alex and Norma want them to use it. Of course everything has a limit, but with bigger things that they could both easily control, letting their little ones decide what to wear or what shampoo to use wasn't a big deal.

"I'm eating the pancakes," Liam tells Ava, the little girl tangled in her mother's arms. She looks back at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"No, you're not," Ava states, Norma's arms still wrapped around her. "I'm eating them with mommy."

Norma kisses the inside of her neck, holding tightly to her little girl.

"Then we can eat the bacon," Alex speaks rationally, running his hand through Liam's hair. "And the eggs. And the fruit."

"The fruit is for mommy!" Ava exclaims rapidly with a tiny spark in her eyes. Norma laughs and squeezes her daughter.

"Well, the food is for daddy, Av," Norma tells her with beaming teeth.

"I thought it was for all of us," she says slowly, looking back at her dad with big, hopeful eyes.

"I can share," Alex jokes, tilting forward to pinch her cheek.

"I'm still eating the pancakes," Liam says nonchalantly.

"Oh, boy," Alex breathes contentedly, reaching for the tray of food. His wife looking at him with big, enamored eyes.

If arguing about who's eating what was his biggest concern, he knows that with a family like this, he had nothing to worry about.


	16. Calamity

**What you need to know about this shot:** _Norman is 8. Dylan is 10. They met when the boys were 2 and 4. Alex married Norma and he adopted the boys. That is it._

* * *

"I didn't sign up for this," Norma tells Alex, her back turned to him as she mixes the vegetables without much enthusiasm with a wooden spoon.

Alex peers at her from the laundry room, expecting her to look back at him and somehow let him know that she was joking, but the tone of voice and the fact that she didn't turn around at all told him what he needed to know.

"I mean, do they really think that you'd rather spend Thanksgiving working than with your family?"

He smiles slightly to himself. She's been moody since Alex received a call from the station not long ago, commanding his presence at work. He doesn't like the idea either, in fact, he doesn't like it at all, but unfortunately, duty calls.

His uniform shirt is still unbuttoned, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. He wasn't expecting to go into work today so Norma had washed his uniforms the night before and they were hanging on the rack downstairs.

"It's only for a couple of hours," he tries to sound convincing, hating the fact that he had to leave his wife and the boys for almost the entire day. He steps into the kitchen and sets the clean pair of socks on the table. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You don't know that," she says groggily. She finally turns around and wipes her hands on her apron. "You thought you were off today and look what happened."

She flings the wooden spoon into the sink, the utensil landing in a bowl full of water and soap, the action provoking the foamy water to splatter everywhere. She hates, for the first time, how he looks in his uniform. Only because she has to be angry at someone and seeing him in uniform makes her even more upset.

Alex stands in front of her, giving her an apologetic look before ceasing his hands on her waist. He wishes he didn't have to go in today. She woke up early to start preparing her marvelous Thanksgiving feast, and she's been in the kitchen ever since.

The boys could be overheard playing in the backyard, enjoying their new baseball equipment and Dylan loving, more than anything, his new stainless steel bat. Alex looks at her and is promptly reminded of Baxter, their sumptuous German Shepard. The creature looks at Alex the same way Norma is looking at him right now. With large, imploring eyes. The only difference is that Baxter always wants a treat, and his wife simply wants him to stay in with her and the kids.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," Alex tells her, his hand finding her jaw. "You think I like it?"

"I know you don't. But we don't even spend birthdays apart," Norma points out. "We almost did when Norman turned five, and you refused to work that day even though they called you in. Why can't you do the same now?"

Alex takes a deep breath and breaks eye contact. He couldn't look into those pleading, German Shepard eyes anymore. He spots Norman from the kitchen window, his baseball helmet way too big on him, the thing swaying on his head.

Alex spots when Dylan, out of his sight, hits the ball Norman just pitched at him, sending it down the hill. Norma follows his gaze and sees when Dylan begins racing around the yard, willingly stepping on the paper plates that resembled the bases, shrieking _HOME RUN!_ at the top of his lungs.

"That's my boy," Alex says mostly to himself, smiling like the proud dad that he is. Norma's hard glare softens the moment she hears him, intensely loving the always present connection between the boys and Alex.

As if forgetting about their insignificant argument, they both relish on the perfect view they are granted with. Norman running down the side of the hill holding onto his helmet as if his life depended on it.

"Look, look," Alex chuckles at the scene of his eight-year-old running like a chicken with its head cut off. With his eyes fixed on Norman, he grasps her waist and draws her closer. Both of them focusing on the kids outside the window.

Norma laughs as she finds the act entertaining and pleasant. She had to admit that someone like Norman, extremely slender and petite, definitely looks funny as he runs with his oversized helmet on. By the time Norman seizes the ball that was hidden somewhere in the bushes, Dylan had made it safe and sound, achieving his third home run.

Norman lifts his glove, the ball evidently clasped in it, as if he had caught it the minute Dylan hit it. He rushes back to his designated spot, performing some kind of strange signal to Dylan. Dylan smiles in return, clearly understanding what the sign means, and gets ready to make another home run.

Alex looks back at Norma, her eyes finding him immediately. She takes a deep breath and shoves her hands inside his shirt and around his waist, his uniform shielding them for the time being. Alex does the same but manages to draw back a lock of loose hair behind her ear. They stare at each other for what feels like years, Norma wordlessly apologizing for her behavior.

There they are again. Baxter's enormous eyes, staring back at him. His world stops the second his wife feels strongly about any given situation, like this one for example. He never had a predicament working holidays before. He never had a purpose. But the minute he met Norma, this fantastic and strong willing woman, his world suddenly stopped spinning and immediately started revolving around her and her boys only.

Alex embeds his fingers in her hair, tugging her closer to him. Her arms, the ones around his waist, enclose him tightly, sealing the gap between them. She continues to lovingly stare at him, feeling upset with herself for letting the situation get to her. It may seem silly to other people, but it's significant to her. Her family means everything to her, and she'd choose them over anything and everything in an instant.

Her hands squeeze him softly the moment their lips interlace and combine into one. His steady hand grips her firmly by her neck, not letting her get away. Sometimes he finds himself wishing he wasn't the Sheriff. That his job didn't implicate spending special time apart from his family. However, he knew what he was getting into the moment he chose to become such an important figure for this compact and unsettled town. Family or no family at the time.

But he treasures that she cares so much. He values sharing a life with someone as attentive, devoted and heartfelt as his wife. That he has great kids that do not fail to make him prouder as time goes by. He enjoys spending holidays, birthdays and paltry breaks with his bunch. The most important people in his life. The ones he'd kill for without thinking about it twice.

He nips her bottom lip cautiously, and she giggles softly under her breath. Alex brings both hands to cup her cheeks, not daring to break the kiss. Norma's bold enough to maneuver her hands down to the hem of his black shirt, sneaking them gently to rub against his warm skin.

Their tongues dance together to a rhythm they both know so well. Their breaths mingling at their own pace, forgetting about anything that may have caused tension between them.

The commotion outside continues, but somehow far, far away from the bubble they've now created. His hands tangle themselves once again in the forest of her blonde curls. The kiss no longer soft and innocent. It's turned into something stimulating yet intense. Her playful hands under his shirt continue to add spark to the growing fire.

If she's trying to prove a point by kissing him this way, Alex didn't know. Although it's not something that could be ruled as planned. It's common for them to go from kissing innocently to devouring each other to no avail. It's always been this way, no matter the years.

Alex breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. They're both breathing laboriously, and Alex tries his best not to lift her onto the counter and take her right there. It'd be too slovenly, and impossible. The boys are right outside, and all windows are opened. There's also food and desert everywhere; another critical factor.

Leaning back to take a glance at her, he finds her eyes full of something he couldn't quite get. They're a different type of blue. Darker than he's ever known them to be. He knows that look.

His eyes dart down to her mouth, staring hungrily at her swollen, pink lips. Her hands remain hidden under his shirt, her fingers creating lazy patterns against his skin. Norma continues to stare him down through her long lashes, daring him to do more.

"That's not fair," he murmurs hotly, making her pupils dilate even more because of his sexy tone. "You're not playing fair, baby. You're not."

"I'm not?" she challenges, her eyes remaining on his own. Alex loves that she doesn't ever back down. She doesn't shy away from him and is always eager to punish and show him what he's about to miss with no repentance.

"How is this fair? Tell me, tell me how is it fair that you—," he stops talking the second she crashes her lips with his. Her tongue makes contact with his lower lip, and he welcomes her happily, opening his mouth to her once again, letting her take control of the situation.

He whines under his breath as if she's _so_ cruel. The tightness in his pants begins to bother him, not knowing if he should continue this or stop her. It's not the time nor the place to do this.

"Baby..." he whines softly, causing Norma to pull back abruptly.

"What?" she sounds exasperated, annoyed even.

Alex looks back at her, giving her another apologetic look once again. He doesn't want the situation to get worse than it already was. He could tell that she wants it as much as he does. That his reluctance is making her even more unsettled and he can't handle it.

Norma removes her hands from under his shirt and walks around him, leaving him there with an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He closes his eyes in dismay, not knowing what to say or do to fix this. He knows that every little thing will annoy her now, especially since she hasn't been in the greatest mood since that call.

"Norma, please," he turns around and walks towards her, trying to catch her eyes.

"No need to say anything," she says as she opens the fridge. "I know that you'd rather not continue something you can't finish. You've said that many times. This is one of those times. I get it."

"It's not that," he tries to explain, reaching for her arm, surprised when she doesn't pull away from him. "It's just- I mean, how am I supposed—"

"Just forget it," she interrupts him again. "I'm fine, okay? Go to work. I'll see you when you get back."

She withdraws her arm from his tender hold, wandering around the table and disappearing into the corridor.

"Norma!" he calls out for her, hearing nothing but her steps on the wooden floor. He stops, expecting to see her storming back into the kitchen, ready to argue again. But he releases the deep breath he was holding the moment he overhears her going up the stairs.

He looks out the window again, taking one last glance at the boys before gathering his socks and walking out to the corridor as well. It's best if he lets her be, at this given point. She's like a ticking bomb, and she's about ready to go off. Again. There's nothing he can say or do that will make her understand. She's already upset and going upstairs, trying to make her listen to what he has to say, what she will take as an excuse, will make everything worse.

Alex walks into the living room, taking a seat and putting on his socks and work shoes. He grabs his keys from the bowl situated on top of the table across the hallway. He grabs onto the railing of the stairs, looking up, expecting to find her there somehow.

He can acutely listen to her heavy steps, how she's stomping around the room harder than usual. The second he opens his mouth to call for her, his phone rings.

Letting out an exasperated breath, he reaches for it. He knows it's the office calling. He can bet on it. As if things with his wife need to get even more complicated. He knows that she can hear his phone ringing from their cozy room. It's obvious. She wasn't stomping around the room anymore.

"Yeah?" he answers the call with apparent irritation. "Jesus, I'll be right there! You can survive without me for a couple of minutes, can't you? Don't call me again."

The situation had spun out of his control. The tension that it caused Norma the knowledge that he had to leave them was enough to make him feel uneasy about it all. His eyes dart back to the top of the stairs. Dylan's victory scream can be heard loud and clear coming through the foyer now. Even Baxter. But he can't leave like that. He won't be able to function.

He starts roaming up the stairs, conscious that she hears him approaching their room. But his heart sinks the moment he tries turning the knob, finding it locked.

"N-norma," he says gently, resting his forehead against the wooden door. "Please, open the door."

But he gets no response. He could overhear her small sniffles, indicating that she's been crying. He tries opening the door again even though he's well aware that it remains locked.

"Are-are you crying?" his voice soft and worried. He lets out a short breath, knocking lightly on the door. "Open the door."

"Go away! Go! They obviously need you more than I do," she spits from the inside of the room.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Baby..."

"Don't _baby_ me right now!" she exclaims.

Alex smiles widely at how stubborn she is being just now. He knew what he was getting into when he married her. She'd been giving him hell for almost a year after they met, playing hard to get and pretending, insistingly, that she wasn't interested.

It wasn't new to him, her sudden outbursts every now and then. It helps that he's not explosive like her. His soothing attitude overcoats her bad temper most of the time. Right now, she's as stubborn as ever, throwing a tantrum like a four-year-old.

But she only does it because she's trying to prove her point and she can't find the right words to do so. Alex knows that. So he finds her current anger sweet and cute, anything but disturbing.

"I should have known what I was getting myself into when I married you!" Norma states rather loud, talking to herself mostly. "But is it too much to ask for!? I don't think it is! Work doesn't always come first, Alex! Your family does!"

She keeps on ranting and shouting, her face red and wet from her tears. Being that she's digging through her drawers, looking for God knows what, she doesn't notice the second Alex steps into the room through Norman's bedroom door. He knew she'd forgotten to lock that one. He knows her that well.

"But who am I to tell you what you should and shouldn't do!?" she lets out a mocking laugh, still directing her harsh tone to him. "I'm a nobody. I'm clearly someone that you're willing to ditch in a blink of an eye because the freaking town is in need!"

Alex bites his lower lip, trying hard not to smile. He keeps hearing her rant about anything but nothing in particular, relaxing his body against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes locked on her, patiently waiting for her to finish her ridiculous rant.

"But I get it. Just go. Leave! You're going to, anyway!" she shuts the drawer with authority, knocking over two of her perfume bottles.

"But you know what? I'm—" she's about to continue yelling at him through the closed door, turning around completely and freezing the second her eyes locate him inside the room.

"Are you done?" he asks calmly, still leaning against the frame, his eyes observing her. His demeanor relaxed and unbothered, unlike hers.

Her eyes dart rapidly to the opened door behind him, groaning loudly in annoyance at herself for forgetting to lock it. How could she forget?

Alex can tell that she wasn't expecting him to sneak up on her like that. That she thought she had it all under control. Perhaps the closed door gave her the confidence to say all of that nonsense without much lament.

In fury, her eyebrows furrow and it's as if her eyes had turned red. She never had the upper hand like she thought she did. She hates that he's managed to stay so calm despite her hysterical and rubbish conduct toward him just now.

Norma groans again, turning her back to him and wandering towards the other side of the room. She opens the closet door and walks in. Alex had followed her with his eyes the whole time, knowing that she's trying to keep her distance, not wanting to be near him out of pure spite.

He's concluded that he's had enough. He strips his body off the doorframe and starts walking towards the closet, too. He sees her shuffling through clothes as if she had somewhere to go and she was on a rush.

Alex comes to stand behind her, wrapping his robust arms around her, the act forcing her to stop what she's doing. She kind of buckles under his touch, trying stubbornly to get away.

"Stop," he whispers in her ear with charm, almost making her anger dim away in that instant. "It's bad for the baby."

Norma crumbles in his arms, as if nothing had happened, and starts crying freely underneath his armor. She rests her head back, leaning it on his left shoulder. He squeezes her a bit, burring his nose in the crook of her neck, settling a kiss there.

"Shhh," he tries to appease her, their bodies swaying as one. She comes to grab hold of his upper arms, clutching onto his forearms with more strength than expected.

Norma continues to cry, and Alex continues to hold her. He starts settling butterfly kisses on her neck, pecking her porcelain skin sparingly. Her soft back leans passively onto his hard rock chest, their bodies molding into one with no complications.

"I don't want-want you to go," she remarks between sobs, sounding precisely like a small child in dismay.

With his face still buried in her neck, he shuts his eyes in disconcert. He's unable to say anything at the moment, so his hand reaches for her face, turning her around in his embrace.

Looking straight into those powder blue eyes, his thumbs begin to brush away her broad tears. Her incredible eyes have turned into Baxter's once again. He can't deny her anything. He simply can't.

"Stop crying," he implores, her head looking extremely tiny cradled between his hands.

"I just love you... so much," she cries in deep sentiment, and Alex is unable to hold back a chuckle. She couldn't be more adorable even if she wanted to.

"Oh, honey," he snickers softly at the sweet way she just said she loves him. Her tone so fragile yet powerful.

"Don't laugh at me!" she exclaims with tears in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in mild annoyance at him.

He giggles a bit more. "I'm not, my love. I'm not laughing at you. I just- I love you just as much, my sweet, sweet angel."

Her features relax immediately, and she rubs the back of her hand across her nose. He finds the act even sweeter, and he shifts forward, placing a tender and loving kiss to her forehead.

"It's the hormones," she says casually. "They're driving me insane."

"I know," he caresses her cheek with much tenderness. "I know."

"I'm sorry I yelled," she looks up, finding his eyes. He could see right through her. He could locate the honesty in them from a mile away. "I didn't mean to say those... harsh things about you... and your job."

"Don't worry about it, okay? I don't want you to stress. Stressing is bad for our little girl."

Norma rolls her eyes and lets out a small, mocking laugh. "We are not having a girl. I've told you this, Sheriff. I can't compete with that, and I won't bare it," she teases.

Alex smiles widely and pulls her closer to him, winding his arms around her thin waist, murmuring hotly upon her lips. "You want to be the only girl in my life, don't you?"

Norma grins and wraps her arms around his neck, a habit she's never been able to kill off. Her lips seized his, and she instantly forgets about her ridiculous rage over something so minute.

She breaks the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. "I'd love to have a little girl. It'd make me love you even more. I can only imagine you with her... I'll go crazy," she smiles dreamily at him, her fingers playing with the hair behind his neck.

"I hope it's a girl," he mutters softly, his hands roaming down to cup her bottom.

Norma gasps in alarm for a second, surprised by this action, the act making her shiver. She tries to play it off, but it's too late; Alex noticed it.

Rubbing their noses together, she adds. "Me too."

"A little girl that looks just like you," Alex whispers as his rebellious hands grasp her flesh tightly. Norma grins widely for a moment, before letting out a tiny little yelp the second he swifts her off her feet.

A playful giggle rapidly replaces her gasp, her hands cupping his cheeks casually.

"What if I want her to look like you?" she says hotly as if she was saying the sexiest thing.

He connects their lips, not wanting to spend another living second without tasting them. His hands clutch her bottom fiercely, his body turning around and moving reluctantly towards their bed.

The second his knees make contact with the mattress, he breaks the kiss. Her chest is heaving, and her lips are swollen. Her eyes full and dark, nothing like Baxter's glare. He sees her eyes switching from his eyes to his lips, and so on. She looks incredibly sexy, and he couldn't wait to devour her.

Fuck the station. He's already made his choice.

Norma, seeing as he's taking longer than anticipated to kiss her again, cups his cheeks and pulls his face towards her with enthusiasm and lust. Instead of connecting their lips though, she swipes her tongue over his lower lip. Alex stays still, holding his breath.

But his hands are not able to stop their scrupulous game. They grasp her ass vigorously, making her smile devilish at him, driving him even wilder. He opens his mouth to welcome her, but she pushes her head back just a tad, playfully evading his lips.

The action causes her to tilt back a bit, Alex losing all support and balance, his muscles tensing as he tries his best to keep her upon his body the second their bodies slam aggressively onto the bed. A scream bolts free the second Norma's back hits the mattress, and Alex panics for a second, mistaking her shriek for pain instead of amusement.

"Are you okay?" he questions as he pulls back, finding her eyes immediately. His hand runs absentmindedly across her arm, his eyes searching for some sort of bruise or broken bone.

Norma smiles sweetly at him, her grin more full than ever. "I'm fine," she giggles, twining her legs around him tighter than before. "I'm okay."

She detects the anguish in his stare. She knows he likes to worry, and ever since they found out about her state he hasn't stopped worrying about every little thing that she comes in contact with.

"I'm not going to break," she tells him confidently, her hands drawing him to her by his neck. "How about..." she presses her lips with his, kissing him hard. "...you make love to your wife?"

Her wicked hands travel down his back, grasping his ass firmly, grinding herself against him. Alex grunts deep in his throat, capturing her lips again, spreading her legs wider just for him. Norma moans the second his bulge meets her heated core, the fabric of her skirt bunched up around her waist.

"What-what about the boys?" he questions as Norma refuses to break their passionate kiss.

"They're outside," she mutters huskily as her mouth reaches for his neck. As she plants delicate kisses against his jaw, her hands are quick to undo his buttons, exposing that same black shirt underneath.

"Hold on," Alex hums, seizing her wrists and stopping her ordeal. His eyes remain glued to the opened door. Although he could perfectly hear Dylan's victory howls coming clear through their window, indicating they weren't inside the house, he refused to get wrapped in the heat of the moment and have one of the boys walk in on them.

Norma, although perfectly aware of his intentions and understanding his reasons, lets out an exasperated sigh. Her hormones are driving her crazy, and she hates that she has no control of her actions nor feelings whatsoever. But she decides to remain calm, taking a deep breath as she waits for him. She rubs her thighs together, almost losing the little patience she still manages to have.

She bites her lip, overhearing as he closes the door that leads to Norman's room and locks it. Using her elbows for support, she raises her upper body, scooting up the bed a tad. Before she has time to get cozy, she spots as Alex silently roams around their bed, coming to stand solely in front of her.

Norma's eyes continue to pierce his own, the lust in them driving him even more crazy. He makes sure to discard his uniform shirt, the fabric completely melting off his shoulders. Norma chews her lower lip and leans back, enjoying this little and surprising striptease.

The second his fingers reach for the hem of his black shirt, she lets out a happy and coquettish giggle, her arms darting back and over her head. He also smiles at her the second she fidgets under his stare. He is quick to remove the t-shirt that was obstructing Norma's perfect view. Her eyes roam down his torso, hard and muscular as ever. Her lower lip remains caught between her teeth as her eyes continue to watch him hungrily, daring him to do more.

The moment he goes to unbuckle his belt, she surges forward, using her hands to get herself into a sitting position. Her eyes, the ones that completely melt him from the inside out, meet his own. She reaches for the buckle of his belt, his hands laying lazily on his sides. Her fingers quickly bury themselves into the waistband of his jeans, her knuckles brushing lightly against his skin.

With a known force, she pulls him to her, her fingers stroking his low abdomen as she moves them to their own accord. This is so sensual, utterly gratifying. His chest rises and falls with a constant rhythm, the act betraying him as Norma solely unfolds his deepest secrets by a simple glimpse and touch.

Letting her take control has always been his favorite. Knowing what she wants and allowing her to set the pace. And right now, having her looking at him this way, as if she wants to eat him alive, is making him lose the little control he still has.

Norma is vicious and very sadistic at what she does. Her blue eyes remain on him as her hands work to unfasten his jeans. His hand embeds in her hair, pushing it back as she gives his low abdomen an open mouth kiss the second she pulls down his zipper.

His breath hitches the second her lips make contact with his skin as if burning him instantly. His skin is on fire, and she's the only one who can turn down the heat. He bites his lip to hold back a moan but completely fails the instant she bites down the elastic band of his brief, pulling back and letting the fabric sting against his skin.

She's bold enough to giggle again in that specific way that he glorifies. Being that her legs are draped out and over the side of their bed, he bends down a little and grabs her thighs, pushing her up swiftly towards the middle of the bed. She giggles again. With a hint of innocence and seductiveness. He grins as he watches her lay back silently, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving in anticipation.

Both of his hands capture her body most delightfully. Her body captive between his robust arms as he crawls to her, a shark grin plastered on his face. When he's facing her, she is quick to pull him down, granting him with a hot, passionate kiss.

After only a couple of seconds, he draws back, breaking the kiss. She's about to protest when she sees him shifting back a bit, grabbing the end of her skirt, the fabric around her waist. She bends her back immediately, helping him rip it off her fiery body.

He tosses it aside, pushing down his own pants and underwear, discarding his shoes. She elevates her upper body, reaching back to unclasp her bra, but Alex stops her.

"Let me," he murmurs against her lips, kissing her deliberately as she moves her hands, allowing him to do it himself. He unclasps her bra quickly, letting the cold air brush her breast. He kisses her again, launching her back down to lay flat onto the mattress.

His mouth travels down to her neck as she extends it, granting him more access. A thick and gratifying moan bolts free the moment his mouth devours her skin. His open mouth kisses hit her right on the spot. She's a sucker for those kisses. Her fingers trap themselves in his hair, tugging tortuously. Alex groans under his breath, biting down the side of her breast. Her back arches off the mattress, pressing her chest further against his awaiting mouth.

"Mm," he mumbles softly, his free hand holding her tightly, holding her against him. Her teeth get ahold of her bottom lip, biting down hard. His tongue flicks eagerly her nipple back and forth. Her eyes shut rapidly, an enormous grin coated on her face.

Another low moan makes him bite harder than normal, and he panics momentarily thinking that he's hurt her. But the thought diminishes immediately as he hears her coquettish giggle slip out her mouth. Her legs cradle him most delightfully, her knees brushing his sides. Her back curves again as she feels him going lower, his tongue tickling her as he runs it down her stomach.

Although utterly aware that she wanted this, ever since they found out about her condition, he has to make sure that she wants this as much as him.

"Do you feel okay to do this?" his eyes search for her own, his mouth halting its meticulous game but his devilish hands never resisting the urge to feel and caress her soft skin.

She rolls her eyes at him with a smile on her face. "Baby, you need to stop worrying."

He sighs and crawls up her body, his hands helping to keep the weight off her. She rapidly cups his cheeks affectionately, adoring how caring he is but disliking the fact that he's bound to stress himself out with the pregnancy if he doesn't stop.

"I just-I want to make sure you and the baby are okay," he whispers helplessly, almost pouting at her.

Her demeanor dissolves the moment she detects so much secureness and concern in his eyes.

"Oh, honey," she chuckles adorably at him, her right hand stroking his stubbly cheek. "We're fine. I'm great. I haven't had morning sickness in a couple of days, mister, so..." she leans up, kissing his lips softly. "... don't jinx it."

He proceeds to look down at her as if searching for some type of discomfort displayed on her face. This frail but powerful human being means everything to him. He would hate himself if he ever did anything that could hurt her.

"I feel okay, I promise," she continues, her hand running through his hair, pushing it back a bit. "Trust me, if I didn't, you would know. I don't think I'd be in the mood."

"Good point."

"You keep telling me that I shouldn't stress because it's bad for the baby and yet, here you are being the CEO of the stressing department. Quit."

"I just want you to be okay," he says again, as a form of reminder to himself. "I don't want you to force yourself to have sex with me just because you think _I_ need it. I don't want that."

Norma furrows her eyebrows. "That's not what's happening here, hun. I promise. I want to do it. I feel fine, okay? I understand where you're coming from, but you also have to keep in mind that, just like now, because of the hormones and all, I'll be wanting sex all the time. I don't want you to doubt if I really want to have sex every time that it happens."

"No, no, I know. I just-you know..." he rants, not finding the words. Norma grins at him, wanting to hug him and keep him safe forever in a box somewhere. Guard him. He was that delightful and so easy to love.

"I want you to make love to me right now," she whispers close to his mouth, her lips grazing his carefully. "Don't you want to make love to me?"

He was trying hard not to kiss her, to hold back for as long as he could. But it was pointless. It really was.

"Of course I do," he speaks, almost ashamed of the solid rock erection that bobs freely because of her. That question is absurd. "I always want you," he kisses her deeply, making her moan as his tongue makes contact with her own.

"Always?" she dares to break the kiss for a split second, as her body pushes him off, turning him on his side. She climbs on top of him, straddling his waist deliciously, granting him the perfect view since she's now on top. To be honest, he prefers this position. She gets to be entirely in control. Setting the pace however she prefers. However fast or slow as he observes all of her with raw lust and satisfaction.

"How could I not?" he murmurs as she lets go of his lips for a second, finding his eyes. "How could I not want you every minute of every day?"

Norma giggles, biting hard his bottom lip. Her hands find his own, and she moves them up and over his head, demanding him to leave them there. She's going to show him that she really wants this. That she's not only doing it to fulfill his needs but her own as well. As soon as she lets go of his hands, he tries to move them down. His body aching for her touch.

"Nononono," she says seductively, placing his hands back to the top of his head. He groans the second she bows down a bit, her breasts brushing his hard chest softly. "Leave them there."

"Baby..." he whines, his heart bounding to rip his chest opened. "Come on."

She grants him a naughty smile, her teeth grabbing hold of his earlobe. "Behave, Romero."

He knows he is not to move a finger. Those were her orders. She trusts that he will leave them there, pushing herself up by resting her hands on his chest. His teeth get ahold of his bottom lip as he watches her intently. Her body squirming on top of his, her nipples reaching for the sky, hard as rock. She starts grinding her hips, the fabric of her underwear making contact with his member. He could feel the heat radiating off, burning him more with desire.

"Please," he begs almost child-like. He starts bucking his hips, creating more friction. Her hands remain planted on his chest, her hips rotating with no regret. She bites her lip and smiles, staring right at him. He goes to move his hands but thinks better of it. "Baby, come on. Let me touch you."

She smirks widely, shaking her head no. While maintaining eye contact, she grabs his hard member with her soft and warm hand. He closes his eyes immediately. The anticipation of it all almost driving him off the edge. His head hits the mattress abruptly, an effortless and enjoyable moan leaving his lips.

Alex goes to move his hands again, and she is quick to scold him. He groans in exasperation, as she continues to taunt him with her hand. After a few minutes of torment, she lets go of him, causing Alex to open his eyes, catching her lascivious glare. She stares him down, almost daring him to do something now after silently teaching him a lesson.

Careful and with prudence, he reaches for her and this time, she doesn't stop him.

Her eyes are burning a hole into his skull, the appetite in her eyes making him want to stop time and forever make love to his wife. His eyes wander over her body, the one presented fully just for him. Her hands, those wicked hands linger on his chest. But suddenly, and without much thought, he reminisces she still has her underwear on. A lacey, thin and vulnerable light pink garment. The sheer fabric of it hugging tightly to her skin.

"What would be the consequences if I happen to rip these off you?" his voice low and dangerous. His fingers run smoothly along the waistband of the piece of clothing that was restricting him from having his way with her.

Her blue, full eyes follow the movement of his hands, watching as he gives it a light tug. She bites her lip and senses a fiery excitement run through that delicate part between her legs.

"I think you're gonna have to find out," she replies hotly, rotating her hips again, torturing him a bit more.

He whimpers deep and low, his hands pulling her to him by her middle. The wicked smile she had plastered all over her face disappears the second his lips attack her own. She moans lowly when she feels his tongue teasing her bottom lip, her hips never stopping their prior ordeal.

His hands squeeze her hips tightly, leading her to remain grinding on him. But a sudden pull of the fabric makes her pause her actions, a loud shriek coming from deep within. He smiles broadly against her mouth, continuing to rip her pretty and feminine underwear. Her hands come to rest on his face, her elbows leaning comfortably upon his chest.

"You okay?" he whispers on her mouth, her smirk still present.

"Mhm," she mumbles, biting his lower lip harshly. He breathes through his nose, a sharp intake of air to try and remain calm.

Alex removes the torn fabric with success, tossing it aside. The ardor transmitting through her core is consuming his entire being. He can't take it anymore.

He takes himself in hand, sneaking his hands between their bodies, teasing her entrance. She groans lowly, raising her hips a bit, assisting him in the process. She is so wet. Too wet for her liking. It's almost embarrassing the state he's capable of leaving her in. How aroused he gets her to be. It's unbelievable the way his member quickly enters her without effort.

They both moan, and their eyes meet the second their bodies become one. The sensation is surreal. Prolonging the foreplay is always Norma's ideal way of feeling somehow out of this world the second he penetrates her. She starts moving on top of him, very, very leisurely.

Norma already knows she won't last long. The feeling is too profound; too pure. He captures her mouth, kissing her hungrily as his fingers try to gather all her loose locks, pushing and keeping her hair tossed back. She keeps moving on top of him in an amazingly lazy pace. It's torture for him, and he doesn't feel at all sane.

"Fuck," he mutters in pure passion, his lips only millimeters away from hers. She loves to hear him swear while they make love. It's the only time when he does.

She rolls back a bit, catching the impeccable desire in his eyes. She bites her bottom lip and tries not to smile. He's watching her. He's capturing all of her the way he always does.

Knowing that it would drive him crazier, she uses her bare hands to push herself back, relaxing them on his exposed and always solid chest. Norma's well aware of her power. Of what she's doing to him. She doesn't let go of her lip, her eyes trained on him. Alex pushes his head back, his hands quickly grabbing onto her hips.

"Baby..." he implores, looking back at her. "You're-you're killing me."

Norma lets out a gentle yet playful laugh, knowing he won't dare to urge the pace unless she says so. Her own head tilts back, the pleasure getting the best of her. Her moans never ceasing. The little roll of her hips taunting him and her at the same time. A louder cry is heard when his fingers pinch both of her nipples. The sensation even more powerful because of her condition.

"Shhh," he hisses, moving his hand to cover her mouth. She won't stop moving, that would never happen. Grabbing onto his wrist, she presses his hand firmer against her mouth, knowing that it's impossible to shut her up at this point.

The kids are still outside, they can hear them perfectly. And since they can, Alex is afraid the boys will listen to Norma as well. He stops torturing her breast with his other hand, pulling her down to him.

"If they hear us..." his hand is still covering her mouth, her hips are still moving deliciously. "...if we get caught..." her blue eyes watch him carefully, her little eyebrows furrow in pure desire. "...we won't make love again until after the baby is born."

She laughs casually at him. He allows himself to smile a bit. Norma removes his hand from her mouth.

"Not a chance in hell," she tries to sound serious, but her little smirk gives it away.

Alex knows she's right. He doesn't even believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Eight months without touching his gorgeous wife? He can't go two days without making love; who is he trying to fool thinking he can endure a sex-free life for the next eight months?

This whole back and forth aroused them even more. He lets his thumb graze her lower lip and Norma is quick to welcome it into her mouth, biting it lightly as her pace increases in sync with her moans. Not being able to hold back anymore, Alex bucks his hips, meeting every one of her thrusts, stopping her torturous game.

She surrenders to him and lets her body fall lazily on top of his. Her eyes closed, her lips partly opened and her moans still filling the room. Alex softly grabs her jaw with one hand, connecting their lips and swallowing her moans.

"Don't stop, baby, don't stop," she mumbles as their lips are still connected.

He lets out a loud groan, and his hips speed up. He could feel her inner walls wrapping him entirely, daring him to come undone with her.

Alex lets his left-hand trace down her back, tightly grabbing her bouncing flesh as he still pounds into her.

He's close, and he's well aware that so is she. The adrenaline is running through their veins with no intention of slowing down. This is it.

She stops breathing, and Alex can feel her cum before he hears her strangled moan. He is not to slow down at this point. He raises his knees, plunging into her with more intensity than before. Alex lets go of her mouth, watching as her face is contorted in concentration and how her eyes roll to the back of her head. He doesn't silence her loud cry this time, because he's certain he is _just_ as loud; Alex spills into her as his lips repeat her name over and over again.

"Fuck!" she squeals, her body still enduring the aftershock of her astonishing and powerful orgasm. Norma keeps her eyes closed but rests her forehead against his. They're both breathing heavily, neither one of them know if they're competent of moving a muscle, let alone if he's allowing Norma to climb off him.

It's always been sensual for Alex to see her on top of him like this. Breathless. To feel her shaken body on top of his. To run his hands down her back, feeling the goosebumps forming on her porcelain skin. Her skin so soft, so tender. Times like these is when he finds himself loving every part of her, every form.

Still trying to catch her breath, her head tilts back, finding him already staring back at her. They both smile dreamily at each other, their eyes as soft as ever. His hands are still caressing her soft back, and she can't help but smile at his affectionate gesture. She brushes his hair back with her long fingers, staring deep into those caramel eyes.

"I want her to have your eyes," she tells him casually, and it takes him only a second to follow her.

"No," he whines softly, his hands never ceasing their activity. "She has to look like you."

Norma smiles. "She can look like me, that's not a problem. She just _needs_ your eyes."

"You're not going to let this one go, are you?" he chuckles lightly. It's always fun to argue with his wife about things they have no control over. Norma smiles but gives him a quick nod. "Okay. She can have my eyes."

"Good," Norma replies with a grin on her lips. She's starting to feel sleepy, tired even. The brush of his hands on her back is a big factor. He can always put her to sleep like this. She leans down, finding his welcoming lips. They kiss, gently this time. As if they have all the time of the world. But suddenly, a thought comes flashing through her mind, and she is quick to detach her lips from his.

"Alex!" she gasps abruptly, using her hands to push herself off him but Alex keeps her locked in his arms.

"What-what's the matter? What's wrong?" he asks alarmed.

"THE TURKEY!"


	17. Beyond Dreams

"Get back in bed right now, Mrs. Romero," Alex demands with a broad grin on his face, his finger pointing to her now empty side of the bed.

Norma looks over her shoulder and gives him a devilish grin, enjoying teasing him all the more. Alex watches her naked glory, his eyes glued to the sway of her delicate hips. She got up abruptly from bed the moment their kissing got too intense. She left him wanting more. She always did.

"Nope," she says nonchalantly, knowing that if it was up to him, they wouldn't get out of bed at all. "Five more minutes can easily turn into an hour with you, mister. So, no. Sorry. So, sor-"

She shrieks when she feels his hard chest against her back and his muscular arms wrapping around her. She was so invested in telling him off that she didn't hear the second he got out of bed.

Her giggles cause him to laugh upon the fresh and always soft skin of her neck, her body resting back contently against his. They're both naked. From head to toe. Standing right in front of the window he once warned her about.

"You love to make me suffer, don't you?" he mumbles hotly, his teeth nibbling deliciously her neck. She lets out a small whimper, enjoying his teeth and the slight brush of his tongue on her skin.

"Maybe a little," she breathes, her hand finding the back of his head as he continues to give her neck opened mouth kisses. It's impossible not to feel his hard member brushing her backside. Her eyes closed as she cherishes the feeling of his desire for her.

"Just a little?" his tongue can easily taste the goodness of her skin, his lips clamping hard around her earlobe. "That's what you've always done, haven't you? Make me suffer...Have me at your mercy?"

She moans loudly at his words, her head dropping back again, her left hand leading his towards her heated and wet center. Sometimes his words got the perfect reaction from her and that's all he's ever wanted. To make her shake in pleasure without much effort.

But Norma is unable to react at the moment. No words were expected to come out. Not when her chest is heaving the way it is, almost ready to explode. Not when her hand is waiting for his fingers to move in that specific way she likes.

"I come here during my lunch break because I cannot wait until after dinner to devour you..." he points out softly as if this information is new to his wife. "Not for you to tease me like this. To make me suffer."

Then his fingers bury themselves in her wet paradise, having her crumble in his arms immediately. As soon as he hears her perfect and delicate moan, his right-hand finds her chin and he easily redirects her face, rapidly connecting their lips.

Norma, out of pure spite with a whole lot of lust, bites his lower lip harder than she ever has before. If he was going to torture her, although she's the one that started it, it's only fair if she returns the favor. Alex groans in pain, his left hand stopping its teasing game.

"Norma!" he whines loudly, his lip still caught between her teeth, his eyebrows curved in affliction. The pain caused him to buck his hips against her, causing her to let go of his lip only to giggle innocently at him.

He looks at her dumbfounded. He cannot believe that she's acting this innocent just now. Well, he can. His wife is full of surprises and he loves her for it. She truly is a unique character.

The way he's looking at her provokes an even quieter giggle from her. She tilts her head back to rest on his left shoulder, laughing a bit more. Not showing any sense of remorse about her actions.

But something inside of him stirs. He also knows her weaknesses. He knows exactly where to kiss her to make her lose her cool. He knows when to grab her and where to touch her to spark up that fire that lights up his soul and satisfies his needs in the most amazing way.

Having his wife acting this way completely drives him insane. He continues to look at her with nothing but lust and adoration. His left hand roams up her torso, finding her right breast. He pinches her nipple with more force than necessary and he's surprised when he hears her little and perfect moan instead of any signs of pain.

"I'm sorry," she chuckles, her hand burying deeper in his silky hair, grabbing tightly onto the back of his neck.

"Are you?" he raises her eyebrows, watching her every move. She chews on her lower lip and giggles again. That was it.

He tries his best to hide his smile, although he's aware that Norma is not paying the slightest attention to his features. He hears her tiny gasp the moment he pulls her to him, walking them to the front of the mirror.

Norma finally opens her eyes and is quick to find his caramel orbs staring back at her through the mirror. She knows what this means. And she's so ready for it. Alex leans closer to her, her ear millimeters away from his mouth.

"Are you sorry?" he asks delicately, watching her full reaction thanks to the mirror situated in front of them.

She looks marvelous. They both do. Norma is a gorgeous mess wrapped in the arms of her protector. Her thin figure looks angelic in his arms. Her feathery white skin combines perfectly with his tan one.

"No," she suddenly speaks, her voice raspy and deep. He looks back at her and she is smirking at him in a way she never has before. This whole ordeal aroused her insignificantly—she can hardly believe how much.

Alex tries hard to pretend her little act is not driving him crazy. He smiles broadly, burying his face in the crook of her neck again, his eyes still glued to hers.

"You're not sorry?" he asks again, the tone of his voice causing her to bite her lower lip with anticipation.

"No," she manages to blur out. Her lip continues to be caught between her lips until she sees his hand roaming down her stomach. She holds her breath and follows his every move.

His tongue darts out to slowly lick her neck at the same time his hand meets her wet center, teasing her a little before parting her legs a tad. She's hyperventilating by now.

Her mind going a hundred miles per hour. She holds onto his left arm, the one wrapped around her torso and the other remains glued to the back of his neck.

She can't help but close her eyes and lean her head back against his left shoulder. She's surprised she's made it this long standing on her own two feet. Although she's almost certain that his hands are the ones keeping her up and steady.

Without preamble, he enters her. Her breath hitches in her throat as Alex lets out a small moan. The feeling is too much. Too damn perfect. He's always loved the way Norma envelops him entirely, how warm and ideal she feels.

But he stays still as he allows her body to adjust to the mild intrusion, giving himself time to deal with how good and delicious this feels, too.

Her eyes shot open and he's quick to capture her gasp. He knows she's okay. He's come to learn that her little gasps are pure of pleasure and not discontent. Her head remains on his shoulder, but he looks at her reflection and finds her chewing on her lip now, both hands holding tightly onto him.

Alex dares to move, pulling back almost entirely before deciding to push back in, just slightly. She moans again. Deep in her throat and Alex couldn't think of anything hotter than this moment. His mouth closes around her earlobe, nipping lightly the flesh there. He groans lowly as he feels her tightening around him as he reaches the hilt. This position makes it so much easier and allows him to go even deeper into her.

His left-hand starts massaging her right breast and she gives his hair a hard tug. He pulls out of her again and cherishes the way she's somehow dissolved into almost nothing in his arms.

"Oh, God..." she whispers, dropping her right hand and holding tightly to his hip, urging him on, wanting him inside of her again.

He smiles and happily complies. She pushes her head back again, feeling overwhelmed by such amazing intrusion. She tries to speak, to moan, to scream.

But she can't.

The intensity of the situation wakes her up.

She's sweating and breathing as if she had hiked seven mountains back to back. The room is dark. She glances at Alex's side of the bed and finds him there, in profound slumber. He's facing her, like always. There hasn't been a time that they both go to bed and he turns his back on her. She cherishes that about him.

Her eyes flick to the ceiling as she swipes the sweat off her shoulder. She uncovers herself, her body is on fire. The clock marks two thirty in the morning. It's Saturday morning. She looks back at him through the dim light of the lamp post outside and smirks.

Getting closer to him, she starts kissing every spot available on his precious face. Nose, cheeks, eyelids, chin. He has to wake up. He _needs_ to wake up.

He groans in his sleep and she stops, expecting and waiting for him to wake up. But he seems unfazed my her light kisses so she decides to try a different result.

She lowers her mouth to his, kissing it lightly again before nipping his bottom lip. She holds him thightly by his jaw, sucking and biting him awake. And it works. He grunts in a mix of discomfort and pleasure, his hands rapidly wrapping around her.

Norma giggles triumphantly as she achieves her goal. She feels him smiling against her mouth as he turns on his back, bringing her with him. His hands drop down to her thighs, making her straddle him immediately.

She lets go of his lip with a quick and sexy moan, managing to keep her hands at either side of his head, looking down on him.

"Again?" he asks hotly, grinning like a kid in a carnival. His hands roam up her thighs, bringing with them the material of the short satin night dress he adores.

Every now and then she wakes him up in the middle of the night for sex. She's come to find out that although she always thought that Alex was an every day-every night type of man, she's slightly the same. Sex wasn't always pleasant with her former husbands. But with Alex? The tale changes.

"Yes," she grins happily, biting her lip. "I had an _amazing_ dream."

"Oh, you did?" he asks in a hot and low voice. His fingers toying with the plastic band of her underwear.

"I did," she tells him.

"Do you wanna show me?" he whispers. "What happened in your dream, I mean."

"I don't think you wanna know," she humors him with a sexy smile.

"Oh, I want," his fingers graps harshly her tender flesh, making her grind against him in the process.

She lets out a mild squeal and moan, happy and excited to relive her amazing and pleasant dream.

"Come on, baby," he begs softly, making her take pity of him in an instant. She lowers her mouth to him. "Show me, yeah?"

"Okay," she mumbles against his lips. "Come on."

She sits back up, climbing off him before his hands halted her movements.

"Where are you going?" he asks childishly, almost pouting at her.

She closes the distance between them, pressing her lips to his earlobe. "I'm taking you to heaven."


	18. I'm Not Giving You Up

"Did you know Norman came to see me this morning?"

"No. He must have done it while I was out. He didn't tell me anything. What'd he say?"

"Well, he thanked me for everything I've done for him."

"Well, that's nice! That's a nice thing for him to do."

"Then he told me that you and I can get a divorce now. That-that he's gonna get a part-time job and pay for his own insurance."

"What?"

"Yeah. He thinks I manipulated you."

"Manipulated me how?"

"Fill in the blanks."

"You mean he knows we're sleeping together?"

"I-I think you have to tell him the truth, Norma. That-that we're together, and that we love each other and that is not gonna change."

"Okay, but-it's just, it's too soon, it's too soon!"

"Well, it's not gonna get better! Waiting is only going to make it worse. I mean, what-what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I will know when the time is right. And I don't like being pushed into making a decision by either of you."

"Making a decision?"

"An exchange of information. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean."

Silence lingers between them as Alex identifies the meaning behind her words.

"If it's a choice, you-you gotta figure out your choice."

Norma stares back at him admittedly.

"I gotta get back to work. Lock the door when you leave."

She watches him go.

"I'm not giving you up."

"Well, then you gotta tell him."

She didn't come here to argue. She had missed him like crazy and was expecting him to be just as excited to see her. Something inside her throbbed. It hurts her when he's indifferent and tries to play the stoic cop that no one's ever capable of hurting.

Norma stands on his porch as she watches him drive off. But just as he was about to turn the corner, his SUV suddenly stops. Norma's heart quickens when she sees the SUV turning around and heading back towards his driveway.

She can't stand when he's upset. Something inside her despises it the most. Alex hops off the SUV and walks around it, stopping right in front of it; not daring to break eye contact with her.

There he stands, looking back at her with troubled eyes, eyes that resemble the one of a child in need. They don't dare to look away, as if they're both daring each other to see who will surrender first.

But she can't allow Norman to come between them. They had spent two weeks alone, discovering what's like to be in love for the very first time. Learning to cope with a new set up. Having the whole house to themselves and being able to love each other freely with no remorse.

Something had shifted the moment she told him he had to go back to his place and pretend, even if it was for a few days, that it was all fake for Norman's sake.

It was already hard the moment she had to tell Alex that Norman was coming home. _Thanks for discussing it with me._ She couldn't stand the thought of him being mad at her or upset at something that she did out of the goodness of her heart. It's never been her intention to hurt him but she knows that this is hurting him more than he cares to admit. It's hurting both of them and she couldn't just stand back and watch.

She breaks eye contact for a little bit as she descends the few steps on his front porch. He's still standing in front of his SUV, still looking at her with troubled eyes. His body language reflecting the affliction towards the situation and straight anguish of it all.

Norma stands in front of him, her body close to his but not enough. They continue to stare at each other, challenging one another. He hates that they've been forced to deal with Norman's issue this way. He hates that he didn't wake up next to her this morning. He hates that he had to go back to his lonely home without his wife. He hates being dictated what to do because someone else's incompetent way of dealing with things. He hates it all.

But more than anything, he hates the way she's looking at him. There's sorrow in her eyes and turmoil. He knows she hates when he's upset. He knows that. And he despised himself for making her feel any less. She'd walked through that door excited to see him and he had done nothing but let Norman's words bother him to an extent.

Before he can register it, his hand darts out, wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her to him. She willingly accepted, surprised that he wanted to have her close after their small argument not even five minutes ago.

But she can't help the little sigh of relief that escapes her the moment her body's resting passively against his. Her arms wrap around his neck naturally, and she buries her face into the crook of his neck when she feels his hand keeping her head in place.

He indulges her scent, realizing how much he'd missed it after only one day. He presses his lips against her cheek, pampering her face with sweet kisses.

"I missed you a lot," he tells her gently, glad when she squeezes him in response.

He squeezes her back, tighter than she did. Her arms hardened their grip around his neck, nuzzling her nose deeper into his neck. He wanted nothing but to feel her close.

"So much," he whispers hotly in her ear, pressing another light kiss there.

Norma pulls back, enough to find his eyes but managing to keep her arms tightened around his neck. Their eyes connect for a second before the hand on the back of her head pulls her in, crashing their lips in an instant.

The cold air surrounding them turn warm and pleasant. Their lips dancing together at a very slow pace, the kiss utterly innocent and genuine. His hand keeping her head still. The tip of her nose cold as it brushes lightly his cheek.

He breaks the kiss and keeps his forehead pressed against hers. His hand glides down, reaching the small of her back and she finds his eyes again.

"I'm not giving you up," she murmurs quietly, her voice almost inaudible. "I just-I need time. He's been here for a day. I think I deserve time to figure all of this out."

He drops his gaze a little and shakes his head. "It's been a day and he's already threatened our marriage. How much longer until he goes divulging around town that our marriage is fake? He pretty much told me to divorce you before he exposes our fraud, Norma. He's not playing games. The question is, are you?" he asks softly, looking straight into her blue eyes. "Is this a game for you?"

"No!" she exclaims rapidly, feeling hurt at his lack of trust in her, in their love. "Of course not! How can you say that?"

He shrugs. "I don't need him telling me what to do and how to do it. He needs to know that this is real."

Hey eyes widen and she sighs. "I know that. I know. But it's too soon, Alex. I'm—"

"You're what?"

She lets go of him, turning around and stepping away from him. It aggravates him that she's letting Norman come between them. That she's not giving him his place.

She still has her back turned on him, her hands placed placidly on her waist. Tears are threatening to fall and she takes a deep breath, trying to hold them back.

"Norma," he calls out for her, wanting her to turn around. "I just-I don't want anything to come between us. And this? You're allowing Norman to have a say and I don't like it."

She turns around, furry reflected in her wide eyes. "I'm allowing— Seriously, Alex? Is that what you think?"

He raises his shoulders. "What do you want me to think?"

"I want you to understand that he is sick and that I need time to figure out how to tell him! It's not that easy, Alex! It's not!"

"It's as complicated as you make it out to be. He didn't hesitate to go tell me this morning-I'm sorry, to demand our freaking divorce. That doesn't bother you? That doesn't make you want to tell him the truth right away? I mean, why-why wait?"

Shaking her head, she adds. "You're not a parent. You wouldn't understand."

He raises his eyebrows and she instantly regrets her words.

"Wow."

"I'm-," she sighs, transferring her hand to her forehead. "I didn't mean in like that."

He looks away and she sees clearly the minute his jaw clenches with anger. The words had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. He's still staring into space and she despises it. She walks closer to him, the rocks beneath her feet suddenly making too much noise as silence crept between them.

He knows she's close but he can't take one look at her. She always manages to rub it in his face. _You're not a parent_. As if he had to be one to understand when someone is manipulating him. When a spoiled brat is demanding he divorces his mother only because he wants to. He doesn't have to be a parent to know that Norman will do whatever in his power to keep her away from him.

Taking a deep breath, he finds the courage to face her. He tries to ignore how fragile she looks just now. How helpless. He'd surrender at her feet in an instant. But not with this. Not right this second.

"I didn't know you had to be a parent to easily identify when someone is trying to destroy your marriage," he tells her coldly, the look on his face read nothing but indifference towards the situation and perhaps, towards her.

"Alex..." she mutters lowly, her body moving closer to him. She hates not being able to stop herself from ruining everything for herself once Norman was in the mix.

"It's okay, Norma," for a second she thinks that he's given up on trying to force her to tell Norman the truth. But her face falls when he continues to talk and she senses this had taken the wrong way. "Do what you want. I'm not a parent. I'll never understand. Just let me know when you finally decide to confront your eighteen year old son. It could be five years from now, it's up to you. Take your time. Take all the time in the world."

He went to turn around but she stopped him, her small hands grabbing roughly his forearm, turning him back towards her.

"Stop!" she exclaims angrily. "Stop that!"

He looks back at her with an unreadable expression. It makes her even angrier. "Stop!" she demands again. "Bring my husband back to me and stop acting like the Sheriff Bulldog you once were! Stop trying to act all superior and pretend you don't care! You know it makes me angry and that's why you do it!"

She was so right.

"It's always been me and him," she starts, trying to calm down and using a softer voice. "Even when Sam was around, it's always been me and Norman. You have to understand that this is all confusing to him and he needs time to let everything sink in. He's sick and he's compulsive and explosive. You don't know how he's like. How angry he can get."

But he continues to look at her indifferently, his teeth hurting from the continuous act of his jaw clenching. He's so mad at Norman. He couldn't care less if he was sick. He just wants Norman to stay out of their private lives and business.

"Baby, I'm not trying to hide you from him. Not on purpose. I promise you I'm not. I don't want you to think that, please," her voice soft and pleading, creating the magic spell on him, the one that makes him surrender to her and be at her feet. "I wish things were different and that I could confide in my son, knowing that he'd be happy for me. I want nothing else but to share my happiness with him. To tell him how happy you make me," her voice breaks and Alex stops grinding his teeth together. "I want him to know that I've found someone that makes my world go around, that you're the reason why I wake up with a smile on my face. Why I sing love songs in the middle of the day and why I can't stop smiling even if you're not there."

"Norma..." he finally speaks, his tone free of anger and guilt. He closes the distance between them, his big hands cupping her delicate face.

She's crying now. Her tears rolling down her cold and rose cheeks.

"I hate that I can't do that. I hate knowing that I never will. That he'll never approve of our relationship. I hate that he won't ever be happy for me," she cries softly, her hands resting lightly on his waist. "I hate it all. I hate it all."

He kisses her forehead and encloses her in his arms. She continues to cry, her head buried in the crook of his neck again. He's whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His lips kissing lightly her head, his eyes closed as she continues to cry. She was right. He'll never understand.

"Shhh," he kisses her temple, leaving his lips pressed against her skin. "It's okay."

He didn't realize this is how she felt. That Norman had this power over her even when it came to their relationship. He never meant to be so harsh or indifferent towards her. He's just pissed that this situation has escalated to this.

"I just don't want to lose you," he confesses with a shaky voice. "I'm... I'm afraid that you'll divorce me just to keep him happy."

Norma hears this and her heart breaks for him. He sounds so scared. She pulls back, her cheeks wet, her nose red and eyes puffy. She looks incredibly adorable and he couldn't help but love her even more.

"You believe that?" she asks incredulously. He says nothing but wipes the tears from her feathery cheeks. Seeing as he's not responding, she scoffs. "You really believe that?"

She goes to pull away from him but he holds her tightly to him.

"Don't," he pleads, not wanting her to pull away from him.

"Tell me," she demands.

"Try to understand where I'm coming from," he sighs, keeping her in his arms. "I'm-I'm scared of losing you."

Her eyes had softened as he spoke. "You're not going to," her hands move to grab him by his neck. "You have to believe in _this_."

"And I do," he confesses, looking away. "I'm not doubting you. I'm not. I just-"

"Look at me," she moves his face, forcing him to lock eyes with her. "Do you love me?"

He scoffs at her, her question undoubtedly ridiculous.

She smiles at him. "Answer me!"

"Of course I love you, you idiot," he murmurs with a grin on his face, finally smiling at her. She giggles and rests her forehead against his. "I love you more than anything."

"And you know I love you, right?" her fingers caress lightly his chin.

He narrows his eyes, stretching his mouth as he pretends to think it through. "Uh..." his hands find her waist, pulling her to him, forcing her to close the gap between them. "I might-I might need you to remind me..."

Her arms wrap around his shoulders delightfully, that graceful grin planted on her face, enlightening it at full speed.

But she looks at him as if it was the first time they were seeing each other. Her mind goes back to the first time she laid eyes on him. God, was he intimidating. She had forgotten how to breathe. She never knew if it was because he had almost exposed her or because his stoic demeanor had intimidated her for the better.

"It took me a long time to find happiness," she tells him, her eyes fixed on his brown orbs. "I'm not letting anyone take it away from me."

 _It._ He knows she means him. They both had had a fare share of affliction and suffering throughout their lives. Sometimes it feels like life had been waiting to link them somehow, have them find each other to simply erase all turmoil and agony from their past, and simply replace them with nothing but true happiness.

His hand easily tucks a good chunk of hair behind her right ear, his eyes packed with nothing but devotion and admiration for her.

"I'm telling him tonight," she breaks the silence. "And I don't-"

"No, no," he interrupts her. "It's okay, you don't have to. I understand why you were-"

"Sheriff!" her voice louder than his. He stops talking immediately, almost pouting at her. "It's okay, really. He has to know. I'm not wanting to spend another day away from you."

"Are you sure?" his voice soft and serene.

"What? That I don't want to be away from you?"

He smiles. "No. That you really want to tell him now? Maybe we should wait... I don't know, until he's better?"

He knows what it sounds like. Five minutes ago he was angry that she was hiding the truth from Norman but now that he knows how she truly feels and knows that she's not giving him up, maybe it wasn't so bad if she decided to wait. He'll give her all the time she needs. Because he won't ever do anything that would make her want to choose between them. She is worth it. This amazing, strong woman is completely worth it.

"I want to," she murmurs. "I want him to know. It's important than he does. I have to talk to him either way. I'm not letting this slide. I can't believe he had the courage to go talk to you and tell you that we need to divorce."

He shrugs but didn't say anything at all.

"I'm sorry he did that," she leans closer, connecting her lips to his.

"Don't be," he tells her after breaking the kiss. He transfers his mouth to her forehead, pampering her with tiny, sweet kisses. "It's not your fault."

She squeezes him, sighing comfortably as he continues his ministrations. She's scared. She would be lying if she says she isn't. But she's not alone anymore.

"I love you," she says in the smallest voice, almost sounding like a lost little girl. "I'm happy I proposed to you."

He had buried his face in the crook of her neck and she felt him smiling upon her skin when she said that.

"I love you," he tells her in all honesty, his voice never softer than that instant.

She looks at him in awe, cherishing how perfect it sounds coming from him. How lucky she is to have found love. Real love.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," there's a newfound sparkle in her eyes and Alex notices it right away. God, this woman owns him.

"I won't ever get tired of saying it," he grins widely, his lips aching to touch hers. He kisses her and loves the way she always cradles his face when kissing. He can't also help when his hands glide down her lower back, resting gently against her bottom.

He pulls her to him and she lets out a low hum in her throat, deepening the kiss. Tongues dance at a perfect tempo, their bodies swaying at the rhythm of no music, their hearts beating as one.

"Do you have to go back to work?" she whispers, nipping his bottom lip. He groans lightly, squeezing her hips.

"I-I do," he mutters, his lip still caught between her teeth.

"Really?" she asks seductively, letting of of his lip, grinding her pelvis against him, feeling his growing arousal through the thick fabric of his jeans.

"Mhm," he dares to say, not meaning it at all. He wants her. He wants her now.

"Well, I think-"

She squeals the second he lifts her off her feet, his hands tightly gripping her ass as he adjusts her posture. She laughs happily and wraps her legs around his hips, the heel of her boots clinging to his back painfully.

Once he knew she was secured in his arms, holding her tightly to him, he roams up the steps of his porch, kicking the door shut with his foot once inside his cozy and warm home.

Yeah, he had to be at work, but first things first.


	19. Clemency

It was half-past ten o'clock when Alex found himself standing on Norma's porch.

 _You crossed over a line, and you are never crossing back. I will never trust you again._

Those words have been torturing him ever since. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she stormed off, leaving his staff members more confused than ever.

He couldn't focus on the remaining of the day. He tried, but it was vain. Ever since he met her, his life had revolved around her, and at first, he hated it. But now, nothing had changed, and she continues to be the center of his world.

When it comes to Norman, she can't see clearly. He's known this since the beginning. It was nothing new to him. Alex lost his mother at a young age, but her mother was never a fighter like Norma.

She never did half of the things Norma's done to protect her kid. And deep down, it makes him proud to have a wife so determined, so protective. But he also despises that she continues to bury with her his lies and evil, dangerous behavior.

No one but her believes that Norman is not capable of hurting her. Alex had witnessed the child in distress. In fury. And he didn't care what he had to do to protect her. He's never trusted Norman. Not since Mrs. Watson. And he was not about to grant him his wife on a silver platter for him to hurt and destroy. Over his dead body.

Alex took one last breath before knocking on the wooden door. The house is gloomy, and its current vibe is quite spine-chilling. It looks abandoned and detached from the rest of the world.

He finally knocks. Three times. He had noticed a dim light coming from Norma's bedroom on his way up the stairs. From their bedroom. He was hurt that she hadn't called after their fight. It was their first one as a married couple, and he never meant for things to escalate the way they did. When he tried calling her, it sent him straight to voicemail. He'd phoned the house, but still no luck.

There is no movement inside the house, but he knocks again, a bit louder than before. He feels stupid for standing outside, demanding his place when he had a damn key, and he could easily let himself in.

But he understood that it had to be this way. Norman was inside the house, his house, and Alex suddenly was back to square one. After feeling welcomed in this spooky but cozy home, he suddenly felt like an outsider and hates Norman for making him feel this way.

He squints his eyes as if trying to see through the sheer curtain hanging on the front door.

"Norma!" he calls for her. He doesn't care if Norman hears him. She's his wife, and he needs to talk to her. To see her.

He knocks again. And again. And again.

He wasn't going to give up just yet, but he roamed down the steps of her porch, his eyes darting directly to her room. The dimmed light had been turned off. He smiled to himself, knowing that she knew he was there. She couldn't possibly believe that turning off her bedside lamp would be the end of it, could she?

When he marches back towards the front steps of her porch again, the front door swings open. He comes to stand in front of her, his eyes soft but hopeful. She steps foot on her porch and closes the door behind her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" that tone was back. The one she used with him at his office a couple of hours ago.

"Can we talk? I've been trying to reach you all day," he said in a lighthearted temper.

"I don't want to talk to you. I said what I said, and I don't need to say more. You're pretty clever. I thought you'd be able to catch on by now."

"Catch on?" he asked bewildered. "Norma, this whole thing is just a misunderstanding. Miscommunication, that's all."

"You're right about that. You really thought that bringing Dylan into the mix was going to help? You thought that he would help you prove your point and that you'd get away with everything?"

He sighed. "Get away-get away with everything? What are you talking about?"

She dropped her hands, and they rested at her sides. "You're nothing but a liar. You've always been a liar."

With every word, it's a word that would remain buried forever in the back of his mind. Words that he'd never be able to forget.

"You couldn't wait to get him locked up again, could you? You said that you'd help me get through this! Not go behind my back and make deals with my son! With my son!"

"I wasn't making-Norma, hear me out, please. Try to understand my point of view. Try to put yourself in my shoes. He's dangerous," he said again, and it's what gets to her the most, and he knows that.

"He's not dangerous!" she raised her voice at him. He looked away from her burning, blue orbs. "He could never hurt me!"

If only it was that simple. If only she knew how hesitant her tone of voice is every time she says that Norman is not dangerous.

"No? Do you really think he's not dangerous? Then tell me about that night. About that night you called me, scared as hell, thanking me for what I've done and for what I've been to you. Tell me why you sounded like you were saying goodbye? Tell me why you got him admitted in the first place," he stated with a long sigh, his throat suddenly dry.

But she didn't say a word and continued to look at him.

"Tell me why you went to my house at the crack of dawn to propose to me. Why you used me to get insurance for your son. Tell me now that you don't believe he's dangerous, Norma. Say it. But say it as many times as you want, just enough for you to start believing it."

"That was different!" she shrieked. "He's better now!"

The anger in her eyes was explicit, and his heart was breaking after evert uttered word.

"He's not! He already tried to manipulate me into divorcing you! That doesn't tell you anything? That's not a red flag for you?"

"He's not used to seeing me with anyone," he told him. "It's completely normal for him to want to keep you away from me."

His eyebrows elevate in astonishment. "It's normal for him to want to keep me away from you? I am no scumbag, Norma. I'm not Sam. I'm not Keith or Shelby. I think I've proven my worth over the years. I've proven to him, and to you, that you can trust me. That you can rely on me for anything."

A mirthless laugh leaves her lips, and he starts resenting her approach. How she was trying so hard to pretend that this is just another hit for the books. That this was something that they just do.

She settles her hands on her face, covering her eyes for a quick second before running them up to her messy blonde hair, exasperation evident in her body language.

And then he sees it.

"You'll never understand, Alex. Never. You're not a parent. You don't know what it's like to put your kids first. To choose them over anyone else. Norman will always need my attention. My care. I am not letting him hit rock bottom again. I'm not. And I'm not letting you or anyone else stand in the way of that."

But he had stopped listening to her a long time ago. His eyes lingered on her hand. Her left hand. Her ringless, left hand.

"You-you're not wearing your ring," he suddenly declared, his tone low and damaged. She looks down at her hand as if she didn't know in fact that she's not wearing it. She rapidly hides her hand behind her back.

He looked back at her, and their eyes lingered tortuously for a hot minute. What does this mean? He wants to know, and he wants to know now.

"You never take it off," he offered, knowing this fact. "Not even for bed."

She looked down, not daring to see the betrayal and hurt in his eyes next. She had to do this. She had to rip off the bandage once and for all.

Reaching into the front pocket of her robe, she painfully fished for the ring. For the most beautiful ring she's ever gotten. For the piece of jewelry she couldn't live without after he so lovingly placed it on her finger that morning at City Hall.

"Here," she offered it to him as if it was the typical thing to do as if she was offering him a piece of clothing. Her hand extended casually, still not daring to make eye contact.

"It's your ring," he dared to say. "Why are you giving it back to me? It's yours."

She took a deep breath. "Not anymore."

His eyes had been glued to her the entire time, ever since she reached for it inside her pocket. She hadn't had the nerve to look at him, but he was observing her.

"What are you saying?"

"Take it, Alex."

"Are-are you..." he couldn't say it. "Seriously?

He stepped closer to her absentmindedly, but Norma took a step back. She looked at him this time, her eyes are dark and absent. She's never seen this look on his face. Although, if she thinks about it, she has. It reminded her of the day he came to see her after she had proposed to him, and he had so willingly denied.

Yes, that's where she remembered that look from. When he asked her if she was afraid of being alone with Norman. With her sweet boy. And she was. And he saw right through her although she was brave enough to say no.

And she is afraid that he'll see right through her again. Because that's what he did ever since he asked her about Keith Summers and she blandly denied even seeing the guy. She knew then that he could read her like an opened book, the way no one else could. And it scared her. It terrified her.

"Come on," he begged childishly. "We can get through this. We can talk about it, it's a big misunderstanding. We-we don't have to do this, to get to this—"

"We do," she clears her throat, interrupting him.

"Norma," his tone pleading and fragile, he couldn't believe that she was doing this.

"I'm going to need my key back," she spat.

"Norma..." he tried again with much optimism although his voice was breaking. "Please."

"And thank you for the insurance, but I think I can manage."

He's furious. He knows she doesn't mean it. Any of it.

"I'll find some other way," she said as if he asked what she thinking of doing to obtain that task. "I'll marry again if I have to."

She needs to hurt him. He has to walk away tonight hating her. That's the only way. She doesn't know how she's still standing, speaking as if she meant every word.

But that got his attention.

Walking towards her again, he managed to pin her against the front door. She had nowhere else to go. She couldn't back away. She was trapped.

"Look at me," he said harshly, his right hand had found her jaw and chin, and he forced her blue eyes to meet his.

Then he found indecision in them. Confusion. A dreadful belief. Her eyes were beginning to water and her chin to quiver under his touch. Here he is again. Quickly reading her with no effort.

"You're going to re-marry?" he questioned, looking straight into those eyes. "You're going to let some other man touch you? Kiss you? Make love to you?"

She had whimpered at his words, ready to cry. "Yes!" she managed to blurt out, forcefully removing his hand from her face and walking around him. She cleared her throat again.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to find someone else. Someone with kids. Someone who understands how important it is to put your kids first before anything... before anyone else."

But he can't believe that she's thinking of doing this. Or even if she's saying it just to get under his skin because it was working. The mere thought of some other man touching her, kissing her; making love to her...

"You can't. You can't, and you won't. Over my dead body."

She closed her eyes at his words. That possessiveness that belonged to her. How angry he sounds at mentioning or thinking about her with another man. She bit her lip to try and hide her smile.

"I swear if I find out that you're seeing someone else..." he sounded enraged but never towards her. She wasn't scared of him. She could never feel afraid of the only man she's ever been able to love. "If you re-marry... I'll kill him myself with my own two hands."

She turned around, looking at him. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"I am," he told her. "Are you? Are you listening to anything that's coming out of your mouth? Are you seriously letting things get to this point, Norma? Divorcing me after two weeks? Really?"

She walked around him again or at least tried to, before his arm reached out, grabbing her by her forearm and bringing her back to him. Her breath hitched, and that was all the proof he needed.

"I'm not going to let that happen, you hear me?" he whispered hotly close to her mouth, her eyes darting back and forth between his caramel eyes and lips. "You're crazy if you think that I'm going to let you go. That I'm going to let some other man run his dirty hands all over you."

"You can't stop that from happening!" she blurted out, still trying to hurt him. "It's my body, and I do whatever the hell I want with it!"

She tried to get away, but he was stronger than her, and he managed to pull her back.

"Yes. It is," he mumbled darkly, and she could feel his hot breath everywhere. Her knees went weak. "It is your body. But it's also mine. You belong to me, and you know it."

He was so right. She belongs entirely to him. She couldn't fool herself and pretend that she can easily replace him. Who would she go to? She had no one in mind, and even if she did, she would never let anyone else put their hands on her. Just like he said, she is his.

"Let go of me," she demanded with a weak voice. A voice that calmed Alex in an instant.

"Stop," he begged her. His hands cupped her cheeks, her eyes darting back to his with that same fervor burning in the interior. Her hands came to rest on both his forearms, her left hand still holding the ring captive and secured.

Her eyes lingered on his lips, and she licked her own.

"Are you done?" he asked, and she misunderstood him.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"It's not, and you know it," he told her. "I meant if you're done fighting with me. If you're done pretending that you can live without me. That you can get someone to love you like I do."

She looked away again, but he rearranged her face, her eyes back on his. But she dared not to break eye contact this time. She found herself lost in those eyes. In those lost, sad puppy eyes. The type that melts you from the inside out. Her eyes soften, and she sensed when he got closer to her. Closer than he already was.

She pushed her head back, maneuvering out of his hands somehow. She can't show him what her weakness is although she's sure that he knows. She hates how well he knows her. He's her best friend, but she had to remember what was her purpose when she flew down the stairs.

Norma may have forgotten that she was furious with him. That she had told him that she'd never trust him again. That he had crossed over a line. She had to remember this because he was making so easy for her to forget.

"Here is your ring. And I really need back my key," she repeated, this time her voice didn't falter, and her eyes were back to their original color.

But he wasn't budging. She was so eager to leave him? Well, he wasn't.

He shook his head. "No. I don't want the ring, and I'm not giving you back the damn key."

"You want to make this harder on yourself? Fine. It's your choice."

She walks to back towards the handlebar, right next to the few steps on her porch. She located the ring there. If he wasn't taking it, then it was leaving it there. He saw her move close to him and plant the ring on top of the old wood as if it was nothing.

"You're just going to leave it there? Here? Everything that we've been through? Because that ring symbolizes my love, as much as you want to believe in it or not."

 _No one who loves me would do this to me._

She stopped midway, slowly but surely turning around to face him. But she didn't say anything. Because there wasn't much to say. Things were simple. Norman was back, and they were happy for a short period. But it's clear that they can't share her and she needs to make a decision.

She can't turn away from her son. She can't. Yet, something has to give. And she had chosen her son.

Her entire life was falling apart before her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was giving him up. This man. The love of her life... after everything they've been through. Her hero. Her protector. The person that can make her forget about the rest of the world and have his focus only on her.

The man that makes love to her in a way no one has and never, ever will. Nothing comes close to how she feels when she's with him. This stoic man that had killed for her, that's done whatever in his power to protect her, had become her entire world.

Norma didn't feel the tears sliding down her cheeks until he came closer to wipe them off. His eyes were sad, and so were hers. She doesn't want to do this, but she has to. He's terrified of losing her. She is, too.

But she can't back down. She has to let him go.

* * *

 _I may or may not post a 'part 2' of this clip. ;)_


	20. Clemency: Part Two

If punching bags could scream, very loudly, in agonizing pain, Alex would be in big trouble. He could feel his knuckles going numb after landing every punch. The sweat dripping down his face only resembled the fury in his veins. The impotence. He's lost the love of his life. He's lost his Norma Bates.

Wild thoughts invade his mind as he travels a couple of hours back. How Norma forced him to give her back the key to what he got so used to calling _home_. How she told him that there was no going back and that he should never have messed or come between her and her son.

He clearly remembers how awful it felt for her to look him in the eyes and tell him, with no remorse, that she used him for her convenience. That she had toyed with him for her own benefit. That she's known about his love for her for years now, and she simply used that in her favor.

If she was affected by the pain she was physically causing him, she didn't show it. Her blue eyes were like burning daggers impelling into his skull.

He'd been going at it for fifteen minutes straight now. He could feel his heart wanting to rip his ribcage in half. But he wouldn't dare to stop. He needed an outlet for his frustration, for his anger. And unfortunately, this was it.

He grunts in resentment as he felt tears coming down his cheeks. Norma had no idea how bad she's hurt him. He gave her his all. His entire heart; and she's decided to crush it as if it never meant anything to her. Anything at all.

While his purpose was solely to protect her, hers was completely divergent. In a way, he'll never understand how strong her love for Norman is. He doesn't have someone that belongs to him, that shares his DNA, someone with tiny hands and feet that look precisely like him. He's not a father. And he never will be.

' _I've always told you what you wanted to hear. I knew that this would make the true you come out from hiding. Norman helped me. He helped me see who you really are."_

His eyes are red. From anger. From crying—from pure affliction. He's known a crying Norma. A hysterical Norma. A lying Norma. A strong and powerful Norma. A happy and in love, Norma. But the Norma that he saw tonight? That Norma he's never known.

' _You really think I'm buying this crap?'_ Alex had laughed when Norma told him that she never loved him. ' _Seriously, Norma. Stop the nonsense. I'm not stupid.'_

But was he? Was she clever enough to wrap him in her game just for the sake of her precious, little Norman? Has this been a game since the night they met? Shelby was her first option, but it is possible that he was the second runner up?

His arms are burning, and so are his lungs. He can hardly breathe, and he felt every single one of his muscles tremble in pain underneath his skin. He groans and grunts and yells in frustration.

His knees go weak, and he collapses on the hard, concrete floor of his garage. His breathing extraordinarily shallow. He sits back on his heels, his head pushed back as he hunts for air. The punching bag dangles freely above him, daring him to continue.

After a while, his breathing evens out, and he's capable of thinking clearly, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He's dying for a shower, to feel clean for a change. Everything that happened with Norma had made him feel used, worn out.

In an attempt to get up and off the floor, he patted the concrete floor, spotting blood on his swollen knuckles. It hurts like hell but not more than the ache he's feeling inside.

He lays down, his back hitting the floor. He can't think straight, and he wishes things were different. If he had known how much wanting to keep her safe would affect his relationship with Norma, he wouldn't have given it a second thought.

But he needs her safe. If it means losing her, then that's what it means. Ever since she stepped foot into town and Keith Summers went missing, something pulled him in. Deeply. She was everything he could think of then, and she's everything he thinks of now.

The night Shelby died, he craved, keeping her safe. Abernathy? He took care of him himself. He thought back on the way she went to him for help. She trusted him, didn't she?

Norma didn't listen to him when he warned her about Nick Ford and told her to stay away from him. She was so stubborn. Then he took Norman and once again, he took it upon himself to help her find her son.

 _I trust you, okay? I totally trust you._

He's always tried his best to help her. He knew from the get-go that going to Bob Paris would be a terrible mistake. But she would have done it with or without him. She told him so. But she trusted him. She went to him for help. Again.

The look on her face when he told her he had turned the flash drive to the DEA, it's one he can't quite shake off yet.

 _How could you do this to me?_

He hated himself for making her feel like he didn't care when in reality, he also did it for her. Because he had made a promise to himself that no one would harm her. That no one would lay a finger on her again.

He lays there, smiling to himself as he thinks about that glorious, chilly morning. When she dared to meet him and asked him to marry her. He denied her offer but couldn't stop smiling once she drove off.

There she was again. Thinking of him to solve her problems. Again. Because she trusted him _that_ much.

So, should he believe anything she says now? That she's never loved him. That she's been using him. That she's never felt safe with him and that she couldn't wait until she wasn't attached to him anymore.

He got up, brushing the oozing blood on his pants, heading straight to the shower.

 _I've never loved anyone enough to feel obligated to be honest with them._

 _Thank you for understanding, I love you._

 _Hi, hun. I miss you._

 _I wanna see you._

 _That we're here, and we're happy. That after everything we've made it._

 _Yeah, my heart stopped._

 _It's like I'm watching a movie, but it's not a movie._

 _Thank you for being whatever it is that you say that you are._

 _Who the hell do you sleep with?_

 _I'm not giving you up._

 _Don't be mad at me, please. I can't stand it. I can't stand it._

 _I can't wait to see you._

 _Why do you have the magical ability to make me feel calm?_

 _I want to do it. I'm sure I want to do this right now._

 _I love him, he loves me, and that is it! And you have to deal with it!_

Alex stands under the shower head, reminiscing about the times Norma's told him that she loves him. Not only with words, but with actions, too. The way she looked at him when she found out about him killing Bob for her still makes him weak. When she cradled his face and pretty much told him everything he needed to know with one simple, loving look.

When he walked in on her playing the piano. _Sorry you had to hear me butcher that song. It's been in my head all day_. At the moment he didn't think much of it, but then he realized. A love song, stuck in her head all day?

But nothing tops the moment she told him for the very first time that she loves him. It was in the most inappropriate time if you expected those words to come out in the middle of a fancy dinner or while walking downtown on a chilly night. Chick was outside. He had gotten home after a long day of work. She had made dinner and hadn't bothered to give him a kiss to welcome him home. He went for it, he walked towards her to kiss her, but she simply instructed him to sit down.

Then, looking as terrified as ever, she said what he'd dreamed long years to hear. Words he never thought would come out of her. Words that became the most beautiful phrase.

The hot water stream relaxed his aching muscles almost instantly. The water too hot for his own good. His skin turning a dark shade of red. He would be foolish to believe her words now. She's upset. Livid. Angry people say stuff they don't mean all the time.

Right?

Alex paced back and forth, undermining his ability to finish his second bottle of scotch. His tolerance is by the roof at this point in life, but the bottle was half full, or half empty and he didn't know if he still had it in him to finish it all.

He still had a towel tied and wrapped around his hips, didn't bothered to put on clothes after his most needed shower. He sits comfortably in his dimmed living room, the lamp by the window allowing him to somehow still see his surroundings.

Alex leaned comfortably against the cushions, his head tilting back and he took that time to breathe; to let the alcohol do its job and finally relax.

He's not drunk, but he feels as if he's out of his skin. Way too relaxed for his own liking. His mind travels to the day Norma picked him up in front of that bar. It was his turn to trust her, he didn't know who else to call. And even if he did have other people, like one of his deputies who were willing to rescue him whenever, he didn't want anyone else but Norma at that moment. He wanted her to be the one to rescue him.

And there she was within ten minutes, in her new Mustang, ready to save him with no remorse. He asked her to drop him off at his house, but she refused. He told her about his mom. She listened and understood. Nothing else mattered at that instant. Just them.

Then he felt the urge to kiss her. It may have been the alcohol in his system that made him make such a bold move. But he couldn't help to think that she willingly let him pull her to him. They almost kissed. Then she got up, and he hated not having her near. He called her beautiful, and she smiled that big smile of hers that makes his heart swell with sole affection.

So after everything, why is it so easy for her to deny something that's always been present, lingering between them, something so pure? How could she stand there, in her blue robe, and tell him that none of it has been real?

She's got a lot of nerve to try and, although almost impossible to admit, hurt him in a way no one has before. You can't deny love. Not this love. Not the love he has for her. She can't... can she?

Then he heard it. Two soft knocks on his front door. He doesn't move a muscle but stares lazily at the clock on his wall.

 **2:32 a.m.**

No. He's dreaming. Who the hell could it be at this hour?

But he refused to move. His body is not allowing him to move. The alcohol in his blood is almost creating a thick, heavy layer of indolence within him.

And he doesn't move but chooses to close his eyes. His dense, sad eyes. He continued to hear those knocks at a distance as if they were a mile away.

He groans in annoyance at the soft knocks, hating that he had to get up to find out who was at the other side of his front door. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. His knuckles still on fire.

He took a second to figure out how to stand and make it to the door without tumbling down in the process. If he falls, he's staying there. He won't try to get up, that act would be futile.

With a loud grunt, he managed to get up, stretching like a cat in the middle of his living room. His patio light is on, and when he got to the front door, he saw her through that same window she once shattered in pieces to break into his place.

He stood there, watching her. They made eye contact, and she knocked again after a while, not daring to look away this time.

Launching forward, his steady hand unlocks the door, swinging it opened as he continued and refused to break eye contact with the blonde on the other side of the door.

He had sobered up almost instantly, the rush in his veins after seeing her this late, in front of him, was replaced with hatred and resentment.

It was almost impossible not to think about everything she had told him only hours ago. Was she here to continue? Wasn't it enough?

He could see the way her chest would rise and fall after every breath. That blue coat, the one she had on when he went to check on her that morning after the proposal, was keeping her warm. Her eyes red and a bit swollen. The tip of her nose a cherry tone, a combination triggered because of her apparent tears and the crisp night.

The tension between the pair could be cut with a knife. They both knew it. His chocolate-colored eyes remain on her blue ones. Alex started to see tears forming in them, her chin quivering mildly.

"What do you want?" he couldn't help the harsh tone of his voice. Indignant. Wounded.

She took a deep breath. "Alex..."

"You're here to continue telling me how much you regret marrying me? Or did you already filed for divorce and you're here because you can't wait until the morning to—"

"Alex..." she interrupted him, taking a step forward.

"Where are the papers?" he looked at her bare hands. "Where are they?"

He was furious with her. The alcohol in his system somehow gone and replaced with pure anger.

But she didn't open her mouth to speak a word this time, and she continued to look at him with troubled eyes. Her breathing was becoming shallow, and he hated how broken she looked. He hated that he still cared. After everything she told him tonight, he still cared.

"Can we talk?" she whispered hopefully.

Alex let out a mirthless laugh, almost a mocking one, rolling his eyes towards the back of his head and looking away.

"I think you've said it all, Norma," he directed his words at her, but his eyes were concentrated on the piano inside his home. "Unless you'd like to continue bashing me for no reason."

Her voice cracked a little. "I'm-I'm sorry."

His eyes darted back to her instantly. He couldn't believe that she was here, in the middle of the night apologizing for her awful and unforgivable behavior.

"Seriously?"

His indifference is breaking her in half. "Please. Let me come in."

But he thought about leaving her out there. In the cold. So that she could feel what he felt. So that she would know how much she'd hurt him. He wanted to shut the door and leave her out there.

"Please?" she pleaded helplessly, wiping the tears that had rolled down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her the way she hurt him. He could not say and do stuff he doesn't mean just for the heck of it. Not like her.

He stepped aside, focusing back on the piano, not wanting to look at her. He held his breath the moment she walked past him. He refused to get intoxicated in her scent. In her amazing and always welcoming scent.

As soon as she walked in, she noticed the empty bottle of scotch on his coffee table. He had a second bottle opened, half full, sitting right next to the empty one. Then she saw it. Her ring. Her precious ring on top of a closed book on that same table.

She takes a deep breath as she reminisces about the pain and frustration she had put him through. It's been weeks since the last time he thought drinking scotch was necessary for him to function. She knows that. He hasn't had a drink since before they got married. They've had wine during dinner and on Saturday nights but this... this is different.

She stood in front of the hall where he had pinned her not too long ago. Turning back around, she prayed that she could get him back. That he knows she didn't mean any of it and that they can get past this. It's just their first bump in the road, isn't it?

His eyes are now fixed on hers, almost begging for an explanation although he pretty much convinced himself that he doesn't need one. She's said barbaric things to him. With what purpose?

"I...," her voice barely audible. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm sorry. I really am."

He didn't bat an eye. The minute she walked in, he made a deal with himself that he would let her talk, but that only lasted a second.

"Really? Because I can definitely tell you how it looks like from here."

She closed her eyes, sighing heavily, a huge lump in her throat. "I didn't mean any of it. I didn't mean it. I just-I need to hurt you. I need you to hate me. I need to disappoint you, Alex. That's the only way."

"The only way?"

She lowered her head, and Alex took it as his cue to continue.

"I never made you choose between your son and me. This has never been a personal issue with the kid. I've always tried my best to keep him out of trouble. Out of jail."

"I know—"

He got closer to her and her feet remained glued to the hardwood floor. Her big eyes staring deeply into his own.

"I've done nothing but protect you. Protect your son. Help your son. Find him after Nick Ford took him from you..."

She silently cried as she heard everything he's done for her.

"Damn it, Norma! I've done everything in my power! I even married you so that you could give him the help he needed. And-and..." he looked away from her. "And for what? Huh? Tell me. For what?"

She pursed her lips as her tears rolled down her cheeks to no avail. Her eyes filled with nothing but consternation—pleading forgiveness.

He stepped closer to her again, his hot breath brushing her face. "For you to tell me that you've never really loved me. That you took advantage of me, that you knew I was head over heels for you and you magically decided to use my love... my affection in your favor."

He was on a roll. He couldn't stop. "Tell me how you look someone in the eye and say stuff like that? How could you say that you've never—"

Stopping himself from saying the phrase, he turned around, flustered, annoyed. His hands fly to the back of his head as he walks away from her. His back turned on her.

Norma took a couple of steps towards him. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it. You know that I didn't. That I can't. I can't mean that."

He shifted back around. "You have any idea how much your words hurt me? And this is coming from years back, Norma. Your words, your actions. Your damn indifference!"

Almost instantly, she spotted tears in his eyes. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her, surrendering at his feet.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she muttered hotly, her eyes focused on him. He needed to know how sorry she was. How stupid.

Not knowing how they got there, he gave up and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes shut in dismay, the lump in his throat present and not going anywhere.

"I just thought that it was easier to hurt you," she confessed with tears in her eyes. "That way you could forget about me. You could be mad at me. _Stay_ mad. I needed you to hate me."

"Hate you?" his voice softer than before, almost timid. He allowed her to brush away his tears. "Norma, I could never hate you. No matter how much and how often you hurt me."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in distress. "I thought it'd be better that way. I'm so sorry, honey. After you left... I just—I couldn't let you think that I've never loved you. I can't let you think I've been taking advantage of you all this time. Of your title. Of what you have to offer."

He continued to listen carefully to what she's saying. This is the Norma he loves. Not the one standing on her porch, bashing him and speaking nonsense, acting as if he means absolutely nothing to her.

She continued to dry his face with her slim fingers. Her eyes never leaving his own. Alex encircled her waist, pulling her to him. He wanted her close. His body yearned her warmth.

"You swept me off my feet, Romero," he knew she was trying to ease the mood. He allowed himself to smile a little. "You really think I can pretend to love someone so much, to enjoy someone's presence, to crave your body just because I need some type of leverage, a solid ground?"

Norma adored the way he was looking at her. _This_ is her husband. Her sweet, charming husband. Not the solemn man that answered the door a couple of minutes ago.

And then he knew that he could not stay mad at his wife, that she had him wrapped around her finger, that those blue eyes own him. Her sweet smile. The way she stares at him as if she hasn't seen anything more beautiful.

He's not surprised at how brief his anger and indifference towards her lasted. He's killed for this woman. He's lied to protect her, to keep her guarded. He knew better than to let her words get to him. But he was human, after all, he had a heart of his own.

He could take shit from anyone else. His deputies. This town. His own father. But not Norma Bates. She could make his world crumble with a lift of her finger. But in reality, he liked it. He loved knowing that he would move mountains for this passionate, nutty woman. The love of his life.

"You know, I've always done this on my own. Taking care of Norman, I mean," she started, her hands now moving towards the back of his neck. "I've never had someone looking out for me. For _us_. I always thought that I could handle it on my own but..."

"You don't have to," he reassured her sweetly. "I just—I need to keep you safe. And him coming home this soon it's not what's best for him right now."

He tightened his grip around her hips, just in case his comment triggered the lion inside of her. But surprisingly, she stood still, looking back at him and nodding her head in agreement.

"I know," she whispered. "I know that he should be back in Pineview but... I don't know, I don't like admitting defeat. I don't like admitting that my son is broken."

She spoke with such gentleness that she resembled a frightened little girl. His need to protect her grew.

"We're all a little broken," he told her, and she looked back at him, granting him with a feeble smile."That's why we're so good for each other. We're experts on placing the broken pieces back together."

Her smile grew, almost reaching her ears. She loved it when he talked like this. Loved having his soft side and kind heart all to herself. She had discovered a side of him that would be almost impossible for other people to understand and believe.

"You're so good to me," she muttered, admiration present on her tone of voice. "No matter what I do... how much I hurt you... You've always been good to me."

"I would give you the moon if you ask me for it, Norma," he told her calmly as if it's a normal thing, a possible task. "I just want to make you happy. To give you my all, my entire being. To protect you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Her eyes roamed around his face as if looking for imperfection but finding none. She loved this man with her life. Words cannot describe how much.

"I want what's best for you. For Norman. For _our_ family."

Norma felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. A certain tightness in her chest she couldn't control nor describe. She's so ungrateful. So mindless. She didn't deserve this perfect and candid man.

"Don't cry..." he whispered kindly, one of his hands abandoning their marvelous spot at her thin waist and rapidly brushing away her tears. She held on tightly to his neck.

"I'm so sorry," she continued to chant as she sobbed in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," he closed the distance between them, encircling her in his arms. Her arms tightened around him, and she found the spot on the crook of his neck, burying her face there.

She regretted more than anything telling him that she'd never loved him. Those words were so bitter. Too damn sour to even express. Because she's never loved someone this way. _This_ much.

Pulling back suddenly, with fresh tears in her eyes, she pleads for forgiveness.

"Norma..."

"Please," begged, her voice quivering, her chin, too. "Would you forgive me? Can we forget everything that happened? Everything I said? Can we go back to our bubble?"

"Yes," he murmured, his hand caressing her wet cheek.

"You won't divorce me?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I'm not _that_ unhinged."

But Norma chuckled, perhaps a nervous laugh, or a relieved one. Either one, it eased his heart.

"And I'm most definitely not setting you free and letting you marry someone else."

She sighed, closing her eyes as she thinks back on how stupid and ignorant that comment was.

But Alex had to admit that, out of everything she had said, nothing had hurt him more than that statement right there.

"I'm sorry I said that, too," she lamented. Hating to have placed such an idea, a thought in his head. Her hands glide down to his exposed and naked chest. "I-I could never let someone that's not you touch me. Kiss me. Make love to me. "

Alex pressed his lips together, grinning proudly at her words. "Good to know."

Mirroring his perky smile, she pushed him lightly, keeping her hands on his chest. "I mean it!"

The grin still plastered on his face. "I know! I know you do."

"Although I must admit—"

"What?" he interrupted her. "You loved seeing me jealous, didn't you? Say it."

She laughed most delightfully. "It was quite sexy, to be honest."

He raised his eyebrows at her, smiling. "Oh, really?"

She bit her lip to stop smiling so much and simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's see. How do you like the thought of me, remarrying, finding a hot, sexy woman with green eyes, dark hair, one that loves cooking for me and makes love to me in the middle of th—"

Suddenly, her right hand gets ahold of his face, her fingers clutching his cheeks tightly, his chin confined in the palm of her hand.

"Shut up!" she demanded with a stupid smirk on her face. She would destroy any woman that comes close to him, that cooks for him. That touches him in places she's the only one allowed to touch and makes love to him in the middle of the night or morning for that matter.

She will not allow another woman to see him the way she already has. She'd be dammed if she allows any other intruder see and discover that good ol' smile of his. To learn that he's a softie at heart and a helpless romantic. He does not stand a chance.

"Over my dead body, you hear me!?" she shouted, an obvious hint of playfulness in her voice. He chuckled as he spots the jealousy in her eyes. "Besides! You're not into brunettes! Let alone into green eyes!"

"What do you know?" he mumbled lightly, her hand still holding his face. She squeezed his cheeks a little.

"Because I'm your wife and I know!" she laughed, the mere thought of him liking someone else's eyes more than her own was solely ridiculous.

"Blue eyes are overrated," he spoke as softly as he could, trying to get under her skin. He got the reaction he wanted.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, yeah?" she looked away from him, pressing her lips together bitterly, not budging and continuing to hold onto his face.

He loved seeing her this way. Jealous. Exasperated. Aroused. More than anything, he loved that she knew how much he adored those blue eyes and that nothing and no one could change that fact.

But when she was about to let go of his face and step away from him, he reached for her, pulling her body to him.

"Come here," he demanded hotly, a victorious smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes when she spotted his smug grin and allowed him to pull her in.

A jealous Norma is one that he'll always cherish. The little frown on her face. The way she rolls her eyes and pretends not to care.

"You know I'm not into brunettes," he whispered as she faced him again, exclusively relaxing her hands on his now heated chest. She looked at him for a split second before looking away again.

He came close and gave opened mouth kisses to her chin, her cheek. He liked knowing that the thought of him with someone else bothered her, too.

"And I would never let anyone else cook for me," he told her. She looked back at him with big, expressive eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he started a path of tinny, wet kisses down the side of her neck. "I promise," he grumbled again against her skin and continued kissing her sweet flesh.

Norma gracefully extended her neck, granting him more access. Her hand held the back of his head, and she bit her lip to stop a sweet moan from escaping her lips; her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

"No one else will touch you," he told her, nipping her neck right after. "No one else will make love to you."

She couldn't hold back anymore, and she sighed in pleasure, feeling the goosebumps on her skin rise after every kiss.

"You're mine," he kissed her shoulder blade. The words causing a known heat to run down her spine, settling between her legs. She moaned again.

"Only... mine...," he instructed, tenderly biting her flesh after every word. Her mind was running wild at this point.

"Just-just yours," her voice faltered a bit, letting Alex know the stage of her arousal.

Then he pulled back, meeting her eyes. A deep pool of dark blue spheres, waiting for him to claim her, to take her and make her his in every perspective of the word.

He fancied the sight of her so aroused, her skin burning hot in desire and he hadn't kissed her yet. No one could touch her. No one else would ever have her. That territorial and possessive side of him turned her on in an inexplicable way. Her breathing sharp and quick, as if she'd run a mile down the block.

But her eyes widened when he pulled away from her, breaking eye contact and heading toward the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying her best to catch her breath. He suddenly left her there, standing in the middle of the room with soaked panties and weak knees.

Alex didn't utter a word but walked straight to the coffee table. Norma knew what he was doing so she decided not to ask further questions. She saw as he reached for something, something specific that sat innocently on top of a closed book. Her heart fluttered happily at the view.

Walking back towards her, he managed to keep eye contact with his wife at all times. The shiny ring being held by his large fingers, making the ring look almost microscopic.

"I think this belongs to you, ma'am," he looked at the ring, temporarily breaking gaze with the love of his life. He got closer to her, reaching for her hand.

And he heard her gasp, a barely there breath, her hand experiencing a slight shudder. He placed the ring on her finger, right where it belongs.

"This is never to come off," he demanded with a firm yet tender voice. He finally looked at her, finding unshed tears in her eyes. "Understood?"

She gave him a shy smile, nodding in agreement. He was quick to wipe her tears with the pads on his calloused thumbs.

"Thank you," she expressed with much giddiness and serenity, feeling like she could breathe again after getting back her most precious and valuable jewelry.

He grasped both of her hands, bringing them to his lips, kissing her knuckles, her fingers and palms tenderly. She would have let the butterflies in her stomach take effect on her hadn't she spotted the bruises and dried blood on his knuckles.

"Alex!" she exalted with a horrifying expression. Her tone of voice filled with nothing but concern for her husband. "What happened?!"

She released her hands from his tight hold, grabbing his own and inspecting them cautiously. He tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing.

"I, uh... I lost track of time and—" he thought about telling her the real reason why his knuckles were destroyed. He could always say that it was her fault. That he beat the shit out of a punching bag because she had broken his heart.

But he decided against it, although to his surprise, she could also read through him. The look on her face made him realize that she knew the reason behind his cuts and swollen skin.

"I forgot to wear gloves," he said matter of factly, as if it was the entire truth. "You know, heat of the moment."

But she looked down at his hands again, worried about them getting infected and even more swollen. It reminded her of the time he got into it with some douchebag and she forced him to clean his cut. The first time she saw his smile. The exact day when she started falling for him.

"Have you cleaned these?" she worriedly questioned, the motherly side of her on full mode. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Nonononono," he chanted, reaching out and grabbing her waist, keeping her restrained in his arms.

"Alex—"

"Baby, I'm fine," he interrupted, smiling at her small annoyed frown. "I just took a shower, okay? My cuts are clean."

"Let me look at them," she went to reach for them but he was stronger and much quicker.

"They don't even hurt," he promised, keeping his arms tight around her.

"I need to see your hands," she said again with a small grin. Although she knew he was trying to distract her, and she was trying hard not to fall for his charm, her body was responding differently as to what her mind was telling her to do.

He continued to sway them as if they were slow dancing, his hands keeping her arms restrained behind her back. His mouth hungry for her, desperate. His teeth clasped her neck again, and she whimpered in surprise.

"You want to know what _I_ need?" he spoke sensually, licking her flesh.

"Mm?" she didn't trust herself to speak anymore. There's no way in hell that she's going to let him know that he had the upper hand... yet.

"I need you to kiss me..." he continued a path up her neck, nipping gently her jawline, his lips brushing the side of her mouth. "Right now."

But her plan of keeping it together crumbled and she was solely at his feet. She had lost all strength when his lips met hers that she was grateful the moment he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapping regularly around his waist.

And she laughed and he swallowed her contentment. For the mean time, she had forgotten his bruised hands as she focused her entire attention into devouring his mouth. His greedy hands squeezed her flesh and he hated that she had wore pants and not a skirt. Skirts are his favorite.

He walked them a couple of steps to the left, depositing her on top of the piano. Her mouth was relentless and she took no pity of him. Her lips hungry for his own. He reciprocated the kiss with the same ardor, his tongue brushing hers every now and then.

But she broke the kiss when she realized that he had settled her on top of his piano.

"Here?" she asked out of breath, looking down at the glossy instrument beneath her.

"Yes, here," he found her mouth again, assaulting it most deliciously. She moaned the moment she felt his hands trying to discard her of her clothes.

The blue coat melted off her shoulders as if it was nothing. She helped him in the process by unbuttoning her blouse as his fingers reached for the button and zipper of her pants.

"You decide to wear pants in the-the worst moments," he mumbled against his mouth and she smiled. He lifted her suddenly, shimmying the fabric down her hips and thighs, including her underwear, and then positioned her back down on the cold surface.

He stepped back abruptly, discarding the last of her pants, her shoes meeting the piece of fabric laying on the floor a few seconds later. Then he really looked at her. Her lips full and swollen, her pupils extremely dilated and her eyes a dark shake of blue. A dangerous shade. A passionate one.

Norma tilted forward, her hand finding his waist as she pulled him towards her, maintaining eye contact at all times. She bit her lip sensually and Alex had to hold back a groan. She looked so sexy. So pure.

His muscles tightened under her fingertips as she raked her hands up his torso. She focused on his exposed chest and he watched her as her divine eyes explored his hard-rock chest. She giggled lowly as she spotted goosebumps flaring lightly on his skin.

"You have no idea what you do to me," his tone husky and dangerous. Her hands wandered up his chest, stopping at his collarbone. Her eyes met his and she couldn't describe anything more real than his deep and always adoring stare.

Norma grasped his neck and pulled him in.

"Show me," she whispered hotly, biting gently his earlobe right after, pulling back and letting it go. He closed his eyes and grabbed her hips, squeezing hard. "Show me, Sheriff."

He bit her shoulder, her collarbone, neck and ear. Each action eliciting a different moan and reaction from her. As he did so, he took care of her opened blouse, discarding it easily and letting it fall right next to the blue coat on the hardwood floor.

This is what she wants. For him to take her right here, in the living room and not in an isolated bedroom. She acknowledged that it'd be their first time making love in _his_ house. The thought causing a peculiar but tasty flicker down her spine.

And he kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. His devilish hands undoing her bra with ease. When he pulled back to take one last look at her before attacking her mouth again, he found her flushed and grinning wickedly at him.

He instantly smiled back, giving her a questionable look.

"What?" he questioned out of breath, his lips hungry for more. He reached for her mouth but she stopped him, staring right at him as she yanked the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes darted down his chest, very slowly, almost too slow. He kept looking at her and tried his best to hide a smug grin when he saw her eyebrow arc in bewilderment. Then he saw her tongue slipping out to wet her lips. And then her teeth followed, keeping her bottom lip caught between them.

It was almost impossible to function at that point, and because of it, his voice sounded dry and frivolous. "You like what you see?"

She could only giggle coquettishly, waking a beast within him. Her blue eyes weren't so blue anymore, and he could see right through her.

Smirking grandly, she leaned forward a bit, biting his chin at the same time her soft hand enveloped his hard length with generosity and tenacity.

"Something like that," she states nonchalantly, her eyes relishing the way his eyebrows curled in satisfaction, a barely there gasp leaving his throat.

"Mm," he reached for her mouth, pulling back for a split second. He then pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as her frisky hand continued to pleasure him softly, as if scared to do anything less.

"Norma..." his voice low, throaty and far more weak than he had anticipated.

Although he had his eyes closed, she kept hers opened, watching his face contorting with want.

"Yes?" she smiled. She was such a tease. But he loved it.

He opened his mouth to speak but his words were cut off as her hand encircled the tip of his member, and then gliding her hand up and down his shaft.

"Tell me," she challenged, her voice needy and her face flushed. She caught his lip between her teeth and he let out a deep, exquisite moan.

She wanted him to tell her what he wants her to do to him but she couldn't allow him to speak just yet. It was always a delicacy. Watching him in complete lust, as she pleasured him to the point where he's not competent to speak.

His strong hands squeezed hard her thighs as he tried to gain the bit of composure he had left. Then his eyes met hers, his lids extremely heavy. He tried his best to keep his eyes opened as she continued to tease him the way he likes but also hates.

But her fingers spotted a small amount of liquid at the very tip and she took it upon herself to smear it down towards the rest of his length. And he couldn't take it anymore.

He spread her thighs open and pulled her to him. The pad of his thumb brushed lightly against her clit, causing her to buck against him, a light sigh leaving her lungs.

And then he couldn't stop teasing her bundle of nerves and she wouldn't dare stop her assault on him either. He found her mouth, kissing her desperately, as if he's never kissed her before and he's extremely thirsty and her lips are his only source of survival.

His finger drifted lower, finding her tremendously wet, and transmitted her wetness to her sensitive nub. She moaned, and squealed and panted to no avail. He didn't know how they were still capable of focusing on each other when something like this felt so good.

He thought about it, and then it happened. Her hand had stopped its assault and he was able to watch as she lost all focus, tilting her head back and enjoying herself. He didn't mind though, because he was granted with such an amazing view, an exquisite view and he didn't dare miss it for anything.

But he changed his rhythm and pinched ever so lightly her little nub. She let out a surprised yet antagonizing moan, arching her back and settling her hands beside her, support herself as he tickled her right where she yearned it most.

He took the opportunity to kiss, nib and lick her breasts, her breaths a lot more quicker and profound.

"Don'tstopdon'tstop—" she ranted lowly, Alex almost not capable of hearing her.

He sucked her nipple with no avail, his fingers taking no pity of her, moving with no mercy. She held his head with both hands, her fingers buried in his dark hair.

Alex knew she was close, her breathing and loud, tasty moans indicating that her orgasm was near. He couldn't miss her, he wouldn't dare, so he let go of her breast to focus on her glorious face. How flushed it was, her cheeks red in ecstasy. She opened her eyes, locating his brown orbs with difficulty.

"I'm-I'm..." her voice wasn't desperate, nor loud. He saw the moment her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her back arching once again, her head tilting back as she went under.

He reached for her with his other hand, holding her lower back, taking her all in. She stopped breathing, holding her breath as he felt her orgasm at the tip of his fingers. What a damn luxury.

Alex couldn't stop himself from smiling broadly as her body twitched under his touch. She tried to alert him, but he knew better than to continue his assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves. He stopped, pulling her to him, holding her frail body against his.

She smiled with her eyes still closed, knowing that he was watching her. It's always been this way. She's never found someone that enjoys watching her, feeling her twitch under their touch as she sets herself free, her body shaking in pure euphoria. But then again, she's never met someone so attentive and as observant as her husband.

"I want you to cum like that when I'm inside you," he suddenly whispered with nothing but ardor and desire. "Over and over again."

She bit her lip and tried to bite back a moan but she couldn't. Her body was on fire and hearing him like that always made her go even crazier. Her eyes shot open when she felt his hands grasping her hips, tugging her closer again.

He kissed her, but only momentarily, leaving her wanting more. But his hands were busy as he aligned his member in her wet and heated entrance. This time, she was the one reaching for his mouth, desperately wanting to kiss him. She grabbed his face, kissing roughly and he loved the desperation in her actions.

And just like that, he was inside of her. They both sighed at the astounding sensation, their eyes locked for a second as he stilled his movements, and then he entered her again, eliciting a louder moan now.

The action caused goosebumps to flare upon her skin, her breath hitching in her throat as he went deeper and deeper every time.

She closed her eyes and what a terrible mistake that was.

"Look at me," he demanded hotly, his face imminent to hers, his right hand holding her tightly onto the back of her neck. And she moaned. And moaned. As he pulled out and pushed back in tentatively slowly.

As he maintained eye contact, her pulled her to him, licking her lower lip and biting down, not too hard but enough to make her squeal. He slammed into her and she held onto him tight.

"Oh..." she wailed in delight, her eyes closing as she tried not to think about the fact that she was already close. Seeing him this way, doing it here, like this; it was almost impossible to hold back the needy pants and moans that escaped her.

He bit her again. And again. And again when she was able to let go from his predatory hold, he brought her back to him and continued his assault on her lips. He finally stopped when he saw her tilting her head back, her hands holding tightly to his torso.

And so he raised her leg, hooking it on his shoulder blade and she looked back at him in surprise. But her eyes widened and before she could say anything, she was moaning again. This new position got her good. So much deeper. The position provoking her eyebrows to furrow immediately in surprise. Her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"Oh, my—" she tried but completely failed as he slammed into her again. Much harder this time. "You're-you're so deep!"

"That's how I like it," he growled, his hips continuing their assault, making her shriek after every thrust. "So deep that it makes it difficult for you to breathe, to look at me, to scream my name."

That was it for her.

"Let go for me, baby," he whispered, knowing the effect his words would have on her. And her breath became more erratic, as if she couldn't breathe. But she held onto him tight as her orgasm took her away from him.

"Yes... Just like that..." he grinned as he felt her muscles clinging and closing around him in a delicious way. He wouldn't dare to stop. He pulled her closer and continued to slam into her, hitting a sweet spot inside of her.

"ALEX!" her scream long and shaky, her trembling leg wrapped higher around him as she came.

"Yes..." he murmured vigorously, closing his eyes to block out the perfect view he had in front of him. He couldn't let her take him with her. It's not what he has planned.

Now he's left with an out of breath goddess, that looked just like a rag doll, with no strength at all. He stilled his movements as he lowered her leg, unhooking it from his shoulder.

"That was amazing," he told her, connecting their lips.

She kissed him back weakly, still trying to come back to earth. He had taken her out of this world into an unknown territory. And she didn't have a chance to say much when she felt her inner muscles flutter again as he, slowly this time, moved inside of her.

"Baby..." she whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mm?" he nipped at her collar, his hands holding her to him, caressing her skin.

"You're mean," she confessed and he smiled upon her skin and she felt it, grinning too.

"Why? How am I being mean?" he rocked back and forth, his hips creating the perfect rhythm and friction.

There it was again, that sweet spot inside her being mistreated over and over again in the most perfect way. His thrusts were slower this time, which caused her to tremble under him in mere delight.

But she could only moan, not daring herself to respond. She could feel that tightness in the pit of her stomach, one that she enjoys far too much. Her hands drifted lower, squeezing his ass, urging him on.

"Oh! Yes... right there," she panted, her eyes closed in concentration.

He gave her a brief kiss. "Are you going to cum again?"

"If you keep doing that, then yes," she responded sensually, her tiny voice barely audible.

Her inner muscles are still so sensitive from her previous orgasm that it was almost impossible to hold back and wait for him.

"I-I wanna... I wanna wait for y-you," she managed to say.

"No," he growled.

"Baby... please," she begged.

"No."

Suddenly, he had her in his arms, her body not touching the piano anymore. His hips rocked in a frantic motion, in and out of her with superiority, bringing her close to the brink once again.

She held onto his shoulders as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, her head pushed back. Here she comes again.

"My God!" she gasped in alarm, hating but loving the friction that was solely caused by her previous orgasm.

"Fuck!" he snarled as he felt her cum before he heard her. He almost came with her. But he didn't. And he wouldn't. Because he will continue to punish her in the most exquisite way.

And they're just getting started. They have all night long.


	21. Distant Desire

_This one is for you, d4ncingontheedge!_

* * *

One whole week. That's how long Norma's agonizing nightmare lasted. One week. The Sheriff's Annual Convention took place in San Francisco, and she tried not to make a big deal out of it when Alex told her that she couldn't come.

"Why not? I'm your wife," she had said proudly as if being his wife would be the solution to everything.

"You're my wife, but you're not a Sheriff, honey," he had said with a slight smirk as he pinched the steak with his fork over dinner. "They're picky about who we bring along to these types of boring events."

"A whole week without you?" she had pouted adorably, hating the dreadful idea of spending one week away from her husband.

His heart wanted to explode. "It'll be over before you know it. You'll see."

Norma knew it was all an act and that he'd probably miss her more than she'd miss him. He proved her right by randomly calling her in the middle of the day, she loved it that one day he sneaked out of the conference to call her and check on her.

So much that he paid to leave a couple of hours early, not wanting to wait for his flight in the afternoon the next day and getting back in town in the middle of the night.

But he found her asleep. When he walked through their bedroom door, he found her in profound slumber. He had a feeling she would be sleeping when the light in their bedroom was dimmed to nothing the minute the cab dropped him off in front of their house.

The house was serene and dark when he let himself in, and he aspired to find her awake, his heart hanging on to that last strand of hope. He reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, strolling and finding their bedroom door ajar.

And there she was. Sound asleep on his side of the bed, holding onto his pillow tight. He grinned ear to ear, his heart dissolving at the mere sight of her missing him just as much. But as much as he had missed her and he wanted nothing but to wake her, he couldn't.

A rush of reassurance ran through him when he saw that she was safe and sound in their cozy home, waiting patiently for him. He changed out of his traveling clothes, setting his suitcase aside and walking around the bed they share towards her current empty side.

But he was only fooling himself. There was no way in hell that he would just lay there and not wake her, after an entire week of not kissing her, feeling her, smelling her and touching her. He pulled the covers down, getting in bed and covering himself from the cold again.

She didn't even flinch, her mind and body still oblivious to his arrival. He found himself smiling like an idiot as he spotted her blonde curls dispersed on his pillow, taking ownership and he couldn't have been happier, knowing he finally had someone that loved him, someone he can come home to.

His body moved before his mind had time to register it, his elbow burying into the mattress as his free hand worked on peeling the sheets off her body with caution.

He bit his lip the moment he spotted her beige, satin slip. The fabric almost melting deliciously with her skin, creating an euphoric illusion. The spaghetti's straps on her shoulders were barely noticeable, the material hugging her body tightly, just how he liked it.

God, had he missed her! His lips find her bare shoulder, pressing a soft, innocent kiss to it. He waited to see how she'd respond to it, but she didn't move. So he started a path of the most tender kisses he's ever granted her with, kissing her shoulder blade, all the way towards the back of her neck.

"Baby..." he whispered when he reached her ear, tugging it lightly with his teeth. His hand found the curve of her waist, pulling her to him a bit.

She wriggled under his touch, and he could perfectly picture the little crinkle on her nose and the slight frown in annoyance at being woken up. He squeezed her hip, and her eyes shot open.

Her body shifted towards him, and her eyes found his own immediately. Her blue orbs wide and scared, disoriented. Norma looks back towards the door, finding it closed. She looks back at him and directs her eyes away from him once again, finding his suitcase in the dimmed room.

He giggles softly at her confused reaction. His hand snakes around, stopping at the small of her back. She frowns again as both hands reach for his face.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispers, her fingers caressing his stubble cheeks.

"No," he grins widely.

Alex sees her face relaxing almost instantly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're back," she sighs happily, pulling him in.

"I'm home," he corrects her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He kisses the skin there, tasting the fresh soap scent on his lips.

"I missed you so much," she speaks softly if it wasn't for his proximity, he wouldn't have been able to hear her clearly. He pulled back, staring at her, locating a bit of sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you again," he promises, his voice tender, his fingers burying in her hair, brushing it back.

"I hated not having you here," she whispers. "I was dying to see you."

He smiles. "So was I. Why do you think I paid over three hundred dollars to change my flight?"

"Alex!" she gasps in horror. "Three hundred?"

"I would have paid five thousand if it meant getting to you sooner. I seriously couldn't spend another night away from you."

Norma looks at him as if she hasn't seen anything more precious, her hands caressing his face with much care. She pulled his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching. "That was really cheesy."

He genuinely laughs at the remark. "But you like cheesy."

"I _love_ cheesy," she corrects him, finally connecting their lips.

A current runs through them, starting at their lips and spreading throughout their bodies after locking lips. An entire week of thirst, or yearning each other's mouths was bound to culminate.

Norma savors the hint of alcohol on his lips, what she thinks helped him calm his nerves before his flight tonight. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, imploring for dominance.

Then she lets him in, and he doesn't disappoint. His teeth nipping the sweet flesh of her lips, all while his hand snakes slowly but surely, gliding under the silk slip, feeling her hot skin under his fingertips.

He feels her smile upon his lips, and he takes the opportunity to drift his mouth lower, kissing her neck deliberately. She bites her lip the second she feels his hand gliding higher and around, gripping tightly onto her flesh, finding it bare.

He sighs deeply, pulling her to him at the same time, releasing his grip almost immediately. He knows that it's common for her to wear nothing else but her slip to bed. He's not surprised she's not wearing underwear, but the neglect this whole situation had put their bodies through, has made him find the innocent act utterly luscious.

"It's been one hell of a week, Mrs. Romero," he whispers huskily, his voice trembling with desire. "I couldn't wait to get home to this."

She smiles, a known spark running through her. Silence creeps in as she relishes fondly the words that came out of his mouth; the meaning. She's as desperate to have him. She could hardly wait.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this," she responds after a while, the words stuck in her throat at first as his devilish hands traveled over her body, suddenly turning it into absolute flames.

"Show me..." he kisses her, his tongue grazing hers. "Show me how much."

He tries to reach for her, but Norma halts his movements, placing her hands on his chest, pushing him back to lay on his back. He was only surprised by a mere second, enjoying the teasing smile she had planted on her face once his back touched the mattress.

Not daring to speak, he watched as she peeled the sheets off their bodies, losing no time in straddling his knees. He could feel her arousal, he could feel all of her. His chest wanted to explode, and he forgot for a brief second how easy it was to breathe.

Norma dips her head slowly, not daring to break eye contact with her speechless husband, biting the hem of his shirt, pulling it unhurriedly up his torso with her teeth. All he could do was watch her, his hands laying on his sides. He didn't have it in him to move a muscle, he was afraid what this mistress would do to him if he did.

He had missed this just as much, and so he was bound to enjoy the show.

"Take this off," she rudely demands, tugging on his white t-shirt.

But he could only nod in response, his mouth suddenly gone dry. He sits up, doing exactly what she's asked him to do. Her eyes travel over his torso, contemplating his skin, every muscle, every beauty mark on his chest. She chews her bottom lip, smiling wickedly at him once the shirt had been discarded.

He reaches for her, and this time, she doesn't stop him. With hunger, he devours her lips, their heavy breathing mingling in perfect sync. His hands fly and settle on the back of her neck, pulling her to him with a need not even Alex could control.

She moans delightfully, reciprocating the kiss with the same intensity. She squeezes his thighs at the same time her teeth clamp his bottom lip with force. He mewled in pain or desire, he didn't even know.

As a punishment, he pulls her with him, having her land on top of him delightfully and with a surprised giggle. But before he was even capable of moving, of reacting—she got the upper hand. Shocker.

With tenancy and superiority, she straddles his knees again, raking her hands up his chest, her fingers burying and playing with his chest hair. He needed to touch her, so he stretches his arms, gently rubbing and holding onto her thighs.

Alex still hasn't spoken a word since, and the build-up tension was killing him. As much as he wanted to rush things, to find his release as quick as possible, he couldn't. He wanted to enjoy this, to savor every second, every bit of it.

It was a delicacy to have his wife, being this naughty, on top of him. Her nipples stiffed and begging to be touched and played with. He could easily see them poking through her silk chemise.

She lowers her mouth, pressing tender kisses to his chest, slowly making her way down his stomach and towards the waistband of his polyester navy blue pants.

Looking back at him, she makes sure he's witnessing her movements as she licks the skin above his waistband, causing his body to tremble in passion.

Then her hands stop touching him, and Norma swiftly grabs onto the white sheets that covered half her body and threw them over her head. Alex lets out a surprised chuckle, staring at the ceiling above him—knowing what's to come.

He bites his lip as he directs his eyes back to where she is entirely covered by the sheet, pulling down on his favorite pants until it reached his ankles.

He could only see this clothed figure with the sole desire of wanting to punish him for being away from her for so long. And he knew better than to uncover her. He was dying to do it, but he knew that this was part of her game, and he wanted to enjoy it fully.

His hard length springs free, and his breath hitches the second he feels her tiny hands wrapping him wholly. He shuts his eyes and holds his breath, trying hard to keep his cool.

But how could he maintain a composed attitude when his wife, his fiery and indelicate wife, had turned into a hungry beast ready to corner and eat its prey.

She pumps him a few times, her soft hand gliding leisurely up and down his member. He bites his lip to hold back a groan, a deep moan. His fists grab roughly onto the sheet beneath him, imploring for some liberation.

Then he feels her smooth and warm tongue licking him all the way to the top, almost antagonizing slow. It was pure torture. Pure _sweet_ torture.

Her knees are buried in the mattress between his thighs. The simple act of gliding her tongue along the side of his length, teasing him deliciously, was bound to drive him even more crazy.

Then he feels her mouth closing around him, a low hum in her throat, creating the perfect friction. He moans unashamedly, not caring about any types of rules that apply to men in a scenario like this.

He could only spot the movement of her head, the sheets shielding him from such a fantastic view. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. His head hits the pillow in a frantic motion, his fists grasping tightly onto the sheets, still. He was dying to touch her.

But before he had time to register it, his hands were uncovering her, pulling the covers back, revealing the perfect goddess that was pleasuring him in the most alluring way.

"Baby..." he could barely talk, he could hardly think.

And she looks back at him, humming deeply again, her mouth never ceasing its delicious torture. When his eyes met her own, he felt that peculiar connection, something he's missed dearly.

Norma sucks him relentlessly, with no mercy. He closes his eyes, his head tilting back again into the pillow and he relishes in the way she's pleasuring him. It'd be over soon if she continues to abuse him like this.

If he had been looking back at her, he would have noticed the radiant look on her face. She closes her tiny hand around him, pumping him at the same time her mouth continued to suck the tip of his rigid member.

"Fuck!" he exalts amusingly, a frown on his face that resembled nothing but flawless, excruciating euphoria.

Alex looks down, finding her eyes planted on him already. Her curls were bouncing with the movement of her head, and he took it upon himself to grab it, collecting all of it at the nape of her neck. There was nothing sexier than this, and he started to feel a familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach.

Her head continued to bob gracefully, and leave it to her to make the act look so sensual and shameless.

"What has one week turned you into, huh?" he gasps, the tone of voice kinky and more in-depth than he'd expected.

She releases him with a loud _pop!_ and lowered her head, sticking her tongue out and licking from top to bottom the side of his length.

"You like it?" she asks instead, a wide wicked smile on her face. She guides him back into her mouth and welcomes him. She takes him all in and the second it reaches the back of her throat, Alex groans intensely.

"I fucking love it," he responds almost out of breath, and she feels a current between her legs, pooling in her dampness at hearing him curse.

She pulls back all the way and takes him back in. It hits the back of her throat, and she releases him once again. And then welcomes him in. Over and over again. It is driving her poor husband insane.

Alex loved _this_ Norma. A prim and proper wife to the world, but such a dirty girl to him behind closed doors. He finds the whole ordeal insane. Men are such visual creatures that just seeing their woman pleasuring them is enough to bring them close to the brink. And that's where Alex is.

"Nor-rma... Oh..." he pushes his head back again. He's slowly losing control. He tightens his grip on her hair, letting go of it seconds after.

"If-if..." he tries to speak, his throat suddenly gone dry. She's still staring at him, rubbing her thighs together in a way to try and create friction. "If you keep doing that..."

"What?" she mumbles sadistically, pumping him very slowly, twisting her hand when she gets to the top.

He lets out a deep sigh, smiling at her dominance. He was entirely at her feet.

"Look at me," she orders vigorously, her hand still pumping him.

But he was close to falling off that brink, extremely close to it. The ringing of his heartbeat in his ears made it impossible for him to hear her demand.

"Look at me, baby," she uses a different tone this time, calmer and softer than before.

His head turns, and he finds her eyes in an instant. What a fucking view that was. His perfect wife kneeled between his legs, her ass up in the air and her messy curls covering half her face again.

"You're perfect," he tells her, chewing his lip. "You're so damn perfect."

She stops pumping him and fully lets go of his member. Her blue eyes do not dare to break eye contact with him. Her head dips down, and she licks him with her hands positioned freely on his thighs.

He's had enough of this sweet torture. He grabs her chin, pulling her lightly to him. "Come here."

The broad and sinful smile on her face was one of satisfaction. Norma crawls up his body, her hands keeping his body secured and imminent.

Alex runs his thumb across her lip, pulling it down as he got her closer. He nips her chin, dragging his tongue down the side of her neck. She giggles flirtatiously, the vibration of her giggle trembling on his lips. His hands grab her hips, and in a sudden and surprising motion, Alex switches their positions, Norma landing roughly on her back.

"Are you okay?" he grins, assembling himself between her legs.

"Yes," she says breathy, cupping his cheeks.

But he gives her a quick peck on the lips and shimmies down her body, planting kisses over her slip. Her breathing changes as he gets lower and lower.

She braces herself when Alex throws her legs over his shoulders. Her hands squeezing her breasts in response, she was desperate to feel him.

Finding his eyes one last time, she giggles freely as his breath tickles her heated core. It was his turn to play, and he won't stop until she's trembling beneath his tongue.


	22. Love Above All Else: Part Two

_I'd advise you to go back to chapter 10 and refresh your memory a bit before reading this. I think I'm adding a part 3, though (because this is too short!). I just wanted to upload this brief shot for my beloved guest._

 _Happy birthday, hun! This one is for you._

* * *

"What'd you say?"

Alex looks down, stepping away from her as if touching her all of a sudden burned his skin. Why would he say that? He means it, but why would he tell her that he loves her when he's sure she doesn't feel the same way?

Norma continues to stare at the back of his head, she watches as he glides his fingers through his hair, brushing it in frustration. She knows admitting it after all this time wasn't easy for him.

"Alex..." she roams to him, her hands encircling his waist, hugging him from behind. "I know you do... I know you always have."

"That obvious, huh?" he sighs, staring at his porch. He could feel his face turning an angry shade of red, his ears burning with embarrassment.

"When you know, you know," she whispers, but he's able to hear her very clearly. Her mouth is pressed upon his back, her hot breath calming his nerves almost instantly.

Alex looks down at her hands, how easily they wrapped around his torso. She's keeping him close to her, her own fingers locking each other with protectiveness, her cheek pressed against his back. He could stay like this forever.

His own large hands come to rest lazily on top of her own. They swayed softly in front of his house, the lighting the house provided enough for them to see their surroundings.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later, Alex," she whispers kindly, her cheek still pressed against him.

"You have to trust me," he tells her again. He needed to do this. He wasn't going to stand back and let Bob Paris destroy the woman he loves.

"Alex?" her tone of voice so fragile, so scared. He turns around in her arms, catching her sad, expressive eyes. He cups her cheeks, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her cheekbones. It was so easy for him to get lost in her eyes, to forget about the rest of the world when she was in his arms. She consumes all of him, and he didn't care.

"I'm really, _really_ scared," her eyes filling with immediate tears. "I'm really scared of what might happen to Norman... What might happen to you... If-if you die trying to protect me... Alex... I won't be able to live with that."

He looks down, ashamed for scaring her, for alarming her and in a way, for betraying her. Those were not his intentions, he could never hurt her on purpose. But they were in this situation because of him and it was up to him to fix it with his bare hands.

"Look at me," her voice breaks. He sees her chin quivering the way it always does when she's trying hard to hold back her tears.

She tightens the grip on her hands, his body being pulled forcefully by her submissive hands. But he refuses.

"Alex..." she implores, knowing that he would do anything to protect her. "Please. Don't."

"I'll be damned if I let Bob Paris lay a hand on you, Norma. He already tried to scare you off the road, and I almost killed him for that."

"This is different," she says again, trying to prove her point.

"It's the same thing. He's trying to mess with you. Over my dead body, you hear me?"

"That's what is going to come down to. And what am I going to do without you, huh?"

"Norma, if that's what it takes to keep you safe—"

"No!" she exalts rather loudly, interrupting him mid-sentence. "How can you say that?"

"Norma—"

"Don't _Norma_ me," she says with authority. "Don't use that tone."

"Just trust me."

"You don't control things. You don't know the future. You don't know what's going to happen."

"I do know."

"You don't!" she cries, her eyebrows curled in annoyance at him.

But he takes the chance to admire her demeanor. Her fury. How determined she is to do whatever and say whatever to keep him from doing anything that could put his life in danger.

"I love you, Alex," she says with tears in her eyes. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

His heart freezes and he can't help but wonder if this is really happening or if he's solely imagining it.

"I don't know why it took me this long to accept it," she says casually, looking away from him. But she does know.

His hands seize her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Say it again," he whispers and she can't help the smile that creeps on her face, reaching her eyes in the most unique way.

"Alex!" she complains, chuckling a little bit and wiping away her own tears.

He smiles and her knees go weak at seeing that enormous grin. He looks so happy, so at peace.

"Say it again," his voice husky and deep, their bodies connecting and closing the tiny gap between them. Her hands encircle his waist again.

She feels like a teenage girl, the one obsessed with her boyfriend. One that melts after every casual phrase, every word he's ever spoken.

"Come on, say it," he snickers at her, his voice too deep and sensual.

Norma looks down with shyness, feeling a weird sensation, a feeling she's never experienced before. But her face falls and Alex notices. He gives her a minute, waiting to see what she will say or do. When he's about to speak Norma starts talking.

"I'm scared of how much I'm capable of loving you," she tells him sadly. "Of how strong this love is. I don't think I want to find out. I don't want to do that, Alex. I don't want to find out if I'm even capable of surviving in this world without you."

"Then you know how I feel, why I'm doing this," he tells her, cupping her cheek again. She couldn't tear her eyes off him. "Because I love you is why I need to make sure he's gone forever, baby. I'm afraid of losing you just as much as you're afraid of losing me. Do you get it now? Do you understand my motives?"

Her hand glides to the back of his neck, keeping it in place.

"Of course I get it. I get it and—"

She stops talking but continues staring at him.

"What?" he asks worriedly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'd do the same for you."

How strong is her love for him, then? If she's willing to do just as much for him, for the sake of keeping him safe and sound?

"Please," he implores one last time. "All I want is for you to trust me. Trust this. Trust our love, please. That's all I want."

 _Our love_.

"You'll be careful?" she whispers, her implores and need for assurance broke him.

"I will," he smiles, resting his forehead against hers. "I have to come back to you."

"In one piece," she instructs, a bit of joy in her tone of voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

Norma takes the opportunity to look him in the eyes. Although her world was crumbling down before her eyes, she couldn't help but find tranquility in his arms, in his warmth.

Then she starts thinking if she's always loved him. If her love for him blossomed when he rescued her from the Keith and Shelby's mess. He saved her that night, didn't he? That was only the beginning; the first of many heroic rescues.

Now, he's thinking of getting rid of Bob Paris, of killing his childhood friend for her with no hesitation and remorse. He's always loved her, hasn't he?

"Alex?"

"Mm?" he brushes his nose against hers.

"Make love to me."


	23. The Key To Your House

_The timeline is a bit different here and Rebecca doesn't know about Norma yet._

* * *

"Hello, Sheriff."

"Rebecca," he responds dryly.

She stands on his porch admiring how good he looks in a suit. And she thought that a man in uniform was sexy.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she spits sourly, seeing as he's still standing there, not stepping aside to let her in.

"Rebecca, I'm about to head out. What do you want?"

"I'm going to the Winter Festival. We always go together, remember?"

"We do not," he tells her. "We just run into each other there. That doesn't mean that we go together."

"Still. We spend most of our night talking and drinking hot toddies."

He already feels exasperated by her audacity. One time he dared to drink one while standing next to her. He's always attended the Lights of Winter Festival alone, so he doesn't see how drinking a hot toddy with her made him her date.

"I have to go," he tells her, walking back towards his coffee table to grab his keys. He didn't invite her in, but his lack of words granted her a completely different objective.

"You look nice," she uses that same flirty tone and Alex hated it.

"Who said you could come in?" he turns around and gives her a harsh glare.

She laughs, a mirthless, ignorant laugh. "Oh, come on. I have a spare key, Alex. I think it's a little too late to kick me out of your house, don't you think?"

He wished more than anything that Norma would come knocking on his door instead of Rebecca. Alex really aspired Norma to be standing on the other side of the door instead of his banker and occasional fuck buddy.

' _It might be a good idea if we showed up together to the winter thing tonight_ ,' of course he wanted her to go with him. To simply be there. For him to show her off to the rest of the town. He's always attended that festival alone and for the very first time in years, he was looking forward to it.

"Yeah, about that, I'm going to need it back."

"I'm not giving it back to you. I might need it in the near future," she adds with a grin.

"You're not going to be needing it, Rebecca. I want my key back."

She thought he was kidding at first but his serious demeanor wiped her satisfied smirk off her face.

"What?" she sounds offended. "You don't want to fool around anymore?"

"Yeah, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I got—"

There is a knock on the front door, startling both at the same time.

Alex simply stares at the door as if he had powers to open it with his mind or something of that source. There could only be one person on the other side. Only one. And as much as he wished earlier that it was a specific blonde on the other side instead of the redhead, he feels a cold rush run through his body as he walks to the front door, swinging it open.

"Alex!" Norma exalts joyfully and with a grand smile on her face.

But he's not able to speak. His throat suddenly dries at the sight of her. And what a sight for sore eyes.

She looks extremely beautiful. The gray, furry coat keeping her body warm; enclosing her thin waist with delicacy.

"I made it back on time," she explains. He had the worst of luck. "Are you ready to go? I thought that maybe we could ride together."

He could see how her own blue eyes scanned effortlessly his appearance. She looks at him up and down, totally forgetting that he was watching her.

"You-you look beautiful," he says with a slight stutter. Was he nervous? Yes. Yes, he was.

She gives him a shy smile, so beautiful and innocent. Norma has him wrapped in her spell that he forgets about the intruder inside his house.

"Alex? You're not going to introduce me?" Rebecca makes her presence known by walking up to them with a huge smile on her face, showing full teeth.

Norma's eyes travel from the redhead to Alex, and he could see something inside of her twinging the second she laid eyes on Rebecca. Alex steps away from her while he keeps his eyes on Norma. She's still staring at Rebecca, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca," she extends her hand for Norma to grab, and when the blonde doesn't shake her hand, leaving her hanging, the redhead looks back at Alex.

"Rude," she says under her breath but they're all able to hear her.

"Who is this?" Norma directs her words to Alex. ' _She's Rebecca_ ,' he wanted to say. But he knows that Norma couldn't care less about her name. She wants to know who is this woman that she's never seen before and what is she doing inside his home.

"Norm—"

"Who are you?" Rebecca asks instead and Alex wishes he could physically throw her out.

Norma raises her eyebrows in mocking surprise, the anger within her increasing at this hideous trespasser's impertinence.

But before Norma has a chance to fully react, Alex interferes.

"You need to leave," he tells Rebecca.

"We're leaving together," she tells him and directs her next words to Norma. "You can go now."

"Leave. Right now," Alex turns to Rebecca.

"No. She should leave. I got here first."

"Did you now?" Norma laughs.

"I did."

Alex runs his hands through his hair, giving himself some time to catch his breath.

"Who are you?" Norma asks again.

"Who are _you_?" Rebecca asks instead.

"His wife."

There was so much authority, so much possessiveness in her tone that his heart did backflips inside his ribcage. His mind travels back to the way she was acting this morning. He told her he didn't regret what happened between them and she told him she didn't either; even though he was starting to feel like she had.

She had said it was too much. All the affection perhaps, the way he was invading her personal space so early in the morning. He felt like an ass for making her feel uneasy even if it was for a couple of seconds. He stepped away from her because he would never do anything against her will.

Then he asked her if she wanted to go with him to the Festival and she had politely declined. His heart wrenched in the way she pulled away from him when he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her closer. He was so happy, so serene after consummating their marriage and she seemed distant and troubled.

But now, she's standing here, looking as beautiful as ever telling him she was able to make it back on time. Why would she change her mind all of a sudden? He wasn't complaining, on the contrary, he was ecstatic that she made it back on time and got ready and this beautiful just for him.

 _His wife_. He wants to smile at how perfect that sounds. She's marking her territory, perhaps sensing the vibe or what he and Rebecca used to be before she came around.

Her attitude is completely different from this morning; the tenacity in her eyes making him fall for her all over again. He almost wanted to step back and see what she's going to do; see her in full wife mode and scratch Rebecca's eyes out of the socket.

Is he getting a jealous vibe from her? Is that what _this_ is? Or is she pretending to care because it has to look real to everybody else?

Rebecca laughs, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she continues to find what Norma just said amusingly.

"You've got to be kidding me," she says after a while. Norma couldn't look away from her, she couldn't possibly imagine Alex having sex with this mess of a needy, vulgar cheap version of Mary Jane.

' _So this is who he's been sleeping with_ ,' Norma thinks. ' _What a joke.'_

"We're married," Alex chips in, looking at Rebecca now. Norma bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling.

 _'In your face, MJ_.'

" _You_? Married to _her_?"

"That's right," he assures her. "So, leave. Now, please."

But Rebecca looked staggered, her face pale and hurt.

"Seriously?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Norma asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

But Rebecca is speechless and Norma loves the perplexed look on her face.

Alex sees the look on her face, he notices the moment it went from rigid to relaxed in a matter of seconds and he knew what that meant.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing your key back?" she tells Alex, fishing for her keys inside her pocket, easily detaching it from her keychain. "Or should I give this to you?"

Norma looks at her extended limb, the tiny key situated on the palm of her hand.

"Take it," she adds with a snarling smile.

Without moving a muscle, Norma's eyes dart back to Alex, finding him looking at her with regret. As if he was silently imploring for her forgiveness to this nonsense.

Rebecca dropped the key to the floor, the metal banging loudly against the hardwood flooring beneath their feet. She walked past Norma, bumping her shoulder in the process. Norma didn't move but kept her eyes on Alex at all times.

They both waited until she was out of sight to react. The night was chilly and her cheeks were turning a rosy color. Alex got close to her when he sensed she was about to storm off and not talk to him again. He didn't even know what any of this meant.

"Norma-" he grabs her forearm with more force than intended, forcing her to stay where she is.

"You couldn't wait for me? What were you thinking? That you would show up with her after you told me that it'd be best for us to go together? To make this look real?"

"No, no, I didn't-Norma, I was about to head out when she—"

"You're married to me! Not to her, Alex!" she exalts angrily all of a sudden.

"I know, I know that. I didn't—"

"What was she doing here? Why the hell was she inside your house?" she scowls. "You know what, I don't need to know. I don't _want_ to know."

He sighs. "Norma, let me explain—"

"You couldn't tell me that you were sleeping with her when I asked you?" she's spitting fire. "I had to come here to find out that she even has a key! A damn key to your new house!"

Where is this coming from? She's acting like a jealous, overprotective wife and he couldn't hide the bliss flowing through him just now.

"Did-did you ever bring her to the motel? Did you? Tell me!"

He gets closer to her and she takes a step back.

"Of course you did. Of course. I'm so stupid."

"Norma, what I did back then doesn't—"

"What?" she interrupts him. "It doesn't concern me? You're right. It didn't then. But it concerns me now! You were about to go with her to the damn festival and everyone in town knows that we're married!"

He wishes she would let him explain. "I wasn't going with her. She came here as I was walking out the door. She came here on her own. I didn't call her. I didn't—"

"Have you been seeing her?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I haven't—"

"You know what, don't even answer that. I don't care."

"You're not giving me a chance to answer and explain what happened," he says calmly.

She sighs and rolls her eyes, flapping her hand in the air as if dismissing him. He doesn't even know why she's so upset; so bothered by Rebecca. Their marriage is strictly on paper, nothing else, nothing more.

"Norma, she's just-" he is trying to find the right words. "She's nobody."

"Nobody?" she looks back at him, a fake smile embedded on her face. "Nobody... That's great."

"Wha-what is that supposed to mean? Why are you acting this way? What did I do?"

"You're seriously asking me this?" she grimaced.

He raises his shoulders. "I didn't do anything!"

"Okay."

"O-okay?"

"Okay, Alex."

"Norma, I didn't invite her. I asked you to come with me because I wanted you to go with me. Not her. I wasn't-I wasn't expecting her to come here. I was on my way out when she—"

"She had a key."

He exhales irritated. Not at her, but at the situation. "She did. I gave it to her. We-we were... you know, back then."

"Back then? She doesn't seem to think so. She still had the key."

"Because she didn't know I got married. I was about to tell her when you knocked on my door."

"She would come in here in the middle of the night as she pleased?" she asks with a face of disgust. "What? She would crawl in bed with you and—"

"Norma..." he interrupted her. "Stop. It's not like that."

"It's not? Then why would she have a damn key?"

"I'm sorry but that's my business. Private. I don't ask you about the relations you have with other men."

She gives him a look that could kill. "Other men? What is that supposed to mean?"

He takes a deep breath. "Other men, Norma. I don't need to know what you do or don't do with George Heldens or James Finnegan."

He had spoken way too soon and as much as he wanted to take back what he just said, he couldn't.

Norma was looking at him in horror. "Wh-what makes you think... James? My therapist?"

"Whatever his name is."

"Who told you about James?"

He raises his eyebrows. "So, it's true?"

She continues to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I'm in no place to say or question you—"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about your long lost lover over here," she says starting to roam down the steps of his front porch. "Just... have a good night."

Alex reaches for her hand, pulling her back to him. "She's no one, Norma. I don't care about her. We just-we were never involved, not like that. She was just someone I could..."

"Fuck every now and then?" she whispers.

"Don't talk like that," he frowns as if the act was solely prohibited and they weren't adults talking about something so innocent and pure.

"That's what you do, don't you? If I hadn't shown up tonight... If I hadn't—"

"Nothing was going to happen, Norma."

"Are you going to continue seeing her?"

She spoke with such dejection that it made him wonder.

"Would you care if I do?"

He said it with the whole purpose of watching her reaction. He tries hard to not grin like a kid at a toy's store when she furrowed her eyebrows and her jaw tightened.

"I'm not going to," he assures her. "I'm married to you and although it's not a real marriage... For me... For me it's important to honor our vows, and I'm not going to disrespect you like that."

Her blue eyes travel fondly around his face, examining the truth written over it. He means it. And she loves that he does.

"I must admit..." he transfers his hands and holds her waist, liking that she didn't shy away from his touch this time. "I never pictured you being the jealous type."

"I'm _not_ jealous!" she snaps, her little scowl exposing her.

"I know a jealous woman when I see one," he smiles.

Norma rolls her eyes and grins a little, looking away from him. He dips his head, trying to find her eyes again.

"I just-I didn't like... She just—"

"What?" he simpers.

"Stop smiling," she demands with a frown.

"Sorry."

"What happened last night between us... I know I told you that it was too much... I mean, this morning I told you it was too much... but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want it to stop. I don't want to stop you next time you want to kiss me or the next time that we... you know."

He simply stares at her, trying to make sense of what she's implying.

"And I don't want you to make love to anybody else that's not me."

"Norma, I've... I've never made love to anybody else. Last night... last night was the first time. We didn't just had sex last night."

"I know," she travels her hands to the back of his neck, she began playing with his silk hair. "I felt it, too."

"And about James—"

"No need to explain," he tells her. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Who told you about James? Was it Bob Paris?"

They swayed on his front porch, the tip of her nose red due to the chilly night.

He simply looks down, feeling ashamed from bringing it up as if he's been fooling around with Rebecca just to hurt her. When Bob told him about James, he tried as best as he could to hide the jealousy off his face, he tried to act as casual as possible but Bob knew better. He knew that Norma was someone special and he mentioned James to hit him where it hurts.

"It didn't mean anything," she explains cooly, knowing that she had made a terrible mistake that night and although she wasn't married to him when it happened, she felt the need to explain herself.

"Norma—"

"I swear it didn't. It was a mistake. A stupid, drunk mistake."

"He-he took advantage of you?" he spits in disgust, ready to go find him and kill him for it.

"No," she promises. "It wasn't like that. If anything I took advantage of him."

Alex bites the inside of his cheek, furious at the mere thought of Norma in someone else's arms.

"It was a mistake," she says again. "But last night... last night was different. I've never felt the way I did last night."

"I don't regret it," he tells her again, mistaking her words, allowing his hand to brush her hair back, tucking it behind her left ear.

"I don't either," she whispers. "I've never... I've never..."

His fingers caress her chin lightly and he could feel it quivering under his fingertips, the way it does when she's about to start crying.

"I don't know how to explain it," she starts. "But I've never felt more wanted in my life. You took your time... you... Alex, you..."

"Making love is not the same as having sex."

She has to smile at that. He's so right.

"I've been wanting to make love to you for a long time," he confesses. "For a _really_ long time."

"When... when you were with Rebecca, did you ever..."

"Think about you?"

"Yeah," she stares deeply into his brown eyes.

"Not while doing it, no. I could never do that. It's not the same."

"Really?" she sounded so hopeful, so flimsy.

"Rebecca was someone who could satisfy me for the time being. Nothing more."

She frowns. "For the time being?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

He pulls her close to him, resting his forehead against her own. "Now? I'm a married man. That's what my beautiful wife is for."


	24. Voluptuous

"Where are you going?" he asked in the darkness, his voice raspy and deep. He had his arm wrapped around her when he felt her hand closing around his wrist, moving his arm off her.

"I have to pee," she murmured, grunting noisily at her attempt of climbing out of bed.

"You need help?"

"I'm fine," she responds, establishing both feet on the cold hardwood floor and using her hands as leverage to push herself up and out of bed.

He watched her go and gazed at the clock on her bedside table. It was past two-thirty in the morning, and he had to smile a little. It seemed that her bladder indeed has a timer; she always had to pee at this time.

A few minutes later, he was still awake, waiting for her. She strolled in and closed the door after her, shutting it quietly in case sleep took him under again.

But she saw his large eyes gazing right at her when she turned the corner of their bed, the moonlight shining through her sheer curtains, enhancing his beautiful face.

"Go back to sleep," she smiled sweetly, deep down loving how attentive he is.

"I love when you wear that shirt," a smile tugging fondly at his lips.

"It's comfy," Norma shrugged, lifting the covers and climbing back in bed.

She can't wait for the day she's able to lay on her belly again. When she can flop down in bed with no hassle or distress. She sits then turns her body slightly, tucking her legs under the silk sheets, shielding her body from the cold.

He watched patiently as she got cozy in bed, turning on her left side to face him.

"How is she?"

"Kicking me a lot," she winced, another little kick right in her ribs.

"She thinks it's time to party and not to rest," he grinned, reaching out to tug down the sheets. He gets closer and pulls his own grey, oversized shirt she loves to wear so much, exposing her grown stomach.

"Mommy needs to sleep," he whispered, talking to their daughter and expecting the baby to obey his orders. "You promised me you'd behave."

Norma brushes his hair with her already swollen fingers, all while smiling down at him, loving how perfect of a dad he already is.

As in cue, the baby kicks, and Norma pants, laughing immediately at the sparse pain that little kick induced. Alex smiles wonderfully, pressing his lips to her stomach again. "You little brat."

Norma laughs a little more, her hand coming to hold her belly as if her laughter would cause it to explode somehow.

Alex rested his head on her stomach, his left cheek squeezed firmly against her tremendous belly. His eyes found her own with no difficulty, her laughter dying thoroughly as she began to think about how happy she is this time around. How different things are and how perfect the father of her child is.

Tears started to well up as her mind traveled back to her prior pregnancies. How neither John or Sam showed any interest in becoming a father. How they never talked to her belly the way Alex does every night before bed or any chance he gets. How they never helped with groceries, or with chores and how she always had to ask for assistance when she needed to get in and out of the car.

Alex didn't know how bad it's been for her and she's not planning on telling him. Because this time around he's made pregnancy utterly reliable and perfectly enjoyable. Because he rubs her swollen feet, he feeds her fresh fruit in the mornings and makes sure she doesn't go down the stairs alone. He helps her hop in the shower, in and out of her car, he cleans around when he comes home from work and makes sure the third load of laundry is set and folded.

"What's wrong?" he questioned the minute he spotted tears in her eyes, reaching for her. "Are you-are you okay? Are you in pain?"

This is exactly what she means. He's so caring, so attentive to her needs. So perfect.

"I'm fine," she whispered a barely-there tone.

"What is it?" his eyebrows furrowed in major concern for his pregnant wife. He scanned her face looking for signs of discomfort, signs of labor.

"I just-I'm really grateful for you. For what you've always granted me with. For your passion, for your love..."

"Honey..." he grinned happily, drying away her tears with his thumb. "You don't have to thank me."

"I do," her voice cracked, and her chin quivered. "I've never had this. I've never had someone love me the way you do. No one's ever taken care of me... No one's given me such protection the way you have."

"Hey," he came closer, their lips almost touching. He kissed the corner of her mouth, traveling his lips to her jaw and chin. "You promised me you wouldn't go there, remember?"

"But it's your fault," she cried softly.

"How?"

"For being so perfect."

He chuckled at her silliness, at the way she scrunched her nose when she cried.

"I'd do anything for you," he murmured, playfully flicking her nose, earning a light giggle from her. "For you and our little girl."

"I know," she grabbed his chin and pulled him to her, connecting their lips.

He pecked her lips gently while his hand found her belly again.

"I love you," he chanted in the dimmed room, whispering it to her as if it was solely a secret between the two. "I love you more than anything."

"Even though I'm as big as a whale?" she asked childishly, pouting at him in the most adoring way.

"Norma," he scolded.

"I just-I feel huge. I barely take three steps, and I'm out of breath. I have to pee more than I eat and—"

"And you're carrying my child. You're giving life to her, your body is..." he stopped himself, tilting back a bit and raking his eyes hungrily all over her body. "Baby, you're so fucking sexy... You're a goddess and-and I just..."

"You what?" she mumbled sexily, her hand grabbing the hair at the back of his neck.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes... Because you're beautiful. You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"Really?" her tone hopeful.

"I'm about ready for you to give birth so that we can start practicing on our second," he buried his face in the crook of her neck, causing her to tilt her head back, granting him more access.

"You want more?" she couldn't help but smile at his confession.

He pulled back, locating her blue eyes in the darkness with no trouble. "Of course. I want a boy."

"What if we get another girl?"

"Then we try again. And again. And again. And again..."

Norma was in a fit of laughter, his lips attacking her neck again, nipping at the flesh there. She could feel his smile on her skin.

"I can only imagine you being a dad of five girls," she chuckled at the idea. It'd freak him out.

"I'd be able to manage. I have a gun. No, no. I have _guns_."

"You want a boy so bad that God will punish you and give you all girls."

"He can't do that," he pouted for a mere second, a stupid grin tugging at his lips at the thought of him surrounded by a bunch of little Normas and scaring all the boys away.

"You really like my body? I know it's not what it used to be..."

"And I love it even more. I'm amazed by you. Your body is changing, you are sacrificing so much just to have our little girl... I'd die if I had to go through at least half of what you're going through right now. You are so amazing. You're giving our little girl life... That's enough for me."

"I shouldn't get all the credit," she brushed her nose against his. "You did some work, too."

He smirked broadly, thinking back on the night their little girl was conceived.

"You did _all_ the work," she grinned seductively. "And what an amazing work that was."

"Shhh," he nips her chin. "She can hear you."

Norma let out a throaty giggle. "You're ridiculous."

"I don't want her to know about the bad things Daddy does to Mommy."

Norma squeals when she feels his hand gripping her thigh, his hand roaming underneath the fabric of her shorts. Norma couldn't wipe that smile off her face, not when he was making her feel so beautiful, so sexy and wanted.

"It's like I have another woman in my bed," he says before nipping her collarbone.

It was amazing how at peace he could make her feel. She likes knowing that he appreciates her curves, the swell of her hips and breasts.

"I love your body," he chants while his hands worked on pulling the oversized shirt over her head. She helped him by arching her back off the bed as much as her pregnant body would allow her.

But she panicked when she saw his hand reaching for the nightstand after he discarded her shirt, his intentions clear.

"Nononono," she ranted in panic mode, halting his movements.

"I want to see you," he simply stated, locating his hand back on her side. "Please?"

"No," she whined, her eyes full of nostalgia and worry.

"Hey," he came closer, caressing her jawline. "You're beautiful. You're perfect."

Her eyes scanned his face, looking for a sign of dishonesty but finding none.

"Let me see you," he murmured, keeping his eyes on her face even though her torso and breasts were exposed.

She sighed nervously, a shaky breath abandoning her body. "Alex... I'm huge..."

"You are perfect," he corrected, connecting his lips to her own. "I wanna see you, please?"

But she couldn't deny him anything. His voice was so pure, so sincere that she couldn't say no to him.

"Please?"

"Okay," she mumbled under her breath, letting go of the breath she was holding.

He reached for the nightstand again, turning on the lamp, the room finally illuminated with its shining light. He found her with her eyes closed, her hands absentmindedly covering her breasts.

"Baby..." he spoke softly, his tone full of love and desire for his wife. Norma opened her eyes, finding him looking at her as if she was a piece of art.

If it was possible to melt under someone's adoring gaze, Norma knew Alex was more than capable of succeeding on that task. He had the tendency of making her shiver with the heavenly glint of his eyes.

When you know that your wife has made that sacrifice to her body for you, it is the sexiest thing in the entire world. Alex never gave pregnant women a second thought, but because it's his wife, his child in there, it becomes a raw, powerful beauty and an inexplicable desire.

Knowing she's carrying his child has brought an extra level of intimacy that they haven't experienced before. Ever since he met her on the porch of the motel that night, he's always found her incredibly gorgeous. Unbelievably beautiful. But now, seeing her stroll around the house holding her belly and walking slower than usual, was the hottest thing Alex has ever seen.

Norma feels so overwhelmed by the way he's looking at her that she wants to cry. She wants to shed tears of happiness and scream at the top of her lungs how much she adores this man.

"I'm telling you..." his eyes rake hungrily over her chest and stomach, peeling her hands away from her chest. "I am seeing what Isabella is doing to you, and it makes me want to fill you with more."

He lowered his head, and she enjoyed the feeling of his teeth nipping softly the side of her breast. His mouth traveled down the valley between them, licking and awarding her fiery skin with opened mouth kisses. Norma chewed her lower lip, smirking wonderfully at the ceiling as he continued his ministrations.

She's never felt this aroused before. But everything with Alex was invariably complex. When she was pregnant with Dylan, she was terrified to death and back then she had other priorities and issues to resolve. When she got knocked up by Sam, she remembers feeling disgusted by the mere thought of him touching her that sex was never enjoyable. But with Alex— with Alex, her body was always on fire and in need of attention and indescribable pleasure.

It was perhaps the way he looked at her every time she changed in front of him, or when she wore his old t-shirts for bed like she did tonight. Or maybe it was the simple fact that he loved her more than anything on this planet and wanted her to be and feel loved at all times.

Norma felt the baby hairs on the back of her neck rise as he kissed her chest, her breath hitching in her throat the second he closed his mouth around her nipple. His warm tongue grazing hotly her pebbled nipple, the action pushing her to the brink; driving her wildly insane.

He could hear her little sighs of pleasure, never of discontent. He held tight to her hips, his hands wandering up and down her sides, making her shiver. His mouth never ceased savoring her for even a second, and he took it upon himself to bite the side of her breast a little harder than expected.

Norma shrieks in delight, causing his burning and heavy eyes to gaze back at her. He detaches his mouth from her chest, apologizing for biting her too hard and promising that he won't do it again.

"No, no, no. Do it again," she ordered in a deep and exquisite voice. "Please."

"You sure?"

Her teeth get a hold of her bottom lip again, and she nods her head eagerly, wanting to feel the light prick once more. Her breasts are so sensitive to the touch that the slightest pressure makes her twitch.

She watched him do it again ever so slowly as if trying to punish her somehow. With his eyes connected to her blue spheres and an adorable dinky smile, he bit her flesh with less pressure this time, but obtaining the same erotic outcome from his wife.

She giggles freely, her little nose scrunching at the feeling of his teeth against her skin. He brushes his tongue against the dainty mark there, her porcelain skin sensitive to any frisky mistreatment.

Norma's new obsession was to watch him while he pleasured her. She's never been a fan of visualizing men 'pleasuring' her. Not when in reality they were only using her body to pleasure themselves.

It was never pleasant to witness them on top of her. She had no other choice but to shut her eyes and wait for it to pass. The action was macabre and she ended up hating herself a little bit more after every disagreeable experience.

Ever since Alex made love to her, and she was sure that that's what it was, that dreadful routine gradually started to change. For some strange reason she couldn't tear her eyes off him. She didn't want to tear her eyes off him. She wanted to watch him, she desired to witness every little thing he did and imprint it in her memory forever.

There was something about the way he moved above her, about the way his kisses provoked visible pleasure on her skin. She was fascinated with the view and dared to believe that she could never get enough.

And it's been the same since the start, nothing has changed. They're still crazy about each other. Alex is still and forever will be obsessed with his wife but in the most charming way.

Alex roamed up her body, his strong arms creating a barrier between him and her belly. Norma loved it. It made her feel safe somehow; the thought of him draped over her protecting his own child from harm. He settled himself between her legs, her perfect limbs automatically wrapping around his waist to the best of her abilities.

"I'm going to miss this," he whispered close to her mouth, his lips kissing her chin. Norma knew what he was referring to.

"Me too," she told him, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and neck. "It's going to feel weird not to have this bump between us in three weeks."

"I know," he whined and dragged his words with a cute little pout. She grinned happily, her hands cupping his cheeks. "So we need to get pregnant again after our six week trial."

"What do you know about that?" she questioned with a lot more curiosity this time.

"I've been doing my homework, Mrs. Romero."

"Six week trial?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes at her, a small grin tugging at his lips. "I don't think I was very fond of that. Six weeks without getting any of this?" he motioned towards her body, causing her to laugh louder this time.

He joined her, laughing with her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Trust me, it's not fun."

"Why?" he pulled back to take a better look at her face while he waited for her to elaborate.

"I'm going to crave sex even more because of my hormones. It'll just get worse when Isabella gets here."

"How could I possibly think that it'll get worse?" he joked. "You're already pretty crazy."

"Try doubling the doze on crazy Norma."

He raised his eyebrows. "No. No thanks."

She laughs a bit more and Alex adores how easy it is to make her laugh, to hear that unique scream of laughter that has become his favorite melody over the years.

"My agony begins but doesn't end after the six week trial. It lasts a lifetime."

She chuckled. "How come?"

"These?" he motions towards her breasts. "These won't be mine anymore. They'll be Isabella's. Do you even know how sad that sounds? How depressing? How cruel?"

"They've been yours for a while, Sheriff," she mumbled between giggles. "You have to share. Don't be greedy, baby."

"I want to be greedy. I _am_ greedy. These are mine," he said annoyed at the thought that he won't be able to tease them anymore after his daughter gets here. He won't be able to kiss them, suck them, bite them the way he wants to. It's simply not fair.

"Are you seriously upset about this?" she asks with a huge smile, pushing his head back a bit to try and read his demeanor. She could see a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I love your boobs. I feel like they just put in their two weeks notice and I'm losing them."

"Don't be so melodramatic," she smiled sweetly, her hand brushing his hair back with patience. "I won't breastfeed forever."

"Good point. And you know what else I've noticed?"

"What?"

"That you're not breastfeeding right now."

She grinned coquettishly. "I'm not. Good observation."

"So they're still mine for the time being," he murmured and dipped his head, his mouth reaching for her right breast, her nipple tortured by his warm tongue, the tip of it flicking her pebble with no mercy.

Her hands flew to hold his head in place while she arched her back, the movement pressing her breast more against his face and eager mouth. Her fingers hidden in his silk hair, a low and delicate moan bouncing and radiating off her body effortlessly.

"Are they mine?" he suddenly asked, causing Norma to open her eyes, her pupils terrifically dilated.

"Mm?" her mind was going a hundred miles per hour and she had missed what he just said.

"Are they mine?" he asked again, getting more and more aroused by the passing minute.

"Yes," she managed to respond although her mouth was dry and she was out of breath. "They're yours. All yours."

"All mine?" his tongue darted out and he grazed her rosy nipple very, very slowly; his right hand squeezing it, enjoying the electrifying look on her face.

She pushed her head back against the pillows, the feeling too much but too good to tell him to stop. She didn't want him to stop, she needs him to keep going, to toy with her until they're nothing but two bodies covered in sweat waiting for the sunrise again.

"Yes, baby," she moaned scarcely. "All yours."

He hovered over her body again, his mouth attached to her breast still. She fumbled under him a little, writhing until she was laying fully on her back. Her hands run through his hair as he continued to devour her chest, his warm little tongue creating small circles around her nipple.

She was dying to see him wearing nothing, so she pulled on the fabric of his shirt, hinting him that she wanted it off. He pulled back and she missed his warmth instantly. But she let her eyes dwell over his body, his torso as muscular as ever and she enjoyed knowing he still took care of his body.

He knelled between her legs, his arms crossing over his chest and grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, discarding it immediately. She bit her lip and relished the view she had before her.

He notices her staring and gives her a daring yet flirty little smile. He gives her pajama shorts a couple of tugs, and she raises her hips in order to assist him. Her glare continues to burn him as she bends her legs and he slides the shorts off with ease.

His fingertips brush her soft legs and she shivers under his touch. He haunches in front of her and admires her body. She looks perfect and adorable with her stupendous belly yet so irresistible and appetizing.

"You're so fucking sexy," he smiles amorously. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You have a thing for pregnant women," she grins stating a fact and not asking a question.

He found himself laying of top of her again, his body creating that same barrier between them. He kisses her smiling lips deeply, appreciating the little moan that she lets out quickly followed by a tiny nip to his lip.

"I have a thing for _one_ pregnant woman," he mumbles upon her mouth, his lips still pressed upon her own.

Norma couldn't imagine being with someone more perfect than him. He's the sweetest guy on earth and she couldn't believe he was hers.

Their kiss got a lot more intense quicker than expected, she followed his mouth as he assembled himself behind her, her back now pressed against his chest, his right arm tucked under her head.

His mouth traveled to the side of her neck, his teeth getting hold of her earlobe as he worked to push his pants down with his free hand. She closes her eyes at the feel of his teeth nipping her flesh; she moans and he could feel the resonance on his lips.

Her left hand finds the back of his neck, her fingers pulling lightly his hair. He sets himself free and reaches for her left leg, raising it and hooking it over his own. He continued to nibble on her ear and skin while his hand reached for the massive wetness that implored for attention.

He finds her incredibly wet and has to smile at her obvious state of arousal. Her hips jerked after his touch, his fingertips spreading the wetness all around. She mewled and moaned and gasped, her hand tightening its grip. He rubbed her little bundle of nerves and watched her squirm before his eyes.

His fingers tease her and it isn't until he pinches her little nub lightly, with a barely there pressure, that she loses control.

"Don't," he demands boastfully when she tries to snap her legs closed, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Alex!" she whines in a tone that's merely looking for pity and pity only.

"No," he simply says, the movement of his fingers never ceasing.

She pushes her head back, her neck extending and granting him more access. Her moans fill the room and he knows that she is close. She has always loved when he makes her cum with his fingers, and after her libido had spiked up at the beginning of pregnancy, she discovered that the act drives her completely crazy and he knows it; God, he's well aware of it.

Her breathing becomes short and more frequent, her eyes shut and her lip caught between her teeth.

"Baby, please!" she's begging him to go faster, to end her sweet torture.

He licks the side of her neck, sucking faintly when he reaches the flesh connecting her shoulder to her neck. "Are you close?" his voice deep and lascivious.

"Y-yes," she whispers and turns her head, her mouth looking for his own. She holds onto the back of his head and kisses him ferociously, her teeth pulling hard on his lip. "Please, please don't stop," she moans freely, her eyebrows wrinkled in concentration.

He had no intention of doing so, but it was always pleasant and exquisite to hear her begging him not to stop. It made him hear clocks tick backwards all around whenever she talked and begged like this.

"You don't want me to stop?" he challenges with pride, dying to hear her say it again; the motion of his fingers changing rhythm and rubbing roughly her little nub.

And then she couldn't respond because the hunger was rudely snatching her away from him, replacing her with a beast full of concupiscence and longing desire.

"Tell me," he simpered while his fingers tortured deliciously her sensitive spot.

But it was almost impossible to respond, she couldn't hear what he was saying because of the throbbing euphoria ringing in her ears. Her body is rigid and she spreads her legs even wider for him.

His right arm that had been tucked under the pillow and her head, somehow maneuvers her face to the position he wants it in, her blue eyes staring at him.

"Tell me you don't want me to stop," he demands and she closes her eyes, her head pushing back again. He was in her spell, completely at her feet.

"I-I don't wa-" her breath hitches and he pulls her to him again, she was so close. "I don't want you to stop. Please. Please, don't stop. Don't stop."

He grins and kisses her lips, softly, roughly, fast and slow. She kissed him back but only for a little bit; her eyes opened and her savory moans filled the quiet room.

"Yes, yes, right there," she continues to look at him for the last couple of seconds before her body went stiffed and her breathing stopped. Alex continued his ministrations, his lip caught between his teeth as he witnessed his precious goddess enjoy her orgasm.

Her chest heaved relentlessly, her back arching against, her face buried in the pillow. He slowed his movements, almost stopping, and allowed her to create the friction she wanted with the jerk of her hips.

He lowered her leg and simply looked at her with adoration. She was panting loudly as if she had run a mile, but she looked relaxed. She licked her dry lips and knew he was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her.

She looks over his way and falls in love with him all over again. There he was looking peaceful as ever, staring at her with such tenderness that it made her bones hurt.

"I love you," she tells him this time, her voice soft-spoken and genuine. She grabbed his chin and pulled him to her, kissing softly his lips.

"You always tell me you love me after I make you cum," he comments and she bursts in laughter. His hand automatically come to rest on her stomach, feeling it tense up as she laughs.

He stares at her in bewilderment; a smile coating his face. She looks so good, so carefree. Her rosy cheeks creating small wrinkles as she continues to giggle freely in his arms.

"I always love you a little more every time," she explains, reaching for his mouth again with a huge, flirty smirk.

He smiles, too. "Oh, yeah?"

She swallows his laugh and he does the same. In the midst of it all he's found himself parting her legs again, tucking it back over his own. She knew what that meant and she tilted her body a little, all while she kissed him as if there's no tomorrow.

And just like that, their bodies unite. The gasp at the sudden intrusion, at how good it feels, at how their bodies react to one another. The breath was taken away from her as soon as he gently thrusted inside of her. He reached the hilt and stayed there, their lips touching but not connected. He waited until she inhaled fresh air into her lungs to move again, gradually removing inch by inch out of her only to penetrate her again when she least expected it.

It was as the sexiest thing to him, listening to the rhythm of her breath as he continued his sweet assault. She was so tight, and so wet—it was maddening.

Alex knew the pace he had set for them was all she could handle right now, and it was fine with him. Gone were the days when they would have rough, steamy sex. When she'd be laying on her stomach and he was on top and she begged and begged to be slapped on the ass. Gone were the nights they would do in the kitchen leaning against the stove. And let's not talk about the time they did it three times in the dusty basement.

Things were different now and they had to bring it down a notch. Their love making consisted on Norma laying on her side, never on top and he was fine with that. Alex had to wait until she felt like being intimate, allowing her to decide when and where.

He was understanding and never dared to touch her if she didn't want to be touched. He never questioned her either and it made Norma fall for him more and more every time. If only she could have met him sooner in life; if only.

"Are you okay?" he asks suddenly, ceasing his movements only a bit.

She closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his.

"Yes, my love," she smiles at his care, his perfect generosity.

"I'm not being too rough?"

"No," she promises with a full heart.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't go slower even if he wanted to and Norma had to smile at his insistence of knowing if he was hurting her or not.

"I promise," she whimpers softly as he continues to create that perfect friction inside of her.

He takes her word for it, kissing her lips and swallowing her tiny pants and moans. His right hand squeezes her breast as his left one holds tight to her thigh, keeping her imminent to him.

Alex kisses her neck as she extends it gladly, burying her head in the crook of his own neck, her head pushed back and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

"You're so wet," he mumbles hotly, knowing how much she likes when he's vocal during intimacy.

She moans louder as she registers the passion in his voice, the needy tone to it, how good it sounds. And she was close but so was he. She enclosed around him deliciously, wrapping him up in explicit bliss, daring to take him under.

"Baby, faster, please," her voice soft and hopeful, somehow wanting to convince him of speeding up when she knew he wouldn't budge.

"No," he simply states, his hips preserving their rhythm.

"Please!" she childishly begs, her left hand flying out to hold the back of his head.

"No," he says again, nipping lightly her sweet skin and maintaining his tempo.

"Please," she begs again, turning her head to the left, connecting their lips.

"You know better than that," Alex breaks the kiss, scolding her weakly.

"But I want you to go faster," she sounds so pure and persuasive that he almost granted her wishes.

Alex knew better than to let the passion and want for his wife control the way he makes love to her. Yes, wanted to give her what she wants; anything she asks for. But this is all she could handle right now and he knew that.

"No," he says firmly, thrusting into her deeper this time and knocking the air out of her lungs again. He smiles gloriously at her reaction and does it again. She lets out a loud shriek, one of pure enjoyment and he did it again.

This is how he's going to make her cum.

"Yes, like that," he smiles at how fast she had forgotten that she wanted him to go faster and simply opted to accept his ways.

"You want me to go faster?"

"No," she responds with concentration, her little eyebrows furrowed, her lip caught between her teeth.

He grins and nibbles her earlobe. This is it.

What a delicacy to feel her tighten around him after every thrust; after every deep plunge. Her moans, her flushed skin, her hot figure and the position he had her in suddenly became too much. He let out a low groan; moaning softly into her ear.

Her breathing quickened and he started to feel that familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm—"

"Me too, baby," he cut her off, his voice frail and far more needy that he had intended. Then Norma pushed back against him at the same time he throbbed inside of her and it drove them insane. "Fuck!"

"Do it again," he demands and she complies, pushing back into him and halting the movement of his hips. He lets her, he stays still as he watches her push against him on her own, adding to it a little whirl of her hips.

"Yes," he murmurs strenuously, watching as she continued to move her hips; his mouth watering at the heavenly sight. "Yes."

It took her three more plunges and the tightness and succulent friction took them both to a land of self-indulgence. He spills inside of her as she trembles in his arms, her second orgasm making her spasm in delight and utter supremacy.

He jerks his hips a little more, lowering her leg since he's not physically capable to continue to hold it for her. Their bodies sweaty and weak, hot and electrifying. He holds her tightly to him, their bodies mingling together. His hands rests comfortably on her stomach, and his lips kiss her ear with much tenderness and she runs her fingers through his dark hair.

"Do you love me a little bit more now?" he mumbles quietly, making her smile.

"Like never before, Sheriff."


End file.
